Repercussions and Consequences
by Eastendersfan444
Summary: Sequel to a Fresh Perspective. Set approx months after the end. What happens now for Lauren and Joey. Can they fix their relationship? Is there a relationship left to fix or has the damage that has been done irreparable? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Branning stood outside the house looking at the flowers that were sitting on the wall waiting as he waited for the hearse to arrive.

He'd had to get out of the house. Max and Tanya were both a mess, Abi was inconsolable and he knew that he was a brother, an Uncle but he'd lost someone too and he was entitled to grieve in his own way. He wished that Sharon were here but her half-sister Vicky had been involved in a car accident and she had to go and support her friend Michelle, but she said that if she could she would do everything that she could to get back in time.

He remembered when he heard the news, he'd been laughing and joking with Sharon in the club when Abi came running down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. She faltered when she saw Joey and then burst into tears as she tried to tell Jack the news. He ended up going back with her to the house, finding Dot and Cora there too, puffing on cigarettes at the table, both of them staring blankly into space.

It took him 20 minutes to find out what had happened and that they had lost someone they all loved deeply. News of the death soon travelled through the square as the family came together in their time of need.

He looked up and saw the hearse drive passed the Vic. It would circle round the square before it parked outside Max's house, the funeral cars would park behind it. He caught sight of Joey and Alice and their mother Sarah, all of them dressed in black. He knew that they would want to attend the funeral, to say goodbye.

The wake was originally going to be held at Max's but with everyone who wanted to pay their respects it just wasn't big enough. Alfie, after speaking with Phil, had offered them the Vic free of charge, and they would close to the public. Ian had agreed to cater, also free of charge.

The car pulled up in front of the house and Jack stared at the coffin. Fresh tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as the flowers were slid into position.

He felt a warm hand slip inside his and squeeze firmly and he turned. 'You came back' he said looking down at the woman standing beside him.

'Of course I did' she replied.

He squeezed her hand back and then brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

'Thank you' he whispered softly.

**AN: Look forward to hearing your comments on this story… hope you enjoy it as much as you did Fresh Perspective. **

**R&R as always.**

**Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Almost the entire residents of Albert Square had crammed themselves in to the church to pay their respects. Joey and Alice, being family were near the front. Tanya and Max were inconsolable. Both of them weeping at the front, Abi was trying her best to comfort the both of them. Whitney was seated with Bianca and the rest of the Jackson brood. Joey turned to look at the people there. There was a lot of people who he never expected to be here, but glad that they were that this would be a good send off. The only person missing was Tyler. He was surprised that he wasn't here.

He turned back to the front when the Vicar began to talk.

He drowned out the words that was being said. All he could think about was Lauren. How he wished that he'd had a chance to say that he was sorry. To beg her to forgive him.

It had all come out in the end, the truth of what Lucy had done. One month later, one month after she had gone, he had been drunk in the Vic… like he had been for most of the days since Lauren left. Lucy had come in and told them that he needed to stop doing this to himself. That he needed to pull himself together and be the man that he was so that when Lauren came back she could see the Joey that she fell in love with was still there, not some pathetic drunken excuse for a man.

Joey had laughed in her face at that, telling her that Lauren was never coming back. She had left Walford, left him, left what they had behind for good. No one knew where she was… she had changed her phone number…. The only people he knew she was still in contact with was Tyler and her parents and sister and they weren't exactly going to tell him where she was. His life was over and if he wanted to go out every night and get drunk then he would do it.

Lucy eventually persuaded him to let her take him home. Once she had got him inside the flat, and into the bedroom, he had kissed her, started to undress her. She was lying beneath him feeling his hands on her, his lips and he moaned Lauren's name. Lucy pushed him away and broke down and confessed everything to him. Everything that she had done to try to come between them. That she had got Lauren drunk in the pub, she poured the vodka into Lauren's coke, and then hid the bottle in her bag, that she had stashed her phone in Lauren's bag. She even told him that she met Lauren at the park before he got there and she had told Lauren that Joey had slept with her the night he had kicked her out, and that they were still sleeping together. She even had the audacity to apologise to him to tell him that she didn't think that things would go this far. That Lauren and Joey would work things out and that they would get married and live happily ever after. She told him that she was surprised that Lauren cancelled the wedding, even more surprised when she found out that she had fled Walford. She had never meant that to happen.

The truth sobered Joey up pretty quickly. Joey didn't consider himself a violent man, not towards women anyway, not after he witnessed his own father beating his mother on a regular basis, but that night had really tested his limits and his boundaries. Lucy had gathered her clothes and fled rather quickly terrified of what Joey might do.

He was furious with Lucy. Furious at himself for doubting Lauren. Furious at Lauren for believing Lucy's lies about him sleeping with her. Even more furious with himself for actually starting to sleep with her a few minutes before. He had begged Tyler to talk to Lauren for him to tell him that he knew the truth now that he would do anything to make things up to her, but Tyler had refused, he told him that Lauren was happy now, that she was moving on with her life and that Joey should too. And when Joey had asked Tyler if she was with someone else, Tyler had simply replied that it was none of his business what Lauren did anymore.

Now two months later, he was here, in the church that they were meant to get married in, but instead of a wedding he was attending a funeral.

His mind came back to the present with a jolt. He was certain if he physically jumped, he stole a glance at Alice seated beside him; she wasn't looking at him so he figured he hadn't moved an inch.

He was certain that he heard her voice. He frowned and he shook his head, certain that he was having some sort of mental breakdown. It was impossible, he couldn't be hearing her voice. He looked at the coffin a few rows in front of him. It couldn't be Lauren he had heard because she was gone and she was never coming back.

**AN: So hope you are enjoying the story so far…. Please review and let me know your thoughts… **

**More later and as always R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

Joey sighed and he closed his eyes trying to make her voice go away.

'Jim Branning was a father, a husband, a friend and a grandfather. He was the life and soul of the party. I know that he is looking down from heaven today with his glass of rum and is toasting all of you now. He would be thrilled by the amount of people who are here today to pay their respects to him'

Joey frowned and he opened he eyes and he looked towards the lecturn.

She was here.

She was standing there up in front of the whole church and she was talking about Jim Branning.

She was giving his eulogy.

He stared at her transfixed as she spoke. Her eyes were bright, she had cut her hair a little shorter, and coloured it, it was lighter and hung to her shoulders in waves. She looked amazing, beautiful, even in black, even in mourning. He sat up a little straighter in his seat. He could feel Alice looking at him and his mother. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Lauren. The girl that he still loved. He willed her to look at him as her eyes scanned the congregation, but she didn't. She avoided looking over at his section, as if she knew that he was there. He didn't think she was coming, he had asked Tyler and he had said no. He turned to look at the back of the church and he saw Tyler sitting in the one of the only two seats that had been unfilled earlier. Tyler felt his gaze on him and he turned and he looked at him. Joey frowned and then looked back at Lauren.

'Jim loved his family and he loved his friends, he loved life and he loved rum, probably in a different order than I've just stated though' she said, a low chuckle echoed through the church. 'Jim spent his last days in a nursing home. I visited him often and I would tell him about life on Albert Square, what everyone was up to, keeping him up to date on all the gossip and scandals' she took a breath 'When I was small about 10 or 11 I think, dad had just decorated the bathroom and I decided that it needed a Lauren Branning original on the wall. So I drew one, with permanent marker pens. Dad was furious with me. I had the spanking on my life, I think at the end of though he was crying more than I was' she told them ' But, I was angry with dad so I packed my up my school bag with some clothes and my £2.50 life savings and an apple and I ran away from home. I bumped into Granddad at the bus stop and he looked at my bag and asked me where I was going. I told him that I was running away because Dad had smacked me for drawing on the bathroom wall and I wasn't going to stay there anymore. Unbeknownst to me at the time, he'd obviously had a phone call from dad and he has come looking for me, but instead of taking me home he told me that he'd been told off by Dot and that he was running away too' the church echoed with more laughter. 'So we decided to run away together. He took me to the beach… we spent all day together' she smiled as she remembered 'I rode donkeys, we went on the funfair, I ate all the candy floss and doughnuts and hot dogs that I could, drank loads of sugary drinks, had bags of sweets…. We had a really good day. 'Me and my granddad' she paused 'Granddad used to be the one that I told all my secrets to, my first crush on a boy, what I had gotten everyone for Christmas, my first kiss with a boy… I even told him what I would name all my children, which he told me that I couldn't have until I had gotten married…' she said 'Granddad made me promise him something. Something that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone until he was safely inside his coffin.' She said and she turned her head and she looked at the coffin, she took a breath and she felt her emotions suddenly come to the surface, she covered her mouth with her hand as the tears started to fall. Joey wanted to go to her to comfort her, he started to get up when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye walking towards the front of the church, climb the steps and stand next to Lauren. Tyler covered the microphone with his right hand and put his left arm around her. She turned and moved into his embrace as she sobbed quietly for a few moments. He said something to her and she shook her head and she looked up at him and she wiped her eyes. He spoke again and she nodded, he took his hand off the microphone and Lauren turned back to face everyone, Joey could see the tears on her cheeks. 'When I went to America he was distraught, he and mum and dad argued and yelled about it for days. Mum, dad, you know when I came back from a trip at the West End with my belly button pierced? She asked them, her eyes flicked to the front row, Joey hoped that they would move a couple of rows back and she would look at him. Tanya and Max looked at her and they both nodded 'Well Granddad paid for me to get it done' she told them.

'I knew it!' Max said and he laughed 'You old …..fool' he said

Lauren's eyes almost glanced up to Joey, she could see his hands clasped together in his lap, she stopped herself and she looked back at the Coffin. 'Jim…Granddad. We all love you and we will all miss you. Sleep tight' she said. She looked back at Tyler and he led her down the stairs and out of the church.

After the service ended, Joey left the church as quickly as he could, he searched the graveyard for Lauren but he couldn't see her. Disappointed he reluctantly got into the car and headed towards the wake, hoping that he would see her there, even get a chance to talk to her.

When he got to the Vic, she wasn't there. He reluctantly let his mother lead him and Alice to a table in the corner. Whitney joined them a few minutes later.

**AN: Has Lauren gone? Did she just come to say her piece at the funeral? **

**Read on to find out**

**R&R as always. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler had taken Lauren back to his flat to freshen up a little bit. He was more than a little surprised when she had taken her coat off to reveal a small but noticeable bump protruding from her stomach.

'You're pregnant' he said sitting down on the sofa

'Yes' she nodded

'How far?'

'4 and ½ months' she replied

'Is it Joey's?' he asked her

'It's mine' she answered him 'who the father is …is irrelevant'

'Lauren he has a right to know' Tyler said 'He asks about you all the time' he told her 'He wants to talk to you. He knows that Lucy lied… she told him what she did, she told him everything… he was a complete mess from the minute you two broke up to a few weeks ago, when Sharon threatened to fire him. Jack had to give him a good talking to…. Lauren …just talk to him, clear the air or something….'

'I'm not interested Tyler' she told him 'He had his chance to talk to me, but he was more interested in screwing Lucy so…' she trailed off

'Lauren..'

'Look if you push this Tyler then I'll leave now and I won't come back again and if you tell Joey or anyone about the baby then I won't speak to you to anymore, I'll disappear for real' she warned him.

'Okay all right I won't say anything' he told her. He walked into the kitchen and he made a coffee and gave it to her.

'There is one person that I want to speak to though' she said

'Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well?' Tyler asked her shaking his head

Half an hour later they were both standing outside the Beale House.

Are you sure that this is a good idea?' he grabbed her arm stopping her from moving forward 'Lauren think about this please?'

'It's all I've thought about for the last 4 and 1/2 months Tyler. I want her to look me in the eye and tell me why she did this'

'You know why she did this, she wanted Joey back' he told her

Lauren pulled her arm out of his 'I want to hear her tell me that it was worth it' she told him and she reached for the catch on the back gate.

'All right but I am not leaving you alone. I'll wait in the kitchen' he told her

'Fine' Lauren frowned and they went to the back of Lucy's house. Lauren tried the door, it was locked. She bent down and lifted a brick, finding the spare key she unlocked the door and she went inside.

Tyler followed and he stood in the kitchen 'Lock the door and hold on to the key' Lauren whispered to him. He did as she asked him to. Lauren opened the lounge door and pulled it so it was almost closed behind her. She walked through to the front door, locked it and took the key out. Effectively trapping Lucy in the house.

Lucy chose that moment to walk down the stairs as Lauren went back into the lounge.

'Lauren! How did you get in? The doors were locked' she frowned at her

'Well I guess locked doors and other people's privacy isn't something that either of us care about is it?' she asked her

Lucy stepped off the last stair and her eyes moved towards the front door. 'Go ahead' Lauren said 'You might need this though' she held up the key

'I didn't know you were back'

'Really?' Lauren raised her eyebrows surprised 'You mean Joey hasn't text you or called you?'

'You've seen Joey?' Lucy asked her 'To talk to?'

'Yes' Lauren said, it wasn't a complete lie, she had seen Joey; well she hadn't because she hadn't actually looked at him, but she knew that he was there in the church. Tyler had told her where he was sitting and she had avoided eye contact at all costs. She also hadn't talked to Joey and no intention to so actually when you thought about it, she had told Lucy a complete lie.

'What do you want?' Lucy asked her

'I think you and I need to have a little chat don't you?' Lauren said

'Look you were the one who left. I didn't tell you to, that was your choice' she said

'Was it? You just made sure that I had no friends, no job, nowhere to live, no boyfriend….' Lauren trailed off. 'You took everything from me and got what? Did you get Joey back?' Lauren asked her. Lucy blinked at her 'I asked you a question Lucy!' Lauren raised her voice 'Is Joey your boyfriend now?'

'No' she said 'but I did…. I am sleeping with him' Lucy lied

'You lying' Lauren said, but Lucy saw the hurt flash in Lauren's eyes

'He said that I was the best sex he ever had'

Lauren laughed, unable to contain herself 'now I know you're lying' she told her 'He's still not interested in you is he. After everything that you did to break us up. He still doesn't want you'

Lauren saw Lucy glancing at the table behind her and he frowned and turned and saw a phone. Lauren recognised it instantly. She picked it up as Lucy dived for it

'Where did you get this?' she asked her

'It's mine'

'Oh I know who it belongs to. I asked you where you got it'

'I found it'

'Lucy I am not in the mood to play games' Lauren warned her

'I took it from Joey's flat'

'And how did you get in to the flat this time? Steal Joey's keys again?'

'I took Joey home one night when he was drunk and I saw it on the nightstand and I took it. That was before he started to have sex with me' Lucy told her feeling brave.

She was surprised when Lauren didn't rise to the bait. 'When he left them in café? You took a copy didn't you?' she asked her.

'Yes' Lucy nodded

'And you let yourself into our flat whenever you wanted to?'

'Yes'

'You moved things around, planted the full bottle of vodka in my freezer, the box of empty bottles under my bed.'

'No' Lucy shook her head

'No that's right you had help didn't you?' Lauren said 'Nick Stephens. That's right isn't it? Nick Stephens was your accomplice?'

'Look whatever Nick told you ….'

'Oh Nick told me everything Lucy. Every. Last. Little. Detail' Lauren told her 'Turns out you should really be more careful on who stab in the back, because you never know when they in turn are going stab you in yours' Lauren took a breath and let out a sigh 'So what's on the phone hey? That you would go to so much trouble to get back' she said

'It's got a lock on it'

Lauren smiled 'I know' she said and he typed in a password and it opened 'What do you know. Joey is the password. Now let's have a look at the calls in….oh not very popular are you. One from Whitney 5 days ago. Oh and a lot from your dad. Calls out.' Lauren said 'Oh quite a lot to Whitney, your dad, Joey…. Oh all these are 5 seconds ….I guess he didn't pick up huh?' Lauren looked at her 'Oh and quite a few to Nick…. Find it a little worrying that he suddenly dropped out of the picture hey?' Lauren asked her 'And you were screwing him too, guess that must have stung that he didn't want to stick around. Guess it must true then. You really do suck in bed' Lauren glanced at her briefly. 'Let's have a look at the texts…. Oh you don't have any incoming texts….. out going…. Oh.. What a surprise. There are a quite a few to Joey….. Let's see what these say shall we?' Lucy watched as Lauren read through them 'Oh this is a good one.

"Please Joey talk to me, I'm sorry. I miss Lauren too. But's it's better that things ended now before you were in too deep" Lauren read. She laughed 'In too deep. We were getting married Lucy! How much deeper could he be?' she yelled at her

'Oh here's one from this morning.' Lauren said

"I'll be thinking of you today if you want to skip the wake, I'll be at the house alone"

Lauren smiled 'Is that what you're doing here all alone Lucy? Waiting for Joey to arrive?' she asked her 'Are you going to be his shoulder to cry on. Do you think he'll sleep with you then? That he'll be grief stricken that he'll actually want to sleep with you?'

Lauren shut down the texts and moved to photos. 'Oh look it's full of pictures of Joey' Lauren said 'He doesn't look very happy in these does he?' she asked her. When she didn't reply Lauren yelled the questions at her 'DOES HE?'

'No' Lucy shook her head

'So you decide that hurting Joey is better than him being with me'

'I didn't expect you to leave' Lucy said

'What did you expect?' Lauren asked her 'Did you expect me to stick around and watch you get your claws into him?' she asked her 'To watch you rub my face in it?' Lauren licked her lips 'We were trying for a baby, did Joey tell you that?'

'No' Lucy shook her head 'He didn't really talk about you… he doesn't….talk about you'

'Is that because he's not really talking to you Lucy hey?' Lauren asked her 'Because looking at your phone. It certainly looks that way to me' Lauren looked back at the phone and looked at videos.

'No Lauren don't look at that' Lucy said reaching for the phone. Lauren pushed her roughly away, she staggered back hitting the sideboard, a vase crashed onto the floor and shattered.

'You videoed us? You were actually in our flat and you videoed us having sex' Lauren said in disbelief. 'What were you looking for pointers on how to please Joey?' Lauren looked at her 'Get off on it did you?' Lauren asked her 'Watched it over and over I bet' Lauren tilted her head to one side 'did you watch it and imagine that it was you that Joey was with, that he was inside?' Lucy looked down 'you did didn't you. I bet you pretended that Nick was Joey didn't you?' Lauren said and she laughed. 'Well you know what …. Even if you do sleep with Joey…even if you are sleeping with Joey …. I hope that in the back your mind that you have this little niggle wondering, if he's actually with you or if he's thinking about me' Lauren said. She dropped the phone on the floor and she stood on it hard shattering the screen, the keys. 'Oopsie' Lauren said in a singsong voice 'Oh no it's broken' she looked at Lucy 'You know you said to me once. You asked me if I was jealous of you, if I had to go round copying you all the time, to have what have, do you remember that?' she asked her. Lucy didn't speak 'Answer me Lucy' Lauren raised her voice

'Yes I remember' Lucy jumped and nodded

'Turns out it's the other way round isn't it?' Lauren asked her 'I mean me and Scott granted we were only 8 years old, but he was my friend not yours. Until you gave him your jam sandwiches then suddenly he didn't want anything to do with me. Do you remember that?'

Lucy nodded 'Yes' she said and she smiled as she remembered

'Oh what do you think this is funny Lucy?' Lauren snapped at her 'Are you actually laughing?' Lauren moved closer to her and she cowered against wall

Lucy frowned and shook her head 'No, no this isn't funny'

'Good. Now where we were?' she thought for a moment 'Oh and then there was Ryan. You decided that you wanted him too didn't you?' Lauren said 'DIDN'T YOU?'

'Yes!' Lucy said and she started to cry

'So you slept with him, to break us up and then you hoped that Ryan would start seeing you' Lauren said 'Isn't that right Lucy?'

'Yes'

'But he didn't want you did he?'

'No'

'Who did he want?'

'You' Lucy said in a whisper

'I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you who did he want?'

'You! He wanted you all right. They always want you!' she shouted at her, the tears freely running down her cheeks.

'And then there was Joey' Lauren said 'I loved him Lucy. I loved him so much' Lauren told her 'I was going to marry him. I was going to have a baby with him. In fact we were hoping to have 3 or 4 babies' Lauren told her 'We'd even talked about names' she said and she laughed as she remembered and then she frowned feeling hot angry tears fill her eyes.

'Lauren I'm sorry ….' Lucy said

'But you're not though are you?' Lauren told her 'Because if you were sorry you would have told Joey the truth. You would have told everyone the truth' Lauren told her 'But instead you would rather see Joey hurt and miserable than be happy with me' she said to her

'I told him the truth' she said

'But it was too late by then wasn't it Lucy?' Lauren asked her 'I'd already cancelled the wedding arrangements, I had already left thinking that you and Joey were sleeping together. And everyone else still thinks that it was my fault that Joey and I broke up. My own parents are ashamed of me...they barely talk to me Lucy...Whitney clearly doesn't know the truth...'

'I'm sorry' Lucy said

'I can't believe that I was so stupid to believe you when you said that you wanted to be friends I know the things that you have done to other people, I know what a total and complete bitch you can be, and still I let you in. Not even I knew that you were capable of this Lucy. Of causing so much pain… you were supposed to be my friend….' Lauren said to her 'And I didn't do anything to you' Lauren shook her head 'All I did was fall in love'

'Lauren I am sorry' Lucy said 'look if we go to the Vic now and Joey sees you.. you can talk and work things out and …' Lucy took hold of Lauren's arm and tried to move her.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU BITCH!' Lauren screamed at her. Lucy let her go and leapt away from her

Tyler came in from the kitchen and he looked at Lauren and then at Lucy. 'What did you do?' he frowned at her

'Nothing' Lucy said shaking her head 'I told you this wasn't a good idea' Tyler said softly to Lauren as he put his arms around her, he pulled out a chair from the dining room table and sat her down 'Are you okay' he asked her 'I'm talking you back to mine. You need to rest'

'I'm not done here' she said shaking her head

'Lauren you've had a stressful day…'

'I said I'm not done' Lauren snapped at him

Tyler held his hands up and backed away from her

'You're sick Lucy do you know that?' Lauren asked her 'Seriously sick in the head 'Do you remember that night in the pub, the night that you got what you wanted? The night Joey and I broke up' she asked her, Lucy looked at Tyler, hoping that he would help her

'She asked you a question' he said

'I remember' Lucy nodded

'What were you giving me to drink?'

'Vodka, just a little'

'Tell the truth Lucy for once in your life' Lauren frowned at her 'What were you giving me to drink?'

'I was half filling your coke with vodka'

Tyler shook his head 'I can't believe you Lucy' he said with a frown

'Did you know Joey and I had been trying for a baby for months?' she asked her

Lucy swallowed and shook her head 'No'

'Every single month when I got my period I was devastated, I felt like I had let him down because I couldn't fall pregnant. And yes I turned to vodka, a few glasses here and there, I told Joey about it and he forgave me. Told me that I was putting too much pressure on myself to get pregnant and that it would happen when it happened' she said to her 'We even stopped trying for a while' Lauren said 'Because Joey could see how upset I was' Lauren licked her lips 'Of course all the texts and pictures you were sending me, that didn't help my stress levels. Joey and I had only stopped using condoms for about couple of months and I took a test one morning and it was positive. I got it confirmed at the doctors in the afternoon and I waited for Joey in the pub….like I always did every month to tell him the news, but this time. I was imagining the look on his face when I told him that we had done it, that we were pregnant. I was so looking forward to seeing his face when he learnt that he was going be a father for the first time. But instead when he came into the pub he found me drunk and you spun more lies. He took me home and he found the empty bottles of vodka under the bed and that was all it took.' Lauren said to her 'And you… you made sure that he wouldn't talk to me.. you wouldn't leave him alone so I could talk to him. Why was that Lucy…. Why wouldn't you let us talk?'

She swallowed 'Because he wanted you back' Lucy said 'and I was afraid that if you talked you would get back together' she told her. She licked her lips 'If I'd known that you were pregnant I would never have spiked your drinks Lauren I swear'

'No? No you probably wouldn't have' Lauren admitted with a sigh 'you'd have pushed me down the stairs at the flat or I don't know you would have done something to make me lose the baby, blame it on my drinking' she said and she licked her lips

'What happened?' Lucy asked her 'To the baby?'

'Oh I didn't get rid of it if that's what you're asking me that's more your style isn't it…. Ooops that a secret' Lauren pressed her finger over her lips 'SSh. I didn't lose it either' Lauren said softly

'You're still pregnant' Lucy asked her

'Yep, nearly 5 months' Lauren said Lucy looked at her and shook her head in disbelief

'Joey doesn't know does he?' Lucy asked her

'No because I didn't get a chance to tell him did I Lucy hey? You made sure of that'

'If you tell Joey you can back together' Lucy started to say

Oh I'm not here for Joey… is that what you thought?' Lauren asked her with a smile, she shook her head and laughed 'And no I have no intention of telling Joey that I'm pregnant'

'Well then I'll tell him'

'Oh no no no' Lauren shook her head 'I don't want you to do that' Lauren told her 'We can't have breaking a habit of a life time and tell the truth can we?' Lauren asked her 'It's your job to make sure that Joey never finds out about the baby. Ever' she told her

'But he still loves you'

'Not my problem' Lauren shook her head

'I know you still love him or you wouldn't be here….'

'I'm here because I've just buried my granddad. I'm here to support my family' she said 'I'm not here to get Joey back. I don't want Joey back. I wish that I'd never met him, that I never laid eyes on him' she told her 'I wish that I never trusted him… I'm not in love with him anymore Lucy… I hate him' she told her 'you have no idea how much I hate him. More than I hate you surprisingly and I hate you a lot.'

'You can't have his baby and not tell him'

'Yes I can' Lauren said 'and I'm going to'

'No Lauren this isn't right' Lucy shook her head 'you can't hurt him like that'

'But I didn't Lucy … you did' Lauren told her 'I told you. Do you remember I told you that you had no idea what you'd done… and when you found out you would have to live with the consequences of your actions? Well this is it honey.' Lauren said to her 'you think what you did was bad. Well guess what Lucy. You're not the only one who can be a bitch' she said with a smile 'Because you see if you tell Joey that I'm pregnant then there are a few little gems of wisdom that I know about you that are just going to start popping up here and there. I'm pretty sure you don't want those precious little secrets coming out do you Lucy?' Lauren asked her 'Because if they do you'll lose everything Lucy. And me….well, I've got nothing else to lose' Lauren told her 'And if you do tell Joey that I'm pregnant he'll think that you know all along…and that this is just another thing that you can use to hurt him with' Lauren took a breath and licked her lips 'So this …. This is our little secret Lucy….is that clear?'

'Yes' she nodded and she swallowed

'I think I'm done now Tyler' she said and she looked at Tyler 'We should show our faces at the pub.'

'Okay' Tyler nodded. Lauren stood up and moved towards the front door. Lucy dropped to her knees and picked through the phone pieces

'Looking for this?' Lauren asked her holding up the sim card 'I think I'll hang onto this for now. She put it on her pocket and she pulled out the front door key and unlocked the door. 'Oh and one more thing Lucy' she said 'If I ever see you again you are going wish that I hadn't' she warned her, Tyler stepped out of the door first, Lauren tossed the keys at Lucy and then slammed the door as hard as she could. The glass shattered. 'Oops I guess I don't know my own strength' she said.

**AN: So after nearly 5 months of keeping the fact that she is pregnant a secret from everyone she's told Tyler and Lucy. **

**Tyler we know she can trust… but Lucy? Will Lucy tell the secret or will she keep quiet to save her own skin?**

**Thank you for all your reviews so far! I hope you enjoy this story as much as you all appeared to the last one! **

**Read on to find more. **

**As always R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren and Tyler walked into the pub and she smiled at Alfie behind the bar.

'Hello darling' he smiled at her 'Lovely service' he said 'And what you said … he would have loved it. You done him proud'

'He would have loved the wake more' Lauren said with a smile. 'He wanted the wake first but Dot wouldn't have it'

'Yeah you're probably right he would' he said and he licked his lips 'What can I get you to drink? On the house?' he asked them

'Orange juice and lemonade please' she said

'Beer please mate' Tyler said.

Alfie went to get the drinks and Tyler turned Lauren to look at him. 'Are you sure that you're okay?' he asked her

'Yes I'm fine' she nodded her head 'Stop worrying' she told him. Over his shoulder she could see Whitney sitting with Sarah, and she guessed Joey and Alice. 'Why don't you go and see Whitney?' she told him. 'I'm going to go see my family' she told him as Alfie put the drinks on the bar. She picked hers up and she turned and she walked towards the large group a few feet away from them.

'Hey' Tyler said as he sat at the table next to Whitney.

'What happened? At the church you just disappeared?'

'Lauren wasn't feeling well' Tyler said 'So I took her back to mine for a bit. She's fine now though' he told her

'How long is she staying?' Alice asked him

'I think she's going back tonight' Tyler said 'She arrived early hours of this morning, let herself in with the key I gave her. I woke up and found her asleep on the sofa' he explained to them all.

'I'm going to go pay my respects' Sarah said and she slid out of her seat and they watched her walk over to Lauren.

Joey watched as Lauren turned and his mother hugged her. She pulled something out of her purse and tried to give it to Lauren but Lauren shook her head and refused to take it. He frowned wondering what it was.

'I need to talk to her' Joey said and he started to get up.

'Joey. She doesn't want to talk to you' Tyler told him 'She's just here for her family for Jim' he explained to him 'She doesn't need any more hassle today' he looked at his friend 'so for both your sakes leave it yeah?'

Sarah came back to the table and she sat down and Joey looked at her expectantly. 'Well?'

'I gave her my condolences' she told him 'Nothing else. She wouldn't even take back the money that she gave me'

'What money?' Joey frowned at her

'The £10,000 I gave you both towards the wedding' Sarah told him 'she visited me and gave me the money back and told me that the wedding was off. She visited Olivia and Richard too. I told her that I was going to bring the money today, she still refused to take it'

'You've kept in touch with her?' Joey asked stunned 'Why didn't you tell me? You know how badly I wanted to talk to her'

'She asked me not to' Sarah said 'and I respected her wishes' she told him 'she's moved on Joey. I suggest you do the same'

Joey stared at her in disbelief. A few minutes later Lauren was standing at the bar waiting for another drink. The door to the pub opened and a hush fell over one side.

'Lauren' Lucy called her name. Sarah, Joey, Alice, Tyler and Whitney all looked up.

'Uh-oh' Alice said softly

**AN: Well looks like Lucy didn't listen to Lauren's advice about staying away from her.**

**How is Lauren going to react? Is Lucy going to tell Joey and a very crowded pub that Lauren is pregnant? **

**Is Lucy going to regret going after Lauren?**

**Read on to find out. **

**R&R as always **


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren slowly turned around with a sigh and she looked at Lucy 'Do you not listen to anything that you're told?' Lauren asked her 'Do you think that your precious Joey is going to come to your rescue?' Lauren asked her, Joey frowned confused. Lauren took a couple of steps forward 'I told you that you really didn't want to see me again' Lauren said, she lowered her voice 'If you have come here to do what I think you've come here to do. I swear to God that I will kill you right here, right in front of everyone' Lauren told her

'That's not why I am here' Lucy shook her head

'Then why are you here Lucy?' she asked her

'I wanted to apologise…. I told you earlier that I was still sleeping with Joey' she said and she glanced over at him 'I'm not… I haven't been. I lied' she told her

'I don't care Lucy' Lauren told her 'I told you that already, you can both screw who you like'

'I want to tell everyone the truth' she said

'Lucy…..' Lauren warned her in a low voice

'About what I did. The part I played'

'What is she talking about?' Whitney asked looking at Tyler and then at Joey.

'I think Lucy's about to start telling the truth' Tyler replied 'She's picked a bloody fine time to start' he frowned.

'You are not going to do this here' Lauren told her 'You are not going to ruin my granddad's wake. To turn this around and make it about you. To play the victim. Now if I were you I would turn around and walk out of this pub before I make you' Lauren glared at her

'Oh My God' Whitney said quietly 'she's going to hit her'

Joey looked at her and shook his head 'No she won't'

By now the whole pub had gone quiet and Dot had come to see what the fuss was about 'Lauren? Lucy what's going on?' she called out

Lauren turned to look at Dot 'I'm sorry' Lauren told her

'Oh she is she's going to hit her' Whitney said again

'I warned you what would happen if I saw you again' Lauren told her 'Are you so stupid that you would actually come looking for me?'

'I'm sorry' Lucy said to her 'Go ahead hit me…. I deserve it'

Lauren shook her head 'You know what you're not worth it' Lauren told her and she turned away from her

'See told you she wouldn't' Joey said 'I know Lauren'

'But you're right you do deserve it' Lauren said and she turned back round and backhanded Lucy around the face, knocking her into a table, she lost her balance and fell onto the floor.

'Told you' Whitney said.

Lauren turned back to the bar and she picked up her drink and she took a sip. Lucy got to her feet. 'Lauren….' Lucy said 'This is all my fault not Joey's … you can't take this out on him'

'How dare you…..don't you dare come in here and tell me what I can and can't do.' Lauren frowned at her angrily 'Don't you dare preach to me Lucy' she said and she looked at her fury in her eyes, her breathing was fast.

Tyler got up and came over to us 'I think you need to leave Lucy' he told her firmly 'You're disrupting a wake. This is not the time and it's not place to do this' Lucy looked around at everyone staring at her and she nodded, she glanced towards Joey and then she walked out of the pub. Tyler looked at Lauren 'Are you okay?' he asked her, she shook her head

'No, not really' she shook her head. 'I knew that I made a mistake in coming back here' she told him with a frown 'I'm going to go' she told him

'Go back to mine for a bit hey?' he suggested 'Have a rest before you drive, calm down a little' he looked at her

She nodded 'Okay' she told him

'Do you want me to walk you?' he asked her

'No I'll be fine' she told him with a smile. She got up and he watched her walk away before he went back to the table.

'What was that about?' Joey asked him

'Lauren went to see Lucy after we left the church. I don't really understand why considering but she insisted that she needed to' Tyler explained to him 'I tried to stop her but you know how stubborn she can be when she's made up her mind about something' he sighed 'look she's going to kill me for doing this' he said and he pulled out his keys and slid them across the table to Joey. 'but you two really need to talk' he told him.

'Are you sure?' Joey asked him as he picked up the keys

'Yeah. She's not going anywhere anytime soon. I've hidden her car keys and her purse!' he told him

'Thanks' Joey got up and he rushed out of the pub and towards Tyler's flat.

Lauren heard the key in the lock from the kitchen and she called out over her shoulder as the door opened and closed and she heard footsteps enter the flat, 'Tyler I'm fine really' she said 'you didn't have to come all the way back here just to check up on me.'

'It's me' she heard Joey's voice 'Tyler gave me his keys so that we could talk'

Lauren swallowed and she closed her eyes. Her coat was on the back of the sofa, she had nothing to hide the bump she had. She didn't know what to do.

'Then you'd better leave them by the door on your way out. I have nothing to say to you. I don't even want to see you' she replied

'Too bad. Because I'm not going anywhere until we've talked' he told her

Lauren ran through the exits from the kitchen in her head knowing that there was no way she could leave without Joey seeing that she was pregnant. She frowned and knew that there was no way out of this situation. She took a deep breath and she slowly turned around, she didn't meet his gaze, instead picked a spot on the wall behind him to focus on.

She heard his sharp intake of breath…

**AN: I know that I am so cruel leaving this here! **

**What do you think Joey's reaction is going to be?**

**What is Lauren's reaction going to be? **

**Was Tyler right forcing them to talk? And will Lauren forgive him?**

**Read on to find out **

**R&R as always**


	7. Chapter 7

All Joey could do was stare at her. He looked at her face, her eyes were looking passed him. He couldn't see any emotions in her eyes or on her face, he let his eyes wander over her. She was here, actually in the same room as him again. He had waited a long time for this to happen, he had almost given up hope that it would. He could actually reach out and touch her. His eyes fell to her stomach, her belly was slightly rounded; he inhaled sharply in surprise.

Lauren waited for what seemed like forever before he spoke.

'You're pregnant' he said his voice barely above a whisper. Lauren didn't reply 'How …. How many … how many months?' he asked her. Again she didn't reply. 'Lauren please talk to me' she turned away from him then, busying herself with finishing making her sandwich, not that she was going to eat it now, she had lost her appetite. 'We need to talk… you know we do'

'We needed to talk nearly 5 months ago, I seem to recall that you weren't interested in doing that then so..' she trailed off

'I came to the park, I came to meet you to talk' he said to her 'You weren't there. I got there at 4pm and I waited until 6pm but you didn't show up' he told her 'I called you….you didn't call me back' he said and he licked his lips. 'I know Lucy met you first' he told her 'I didn't know she was going to do that, I didn't know that she had' he walked into the kitchen, 'Lauren please….' he said, he put his hands on her shoulders

'Don't touch me!' she almost screamed at him. He let her go and took a few steps away from her.

'I'm sorry….'he blinked surprised and shocked at her reaction. He swallowed 'I've been worried about you' he said 'I wanted to know that you were okay but no one would tell me anything'

'I wasn't okay' she told him frowning.

'I know that …but you are now?' he asked her

'It's not really any of your business' Lauren replied

'You're carrying my baby. I think that makes it my business' he told her a little harsher than he meant

'I'm sorry, who said it was yours?' Lauren turned around to look at him, 'because I didn't' she shook her head 'Isn't it a little bit arrogant for you just to assume that it's yours?' she asked him 'I was out getting drunk all the time behind your back remember? I was probably sleeping around too. I mean that's what I do when I'm drunk so..' she trailed off and she looked down.

'I'm sorry' Joey said softly 'I didn't know who to …what to believe…..' he told her

'Me! You should have believed me!' she snapped at him

'I know ... but you have to see how it looked…' he told her

'Oh It's nice to know that you think so little of me' Lauren replied with a bitter laugh 'I'm really glad that you gave me the chance to explain, that we talked things through and sorted everything out… oh wait you didn't' she frowned at him. He looked at her and he could see the anger flashing in her eyes. 'You just walked away, refused to talk to me, refused to return any of my calls or my texts, kicked me out of the flat. And now you're here and you expect me to listen to you? To talk to you? To sort things out?' she frowned at him angrily.

'Look Lauren I know that you're upset ….'

'I'm not upset' Lauren shook her head 'Upset has passed' she told him 'Look I'm sorry if you thought that you could just come over here and I would see you and swoon at your feet like every other girl, to be grateful that you've forgiven me for something that I didn't even do' she said to him 'Because that's not going to happen. I didn't come back here for you. For us. There is no us. You made sure of that. I came back here because my granddad died, because I wanted to pay my respects. Because I wanted to see Dot and my sister and Tyler. It had nothing to do with you. Slapping Lucy… that was just an unexpected bonus' she shrugged, she turned back to her sandwich

'You kept in touch with mum' Joey said

'Yeah I did' Lauren replied 'and Olivia and Richie, I've been to see them a few times too'

'Does mum know?'

'That I saw Olivia and Richie? Yeah she was there too' Lauren replied

'That's not what I ….' He sighed 'about the baby'

'No'

'Does anyone know?'

'Tyler. Lucy'

'Lucy knew?' Joey frowned

'I told her today'

'When were you going to tell me?'

'I wasn't' Lauren told him honestly 'and the fact that you know doesn't change anything' she said 'I'm still leaving'

'Lauren … I am sorry' he told her 'I fucked up big time, I know this, and I know that I don't deserve another chance, but please, please don't walk away from me again. I want you to stay, I need you…'

'You had me Joey!' she said spinning around to look at him 'I was right here in front of you. You were the one that walked away from me' she told him 'Did you expect me to stay and watch you and Lucy together. Everywhere I turned there you both were. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? That you would rather be with her? That you believed her over me?' she snapped at him 'we were trying for a baby…..we were getting married….'

'We still could' Joey said softly

Lauren looked at him in bewilderment 'What?' she exclaimed

'Look we can talk and we work things out, and you and I and the baby can be a family…'

'Weren't you listening before? There is no you and I, there never will be'

'Don't say that' he shook his head

'Why? It's the truth' Lauren told him 'You had your chances Joey. You're not getting anymore' she shook her head 'I'd like you to leave' she said firmly

'I'm not going anywhere' Joey said 'Not until you start listening to me.'

'I don't care what you have to say Joey. I don't want hear it' she told him angrily 'You're five months too late'

'I know … but you just left Lauren… if you had told me that you were thinking about going… if you told me about the baby..'

'Oh..so is that what this is about? The baby?' Lauren asked him 'You think that because you got me pregnant that you have some sort of claim on the baby?' she asked him

'Of course I do' he frowned at her 'I'm the father'

'Just because you donate sperm doesn't make you a father Joey' Lauren said 'I would have thought you of all people would have learned that from your relationship with your own father' she spat at him nastily. She saw hurt flash in his eyes as she walked to the door and opened it 'You said that you had nothing in common with your dad?' she asked him 'Well now you do. You're both going to be absentee fathers'

'You can't keep our baby from me' he said as he walked to the door.

'No? Watch me!' she said as he stepped outside. Joey turned to look at her and she slammed the door in his face.

**AN: So Lauren's a little mad with Joey! (understatement) **

**Could Joey's "apology" have been a little better? Is he thrown by the Lauren that has returned?**

**Is Lauren justified in her actions?**

**Just how much trouble is Tyler in?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed…. I take it you're liking the new story! **

**As always R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren leant up against the door, trying to control her anger. She knew that she would be angry when she eventually saw Joey, and she knew that sooner or later that they would have had to have meet face to face, she just wanted it to be at a time of her choosing.

And now he knew that she was pregnant. She hadn't planned on telling him. She didn't want him to know. She knew that was selfish, because he had wanted a baby so badly, but when things ended the way that they did, she was left wondering if that was all that he wanted from her all along.

She was fuming at Tyler too. She was so mad at Tyler. She went to her bag and started to gather up her things, she looked for her car keys, but couldn't find them, she also found her purse was missing. Pulling on her coat she stormed out of the flat and into the Vic. She looked around and she saw Tyler talking to a clearly shaken Joey in a quiet corner of the pub. She marched over to them

'Where are my car keys Tyler?' she said in a low voice.

'In a safe place'

'I'd like them back and my purse'

'Why?' he asked her

'I'm not playing games Tyler. I want them back now'

'They're hidden in the flat'

'No they're not' Lauren called his bluff 'I've torn that place apart looking for them'

Tyler paled slightly 'Look you and Joey need to talk'

'We talked' Lauren said and she held out her hand 'Key and purse'

'From what I hear you shouted and yelled and nothing was sorted out' Tyler told her

'Oh you're taking Joey's side now?' she asked him

'There are no sides Lauren. Joey is my friend too' Tyler told her with a frown

'I'd choose my friends a little bit more carefully if I was you. You remember when Joey and Lucy split up the first time?' Lauren asked him

'Lauren!' Joey's voice was low in warning

'What about it?' Tyler asked curiously at Joey's reaction.

'The party at your flat? Joey kissed Whitney in the kitchen when you went out for more beer' Lauren told him 'They've both been keeping that little secret for a while now' she told him 'Keys. And. Purse' she said again.

'Mate I'm sorry it was a one off and stupid thing to do' Joey said glaring angrily at Lauren.

'You're not the only one who knows secrets Lauren' Tyler replied 'For example what's underneath that coat' he said quietly. Lauren could see that Tyler was clearly hurt by the revelation of his girlfriend's kiss with Joey, Tyler sighed 'Lauren you and Joey and need sit down and talk, really talk' he told her softly 'you know you have to'

'There's nothing left to say' Lauren replied

'Joey has plenty to say' Tyler told her 'you gave Lucy a chance to speak, it's only fair that you give Joey his?'

'Fair?' Lauren frowned at him 'Why should I be fair?'

'You're having his baby' he frowned at her.

'And?' she looked at him as if she needed a further reason to be fair

'Don't you think he deserves a say?'

'No not really' Lauren shook her head 'Joey already knows how I feel about that. Don't you?' she turned her glare to Joey.

'Why don't we go back to the flat and talk Lauren?' he asked her

'Because I don't want to. I have nothing to say to you…. Well, you know that's not strictly true. There is one thing' she said,

Neither of them saw it coming, especially not Joey, the resounding slap of her hand on his cheek echoed through the pub. The pub fell quiet again.

'Did that make you feel better?' Joey asked her as his check stung and reddened

'Actually yes. I've been waiting a long time to do that' she told him with a smile. She turned and walked out of the pub leaving everyone staring after her.

Tyler left her to calm down for an hour before he went home. He found her sitting on the sofa with her arms folded over her chest.

'I'm sorry okay. I thought it was a good idea at the time' he told her 'Joey has been a mess since you've been gone and you have to admit you haven't exactly been on top of the world either' he sat down beside her. 'I thought that maybe the two of you could sit down and talk like adults, clearly I was wrong' he gave her a look. He sighed 'You're going to give me the silent treatment now are you?' he asked her 'Very mature'

'What do you want me to say Tyler?' Lauren asked him softly 'You shouldn't have done that'

'No you're right I should have done it sooner' he said 'Maybe then you wouldn't have left, you'd both be married and happy that you are about to have a baby'

'I don't think that's true' Lauren told him

'Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Lauren?' he asked her

'I don't know. I wanted to tell Joey… I tried to tell Joey but he wouldn't talk to me. Lucy was always there mouthing off and I ….' Lauren trailed off her eyes filled with tears 'When he finally agreed to talk to me I thought we stood a chance of maybe working things out. But when Lucy came to the park instead acting like his messenger, telling me that he wasn't coming. That he wasn't interested….that she was sleeping with him….'

'She lied Lauren' Tyler told her 'You know she lied'

Lauren sighed 'I was so mad at you' she said changing the subject 'And then you walk through the door and it all evaporated'

'Well I'm glad I think you may have left a permanent hand print on Joey's face'

'Good' she replied

'You don't mean that' he said softly.

'Yes I do' she nodded. 'I'm sorry I told you and the kiss' she said

'No you're not' Tyler said 'You're mad at Whitney too'

'I'm mad at everyone' she told him 'Mainly ..mainly I'm mad at myself for being so stupid'

'What do you mean?' he asked her

'For getting involved with Joey in the first place' she replied 'Derek said it would end in disaster and it did'

'Derek was an asshole!' Tyler said 'And Joey loved you Lauren, anyone could see that. He still loves you'

'I can't forgive him Tyler' Lauren told him shaking her head 'He was supposed to trust me… he believed Lucy's lies… he believed her over me' she told him as the tears started to fall 'Why does everything think the worst of me?' she turned to look at him 'Am I such a bad person that everyone has to think the worst of me'

'They don't darling' he told her 'Hey come here' he pulled her into a hug. 'Ssh, don't cry' he said softly. 'I don't think the worst of you. I think you are a gorgeous amazing girl. You know that' he told her as he rubbed her back.

'Thank you .. thank you for being there when I needed you. For being here today. For listening to me cry down the phone, and shout and yell and swear;

'Speaking of swearing I think you taught me a few new words!' he told her 'You have the mouth of a sailor' he said. Lauren giggled. 'There, that's what I've been missing' he smiled

'You've made me laugh over the phone' she told him 'We speak to each other like 30 times a day!' she pulled back to look at him

'That's true' he said and he looked at her and he brushed her tears away with his knuckles 'But I have missed this. Seeing you in the flesh, talking face to face. I really miss you Lauren' he told her seriously.

'I missed you too Tyler' he replied softly.

They looked at each other and Tyler smiled at her and he brushed one more tear away and then stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers, his eyes fell to her lips and he moved forward, his lips touched hers in the lightest of caresses, he cupped her face with his hand and their lips met again.

**AN: Lauren seems to have some scores to settle! Even though she's putting on a brave albeit bitchy face, she's still hurting over the break-up of her relationship with Joey. **

**Tyler and Lauren have always had a close friendship. He has been the only one of her friends that didn't abandon her. Are they acting on their feelings for each other? Has their friendship grown into something more? And if it has what will this do to Whitney and Joey? **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I will reply to all of them. **

**The guest reviews I cannot reply to personally so I will say thank you to you all here. **

**R&R as always **


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren sighed and stretched before she climbed out of bed, her bladder was making itself known. She walked through to the bathroom and used the toilet and then washed her hands. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair before she went back into the bedroom.

She looked at Tyler, still asleep in the bed. Guilt and regret flooded her senses as she thought about what they had done last night. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she gathered up her clothes and took them into the bathroom. She hurriedly dressed and darted into the lounge, grabbed her bag and she let herself out of the flat. She walked round to the back, where her car was parked and she got in the driver's side and started the engine. Her eyes flicked to the petrol gauge and she frowned and she felt her eyes fill with tears as her stomach rumbled. She rummaged in her bag for her purse and she opened it. Inside she had £2.76. She turned the engine off, climbed out of the car and shut the door.

Lauren looked around wondering what to do. She took a deep breath and she walked to the café. Lucy was behind the counter. 'Coffee and toast' Lauren told her and she walked to a table in the middle of the café and sat down. Lucy brought the toast and coffee over, putting them down on the table in front of her.

A few moments later Joey and Alice came in. Joey turned and he saw Lauren sitting by herself, he picked up his coffee, walked over to her table and he pulled out a chair and he sat down in.

'Lauren' he said softly, she looked up at him 'I wasn't sure that you'd still be here' he told her

'I didn't stay because of you' Lauren replied as Alice came over, she hesitated at the table before she sat down.

'Hi Lauren' she smiled at her cousin. Lauren looked at her in surprise

'After months of not talking to me you think you can just say "Hi Lauren" and everything will be okay?' Lauren frowned at her 'Unbelievable!' she said standing up, grabbing her bag off the seat next to her. Joey grabbed her arm as she walked passed him

'We do need to talk' he told her quietly

'Later' she replied and she headed for the door

Lauren you haven't paid for that!' Lucy called after her, causing Lauren to stop, she turned back to look at her and saw the pastries on the side and she helped herself to a couple of doughnuts.

'I think I've more than paid Lucy' Lauren replied and she walked out.

She avoided the flat and went to sit in the gardens, she ate the doughnuts and she stared into space.

'Penny for them' Jack said sitting down beside her

Lauren looked at her 'I'm not sure that they're worth it' Lauren replied 'I'm really sorry for just walking out of the church like that, and the wake….' Lauren trailed off and Jack frowned

'Is everything okay Lauren?' she asked her, Lauren shook her head before she burst into tears, 'Oh no sweetheart..' Jack put her arm around her 'Come on we'll go to the club' he told her. Once inside they sat down at a table 'You tell Uncle Jack what's wrong' he told her

'Everything's such a mess' she told him 'I knew that coming back here was a mistake, but I still came back'

'Is this because of Joey?' he asked her. Lauren's phone rang and she took it out and looked at it and saw that it was Tyler. She put it down on the table and let it ring until the voicemail kicked in. 'If he's giving you a hard time….'

'It's not Joey.. not exactly' Lauren said 'He wants to talk..'

'And you don't?'

'No not really' she replied

'So don't' Jack said 'You're going back to Manchester soon aren't you?'

'I can't' Lauren told him

'Why not?'

'I haven't got any petrol in the car and I have exactly £2.76 to my name.' she told him 'I got kicked out of the bedsit three weeks ago and I've been living in my car' she said

'What happened to all your money?' he asked her

'I had to pay cancellation fees for the wedding and Sarah gave us £10,000 towards the wedding and I had to pay that back, it wouldn't have been right to keep it.' she said bursting into tears again.

'You said you were doing really well in Manchester' Jack said

'I wanted everyone to think I was … I wanted Joey to think that I was' she said 'I don't know what to do I ….'

'All your things are in the car?' Jack asked her

'Yeah'

'Why didn't you tell Max and Tanya? I'm sure that they would let you stay there' he said to her 'I know that they were upset with the way that you left but I'm sure they'd give you a roof over your head.

'I can't ask them. Its complicated Uncle Jack' she told him.

'Complicated how?' he asked her, pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket and giving it to her.

'It just is' she said, her phone rang again and Jack looked at it and saw it was Tyler again.

'He seems very keen to talk to you' Jack told her 'Aren't you going to answer it?'

'I can't' Lauren shook her head 'I don't know what to say to him'

'Why have you two had a fight or something?' he asked her

'No nothing like that its… that's complicated too' Lauren sniffed

Jack looked at her 'Okay why don't we start at the beginning?' he asked her.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the club and Joey appeared.

'Jack delivery's here' Joey said glancing at Lauren, surprised to see her there, concerned to see that she was upset.

'Take care of it then' he snapped at him.

Joey sighed and he walked back up the stairs.

'So you were about to tell me…'

'Maybe I should go' Lauren said to him glancing up at the stairs

'Joey's going to be a while, its big order' Jack told her. Her phone rang again and this time Lauren rejected the call.

'Are you avoiding Tyler?' he asked her and she nodded 'Look why don't you take the keys to the flat and you can hide out there' he asked her softly.

'And then what?' Lauren asked him 'I can't go back to Tyler's' she told him and her tears began again.

'Hey Lauren hush…' he said and he took her into his arms again 'It can't be that bad'

'Its worse' she sobbed against his chest 'I've done a really terrible thing'

'I'm sure that's not true' Jack said softly 'Not you. Not my favourite niece' he rocked her gently.

'I'm a terrible person Uncle Jack, that's why bad things keep happening to me'

'What bad things?' he asked her softly

'I have no money. Nowhere to live, and my car is literally falling apart, everything I own is in that car. I don't know what to do…' she sniffed, blowing her nose.

Joey came back down the stairs and Jack looked up at him 'Can't you see that I'm busy?' he asked him

'Yeah I'm sorry but the guy says that there's an issue with the delivery. I've tried to sort it but he says that he wants to talk to the manager. With Sharon gone that's you' Joey told him.

Jack sighed and he looked at Lauren 'Will you be all right for a minute?' he asked her, she nodded and she wiped her eyes. Jack went up the stairs and Joey looked at her

'Can I do anything? Make you a coffee?' he asked her, she shook her head and sniffed again.

'Are you okay..the baby I mean..' he asked her

'The baby is fine' Lauren told him

'Alice is sorry'

'Alice is sorry, Lucy is sorry, you're sorry, everyone's sorry' she frowned at him 'Sorry doesn't make things all right again'

'I know that' he told her 'I know that things aren't that simple' he said to her 'I know that I need to do more than say sorry to make things okay with us again'

'Things will never be okay with us Joey' she shook her head 'I'm not here to rekindle anything with anyone. Especially not with you. And me being pregnant doesn't change that' she frowned at him

'You're what?' Jack said coming back into the club. Lauren and Joey both turned to look at him.

**AN: A duff duff moment if ever I one!**

**So Tyler and Lauren obviously slept together. Lauren has regrets but why? What is Tyler feeling? **

**What is Jack going to say about the baby? And will he help Lauren? **

**All will be revealed later. **

**Thank you for all your lovely comments and reviews about this story. **

**Please R&R and enjoy. **


	10. Chapter 10

He walked over to the table 'Did I hear what I think that I just heard?' Jack asked 'Lauren's pregnant?' he directed his question to Joey

'Yes she is' Joey nodded

'Is it yours?' Jack glared at him

'Yes' Joey nodded

'Is that why you two broke up? You knock her up and then decide that it's not what you want?' Jack frowned at him Did you know that she's been living out of her car, she's got no money, nowhere to live and she's having your baby and you do nothing about it?' Jack frowned at him angrily 'Proud of yourself are you?'

'I didn't know' Joey said he looked at Lauren 'She didn't tell me. I only found out yesterday'

'So you didn't know you were pregnant when you left?' Jack looked at Lauren who just shrugged. 'It's a simple yes or no answer'

'Yes I knew' Lauren told him

'So why didn't you tell Joey? Instead of taking off in the middle of the night like that with no word to anyone.'

'It wasn't the middle of the night and I posted letters… to the people that mattered' Lauren added cruelly for Joey's benefit.

'I didn't get a letter' Joey frowned at her

'You wouldn't even talk to me so why in the hell would I think that you would read a letter Joey?' Lauren snapped at him 'Besides I had nothing to say to you then and I have nothing to say to you know'

'So you two haven't talked about what you are going to do about the baby'

'We haven't talked at all since the night Joey threw me out'

'I didn't throw you out' Joey shot back

'Really?# Lauren frowned at him 'So the "When I get back I don't want here" wasn't you kicking me out'

'I said that I needed some time and some space'

'Well you got it' she replied

'I never asked to you to cancel the wedding' Joey told her 'That wasn't what I wanted'

Lauren blinked at him 'No? Because your actions said otherwise' she replied with a frown 'did you honestly think that I was going to marry you after that?'

Jack frowned 'What the hell has been going on?' he frowned at them both 'I knew that you two had a fight. When I asked you both about it you said that everything was okay… we all thought it was just pre wedding jitters, clearly there was more to it than that' he looked at them both

'You have no idea how much more there is to it' Lauren told him.

Jack walked to the door of the clubs and he locked the doors and then came back down.

'Right you two are going to talk this through, yell, scream whatever but you are not leaving this club until something has been resolved'

'There's nothing to resolve Uncle Jack' Lauren told him

'You're having his baby. You have no money, nowhere to live' he told Lauren and then he looked at Joey 'and you need to take some responsibility here'

'We're not going to be able to resolve anything' Lauren told him 'Not unless Lucy Beale is here, apparently Joey only believes the things she tells him rather than the woman that he claimed to love' Lauren said

'That's not fair Lauren?'

'No? It's true though'

'What the hell has Lucy Beale got to do with this'

'Joey's sleeping with her' Lauren said before Joey could reply

'You're sleeping with Lucy?' Jack asked him

'No' Joey replied and he looked at Lauren 'Look I know that's what she told you but it wasn't true' he said softly

'So you're telling me that the whole time that I've been gone that you haven't had sex with Lucy?'

'Yes'

'And that she hasn't been in the flat'

'Yes' he repeated

'You're a liar' she frowned at him

'I'm not lying I haven't…' he trailed off as he realised what Lauren was talking about 'I was drunk…' he said 'I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen it just … did. I wanted you' he told her 'It was an accident'

Jack crept into the office and he shut the door

'Oh what Lucy's clothes suddenly fell off and she tripped and accidentally fell on your dick?' Lauren snapped at him

'I made a mistake' he told her 'Its not like you haven't made any mistakes before' he frowned at her 'You're not perfect either Lauren'

'I never said I was' she replied 'and believe me I know I've made mistakes and trust me when I tell you I won't be making anymore.'

Joey frowned and sighed, he pushed his hands into his pockets and he turned away from her, 'You are so stubborn Lauren'

'And you're a prick' she replied

'Is this what we've come to is it?' he turned back to look at her 'You're just going to throw insults at me every time you see me'

'I can throw punches instead if you like. I kind of enjoyed slapping you yesterday' she told him smiling to herself

'Make you feel better did it?' he asked her

'Yep' she told him 'It did'

'Good I'm glad' he replied 'Because it hurt a lot'

'Good' she replied. Her phone started to ring again and she looked at it and saw Tyler's name flashing up on the screen.

'Are you going to answer that?' Joey asked her

'No' she replied, she picked up the phone and pressed reject again. A few minutes later the phone beeped signally a text message.

'You're not going to read that either?'

'No' she told him 'So are we done now? All resolved?'

'Why are you making this difficult Lauren?'

'Me? How am I making things difficult Joey?' Lauren frowned at him 'Difficult like you refusing to talk to me about us, about the wedding?' she asked him 'Difficult like me having to spend all my money paying off the caterer, the flowers, the club, the church, the car, the Vic, the suits and dresses? Not to mention paying your mum back'

'I didn't know that you had done that' he told her with a frown 'I have money, there's my half of the savings…' he sighed

'I don't want your money' she told him shaking her head 'you don't get it do you? I don't want anything from you'

'So you're not even going to let me apologise?' he asked her as she got up and headed towards the office

'Why should I?' she spun round to look at him 'So you can feel better?'

'I made a mistake Lauren. A huge mistake. I know that and there isn't a day that hasn't gone by that I haven't regretted that. I lost my best friend and girlfriend in one go' he told her

'Is that all you lost? I lost everything Joey' she replied brokenly, he watched as two twin tears rolled down her cheek. 'I had everything I ever wanted when I woke up that morning, I was marrying my best friend, the man that I loved with all my heart. I had friends. A home. A future. And I found out that I was pregnant. I was waiting for you in the Vic to tell you when Lucy came in…. and then the next day it was all gone' she told him 'All I had was the baby'

'I'm sorry Lauren' he told her, his own tears falling 'Tell me what I can do to fix it to fix us….I'll do anything you ask me to I swear' he told her

'You can't fix us Joey' she shook her head sadly 'Even if there was anything left to fix…it's too late'

'Don't say that' Joey said moving towards her 'I love you' he whispered 'Please baby….please'

**AN: What is Lauren's reaction going to be?**

**Is it really going to be that easy for Joey to get Lauren back? **

**What about Tyler? Where does he fit in in all of this? **

**Read on to find out…**

**Thanks you so much for all your reviews… thank you to all the guest reviews. Your comments and words mean the world to me. Thank you for reading.**

**As always R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

Hearing the yelling cease, Jack popped his head out of the office and he saw as Joey stopped inches away from her and he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear

'Please' he looked at her 'Look at me' he asked her, Lauren shook her head, feeling her heart beating loudly in her chest at his touch 'Look at me baby' he said again, he cupped her chin with his fingers and raised her face so she was looking at him 'I lost everything that mattered to me the day you walked away from me, the day that I made you walk away from me. I would move heaven and earth to get it back' he told her honestly 'I know I hurt you ….. you have no idea how much that cuts me up inside' he said 'I love you so much Lauren and I know you still love me'

'You broke my heart Joey' she told him crying softly

'I know, I broke my own too' he said, he reached out and brushed her tears away 'Don't cry' he shook his head 'Please baby don't cry' he told her. 'Ssh, come here' he eased her gently into his arms and he held her tightly, he could feel her sobbing against his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt. She felt him kiss the top of her head 'I'm so sorry' he repeated over and over again.

They stayed like that for a while and then suddenly Lauren stiffened in his arms and moved away from him 'No! No you don't get to do that' she frowned at him shaking her head. 'You don't get to apologise and be all caring and nice and expect that I'm going to forgive you. Because I don't. I will never forgive you for this Joey, never' she told him feeling her anger build again, mainly at herself for being weak. 'This doesn't make things okay, things will never be okay. I don't want to be with you anymore.' She shook her head as her tears turned to ones of anger.

'Don't say that'

'You need to hear it' she frowned at him 'I've moved on Joey, so should you'

'Are you…are you saying that there's someone else?' he asked her quietly, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

'I don't love you' she told him 'I don't even like you. I hate you for what you did to us. To me' she snapped at him 'And I will never forgive you' she turned towards the door and saw Uncle Jack standing there watching them sadly 'Can you let me out please?' she asked him

'Here take my flat keys' he told her 'Make yourself at home'

'Thanks Uncle Jack' Lauren replied taking the keys, she walked to the table and she picked up her phone and bag and walked out of the club, leaving Joey watching her brokenly.

Lauren let herself into Jack's flat and this time when Tyler called she answered it 'Where are you?' he asked her 'have you left?'

'No, I'm at Uncle Jack's' Lauren told him

'We need to talk' Tyler told her

'I know. I just …. I needed to think' she told him

'Meet me in the Vic in an hour. I'll buy you lunch' he told her

'Okay' she replied.

She was already sitting at a table when he walked in. 'I was worried about you' he said as he slid into the seat beside her 'Why did you take off like that'

'You know why Tyler.' Lauren said quietly 'You're with Whitney' she reminded him 'last night, us, it shouldn't have happened'

'So are you saying that you regret it?' he asked her softly

'Yes' she hissed at him 'No.. maybe.. I don't know Tyler.. my life is really complicated right now' she said

'I know that' Tyler said softly 'I'll buy us some lunch' he got up and went to the bar. 5 minutes later he returned with some drinks. 'There you go'

'Thank you'

'So are you staying in Walford?' he asked her

'I don't know. It's not like I have anywhere else to go, or means of getting there' she told him, she explained all her problems to him and he frowned at her

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked her 'I would have sent you money or at least got Joey to give me some to send to you' he told her

'I didn't want Joey to know' she replied 'I didn't want anyone to know' she admitted to him. 'I wanted everyone to think that I was okay'

'Sleeping in your car at nearly 5 months pregnant! Lauren you can't do that' he told her 'You know you can always stay at mine'

'I don't think that's a good idea do you?' she asked him

'Why?' he asked her

'You know why Tyler. I'm really not looking for a relationship tight now, is ever. I don't want to be the reason that you and Whitney split up, or why you and Joey fall out. I'm having a baby and right now I need to focus on that' she told him

'It's not going to be easy being a single mother' Tyler told her 'why don't you let me help you hey?'

'I don't need anyone's help' she told him stubbornly

'You're sleeping in your car and you have no money. I think that means that you need help Lauren' he told her

She sighed and closed her eyes 'Everything is such a mess Tyler' she told him

'I know' he said softly, he put his arm around her and she ley her head on his shoulder. 'Accepting help isn't a sign of weakness Lauren'

'Then why does it feel like it is?' she asked him

Tyler sighed 'Because you're stubborn' he sighed 'why didn't you answer your phone earlier?'

'Because I was with Uncle Jack. He locked me and Joey in the club so we could resolve out issues'

'How'd that work out?' Tyler asked her

'He offered me money. He apologised. Said that he loved me and would do anything to get us back'

'And what did you tell him?'

Lauren moved her head off his shoulder 'I told him that I didn't want his money. That his apology doesn't fix anything, that I'd moved on and that he should too, I told him that I hated him and I didn't love him'

'Is that true?' Tyler asked her 'you don't love him anymore?'

'Yes' she replied, Tyler noticed the slight hesitation before she answered, he let he go as the food arrived.

As they were eating, Whitney and Lucy walked in. They looked at Tyler and Lauren having lunch and Whitney felt a pang of jealousy. She walked over to them

'Can we join you?' she asked them

Lauren didn't even look up from her plate. Tyler looked up at her and saw Lucy 'Under the circumstances I don't think so' Tyler replied. Whitney blinked hurt and she glanced at Lauren and nodded

'I'll see you later then' she said

'Yeah' Tyler nodded.

**AN: So, Joey's apology, although better than his first attempt didn't sway Lauren. **

**Do you think she should forgive him?**

**Are Tyler and Whitney heading for a break up because of Lauren? **

**Will Joey give up because Lauren has told him to?**

**What is Jack going to say to Lauren when he gets back to the flat?**

**Read on to find out.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you keep enjoying the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren was lying on the sofa in her Uncle Jack's flat a few days later when she heard the flat door open and Jack came in, followed by Joey.

Lauren sighed 'Another intervention?' Lauren asked him 'Because the last one worked so well'

'Just hear the boy out Lauren' Jack told her. Lauren sighed and she swung her legs off the sofa and stood up, dizziness hit her instantaneously, Joey and Jack rushed to her side each of them catching her arm. 'Are you okay?' Jack asked her

''Yeah I just got up too quick is all' she replied with a frown.

'Did you go to your Doctor's appointment this morning?' Jack asked her

'Yes' Lauren nodded

'And?' he pressed her

'And what? I'm fine, the baby's fine, everything is fine' she said as she pulled her arm out of Joey's grip.

'Good' Jack said 'Now I am going to leave you two here to talk and I will be back in an hour and I expect you both to at least be being civil to one another' he looked pointedly at Lauren

'Hormonal pregnant woman here,' Lauren said 'The baby makes me say things'

Jack smirked trying to hide a smile 'I mean it Lauren. Play nice' he said as he walked to the door 'this time I won't lock you in' he told them both, he closed the door behind him.

Lauren sighed and she walked over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and filled a glass and took it back to the sofa and she sat down again.

'So talk' she told him

'I didn't know that you had a doctor's appointment' he told her pushing his hands into his pockets. 'Is everything okay?' he asked her

'Yes you heard me just tell Jack'

'I would have come with you' Joey told her 'So you didn't have to go alone'

'I didn't go alone. Tyler came with me' she replied

'You asked Tyler?'

'No he offered' she replied

Joey frowned and he sat down on the chair. 'I'd like to come next time' he told her

'Tyler's already offered' Lauren replied taking a sip of orange.

Joey licked his lips and he unzipped his jacket and he pulled out a thick envelope. 'I want you to have this' he told her

'What is it?'

'Money' he replied 'My half of the cancellation fees' he told her

'Joey I don't….' she shook her head

'There are no strings attached to the money Lauren. It's yours' he told her 'And I was thinking that if you wanted to move into the flat you could. I've been staying at Alice's anyway' he told her 'If you wanted to redecorate, move things around so it looked different….' Lauren took another sip of orange juice 'I could help you .. if you wanted' he looked at her

'I'm not sure if I'm staying in the square' Lauren replied 'If the money is without strings as you say I could use it to go back to where I lived before'

'It's your money you can do what you want with it' he told her softly. He leant forward and put the envelope on the coffee table. 'I know you said that you hate me, that you don't love me anymore. That you've moved on.' He told her 'and I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't hurt, because it does' he admitted to her. Lauren licked her lips and she put her glass down on the coffee table 'But I'm not going to give up Lauren. You fell in love with me once, I can make you fall in love with me again. I'll do whatever it takes'

'You know Lucy told me something that day at the park. She told me that out relationship wasn't as strong as we thought it was if you could doubt me so easily' she told him 'I think that she was right'

'No she wasn't' he said and he looked at her 'She was.. is a manipulative bitch. She was jealous of you, of us' he told her 'You can't let her win'

'She already did' Lauren looked at him sadly 'We're not together anymore'

'We're having a baby together' Joey said

'No. I'm having a baby, which I plan to raise by myself' she told him

'You don't have to. I can help'

Lauren sighed 'I don't want you to help' she got up and she walked to the window and she looked out at the people milling about on the square.

'I'm not sure you get a choice in that' he said 'The baby is mine too' he frowned at her

'Well then I guess you've made the decision for me' she said 'I'll leave first thing in the morning' she told him

'You hate me that much that you would deliberately take the baby, that we wanted so much, away from me'

'Yes' she replied 'I do'

She heard the chair creak as he stood up, part of him wanted to take the money back from her so that she had to stay, but knew that he couldn't. 'Then that makes you just as bad as Lucy, worse even' he replied, she heard the door open and close as he left. She watched him walk across the street and disappear into the Vic.

Lauren frowned and closed her eyes and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She picked up her bag and put the envelope in it, she grabbed her coat off the hook by the door and she left the flat.

**AN: Jack is having another go at getting the two to talk. But again it didn't go too well. **

**Where is Lauren going? Is she going to leave? Is she really going to stop Joey from having any involvement in his baby's life? **

**Read on and find out.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they do mean such a lot I am glad that you are enjoying the story. **

**To the guest reviewer who posted abuse – I think it might be time for your medication! Next time use a dictionary. **

**Back tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren opened the door of the pub and saw Joey at the bar. She turned to leave and then turned back again. Lucy and Whitney were seated at the other side of the pub and they watched Lauren's indecisiveness. She turned and walked out of the pub, the door closed behind her as Joey turned round with his coke and glanced around the pub, Whitney waved, gesturing him to come over, he looked at Lucy and he then shook his head. He sat down just beside the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Lauren came in.

He saw her come in and look around and she saw him, she walked over to the table and she sat down.

'I am nothing like Lucy Beale!' she hissed at him 'Lucy would have had an abortion and told you that she had a miscarriage' she rummaged in her bag and he thought she was going to give him the money back. Instead she slid a white card across the table.

'What's that?' he asked her

'Me doing something stupid' she replied as she let the card go. He picked it up and opened it and he saw it was an ultra sound scan picture.

'Is this?' he asked her 'Is this our baby?' a huge grin spread across his face

'Yes' she replied 'I got it today. You can keep that' she told him

'Wow' he replied staring at it in amazement 'You can actually see…' he trailed off and his smiled faded 'is this where you tell me that this is as close as I'll get to our baby?' he asked her as he closed the card and he put it back down on the table.

'No' she sighed 'It's a gesture' she replied 'Which if you don't want to take then …' she reached for the card but he snatched it back.

'Thank you' he told her and he looked up at her 'It means a lot'

'It doesn't mean that anything's changed … I still don't want..'

'Me?'

She nodded 'And I am not moving back into the flat. If you don't want it then why did you keep it?' she asked him

'I don't know. Hope, I suppose' he looked at the picture again and smiled 'Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?'

'No' she lied. Joey looked up at her

'Are you sure that you're okay? And the baby?'

'Yes we're both fine' Lauren said softly. 'I'd better get back to the flat before Uncle Jack comes back'

'Can I ask you a question?' Joey asked her

'Can't guarantee that I'll answer it' she replied 'but ask away'

'You said that you had moved on. I was .. is there someone else?' he asked her

'That's none of your business Joey' Lauren replied as she stood up, putting her bag over her shoulder

'Because if there is, I hope that he makes you happy, as happy as I used to make you'

'That wouldn't be possible' she told him softly and she walked out of the pub. Her words gave Joey a tiny sliver of hope.

Lauren got back to the flat and she found Jack was there already.

'Where's Joey?' Jack asked him

'In the Vic' Lauren replied

'Did you two have another row?'

'Yeah kind of' she said

'I thought I told you two to be civil' he frowned at her 'I'll just have to go and get him'

'What? Why?' Lauren frowned as she shrugged off her coat

'Because you two still have a lot of things to sort out' Jack said 'And if you are going to be staying on the square you can't avoid each other' he looked at her 'I know that he hurt you Lauren and what he did was wrong. But he is clearly still in love with you' he told her 'And I know that you still have feelings for him despite what you say'

'Forcing us to spend time together isn't going to help' Lauren replied with a frown 'He hurt me..'

'Yeah I know he did' Jack nodded 'And he's sorry'

'Yeah well sorry doesn't fix it' she replied

'You could give the boy a second chance'

'He's already had a second chance and a third and a fourth' Lauren replied 'I'm all out of chances'

Jack sighed as Lauren sat down on the sofa 'If you keep pushing him away sooner or later he's going to get the message. He's a good looking boy he'll find someone else' he told her

Lauren looked up at him, that idea didn't appeal to her at all, she hoped she kept her face neutral and she nodded

'Good. Maybe then he'll stop bugging me' she replied.

Jack sighed 'Stay!' he pointed his finger at her and went to get Joey.

Two minutes later the door opened and they both walked in. Lauren glanced at them as they came in. Jack sat down in the chair forcing Joey to sit next to Lauren on the sofa.

'Lauren do you have something to say to Joey?' Jack asked her

'I already gave him the ultra sound scan' she replied

'And when is your next appointment?' Jack asked her

'Next month'

'Date and time?'

'Lauren remained silent for a long time before she answered '15th and 10:00am'

'Joey will take you to the appointment' Jack told her

'Tyler's already said he would' Lauren said

'Tyler isn't the father' Jack replied 'Joey is. Joey will take you. Right Joey?'

'Look if she doesn't want me to take her…'

'Right Joey?' Jack repeated

'Yes' he nodded with a sigh.

'Thank you' he nodded 'And someone needs to tell Lauren's parents that she's pregnant'

'Don't look at me' Lauren said shaking her head 'I'm already in their bad books for leaving Joey practically at the altar'

'I'll do it' Joey said 'I'll tell them everything that happened' he looked at Lauren and she looked at him in surprise. 'It is my responsibility. I am the one who got you pregnant' he told her

Lauren nodded 'That's true' she looked down remembering how hard Joey had tried to get her pregnant. A blush coloured her cheeks as a certain night came into her mind.

Joey had been feeling pretty amorous and all day he couldn't stop touching her. Even went they went to work at the club that night, he'd still not had his fill of her, nor she him if she was being honest. They would brush passed each other in the club, he would pinch her bum as he walked past, she his. They would touch and caress each other every time they had passed, this had led to a pretty steamy make out sessions on the desk of Sharon's office whilst Sharon and Jack were covering the bar during their break. Joey had made her come ad he had barely touched her, he was so attuned to her body, knew what she liked, how to make her come within minutes of them starting something. She felt her body react to the memory and she shifted and frowned.

'Lauren?' Jack asked her, she looked at him 'Are you okay?'

She mumbled something and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was in there for 15 minutes, when she came out she looked at Jack and then at Joey, Joey immediately knew what was wrong with her just by looking at her. She blushed redder.

Jack frowned 'Am I missing something here?' Jack asked them

Joey smiled and he shook his head 'No' he told him 'I think Lauren's just a little warm. It is a little hot in here' he got up and crossed to the window and he opened it and then got a glass of water from the kitchen and gave it to Lauren who had sat down again on the sofa. 'Here' he said quietly

She took the glass from him 'Thank you' she said quietly

'You're welcome' he replied just as quietly not meeting his gaze.

Joey smiled to himself and took her blushing as another little sign.

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews and kind words. I am so pleased that you are enjoying the story. **

**So Joey think's he has seen two signs that Lauren is still in interested in him, Is he right or is he looking for things that aren't there? **

**Jack seems determined to make Joey and Lauren talk things through, will this help them reconcile? **

**Anyone want to be a fly on the wall when Joey tells Lauren's parents?**

**Keep reading and reviewing **


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren agreed to meet Tyler later that night in the Vic. She walked in at 7:30 and saw him seated alone at the table, a drink already waiting for her. She sat down and she looked at him.

'I've been thinking' Tyler said softly

'Isn't that kind of dangerous for a Moon brother?' Lauren asked him

'I'm being serious Lauren' he told her without smiling

'Sorry' she said, she picked up her glass and held it in her hand, feeling a little anxious as to what Tyler was going to talk about. She decided she would beat him to it. 'I wanted to talk to you too' she told him 'I wanted to apologise for what happened the other night. I was upset and you have been such a good friend to me throughout all this mess and I know that I crossed the line and I'm sorry. I don't want to come between you and Whitney and yes I know she's not one of my favourite people right now, but she loves you and I don't want her to feel the way that I did' she told him and she reached across the table and took his hand in hers 'I love you Tyler, but I'm not in love with you' she told him softly 'And I'm really sorry if what happened between us is going to ruin our friendship, because that's really important to me' she said

Tyler blinked at her and he nodded 'So you don't want to see where things could go with us?' he asked her

'Tyler I'm having a baby. I don't think getting involved in another relationship whilst I'm carrying another man's child is the best thing for me right now.'

'Is this because of Joey?' Tyler asked her

'Not everything in my life revolves around Joey' she told him 'This is a decision that I've made for myself. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel….used….' she frowned and she looked at him 'Please don't be mad with me' she said to him 'I don't what I would do if I didn't have you'

Tyler sighed and he shook his head 'I'm not made at you' he told her softly and she licked her lips

'Really?' she asked

'Really' he told her 'I don't hurt Whitney either, but I don't think things are working out between us' he admitted to her 'I think things started to fall apart when she took Lucy's side'

Lauren blinked at him 'Don't let Lucy tear you two apart too' she said as her eyes filled with unexplained tears, she frowned and swiped them away with her hands 'Oh I swear to god I am going to kill Lucy' she told him with a frown, 'Cut her up into little pieces and put her in the deep fat frier in the chippie'

'Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you' Tyler told her with a grin 'why are you crying?' he asked her

She sniffed and routed around in her bag for a tissue 'I don't know' she looked at him 'I cried at an advert for a chocolate bar this morning' she told him 'for like 20 minutes' she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

'You're a little weird' Tyler told her and she grinned at him through her tears.

A few minutes later Whitney came in and she looked at Tyler and Lauren together. She walked over to the table and she looked at them both. 'Can I sit?' she asked them

'I'm just leaving' Lauren said, she grabbed her bag and got up and moved out of the way.

'Actually I was hoping that we could talk Lauren' Whitney said 'Lucy told me what she did. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. We can still be friends though right?' Lauren took a deep breath and she turned to look at Whitney

'Is that all you're sorry for?' Lauren asked her 'You're not sorry for the bitchy comments you made in the toilets? Not sorry for completely blanking me? Not sorry for making me feel like a leper. You're not sorry for judging me without getting my side of the story?' she asked her 'You're not sorry that you made me feel like I couldn't stay in my own home?' she asked her 'You're just sorry that you didn't believe me?' Lauren frowned at her 'Friends don't treat friends the way that you treated me' she told her angrily, her earlier tears forgotten. 'Friends like you I can do without.' she walked towards the door of the pub and straight into Joey. He caught hold of her before he knocked her to the floor.

'I wouldn't go outside if I were you. Max and Tanya are on their way over to Uncle Jack's'

'What you told mum and dad?' Lauren asked him 'Are they mad?'

'No I didn't but I just saw Lucy coming out of their house' he told her 'They didn't look happy'

Lauren closed her eyes briefly 'She's apparently told Whitney' Lauren replied

'Maybe she's on a confessional trip around the Square' he said and he looked at her 'Have you been crying?'

'So what if I have?' she frowned at him, suddenly aware that he was still holding her that she was too close to him 'What do you care?'

'For a moment there I thought you were at least going to be civil' Joey said to her 'Maybe you should tell your parents' he said to her

'Fine with me, I'll send them a birth notification from Manchester' she replied

'Are you going to threaten to leave every time I say something that I don't like?' he frowned at him

'Who said it was a threat?' she looked at him

'You've changed' Joey said softly

'What did you expect would happen?' she frowned at him

'I've never seen this side to you before, so nasty and cold' he told her with a frown 'I'm not sure that I like it' he said, neither of them aware that Max and Tanya had walked into the pub through the other doors and were making their way over to them.

'No, the last three times she was around you ran away when things got tough' she shot back

Joey took a deep breath and he sighed 'I don't want to keep fighting with you Lauren' he told her 'we're having a baby together can't we at least try and be nice to each other?' he asked her

'No we're not having a baby together. I'm having your baby. There's a difference' she told him

'Not in my book' Joey replied and he smirked at her and he walked to the bar. Max and Tanya hung back a little watching the two of them. Max could see the Lauren Branning temper bubbling under the surface.

Lauren followed him and grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her

'You think that you can just click your fingers and I'll fall back into bed with you don't you?' she frowned at him 'Like Lucy did? Like all the other girls that you've been with did right?' Lauren asked him 'You think that I am still in love with you. Despite me telling you that I am not, that I am never letting you get that close to me again, never letting you hurt me like that again' she said to him 'I am over you Joey. If I wasn't then why would I sleep with someone else?' she asked him.

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews you are all so kind and nice and lovely **

**So..has Lauren inadvertently let the cat out of the bag to her parents about the baby? They are within earshot. **

**What did Lucy tell them exactly .. did she beat them to it? **

**Has Joey finally got the message now that Lauren doesn't love him or does he think that the lday doth protest too much? **

**Read on to find out. **

**R&R as always. **


	15. Chapter 15

Joey felt as though he had been punched in the stomach by her revelation, worse still he knew that his face showed it and judging by the smug satisfied smile on her face she knew that the information had surprised and hurt him.

'What? Its all right for you to sleep with someone else but not me?' she asked him 'Don't you think that's a little hypocritical of you?' Joey and Lauren glared at each other, both of them breathing heavily.

'Lauren!' Tanya hissed at her 'Do you have to air your business all over the square?'

Lauren turned in surprise to look at her mother 'Oh if it isn't my loving parents' she turned her wrath on them. 'I take it you're still on Joey's side?' she frowned at them

'Is it true?' Max asked her 'What Lucy told us?'

'Hard to say. Half of what comes out of Lucy's mouth is total bullshit. Actually more than half, pretty much anything that comes out of her mouth' Lauren replied

'And you're pregnant?' Max asked her

'Yes' Lauren nodded 'I'm pregnant. A soon to be 21 year-old single mother who is having her cousin's baby' she replied

'Why didn't you tell us?' Tanya asked her

Lauren laughed 'You really have to ask me that question?' she asked them 'You are unbelievable' she told them shaking her head 'You are as bad as he is, as everyone. You are supposed to trust the people you love, believe that that are telling you the truth, but you… you all thought the worst of me and turned your backs on me. Everyone except Tyler' she said and she looked over at him briefly before she turned her attention back to her parents 'So you can just go back home and carry on pretending that I don't exist and you…' she turned to Joey 'you can just leave me alone' she told him and with that she walked out of the pub and into the gardens. She sat down on the bench and took deep calming breaths. Jack found her there a few minutes later

'What's happened now?' he asked her with a sigh.

She explained to him and he groaned 'Why is nothing ever simple?' he asked her 'and why are you so stubborn? Every time you've had a fight with Joey you end up in tears, you're hurting him to try and make yourself feel better because you're still in love with him. The sooner you accept that the easier things will be' he told her

'I don't want to be in love with him anymore' she said with a frown

'I know you don't. But you don't have a choice in that. Just like you didn't have a choice in falling in love with him to start with' he told her

'I told him that I slept with someone else'

'Did you?' Jack asked her

'Yes with Tyler, that's why I can't stay there anymore…'

'Isn't Tyler with Whitney?' he frowned

'Yes. We were both upset, I told him that Joey and Whitney kissed… it was ages ago and it was just a silly moment…. They were both drunk… and it was before Joey was with me… he was mad at Joey and Whitney and I was mad at Joey….and it just kind of happened. I know I should stopped it before things went that far, but I just… I feel so horny all the time and I wanted sex' she told her Uncle with a blush.

He smiled at her and then laughed 'Your hormones are all over the place huh?' he asked her. I can see that I am going to have to keep my eye on you.' he kissed her forehead. 'Look. Why don't we go away somewhere for a few days? Get your head straight?' he said to her

'Yeah that sounds good' Lauren nodded

'I'll make some arrangements tomorrow but you have to promise me that you will tell Joey. I don't want him to think that you've upped and disappeared again' he told her

'Okay' she said softly.

'He was a mess you know' he said 'When he found out that you had gone' he looked at her 'He was begging everyone to tell him where you were, he even went looking for you'

'He did?' Lauren asked the surprise evident in her voice

'Yesh of course he did' Jack nodded 'Did you think he wouldn't?'

'I thought that .. Lucy said that they were together'

'And you believed her? After everything that she had already lied about?' Jack asked her

'I didn't have any reason not to. They were always together' she shrugged 'It kind of made sense' she told him

'I know that I keep saying this but you and Joey really need to talk Lauren, and I mean properly' he told her 'Not yelling at him, throwing insults.'

'Well he's just so…he expects me to just forgive him like that and things go back to the way that they were. But they can't. Things will never be the same'

'Then tell him that' Jack told her 'If you really don't want Joey back then you have to tell him in a way that makes him understand that it's over .. for good' he said 'but he'll still be in your life, you are pregnant with his baby. What is that little one going to grow up like with his parents throwing barbs each other all the time, being played off against the other?'

'I wouldn't do that' Lauren said shaking her head

'You can't just think about yourself anymore'

'So what am I supposed to go back to Joey just because I'm pregnant?' Lauren frowned at him

'No I'm not saying that' Jack shook his head 'But you have got to try to be a little more accepting that no matter what you feel for Joey this little one is always going to be a connection between the two of you.

Lauren looked at him and he sighed

'What if I can't do it.. what if my hormones make me do something stupid and I end up making a mistake?' she asked him 'Then we both get hurt again'

'It's not just your hormones that's making you want what you want Lauren' Jaack told her 'There's nothing wrong in forgiving Joey, it doesn't make you any less of a person. Being angry at upset at him all the time isn't going to do anyone any good, especially not that little baby, who, by the way, is completely innocent and blameless in this' Lauren chewed on her bottom lip as she took in what Jack had said. 'I'm going to go to the Vic are you coming?'

'No I'm going to stay her for a while, think. Then I'll go home' she told her

'Al right darling' Jack said and he kissed the top of her head and left her alone on the bench. Jack walked into the pub and saw Joey at the bar, two empty pint glasses in front of him, his third glass nearly empty. 'Getting drunk isn't going to solve anything' he told his nephew.

'Yeah well it might make me feel better' Joey replied

'Give her time Joey' Jack told her 'And stop being so cocky all the time' he ordered a pint 'You need to be the person that she first fell in love with. And if you want to try and win her back you are going to have show her that you trust her'

'She slept with someone else' Joey frowned at him

'So did you' Jack replied 'and besides you weren't even together so…'he shrugged 'She's still in love with you Joey… she just needs some time to sort through some things… you know that's why she's so nasty to you don't you? Because she's fighting against the way that she feels about you. Every time you two have been together, she's in tears for hours afterwards' Jack told him 'You know Lauren better than anyone'

'Not this Lauren I don't' Joey shook his head

'Yes you do. You've just never been on the receiving end before because you never hurt her' Jack replied. 'Look.. I'm taking Lauren away for a few days, she need some time to think things through and clear her head a little' he told him 'I've told her that she needs to tell you so you don't think she's just took off again' Jack told him. Why don't you call it a night hey?' he asked him. 'Go home, sleep it off' Jack told him.

**AN: Will Joey and Lauren take Jack's advice? **

**Is anyone safe from Lauren's anger? **

**Thanks for all your reviews. **

**R&R as always**


	16. Chapter 16

Lauren walked towards the cafe, she paused as she saw Joey go in. She took a deep breath and she walked the rest of the way to the café and went inside. Joey was seated at the table to the side with a coffee. Lauren stood at the edge of the table

'Can I join you' she asked him

Joey looked up at her 'Sure' he nodded 'Do you want a coffee?' he asked her

'No I'm good thanks' she told him, the smell of bacon suddenly filled her senses, Joey watched as she turned a green colour and clamped her hand over her mouth and practically ran out of the café. He found her throwing up in the waste bin outside, he automatically pulled her hair out of the way and rubbed her back gently. When she had finished her handed her a napkin he had the foresight to grab as he followed her out of the café.

'Here' he said. She took it and wiped her mouth 'I'll get you some water' he told her and he darted back into the café, returning a few seconds later with a glass of water. She rinsed her mouth and spat into the bin and then took a sip of the water.

'Thank you' she said. Joey put the cup down on one of the tables outside.

'You still have morning sickness?' Joey asked her

'The smell of bacon makes me nauseous' Lauren told him, 'I don't think the baby likes it'

'You love bacon'

'Apparently not anymore' Lauren replied with a shaky smile

'Are you going to be sick again?' he asked her concerned

'No I don't think so' Lauren shook her head

'Why don't we go back to Alice's? Kat and Alice have gone to work so the place will be empty and 'I'll make you a coffee' he asked her

'Sure, thanks' she nodded taking Joey by surprise.

He led her through to the kitchen and she sat down at the table. Joey made them both a coffee and sat next to her as he passed her a cup

'Thank you' she said softly

'You look tired' Joey noticed

'I haven't really been sleeping well for a while…' she trailed off

'Me either' Joey replied, the two shared a look, Lauren broke their gaze first.

'Jack's taking me away for a few days' Lauren told him 'He said that I had to tell you' she paused and took a sip of coffee. 'Maybe when I get back we can sit down and talk?' she asked him

'Yeah I'd like that' he nodded

'Just about that baby' she told him 'Not about anything else' she looked up at him

'Okay' he nodded 'I .. I got you something' he told her and he stood up and he left the room briefly. When she came back he placed a bag on the table in front of her. She opened in and inside was a baby record book. She flicked through it and saw that she could write in it and stick in pictures of the ultra sound scans, when she felt the baby kick for the first time, her cravings. He saw her blush suddenly and he frowned confused. She closed the book.

'Thank you, this is really nice' she told him.

'I'm glad you like it' he said 'I thought it could be a peace offering between us' he said 'There are parts for us both to fill in. I thought it would be nice maybe, when our son or daughter is older, for them to look at and see how much we both loved him or her' he told her. She felt her eyes fill with tears at the gesture and she sighed and fished around in her pocket for some tissues, which she had now taken to carry around with her because of her sudden over emotional reactions. 'Oh I didn't mean to upset you' he told her 'I'm sorry'

'It's not you' she sighed as she wiped her eyes 'It's the baby… or rather the hormones' she told him 'One minute I'm fine and then next minute I'm crying over the smallest thing' she told him and she wiped her nose. She took another sip of coffee and then put her coffee down 'Well I should go' Lauren told him 'Thank you for the coffee' she said and she stood up. She put the book in her bag and she walked towards the front door, Joey followed her.

'If you wanted to call when you are away..'

'I don't have your number anymore' Lauren told him

'Maybe you should have it, you know in case you need anything' he told her 'Give me your phone'

She hesitated for a few minutes before she reached into her pocket and hand him her phone. He put his number in it and returned the phone to her.

'Thanks' she told him

'So I guess that I will see you when you get back' he told her softly

'Yeah' she nodded 'I'll see you later'

Joey watched her walk across the square until he couldn't see her anymore and he closed the door.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

**More later….. **


	17. Chapter 17

Jack had taken her to Norfolk. She was sitting on the beach at Yarmouth, she sighed and she looked out to sea. Yarmouth was nice but it wasn't Brighton. It wasn't the little bit of heaven that her and Joey had found. She wished she was at Brighton. She wished she was with Joey at Brighton. She sighed and tried to think of something else. She picked up the baby book that Joey had given her and she opened it, she took her pen and she started to fill in some of the parts that she could fill in.

Mummy's name, Daddy's name. She paused and she looked back out to sea. Her mind wandered to the first time that Joey had taken her to Brighton. How she had fallen asleep as soon as they had got there, how he had spent the next day showing all the sites of Brighton, telling her stories about how he and Alice had spent a great deal of time of their child hood here with their mother. She smiled as she remembered how he had opened up to her and told her things that he probably hadn't spoken about for a long time. She remembered how he had surprised her and told her that he had extended their trip for a few more days.

She remembered the touch of his lips against her, against her skin. The way that he felt, the way the he smelled, the way her body came alive when he touched her. How he could make her feel like the sexiest woman alive just by a look. She closed her eyes and she shivered as she remembered how she felt being held in his arms. She took a deep breath and she let it out slowly.

She knew that she was still in love with Joey. She knew she still wanted him. She just wasn't sure that they should be together. Not after everything that had happened. She thought that he loved her, that he trusted her, he'd always told her that nothing could break them apart. But then he'd let Lucy's lies do just that. They had spent practically all their time together, when they weren't together they would talk on the phone or text each other until they saw each other again. And then after that night, he had taken himself away from her. He wouldn't talk to her, answer her phone calls or texts. He cut himself off from her completely. If he really loved her he wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have been able to do that. She knew that she had left but it wasn't because she didn't love him. She just didn't want to watch Lucy rub her relationship with Joey in her face, plus there was the fact that she was pregnant. She was having Joey's baby, the baby that they both wanted so much. She licked her lips and she rubbed her growing stomach.

When she had returned to Walford, Joey had told her that he missed her, that he still loved her. That he still wanted her, but only after he had found out about the baby. Part of her wondered if he had only said that because she was pregnant. If he thought that he had to do the right thing by her. She frowned, she didn't want that. She didn't want Joey to think that just because she was pregnant that he had some kind of obligation to be with her. She made up her mind that she would tell Joey that when she went back to Walford. She wouldn't keep their baby from him, they would have shared responsibility but she didn't need to be with him to do that.

'Lauren…!' She heard Jack calling her, breaking her out of musings. It was time to go back to Walford. She turned and she looked at him and she got up, brushed sand of her jeans and she walked towards him. 'You all right?' he asked her, she smiled and nodded.

On the way home Lauren planned out what she would say to Joey when she saw him. She would make things clear to him. As soon as they got back she would go and see him. No. She would wait a day, maybe two. Then she would go and see him. And they would talk.

**AN: So you all know what's going on in Lauren's head. The next chapter is about what is going on in Joey's head. **

**Back later….**


	18. Chapter 18

Joey has spent the last 2 days cleaning out the flat that he had shared with Lauren. He had tirelessly scrubbed every surface until it was clean. He'd even brought a new bed and lugged it up the stairs by himself. He wanted the flat to be perfect and clean. He hoped that he and Lauren could move back in here, be a family. He thought about buying a crib but then changed his mind at the last minute, in case he chose one that she didn't like.

He looked around the flat when he was done and he smiled to himself. He hoped she would be pleased with what he had done.

He walked back to Alice's, after locking the flat and he lay down on the bed in his room. He put his hands behind his head and he looked up at the ceiling. He knew that his first apology hadn't gone too well. He'd been thrown by the fact that she was pregnant, and then when he did talk, the words that came out of his mouth were wrong and just seemed to piss her off more. He didn't blame her for being angry with him. If the circumstances were reversed he would be pretty angry with her. He knew that she was stubborn, he knew that more than anyone. She had once not spoken to him for nearly 5 days after they had a disagreement. But in the end he had convinced her that he was sorry and they had spent a pretty enjoyable evening making out on the sofa in her parent's living room. He laughed when he remembered Max and Tanya had come home and walked into the room to find them in a pretty compromising position. Her hand was wrapped around his cock and his hand were up her t-shirt covering her naked breast. At the time he was thankful that they hadn't had any condoms with them, otherwise he was fairly certain that they would have walked in on some serious makeup sex. Which as soon as they got back to the flat they had.

He remembered how eager Lauren had been, of course he was just as eager. They'd barely made it up the stairs to the flat when she had his jeans undone and her t-shirt off, baring her breasts to him. They had struggled to get into the flat, and when they did Lauren and stripped off the rest of their clothes, leaving a trail into the bedroom, she leant against the wall, waiting for him. He had removed his clothes and he had kissed her and picked her up, intending to carry her to the bed, but she had other ideas and she had lowered herself onto his length with a deep low groan. He had fucked her against the wall, hard and fast, just like she had asked him to, and then later, once they were in bed, he had made love to her, slowly, tenderly. The results had been just the same, she had multiple orgasms and had come around him and pulled his orgasm from him.

He had missed her when she left, stubbornness wasn't just something that Lauren was guilty of. He too was a Branning and he had inherited his fair share of the stubbornness gene. Maybe a little too much. He frowned.

Lauren had changed since she came back, to a girl that he barely recognised. The only people she was herself with was Uncle Jack and Tyler. He knew that he had hurt her, he knew that he had been stupid, more than stupid. He knew he couldn't turn the time back but he knew if he could he would have done things differently, a lot differently. She needed to know that he was serious about her. That he loved her and that he wanted her back. That he still wanted to marry her. That she was his whole world and the time that she had been gone he felt like she had taken a part of him with her.

He would tell her when she came back, he would give her the engagement ring back. Propose again. That should convince her. He smiled to himself. She couldn't doubt his feelings for her anymore, not after that. He would do whatever he could to convince her that she belonged with him and that he could…that he would make her happy again. That they could get back what they had before. And that the baby…their baby would be the icing on the cake. An unexpected but much loved bonus.

**AN: So now you know what Joey's thinking. You also know that it's not what Lauren is thinking. So how will their meeting go when Lauren goes to see him? **

**Will Joey be able to change her mind? Convince her that she is all he wants, that the fact that she is pregnant is a bonus? Or will Lauren shoot down his hopes? **

**Read on to find out. **

**R&R as always.**

**Laters…**


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren and Jack had been home for two days and she was feeling proud of herself. She had managed to stay away from Joey for 48 hours when he first instinct had been to rush out and find him as soon as she stepped foot back inside Walford.

Joey, however, was a little disappointed. Lauren hadn't called him or text him the few days she was away and he wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad sign, but combined with the fact that she had been back for two days and she hadn't been to see him yet he was inclined to lean towards a bad sign.

He had just finished his day shift in the club and he walked towards the pub, he saw Lauren come out of the Minute Mart as he was about to go into the Vic, she was looking at a magazine she had just brought and she walked right into him. 'Oh! Sorry!' she said looking up at whoever she had walked into. 'Joey!' she exclaimed 'I was just coming to find you' she said and she put the magazine in her bag.

'Oh?' he asked her 'I was just about to have lunch in the Vic' he told her 'I'll come and find you after I'm done' Lauren blinked, surprised at the obvious brush off.

'Are you meeting someone?' she asked looking behind him to see if there was anyone there and then she looked at the door.

'Well yes, actually I was meeting someone for lunch' he lied 'I met her at the club a few nights ago'

'Oh. Oh well okay' Lauren nodded 'Maybe I'll see you around then' she told him and she walked away.

Joey frowned, mentally kicking himself for lying to her, telling her that he had a date of all things.

'Lauren wait!' he called as he ran after her, he reached her as she got to the door of Jack's flat.

'You don't want to keep your date waiting Joey' she told him as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

'There isn't anyone waiting for me' he told her 'I don't know why I said that there was' he told her

'It's none of my business Joey. You can date who you like and do whatever you like to whoever you want' she told him and she started to close the door

'Except you, right' he replied, she looked up at him 'All I want is you'

'And by telling me that …lying to me about having a date proves that how?' she asked him with a frown

'Will come somewhere with me?' he asked her

'Where?' she asked him

'Just come with me' he repeated he held out his hand. Lauren looked at him with a sigh and stepped out of the flat, shutting the door behind her. He dropped his hand when she didn't take it and she followed him across the square and to their flat.

'Joey what are we doing here?' she asked him

'Just trust me okay?' he asked, she nodded and followed him inside. She looked around 'Well?' he asked her

'What exactly am I looking at?' she frowned not seeing anything out of place.

'I cleaned it, from top to bottom. I even brought a new bed' he told her

'Why?' she turned to look at him. Joey frowned, he wasn't expecting her to question her actions, he hadn't played this scenario through his mind.

'Well I thought if I made the place look nice you'd reconsider moving in' he told her 'I even got your favourite flowers' he nodded towards the coffee table.

'And the new bed?' she asked him 'What was wrong with the old one?'

'Well I ..I didn't think that you would want to sleep in it not after …' he trailed off

'Oh right.. Lucy' she said and she nodded. She walked to the kitchen and she looked out of the window.

'We were happy here once, I thought maybe we could be again' he told her

'I used to love the view out of this window' she told him

'I know' he replied

Her gaze fell onto the chip shop and she could see Lucy behind the counter 'Not anymore though' she said with a frown and she turned away from the window to look at him.

'Then we put a blind up, or a picture' he said 'so you always like the view' he told her 'You need somewhere to live, this place is sitting empty, it's either this place or your parents' he told her

'My car is pretty comfortable' she said

'You are not sleeping in your car when there is a perfectly good flat going spare' he told her with a frown 'why do you have to be so stubborn Lauren?' he asked her

'Habit' she replied flippantly. 'Why is it so important to you that I move back in here?' she asked him

'It used to our home. We had a lot of good times here' he told her

'Oh, so you think if I move back in here and I'll remember the good times and I will want you back?' she asked him

'Something like that' he admitted truthfully. 'Yeah'

'So why did you move out?'

'It was too painful without you here'

Lauren nodded and sighed, she walked into the lounge and she sat down on the sofa. 'Uncle Jack said that you came looking for me' she said to him 'after I left'

'Yeah I did. I went to Brighton, mums, Olivia's…' he said 'I even went to see Ant but he said he didn't know where you were' he told her

'And what would you have said if you had found me?' she asked him, Joey walked over to the sofa and he sat down beside her.

'I would have told you how sorry I was for hurting you, for not giving you a chance to explain and for thinking the worst of you. For believing Lucy's lies. I would have reminded you that I can be stubborn too. Not to mention insanely stupid and I have been known at times to be a complete dick' he told her, Lauren smiled and she nodded

'That's true. You have been known at times to be a complete dick' she told him

'And I would have told you that I loved you and although I knew that I didn't deserve another chance, I would begged for one, even on my knees if I had to. I would have done whatever you asked me to do if it meant that you would come home with me and give me one more chance' he told her 'I missed you so much Lauren. I hoped that you would call or text tell me where you were and that you wanted me to come and get you but you never did' he told her 'I practically bugged your parents, Tyler, Jack on a daily basis to tell me where you were, but they wouldn't'

'It's not that wouldn't, they couldn't, they didn't know' Lauren told him 'No one did. I mean Tyler knew that I was in Manchester and so did Ant but not where' she liked her lips 'I was in a poky bedsit where the walls were so thin you could hear people in the next room. It was dirty too when I moved in, wall paper peeling off the walls' she told him 'It was expensive too for what it was. I couldn't get a job so I had no money coming in and I get through the rest of my savings pretty quickly. I used the last of them when I filled the car with petrol and came here. I'd already been kicked out of the bedsit and was sleeping in the car under bridges, and in car parks' she told him with a sigh

'Why didn't you call, I would sent you some money'

'I deleted your number' she admitted to him 'and I thought you were with Lucy so…'

'I don't understand why you believed her? After everything that she did'

'Because she had no reason to lie' Lauren told him 'she had broken us up, what else could she gain from lying about the two of you?'

'You leaving' he replied 'as soon as she found out she was around me all the time being really sympathetic' he told her 'she told me that it was probably for the best'

'She was trying to get you into bed' Lauren replied

'I know' he told her 'didn't work though'

'Apparently her perseverance paid off though. She got what she wanted. She got you into bed'

'The fact that I was drunk and missing you got her into bed' he replied 'We didn't have sex. I mean not really, we started to but I was saying your name over and over and she stopped things' he told her 'It wasn't her I was with, not in my mind, it was you'

Lauren licked her lips 'Oh well that makes it okay then' she said with a frown and she got up and went back into the kitchen. She stared out of the window again, watching Lucy in the chip shop.

Joey sighed and he got up 'Babe?' he said as he walked into the room

'Jack took me to Norfolk. I spent most of them time sitting on the beach, I filled in some of the baby book and I thought about you and Brighton' she told him 'I had a speech all worked out in my head to say to you' she told him quietly. 'I wanted to come and see you as soon as we got back but I didn't want to seem to be too keen' she admitted to him. She sighed and she turned around to look at him 'There was something that I wanted to ask you' she told him

'You can ask me anything' he told her 'You know that'

'Do you want me back just because I'm pregnant?' she asked him

'I want you back because I love you' he told her 'I want us back'

'So if there was no baby…..'

'The baby is a bonus' he said as he walked closer to her, 'I'm not going to lie and say that the fact that you are pregnant has made me even more determined to get you back' he said 'Because it has'

Lauren nodded and she licked her lips, she looked down and she closed her eyes briefly, hoping that she wasn't about to make a mistake. When she looked up at Joey he was standing right in front of her.

'What were you going to tell me?' he asked her.

'I was going to tell you that you didn't need to feel obligated to be with me because of the baby and that I wouldn't keep her from you. You could see her whenever you wanted to' she said to him

'I don't feel obligated' he told her shaking his head 'Lauren I will never feel…. She?' he asked her 'We're having a girl?' Lauren nodded 'I'm going have a daughter?' she watched a broad grin spread across his face. 'We're going to have a daughter?'

'Yes' she said with a smile. 'You're the only one that knows that' she told him 'So you have to promise to keep it to yourself'

'I promise' he told her nodding his head. 'We're having a girl' he grinned again.

'You are such a dork' she said smiling at him and shaking her head 'You're going to tell everyone aren't you?'

'No. I promised. I want to tell everyone but I won't' he told her, his grin faded as he looked at her, he reached out and stroked her cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear 'Thank you, for telling me' he said softly. Lauren's eyes fell to his lips and she swallowed nervously.

'I miss you' she told him quietly

'I miss you too' he replied

She gave him a small nervous smile and said the words that he'd waited to hear for so long, words he never thought he would hear her say again 'I love you so much Joey'

'I love you too' he told her 'Come here' he whispered and he moved her into his arms and she clung onto him tightly

**AN: So did any of that see that happening? **

** 74crazychick –oh ye of little faith! **

**So what happens next and WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT THERE! I hear you cry**

**Because it's a bug chapter and needs to be cut into two! And you'll see what happens next in the next chapter which will be posted tomorrow! **

**R&R as always and thank you all for the reviews so far…**


	20. Chapter 20

Joey closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of having her back in his arms, then suddenly she was pulling away from him, she took a tiny step back and she looked at him.

'Can you help me move my things in here?' she asked him 'I really don't want to move back to mum and dad's'

'Yeah of course' he nodded 'do you want to do it now?' he added with a frown

'Most of it is in the car, she said she pulled out her keys and held them out to him 'I only have a bag at Uncle Jacks'

'Okay' Joey told him 'I can move the car outside, have you got enough petrol?' he asked her

'Yeah I think so'

'Are you going to stay here?'

'I can pick my bag up from Jack's later' she nodded

'Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes' he told her

She watched him leave, she knew he was confused about what had just happened, she was too. She was worried about what would happen next so she had given him her car keys and told him that she was moving in. She wasn't sure about moving in it had just been the first thing that came into her head. She licked her lips and she walked to the window and looked out. She saw Lucy glancing up at the window. Her stomach rumbled and she grabbed her bag and she walked out of the flat and walked into the chip shop. Lucy looked up surprised.

'What can I get you?' Lucy asked her

'Chips and sausage twice' she replied. She watched as Lucy prepared her order

'I saw you in the flat' she said 'are you and Joey moving back in?'

'I really don't think that's any of your business do you?' Lauren shot back

'Look I want you and Joey to get back together' Lucy told her

'Why? So you can break us up again?' Lauren asked her

'I wouldn't!'

'Really? Am I supposed to believe what comes out of your mouth?'

'I want us to be friends Lauren' Lucy told her as she wrapped up one of the portions of chips 'I miss you'

'Well maybe you should have thought about that before you ruined my relationship with Joey, Whitney, Alice, Fatboy and Poppy and my parents' she said to her 'I would have thought me slapping you face on more than one occasion would tell you that I have no desire to be friends with you Lucy' she replied 'Ever. And if I were you I would watch your back, because if you thought you were a bitch, wait until you see what I have in store for you' she told her, Lucy swallowed and put the chips on the counter, Lauren picked them up

'£4.75' Lucy said

Lauren smiled 'Oh I'm not paying' she told her and she walked out of the chip shop.

Lauren walked back up to the flat, and put the chips on the kitchen table. She grabbed some plates and forks, salt and vinegar and she carried them over to the table. She glanced out of the window and saw Lucy looking up again.

Lauren dragged the table across the kitchen away from the window. She looked in the fridge and found some sodas and took them back to the table. She walked into the bedroom and looked at the bed that Joey had brought. It was a four poster bed and it reminded her of the one in Brighton. He had made the bed and nestled against the pillows was a large cuddly monkey. Just like the one she had won in Brighton, she knew it wasn't that one because she had eventually given it to Oscar after Joey had complained that it's eyes followed him around the room. She chuckled as she remembered. She sat down on the bed, feeling how comfortable it was. She heard the door open, she got up and walked through to see Joey coming in with a couple of her bags from the car.

'Hey' he said

'I got us lunch' she told him and she walked into the kitchen. He put the bags down by the door and followed her.

'Wasn't the table over there earlier?' he asked her

'Yep, I moved it' she replied

'Lauren's that's really heavy' he told her 'If you want anything else moved ask me and I will move it'

'I'm perfectly capable of moving furniture Joey' she said as they sat down

'Not while you're pregnant you're not' he told her firmly 'you need to be more careful and think about our daughter' Lauren looked up at him to see a grin spreading across his face again.

'Just eat your chips' she told him shaking her head with a smile of her own.

Two hours later Joey had moved everything in from the car and he had insisted on helping her unpack. He had even gone out and brought some groceries for her and put them all way too. She had made them both a coffee and they sat down on the sofa drinking them.

'Thank you for helping me with my stuff' she told him

''Anything you need you call me and I'll be here' he said he took a sip of coffee 'Of course it would be easier if I was living here too' he told her

Lauren swallowed her mouthful of coffee 'Joey… ' she frowned 'I don't… we can't just go back to the way that things were' she told him 'We can't pretend that nothing happened. That we didn't break up. We were getting married…' she leant forward and put her coffee on the table 'we need to take things slowly… if we rush back into things we're not going to last' she told him 'and we have our daughter to think about now too'

'So you don't want me to move in?' he asked her

'No, I don't' she replied

'And If I were to give you your engagement ring back?'

'I would say no to that too' she told him 'Right now I don't want to live with you and I don't want to marry you' she said

Joey frowned 'Maybe I should go' he said and he got up and took his coffee into the kitchen 'You should get some rest'

Lauren got up too 'I want us to work Joey' she told him 'I meant what I said earlier, I do love you' he sighed and he turned around to look at her, she moved into his arms, resting her head on his chest 'and I know that I am going to hate living here without you' she looked up at him 'I'm not saying never.. I'm saying not right now' she told him 'And it's not like you won't be over here all the time right? You just can't stay over….'

'I am going be over here all the time' he nodded in agreement, he saw her eyes fall to his lips before meeting his and she gave him a smile

'Good' she told him and she sighed 'good' she tightened her arms around him, laying her head back on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, 'you don't have to go yet do you?' she asked him

'I can stay for another hour but then I have to go, I have to work tonight' he told her

'An hour is good' she replied. Joey smiled.

**AN: So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Thank you to my guest reviewers who I can reply to (just sign up it only takes a minute!) I really appreciate your thoughts about the story. **

**What exactly does Lauren have planned for Lucy? Or is she just saying that to shake her up? **

**I love the fact that Lauren's refuses to pay for anything that she gets from Lucy's businesses and that Lucy just lets her go without making a fuss. **

**So anyway… back later…. **


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days passed and Joey had been over at the flat a lot. He had helped Lauren rearrange the furniture, she hadn't been sleeping well and had during one of her sleepless nights had drawn out a plan of the lounge and had shown Joey that she would have more room if the furniture was moved. He had to admit that it made sense and the room actually looked a lot bigger than it was. And he was also glad that she hadn't attempted to move any of the furniture herself.

She had also gone out and brought a privacy screen for the kitchen window, which meant you could still see out and light still came in but no one could see in. Joey had caught her standing on a chair trying to stick it up herself, which had almost given him a heart attack. They had exchanged a few cross words with each other, which resulted in Lauren calling him all the names under the sun, leaving him a little shell shocked in the kitchen.

He had spent the next twenty minutes putting up the privacy screen and when he had finished Lauren was leaning against the wall watching him

'Sorry' she said softly

'I should wash your mouth out with soap and water' he told her half seriously

'The baby made me do it' she replied

Joey couldn't help but smile at her response 'Well then I am going to have to have words with the baby then aren't I?' he asked her as he walked over to her 'come on, you look exhausted, let's get you to bed'

'Its 10:30am' she frowned at him

'You need to sleep' he told her and he put his hands on her shoulders and frog marched her into the bedroom, she sat down on the bed and he took her shoes off and he pulled back the covers 'in' he told her

'Joey I won't be able to sleep' she told him

'We'll see' he replied 'in' he told her again. Lauren climbed into the bed and Joey pulled the duvet over her. 'Sleep' he said and he kissed her on the forehead and then walked back into the kitchen, he cleared the mess away and then checked her fridge and cupboards for food. He wrote a list and then checked on her in the bedroom. 'I'm just popping out. I'll be back in a little while and when I am you better be asleep!' he told her softly

Joey got back an hour later and heard movement in the bedroom. He put the bags in the kitchen, putting away things that needed to go into the fridge before he walked into the bedroom. Lauren was standing on yet another chair fiddling with the curtains in the bedroom. Joey walked in and swept her into his arms, she gave a tiny yell of surprise 'Am I going to have to confiscate all the things you can climb onto?' he asked her 'I thought I told you to stay in bed and sleep' he scolded her. 'Maybe I should tie you to the bed?' he mused out loud 'No, that wouldn't work, I have no doubt you'd find some way to get free' he deposited her on the bed again. 'Now will you do as you are told and get back into bed and get some sleep' he told her

Lauren sighed 'I can't sleep Joey. Don't you think I've tried? The baby keeps me awake with her cravings'

'Okay, so tell me what she's craving and I'll go out and get it for you if we don't have it here' he told her

'You can't get it and the doctor told me that I absolutely under no circumstances must I eat the first two'

Joey sat down on the bed 'What are they?' he asked her curiously

'Grass and sand' she told him

'What would you want to eat grass and sand?' he asked her

'I don't know it's your baby too you tell me!' she frowned at him

'Okay so what's the third?' he asked her

'It's not something you eat' she told him with a blush 'It's a different kind of craving' she told him, he watched as a faint blush coloured her cheeks,

'And what's that?' he asked her, she shook her head not wanting to tell him, she blushed redder and closed her eyes

'I'm going to try to sleep now' she told him,

'Okay' he said and he brushed her hair away from her face and he went back to the kitchen and busied himself with putting the rest of the groceries away.

'Sex' Lauren said from the doorway a few minutes later

'Excuse me?' Joey turned to look at her a teasing smile on his lips 'Was that an offer?'

'The third craving … is sex' she told him with a blush 'I can't stop thinking about sex. And it gets worse at night and I feel so horny all the time' she looked at him 'and then I can't sleep' she told him

Joey looked at her and she watched his face as he tried to figure out a suitable response.

'Oh!?' he said and he pushed his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor briefly

'I know that I said that we shouldn't rush things, but maybe we could have sex so I could get some sleep'

Joey looked at her surprise on his face 'Well I ….' He trailed off and he licked his lips

**AN: So how is Joey going to react to Lauren's proposition?**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Back later and as always R&R **


	22. Chapter 22

'I know that I said that we shouldn't rush things, but maybe we could have sex so I could get some sleep'

Joey looked at her surprise on his face 'Well I ….' He trailed off and he licked his lips

'It's not like we haven't had sex before and you have to admit that you are responsible for getting me this way' she told him 'and it's just sex it doesn't have to mean anything' she told him. Joey blinked at her in astonishment 'I mean it's just…. you know ….sex' she trailed off, waiting for his answer

'I agree that it is partly my fault that you are pregnant' he told her 'But with all things considered I think I am going to have to decline that very romantic, heartfelt and thoughtful proposal' he told her. He put the last of the groceries away and he turned to look at her 'I have brought you some more groceries so you should be good for a while. So I'm going to go' he told her. 'I suggest that you go back to bed and try and get some sleep' he told her

'Joey..' she frowned at him as he walked to the door and opened it.

'I'll see you later Lauren' he told her as he left.

Lauren blinked at the door confused, wondering what she had said.

Lauren knew that joey was working in the club that night so she decided to go and have a few drinks. She dressed up in a tight fitting red top and a pair of black pants, she put on her medium block heeled boots and walked into the club. She left her coat in the cloakroom and she walked to the bar and pulled herself up onto a stool.

Joey saw her as soon as she walked in and he spoke briefly to the guy he was working with and he came over to her 'What are you doing here?' he asked her

'Hello to you too' she said

'Sorry, Hi'

'I thought maybe I could use a night out. I've been stuck in the flat for days on end' she told him 'I felt like a change of scenery'

'Did you?' he asked her

'Mmhmm' she nodded 'Can I have coke please'

'Yes you can' he told her, he got her a drink and he carried it over to her

'Thank you' she reached for her purse

'On the house' he told her

'I can pay Joey' she said

'I know you can pay, but it's on the house' he told her 'so put your money away. I'd better get back to work' he said glancing at the bar 'Stay there' he told her and she nodded.

She watched Joey working, admiring him in his tight white shirt, his tight black pants, she wasn't sure if she was drooling, so discreetly ran the back of her hand over her mouth, glad to find that she wasn't. He had a break and he grabbed another two cokes and he came round to her side of the bar and he sat down next to her.

'Hi' he said with a smile

'Hi' she smiled back at him,

'I think I owe you an apology' she told him softly. 'I thought about what I said after you left and I realise that it came out in a completely different way that I meant it to' she told him. 'And I realise that it sounded cold. I didn't mean that it would be meaningless sex.. it would be meaningful obviously not to mention great.. we always had great sex…..' she trailed off blushing

'Don't worry about it' he told her softly, he grazed her cheek lightly with his knuckles 'It's not as though I wasn't tempted. I was' he told her 'I mean, I had no idea that you could be so romantic' he teased her

'I'm sorry, I was just so tired and so..'

'Horny?' he asked her

'Yeah' she nodded 'That too'

Joey smiled 'Did you get some sleep?' he asked her

'A couple of hours' she nodded 'So I feel a little less crazy now' she told him.

'Not so horny either?' he asked

'Oh no I'm incredibly horny' she said shaking her head 'I've just spent a good part of the last two hours watching you working, do you know that shirt is so tight….' She said reaching out and running her hand over his shoulder and then down to his bicep 'It kind of does things to a girl'

Joey smiled 'Does it now?' he asked her

'Mmhmm' she nodded

'What kind of things?' he leant towards her, his fingers sliding into her hair.

'Stuff' she replied with a smile

Joey laughed 'Stuff hey?' and she nodded again

Tyler, Whitney, Lucy, Fats and Poppy had come into the club and were heading towards the bar and they watched as Joey closed the distance between him and Lauren and he kissed her softly.

Lauren closed her eyes as his lips touched hers and she couldn't help the little sigh that escaped her at the contact. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she brought her hand up to hold his wrist as his lips moved against hers, a few moments later he gently ended the kiss, he brushed his nose lightly against hers and then he moved forward and he kissed her again, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

'I didn't know that they were back together' Whitney said to Tyler 'Did you know?'

'I don't tell you everything' he replied and he led the group to the other end of the bar.

Lauren moaned against Joey's lips and he broke the kiss, as if he suddenly remembered that they weren't alone.

'I've missed kissing you' he told her 'I've missed doing a lot of things with you' he said softly

'Me too' she replied with a shy smile.

'I'll be back in a minute' he said and she slid off his stool and spoke to his colleague. A few minutes later he went into the office and he grabbed his jacket and then took Lauren's hand and she got off her stool and followed him

'Where are going and what about your shift?' she asked him

'I told Simon that you're weren't feeling well and that I was worried and I wasn't going to leave you and Simon is going to finish off the rest of the shift' he told her 'and we are going back to the flat'

At the bottom of the stairs of their building he picked her up and carried her up to the flat. She unlocked the door and he kicked it shut behind him before carrying her into the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and he climbed on beside her, he started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

'What are you doing?'

'You said you wanted sex?' he asked her

'Well yeah I do but…'

'But what?' he asked her 'you want sex, I want sex, we both want sex' he told her as he stripped off his shirt 'We are going to have to work on your seduction techniques because clearly since you got pregnant you've lost them' he told her with a smile, she giggled

'I really have' she nodded, she scampered up onto her knees a little less gracefully than she would have liked and pulled her top over her head, managing to get it caught on her earring 'Ouch! Ow! Bollocks!' she swore loudly. Joey laughed at her as he helped her with her top.

'We also need to work on your stripping, I remember you used to be much better at it!' he said as he glanced down at her breasts. 'Oh hello! These have gotten bigger' he said in awe and he cupped them in his hands as Lauren struggled to take off her bra. Once she had he bent his head and caught a nipple between his lips, Lauren groaned loudly.

'Joey!' she frowned 'no time for foreplay… please just need you now!'

'Babe there's always time for foreplay' he murmured against her breast, she growled as he moved his lips up to her neck and he bit down lightly. She pushed him back onto the bed and grappled with his pants, grinning proudly when she got them undone. 'Or not' he said with a smile. He watched her struggling with his pants, frowning when he realised that his shoes were in the way. 'All right little Miss Impatient' he said 'Let me do it' she moved away with a sigh and he got off the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes off as Lauren did the same, Joey gazed down at her 'I've missed this' he said as he slowly crawled over her, he paused at her little pregnant belly and pressed a kiss to it. And then he paused 'Is this going to hurt the baby?' he asked her

'No' she shook her head and she tugged on his arm and he moved up until he was looking down at her

'Just so you know I'm spending the night' he told her. Lauren smiled at him and she nodded

'Damn right you are' she replied as she pulled him down into a kiss. She felt Joey pressing against her and they both groaned in unison as he slid inside her in one movement.

Joey slowly started to move and Lauren gripped his back tightly. 'God I've missed you Lauren' he whispered against her lips.

'Joey you feel so good, more, faster please' she begged him.

Joey increased his pace and Lauren moaned loudly and he kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, she dug her nails into his back egging him on, he broke the kiss to let them both breathe

'Oh god Joey!' she groaned loudly 'Joey!' she exploded around him in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had, she was still coming around him when he found his own release. Long moments later, Joey had collapsed beside her on the bed and Lauren was trying to catch her breath, he turned to look at her and the rolled onto his side.

'Are you okay babe?' he asked her, she turned her head to his and she nodded

'More than okay' she told him and she stroked his cheek as she rolled over to face him. She licked her lips 'I know we said we wouldn't rush… but I want you to move in Joey. I hate being here without you' she told him

'I hate not being with you too' he told her softly 'I could stay at weekends?' he suggested 'Take things from there?' She smiled and nodded

'Okay' she told him and she kissed him softly on the lips, then she yawned.

'Tired baby?'

'Yes' she said as she moved into his arms, laying her head on his chest 'I love you'

'I love you too babe' he replied. Seconds later she was asleep. Joey lay awake watching her sleep and thinking.

**AN: So what is Joey thinking about? **

**Did they rush? Where they right to rush? **

**Are they going to regret it in the morning? **

**Is Lauren going to tell joey about sleeping with Tyler? Do you think she should?**

**Any guesses on the baby's name? **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Back tomorrow**

**R&R as always. **


	23. Chapter 23

When Lauren woke up she was alone in the bed, she frowned and looked around the room.

'Joey?' she called out quietly. She got up and pulled on her robe. Joey's clothes that were discarded last night were also gone. 'Joey?' she called out again. She went into the bathroom and used the toilet and walked through the rest of the flat 'Joey?' He wasn't there. She frowned and she made herself a coffee and sat down on the sofa, pulling her legs underneath her, wondering where he had gone and more importantly why. She sat there wondering if she had been too keen, too easy to get into bed, that wasn't her fault she blamed that on her hormones. She thought that maybe her expanding belly had repulsed him, or that he regretted it. Maybe she should call him, maybe he had called her. She rushed to find her bag and she pulled out her phone eagerly. She had no messages or missed calls. She frowned as she felt herself growing angry, but this time the anger wasn't directed at anyone other than herself. This was all her fault, she had no one else to blame.

An hour later she had showered, dressed and decided that she would go for a walk. She walked to the park and sat down on the grass by the lake watching the ducks.

A few minutes after Lauren had left Joey let himself back into the flat as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake Lauren, he knew that she must be exhausted and she needed her sleep. He put his bags down on the sofa and then went into the kitchen. He made himself a coffee and he sat down at the table.

He went to check on Lauren a couple of hours later and realised that she wasn't there. He could only imagine what must be going through her head at the moment. He picked up her phone and dialled, he heard it ringing in the bedroom. 'Dammit Lauren!' he frowned. He tried to think where she would have gone, he called Tyler and Jack but neither of them knew where she was, he tried calling her parents but no one picked up. He got more and more anxious as he paced the floor. He heard the bottom door shut, followed by footsteps up the stairs and then the key in the door. The flat door opened and Lauren stepped inside.

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE YOUR PHONE WITH YOU!' he yelled at her 'I have been so worried about you. I was about 5 minutes away from calling the Police! You can't just take off like that!'

Lauren blinked at him 'I went for a walk' she told him 'And besides you weren't here so..' she trailed off with a shrug

'I was going out of my mind Lauren!' he frowned at her 'Next time you go out you need to take your phone. What if something happened?' he asked her 'What if you needed help or something'

'I wasn't expecting you to notice that I had gone' she said 'I woke up and you weren't here' and she walked into the bedroom, she sat down on the bed and took off her shoes. Joey frowned and he followed her

'I went for a run and then I went home to shower and get a couple of bags of my things. I was expecting you to still be asleep' he told her

'Oh' she replied

'Are you upset with me?' he asked her

'No of course not' she said 'why would I be upset' she asked him

'Lauren talk to me' Joey said and he sat down beside her on the bed, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong' she told him shaking her head

'Look at me' he told her, she sighed and she turned her head and she looked at him 'have you been crying?' he asked her

'Maybe' she shrugged 'Some ducks were fighting over bread and my stupid hormones had me in tears for about an hour' she frowned as she remembered 'Luckily there was no one around to see' she replied

'You went to the park?' he asked her

'Yep' she nodded and she got up and walked to her bedside table. She put her hand in her coat pocket and then turned to look at Joey 'Are you going watch me the whole time or can I have some privacy?' she frowned at him.

'What's in your pocket?' he asked her

'Nothing'

'Then why are you going to put it in your bedside table?' he asked her and he smiled 'Lauren Branning do you have grass in your pocket?' she blinked at him, surprise on her face at being caught

'No…maybe .. a little' she pulled a face

'Give it to me' he held his hand out

'No it's mine. Get your own!' she told him

'You know what the Doctor told you' he told her

'I don't care! I want it! I need it!' she frowned at him. Joey climbed over to the bed and he held out his hand

'Give me the grass' he told her firmly. 'Lauren!'

She sighed and dropped the handful of grass into his hand 'Happy now?'

'Is that all of it?'

'Yes' she lied but she couldn't help but smile

'Give it all to me' he told her calmly

'I. Hate. You!' she told him as she emptied her pocket completely

'That's not what you were saying last night' Joey teased her

'That's only because you were giving me what I wanted!' she told him with a frown and she took off her coat and went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Joey shook his head and he walked through to the kitchen and he dumped the grass in the bin

'How am I going to deal with two of those?' he muttered to himself.

**AN: Just a little filler chapter. **

**No one has correctly guessed the baby's name – no where near close! **

**Hold onto your hats folks…..drama on the way! **


	24. Chapter 24

A week later, Lauren was sitting in the Vic by herself one evening, she had a glass of coke in front of her and a note pad and pencil.

'All right Lauren?' Tyler asked her as he came in 'What are you up to?' he glanced at her pad 'Not planning on doing another bunk are you'

'Funny' she said 'No I'm trying to write a list of things that I need for the baby, nappy, creams, pushchair… you know' she said with a sigh

'Shouldn't Joey be helping you with this?'

'Why would Joey be helping me with this?' she frowned at him

'I thought you two were back together?' he asked her as he sat down, Lauren looked up at him 'We all saw you kissing in the club'

'We?'

'Me, Whit, Fat, Poppy, Lucy' he told her 'So… you are back together?' he asked her

Lauren put her pen down on her pad and leant back against the chair 'Who's asking

'Me' he replied

'It's complicated Tyler. We're not living together, and we're not engaged' she told him 'So in that sense we're not together' she said and she licked her lips 'but he has been around a lot, we've kissed a few times, had sex …a bit' she frowned 'so in that sense we're together.'

'But?' Tyler asked her

'I don't know .. it feels different' Lauren told him

'Different how?' he asked her 'What because of the baby?'

'I don't know…maybe' Lauren shrugged. 'I love him ….' she sighed 'I know that I love him….but I haven't exactly been honest with him, about a lot of things'

'Like what?' Tyler asked her as he picked up her coke and took a drink

'Do you mind?' Lauren pulled a "get your own" face at him

'Nope' he grinned at her, 'Are you hungry?'

'I'm starved' Lauren nodded

'Fancy dinner?'

'Yes if you're paying'

'I'll pay' he smiled at her.

She grinned at him and she packed her bag up and took a long drink of coke and they left the Vic together arm in arm.

They sat in the restaurant near the window and Lauren ordered a pasta dish and Tyler ordered a burger.

'So what haven't you been honest about?' he asked her as they were eating

'You' she told him 'I haven't told him about us'

'Are you going to?'

'I should' she said 'You can't base a relationship on lies' she told him and she looked down at her plate

'But?' Tyler asked her

'What if he freaks out?' she asked him

'Joey? Freak out? Never!' he teased her

'Tyler, that doesn't help' she told him giggling.

'Why don't you let me tell him?' Tyler said to her

'Oh because that'll go down well' Lauren nodded

'I'll be subtle' Tyler said

'And what about Whitney?'

'What about Whitney?' Tyler said to her 'Things aren't working out. I was thinking about going and staying with Ant for a few days' he told her

Lauren put her fork down on her plate and she looked at him 'Are you serious?'

'Yes' he nodded 'and no it's not because of you, what we did. But if things were okay between me and Whitney then it wouldn't have happened would it?' he asked her 'and I think its time to take a break'

'Whit's going to be devastated' Lauren told him 'She wants to marry you'

'Yeah well I don't want to marry her' he replied with a shrug

Lauren frowned and Tyler reached across the table to take her hand in his 'Hey' he said softly 'Sometimes you fall out of love with people that's all' he told her

'Are you going to tell her? About us?' she asked him

'No' he said 'I don't want to hurt her more than I have to' he said to her. 'Hey stop worrying about it and eat your food' he told her.

After they had eaten they walked out of the restaurant 'Are you tired or do you want to go back to the pub?'

'I think I'm going to go home' she told him

'I'll walk you back' he replied.

When they reached her steps Lauren looked over at the chip shop. 'Who ids that guy in there with Lucy, I've seen him around a few times'

'That is Jason, Lucy's new boyfriend'

'Really?' Lauren asked him 'That's interesting'

Tyler looked at her 'What you are scheming?'

'Me? Nothing' she shrugged 'Thanks for dinner tonight and thanks for offering to tell Joey about us, but it needs to come from me' she told him

'Well the offer is there' he replied.

Lucy looked out of the window as she saw Tyler and Lauren hugging outside Lauren's flat.

Tyler let her go and kissed her cheek and then walked away, Lauren watched him go.

Lauren turned and let herself into the flat. She glanced over at the chip shop and Lucy looked away.

Lauren smiled to herself and went inside.

A**N: So Lucy has a new boyfriend. Jason. **

**Tyler is going to break up with Whitney. How is Whitney going to take the news? **

**Is Lauren going to tell Joey about sleeping with Tyler and how is he going to take the news. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. **

**Back later. **


	25. Chapter 25

Lauren woke late the next day. She got up and showered and dressed. After she had eaten breakfast she went towards the café. She saw Joey go in, she peered through the window and saw Lucy smiling at him. She frowned and she turned to go and then she saw Jason walking towards the café.

She was glad she wore a coat that covered her growing bump, she pretended to stumble and drop her bag and Jason came over to help her.

'You all right?' he asked her as she bent down to pick up her things

'Yeah I tripped over these bin bags' she lied and he looked at them. 'Thank you' she smiled t him as he gave her back her bag.

'No harm done hey?' he asked her with a smile 'I'm Jason. Jason Edwards' he held out his hand to her

'Lauren, Lauren Branning' she said 'I haven't seen you around here before' she told him

'I'm thinking about moving here' he told her

'That would make this place more interesting' she told him

'The place already got interesting' he replied with a smile. Lauren noticed that he was still holding her hand.

She smiled brightly at him 'If you like I can give you a guided tour of all the sights of Walford' she told him 'I don't have any plans today'

'Yeah?' he asked her and he glanced through the window.

'Yeah' she replied

He nodded 'I'd like that' he said 'I'll just get us a couple of coffees and then I'm all yours'

'Perfect' she beamed at him.

Lauren took him on a guided tour of the Square and then Walford. She managed to get his life history whilst avoiding any questions about her life. They ended up in the Silver Fox for lunch. Lauren's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket and she saw it was Joey. She rejected the call and switched her phone off and put it back in her bag

'So' who is Joey? Boyfriend?' Jason asked her

'Cousin' Lauren replied as he handed her a coke and menu. 'Thanks. So, I know everything about you except why you're in Walford?'

'Why do you think?' he aksed her

'Well it's one of three things'

'Go on' he leant on the table and crossed his hands under his chin.

'Family, job or a girl' she said and she narrowed her eyes at him 'And I am thinking a girl' she told him.

'Maybe. Maybe 2 girls' he said with a smile. Lauren knew he was flirting with her, he had been all day. She smiled at him and she leaned closer to him

'Two girls?' she asked him 'So who's my competition?' she asked him

'Actually right now it's not much of a competition' he replied with a wink

'Oh…. Out of sight out of mind?' she asked him

'No not really. I've only been on one date with this girl' he said 'It's not like we're in committed relationship or anything' he replied

'So it's a girl from the square?' Lauren asked

'Yeah'

'Let me see, who's single….. Bianca?'

'Nope' he laughed

''Oaky… Alice?'

'Nope'

'Well that only leaves… no you couldn't be….'

'Couldn't be what?' Jason asked her

'The only person left is Lucy Beale. You couldn't be seeing her'

Jason frowned at her 'You know Lucy?'

'Who doesn't know Lucy' Lauren said and she picked up her drink and took a sip 'Well all I'm going to see is good luck and be careful' she told him and she opened her menu and pretended to read

'What? Hey you can't just leave it like that' he said to her

She peered up at him 'It wouldn't be fair for me to say anything' she told him

'She a friend of yours?'

'No. She doesn't actually have that many friends' Lauren said 'She's a bit of a bitch, but I'm sure that you'll find out for yourself'

'Now I'm intrigued' he said 'You have to tell me'

'No I couldn't' she said 'not if you really like her'

'Barely know her' he said 'Met her in a club R&R a few weeks ago' he told her 'We had a date last week and I went to see her last night, stayed at the B&B and I was supposed to be having lunch with her today but, well let's just say I got a better offer.'

Lauren smiled and looked down, pretending to be coy 'I couldn't'

'Oh come on please you have to' he said laughing now 'I'm going think the worst'

'You should the think the worst, worse than the worst' she told him 'why don't we order?' she asked him

'Sure' he nodded. He ordered the food at the bar and Lauren noticed that he also paid for it. 'Okay so spill' he said, Lauren smiled to herself and she licked her lips.

'Well….'

Jason and Lauren returned to the square and Lauren smiled at him 'Well it's been really nice meeting you Lauren Branning' he told her with a smile 'If I'm ever in Walford again I'll be sure to look you up'

'You do that' Lauren told him 'I had a really good day today. Thanks'

'You're welcome, maybe we could do it again sometime?' he asked her

'Yeah sure. If you can find me' she grinned at him. She watched him go into the B&B and she walked through the market. She saw Tyler and Whitney at Tyler's stall and she walked over to them.

'What are you grinning at?' Tyler asked her suspiciously

'That's for me know and Lucy to find out' she replied

'What have you been up to?' Tyler narrowed his eyes at him

'I could tell you but if I did …'

'You'd have to kill me' Tyler rolled his eyes with a sigh 'So what can I do for you?' he asked her

'Actually I came to see Whitney' Lauren said to him

'Oh, okay well, here she is' he said holding out his hand

'Do you want to come for a drink Whit?' Lauren asked her 'I thought maybe we could talk?'

Whitney gaped at her in surprise and Tyler nudged her Yeah, yeah I'd like that' she nodded.

The two girls went into the pub and they walked up to the bar. 'I'll get these' Whitney said 'What do you want?'

'White wine spritzer small' Lauren said to her 'I'll be back in sec I need to pee' she told her

'All right' she nodded.

When Lauren came back Whitney was seated at the table 'Thought you'd done a runner' she said to her

'Sorry, I swear that my jeans that fit me perfectly fine this morning have shrunk' Lauren told her 'Or I have gained more weight in the last 9 hours' she frowned 'is that possible?' she asked her

Whitney smiled and shook her head 'No I don't think so' she told her. Lauren picked up her drink and took a sip and smiled

'Mmm that's better' she said and she looked at Whitney 'Look. I know that you believed Lucy and yes you did try to apologise, and since I've forgiven Joey I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I didn't forgive you too' Lauren told her

'I am really sorry Lauren, Lucy was just so convincing…..' Lauren told her 'and her phone was in your bag and …'

'It's in the past Whitney' Lauren said and she smiled at her 'I just hope that next time something happens that you will talk to me first, listen to my side of the story before you judge me' Lauren told her 'I mean if we all judged you after what happened with Tony without hearing your side of the story you probably wouldn't have any friends here' Whitney blinked in shock at Lauren's words

'Yeah, yeah I know' she frowned, she picked up her drink and swallowed

'And if I remember correctly I was there for you whilst Lucy was making snide comments behind your back and sometimes even to your face.' Lauren told her 'did you know that when you went away for a while after the trial that she tried to sleep with Tyler?'

'No' Whitney shook her head 'I didn't know that'

'Tyler knocked her back of course, that's when she was trying to convince you that Tyler had cheated on you'

'That sly little cow' Whitney snapped 'wait until I see her'

'I wouldn't give her the time of day Whit' Lauren said and she reached into her bag and she pulled out her mobile phone and she switched it on. It beeped 12 times and then rang instantly.

'Someone's popular' Whitney said

'It's Joey' Lauren replied and she pressed the reject button.

'You're not going to take it?' she frowned 'I thought that you and Joey were okay?'

'I switched it off earlier because he texts or calls me like every hour to make sure that I'm okay. Which is annoying so the 12 texts and oh 2 phone calls' she said as she rejected another call 'are to yell at me and ask me where I've been' she replied 'and besides I saw him talking to Lucy earlier so..' she shrugged.

'Things between you and Joey will be all right though won't they?' Whitney asked her 'I mean we all saw you kissing..'

'Things are different' Lauren said looking down 'I don't think things will ever be the same between us, not after everything that happened'

'You still love each other don't you?'

'Yes but sometimes love isn't enough' Lauren replied looking up at her 'You can be so in love with someone, think that they know you better than you know yourself, everything seems to be perfect and then like that…' she snapped her fingers together 'It's gone' Lauren explained

'But you and Joey will make it work thought right?'

'Maybe' Lauren said 'it's not going to happen overnight' she took another sip of wine, her phone rang again and she answered 'Yes Joey I'm fine and yes I know I turned my phone off but that's because you keep ringing me and texting me to ask me if I'm fine which I am' she snapped a him

'Usually it's polite to answer the phone with Hi or hello' he replied

'Hi' Lauren said

'I was just calling you to see if you wanted to do something tonight' he asked her 'maybe a movie or go to the Vic for a drink or dinner out?'

'I went out to dinner last night' Lauren said 'I don't fancy a movie and I'm already in the Vic with a drink' she replied 'but if you want you could come in?' she asked him 'Then you could see for yourself that I am fine and maybe you'd stop calling me and texting me because it's getting a little annoying'

'Who are at the Vic with?'

'Whitney' Lauren replied

'Are you talking?' he asked her

'Yes we've cleared the air' Lauren told him

'I don't want to interrupt' Joey told her 'Maybe I can see you later?'

'Aren't you working in the club?'

'Well yeah but I could stop over before or after' he said

'You want to wake me at 2am?' she asked him 'You do remember that I'm hormonal right?'

'Yeah I know… I just feel like I haven't seen you for days' he told her 'I miss you'

'We can maybe do something tomorrow?' she asked him 'If you're not coming to the Vic now'

'You and Whit need to spend some time together. I guess then I'll see you tomorrow?' he asked her

'Yeah I'll call you or text you' she replied

'I love you' Joey told her

'Yeah me too' she said and she hung up. She put the phone back in her bag and looked at Whitney

'You even sound different when you talk to him on the phone' Whit said

'He's annoyed me today' Lauren replied with a shrug.

'Do you think that you'll marry him?'

'I don't know. Not anytime soon, no' Lauren shook her head. 'So how are things with you and Tyler?' Lauren asked her.

**AN: So what did Lauren tell Jason? And what will Lucy do/say when she finds out! **

**Why has Lauren suddenly decided to become friends with Whitney again? Is she trying to save her relationship to Tyler? Or is she playing games with her. **

**Lauren and Joey aren't seeing each other every day and things in their relationship aren't back to how they used to be. Has Lauren actually forgiven him or is she playing games with him too? **

**All will be revealed **

**Thank you for all your reviews, Please R&R**

**Later… **

**Oh and all the bay names guesses –no one has got it! **


	26. Chapter 26

Joey didn't see Lauren until later on in the week. She had been mysterious and cagey with her excuses or reasons why she couldn't see him.

She didn't seem too enthusiastic when he had asked her to go to the Vic with him Friday night, but at least she had agreed to go.

He was waiting for her as usual, if one thing hadn't changed about Lauren since she had been away was that her time keeping still sucked, she still ran on Lauren time.

She walked into the pub an hour late and sat down at his table, she picked up his coke and drank the rest down.

'You're late' he told her

'Yeah I know sorry I was on the phone to the letting agency' she told him

'Is there something wrong with the flat?' he asked her

'No I was seeing if they had any more to rent in or around the square' she told him and she looked through her bag and frowned. 'Crap I've forgotten my keys and purse'

'Do you want another drink?'

'Please' she nodded.

Joey went to the bar and when he came back she was texting someone on her phone a huge grin on her face.

'Who's that?'

'Just an old friend' she replied and she put the phone in her pocket 'Mmm thanks' she took the drink from him and took another long drink. I am so thirsty'

'So why are you looking for other flats?' he asked her

'Because this one is going to be impractical when the baby comes, having to carry the pushchair up and down the stairs every time I want to go out' Lauren told him 'So I'm looking for a ground floor flat that leads straight on the street. I have a couple of viewings tomorrow'

'You weren't going to discuss this with me first?' he asked her with a frown

'No' she shook her head 'Why would I need to discuss it with you? It's not as though you're living there too' she replied

'Because I'm paying the rent on the place'

'Okay fine then I'll pay it until I find a new place and I'll pay the rent on that one too' she told him

'I don't want to give up the flat Lauren' he said to her

'Well then don't, I'll find a new place and move out and you can either carry on paying rent on a place you don't live or move back in' she replied.

He frowned at her 'What's the matter with you?' he asked her

'There's nothing the matter with me Joey. You wanted to take things slow Joey you decided not to move back in' she shrugged 'I'm just making plans for when the baby comes' she told him

'Don't you think we should be making them together?'

'So you would rather I leave the baby alone in the flat while I struggled to carry the pushchair up and down that stairs of the flat every time I want to go out?' she looked at him

'No I didn't say that' he looked at her 'You're putting words in my mouth'

'So then you agree that it would make sense to move to a lower ground, ground level flat?'

'Well yes of course…' he trailed off

'So what's the big deal?' she asked him

Joey blinked at her and he sighed 'I just… it would have been nice for you to talk to me about it first that's all' he told her 'I could helped you'

'I am quite capable of talking to the letting agency' she told him 'I'm not helpless, I'm pregnant and besides I'm telling you now'

Joey nodded and picked up his coke and took a drink, they were both quiet for a while. Lauren's phone beeped and she retrieved it from her pocket and looked at the text and sent another quick reply.

'I've barely seen you all week' Joey said softly

'Well we've both been busy' Lauren said taking another drink. She put her drink down on the table and she looked at him and she sighed

'How did things go with you and Whit?' he asked her

'Fine' she said with a shrug 'I told her that it wasn't fair of me not to forgive her since I had forgiven you so'

'Have you?' he asked her 'Forgiven me?'

She licked her lips and looked down briefly and the she looked at him 'I'm working on it' she said honestly.

Joey nodded and he took a deep breath and he let it out slowly 'I guess us getting back together isn't going to be easy is it. Getting us back the way that we used to be I mean' he asked her

'No, no it isn't' she said 'A lot of things have happened in our lives since I left' she told him 'We drifted apart and we need to figure out a way to get back to each other' she said

'And is that what you want?' he asked her 'Us?'

Lauren licked her lips and she moved round the seat so she was sitting next to him. 'Yes' she told him 'Of course it is' she told him softly 'Look I know that we haven't seen each other much lately, but that's kind of what going slow is' she told him 'Not rushing back into things.. and yes I know we've had a sex and if that's confusing things then maybe we shouldn't be having sex' she said softly.

Joey looked at her 'Is it confusing for you?'

'A little yes and I know that I was the one who wanted to'

'We both did' he said and he reached out and he took her hand in both of his.

Lauren looked at him 'We need to talk to Joey' she said to him 'There's something's that I need to tell you, that you're probably not going to like' she told him 'That may change your mind about giving us another chance'

'I doubt that' he frowned at her

'I wouldn't be so sure' she told him. 'Can we go back to the flat?'

'Of course' he nodded 'Now?' she nodded in response.

**AN: What is Lauren going to tell Joey that could possibly make him change his mind about her? **

**Who was she texting? **

**Has their relationship come to end despite their earlier reunion.. did that happen too soon?**

**Back tomorrow. **

**Thank you for all your reviews. R&R as always**


	27. Chapter 27

Lauren shrugged off her coat and she sat down on the sofa and she looked at Joey 'Do you want a coffee or anything?' she asked him

'Please' he nodded

Lauren got up and walked into the kitchen and she took a deep breath as he put the kettle on and got the cups, coffee and sugar out of the cupboard.

Joey leant in the doorway and he watched her as she made their drinks. She handed a cup to him and then leant against the work top. 'Look you may not like what I'm going to tell you but I would appreciate it if you would try not get worked up and not to fly into a rage or do something stupid' she told him

'That fills me with a sense of dread' Joey told her 'whatever it is Lauren it can't be that bad' he said

'Just .. just promise me Joey' Lauren told him

'Okay' he frowned 'I promise'

Lauren licked her lips 'I've always tried to be honest with you Joey, you know that and we can't rebuild our relationship if there are secrets between us' she said to him

'Okay, I get that' he told her 'You know that I have no secrets from you' he told her

'No Joey I don't' she shook her head 'We don't know each other anymore, not the way that we used to' she said softly

'I haven't changed Lauren' he told her

'No?' she questioned him 'maybe you haven't, but I have' she told him 'I had to' she said 'I was pregnant, single, alone' she told him 'Everything that I thought I was going to have was suddenly gone and I didn't think that there would ever be a chance that I would get it back. There was a time when I didn't want it back' she admitted to him 'If Granddad hadn't died I probably…. No. I know that I wouldn't have come back to Walford. Even though I had no money and was living in my car, I would never have come back here and I would have never asked you for anything' she told him. Joey swallowed

'I wouldn't have stopped looking for you'

'But you did' she told him 'You preferred to spend your time in the Vic getting drunk feeling sorry for yourself, screwing Lucy' she said

'That was one time' he frowned

'One time too many' Lauren replied and she looked down. 'I wasn't going to keep the baby' she told him

'What?' he asked her surprised 'What do you mean?'

'As soon as I got to Manchester I registered with a GP and after seeing her for a few times, I made the decision to have a termination' she told him 'I didn't want this thing, this part of you growing inside me. I wanted it gone, I wanted every trace of you to be erased from my life, from my body' she paused 'I had an appointment booked, there would be an overnight stay at the clinic and it would all be over with' she told him 'Done' she told him

'But you didn't go through with it' he said 'Obviously' he told her

'Obviously'

'What changed your mind?' he asked her

'Revenge' she replied 'I knew how much you wanted a baby….'

'Not any baby. I wanted a baby with you. I wanted our baby' he replied

'I know. At least I thought I knew' she told him 'After you threw me out it made me doubt that you actually cared about me at all, or whether it was just a baby you wanted so badly.' she said 'that was another reason that swayed my decision for a termination. But, yes as you see I didn't go through with it. Oh I went to the clinic. I checked in, I signed the papers and at the last minute, when the nurse came in with the anaesthetic, just as she was about to inject it into my catheter I just changed my mind' she said 'Literally with seconds to spare' Joey blinked at her 'I decided that I would keep it. That I would revel in the fact that I had your baby and you would be clueless… not forever, I mean at some point a few months after the baby was born or even a few years, my parents and sister would want to visit or I would have sent pictures to them to show them that there was a new addition to the family, knowing that you would somehow find out. And the thought of the pain you would grow through knowing that somewhere out there you had a son or daughter that you had no chance of seeing, no chance at trying to be better father that Derek was to you… to know that one day this child would come looking for you and be full of rage and hatred, that thought was the only thing that I was holding on to' she said to him 'I knew that deep down I still loved you' she said honestly 'But I wanted to hurt you the same way that you did me. I wanted to break your heart into a million pieces' she said. She paused and she took a sip of coffee and then looked up at him. She saw the hurt and disbelief on his face.

'I don't believe you' he told her 'You wouldn't do that. You don't have a mean bone in your body'

'I didn't' she told him 'Now…well let's just say revenge is kind of my thing now' she told him 'People are going pay for what they did' she told him

'People?' he asked her 'Even me?' he asked her

'No..not you. Not anymore' she shook her head 'I love you and I meant what I said about wanting us to work, but it's going to take time to get back what we had, and even then things might never be the same again' she told him 'So if your expectations are that we'll just fall back into the old Lauren and Joey relationship, then we're not going to work from the offset' she told him 'You can't call me 30 times a day anymore Joey' she said to him and he nodded

'I know' he said 'I just … I miss you'

Lauren smiled at him 'I miss you too Joey, but we have to start over' she said 'Get to know each other again, fall in love again' she sighed 'Which you might not want to do' she said to him

'Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this' he asked her

'Because you're not' Lauren told him 'but it's important that what I tell you, you promise me that you are not going to do anything about it, not tell anyone.'

'Lauren you're freaking me out now' he told her

'I am going to make sure that Lucy knows exactly what it feels like to lose everything that she cares about' she told him

'She's already lost all her friends' he told her 'That's enough'

'No Joey it isn't. It's nowhere near enough' she told him shaking her head 'She's going to lose more than friends' she told him 'She's going to lose everything just like I did'

'What do you mean?' he asked her

'You'll see' she told him 'It won't be long' 'She needs to learn that she can't mess with people and expect to get away with it scott free. I warned her that there would be repercussions and consequences' Lauren told him.  
Joey blinked at her 'Lauren this isn't like you… to act like this…..'

'Yeah well, Lucy's had this coming for a while' she told him and she took a deep breath 'There is nothing that you can do or say that is going to make me change my about this' she told him

'I could tell Lucy that you're planning something' Joey told her

'Yeah you could' Lauren nodded 'but then that will mean that you and me, we're done. For good this time' she told him

Joey looked at her and he closed his eyes 'You know that's not what I want' he told her softly 'I just want you Lauren' he told her

'Then don't tell Lucy' she said to him 'I need to know that I can trust you with this'

'I promise that I am not going to say anything to Lucy' he told her

Lauren nodded and she looked at him 'Good' she replied. She locked her lips and she took a deep breath. 'That's not all that I have to tell you' she said to him 'and you're probably going to like this even less'

'There's more?' he asked her

'Yes there is…. I … you know that I told you that I slept with someone else?' she asked him

'Yes' he nodded 'some faceless nameless man' he said

'I need to tell you who it was' she said and he looked at her

'I don't want to know. It happened when we weren't together' he said to her 'It doesn't matter' she shook his head

'I have to tell you Joey. I can't have this secret from you' she said to him 'and deep down you will always be wondering if I'm still in touch with him, if I'm seeing him. If you know him…..'

Joey closed his eyes 'Oh god. I know him don't I?' he said

'Yes' she nodded, she followed him as he walked into the lounge and he put his coffee down on the table and sat down on the sofa. 'I don't want to know Lauren, please don't do this, I don't want to know' she sat down beside him on the sofa.

Lauren looked at him sadly 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Joey'

'Please Lauren, I'm begging you' he said to her

Lauren ignored his pleas 'It was after I came back' she told him 'after the funeral, I slept with Tyler' Joey buried his face in his hands, she swallowed 'Joey say something' she reached out and touched his shoulder. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Lauren closed her eyes and waited for a few minutes before she went after him. 'I'm sorry Joey' she said softly

'Was that the only time?' he asked her, not facing her

'Yes' she nodded

'Do you have feelings for him?'

'Yes, you know I do, but I'm not in love with him' she told him 'One minute we were talking and then next we were kissing and then … we were having sex…..'

'I don't want to know the details' he told her as he turned to look at her with a frown, tears were rolling down his face 'Does Whitney know?'

'I haven't told her' Lauren replied

'Has Tyler?'

'Not as far as I know'

'Don't you think she deserves to know?' he asked her

'You mean like Tyler deserved to know that you kissed each other behind his back?'

'That was different' he snapped at her

'Was it? Really?' she asked him 'You both did that behind his back'

'You slept with him' he snapped at her

'We weren't together' Lauren replied

'No but Tyler and Whitney are together'

'Barely' Lauren replied 'Otherwise it wouldn't have happened'

Joey frowned 'What do you mean barely?'

'Our relationship wasn't the only one that Lucy damaged' she told him. She took a deep breath and she walked over to him

'I am sorry Joey' she told him 'but you have to understand that I was angry with you and upset and confused …Tyler was hurt and comforting me and it just happened' she told him

'I wish you hadn't told me' he said to her

'We always said that we would be honest with each other; that we could and would tell each other everything' she told him 'I had to tell you'

'Even though you knew that it would hurt?' he asked her, she nodded and she walked over to him, hoping that he wouldn't move away from her 'If we are serious about wanting to be together again, to making us work, then we need to start off with a clean slate' she told him 'the last thing we need is for a secret to pop up 6 months from now, a year from now.' she said 'I am sorry Joey' she told him 'I'm sorry that knowing about it hurts you, and I swear to you that it was only that one time' she looked at him and she reached out to wipe his tears away 'I love you and I want to be with you. I want to raise our daughter together' she told him, and she put her hand on her stomach 'but if that's not what you want now then I understand' she said shaking her head 'but you don't get to change your mind in a week or 2 months or a year. If you don't want me then we're over Joey forever' she told him 'but I'm not going to put my life my hold for you while I wait for you to decide. There are plans that need to be made, things to buy, preparation for this little one' she said and she looked down at her stomach.

'You expect me to decide now?' he asked her

'Is it such a hard decision to make?' she asked him 'You either see us together a year from now, five years from now, or you don't' she shrugged and she took a breath 'the ball is in your court Joey' she told him and she walked out of the room. She picked up some of the pictures of the flats she was looking at tomorrow and she looked at them.

He took a breath and he wiped his face with his hands, he let the breath out slowly and he walked into the lounge.

'I want to be with you' Joey told her 'I love you' Lauren closed her eyes as she felt the tears stinging her eyes

'You do?' she asked him

'Yes I do. I can't lose you again Lauren' he told her and she looked up at him, the tears running down her cheeks. 'I may not agree with whatever it is that you are planning to do to Lucy, but I can't say that she doesn't deserve it, because she does' he told her honestly 'you have changed Lauren and I guess that I am partly to blame for that for the way that I treated you, how badly I hurt you, but I still see the girl that I fancied when I came to Walford' he told her as he crossed the room and he pulled her into his arms and they held each other tightly

'I'm sorry' she whispered against his neck

'Sssh, baby it's okay. I know you are'

'Can you stay tonight? Please?' she asked him

'Yes' he told her 'I think we need to spend some time together and we have a lot of talking to do'

'Yes we do' she nodded.

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting. Trying to get this chapter right! **

**Hope you like it. **

**Thank you all for your reviews**

**Enjoy and R&R. **


	28. Chapter 28

Lauren climbed out of bed and she walked into the bathroom, once she had finished in the bathroom she went into the kitchen to get a drink. She opened the fridge and poured herself some orange juice and she looked out of the window and she sighed and she carried her glass back into the bedroom, setting it down on her bedside table she climbed into the bed and sat up.

'What's wrong?' Joey asked her sleepily

'I can't sleep' she told him, Joey yawned and rubbed his eyes

'Can I do anything?' he asked her and he pulled himself to sit up and he looked at her, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly and shrugged, he put his arm around her and he kissed her hair. 'Do you want to go for a walk?' he asked her

'It's 2:30am' she told him

'And tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have to get up early if we don't want to' he told her 'we could go the park?' he looked at her

'Really? You'd do that?' she asked him

'Yeah course, if that's what you wanted' he said to her.

She smiled 'so when I want cravings in the middle of the night or the early hours of the morning I can ring you up and you'll go get them for me?' she asked her

'Yep' he nodded 'Whatever you need I'll be there' he told her

'Does that you mean you'll come and look at the flats with me tomorrow?' she asked him

'I was hoping that you would ask' he admitted to her, she sighed and she rubbed her stomach with a frown 'Are you are in pain?' he asked her

'No, it just feels strange' she replied

'Strange how?' he asked her and he put his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt the little bump

'Like popcorn popping' she told him with a frown 'it's a little weird'

'The baby's moving' Joey told her with a smile 'you should be able to feel movement between 16 and 20 weeks, you're nearly 5 months so it would make sense' he told her

'Can you feel it?' she asked him

'No' he shook his head looking a little disappointed 'I've been reading a book about pregnancy' he told her 'I'm up to 7 months'

Lauren turned to look at him 'Really?' he asked her

'Yeah, when I found out you were pregnant, I went out and got some books' he told her 'I got some baby name books too, maybe we could look at them together?' he asked her

'Yeah' Lauren nodded with a smile 'I'd like that' she told him.

'Good. So are we going for a walk then?' he asked her softly

'No' she said shaking her head with a yawn

'Tired?' he asked her with a smile

'Mmm' she nodded, Joey move down in the bed and she followed, laying her head on his chest. A few minutes later he knew that she was asleep, he smiled and closed his eyes.

When he woke in the morning he could hear her throwing up in the bathroom, he climbed out of bed with a frown and went in, 'What's wrong babe?'

'Your baby's trying to kill me' she replied through her tears, 'she wanted bacon so I cooked some and now I'm in here throwing up!' she told him.

'I'll clean up the kitchen, try to get rid of the smell' he told her, she nodded and thought about bacon again. He could hear her retching as he went into the kitchen. He cleaned up and opened the window and sprayed some air freshener.

Lauren flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth and then started the shower going. She came out wrapped in a towel and she say down on the bed. Joey was back in the bedroom, sitting on the bed waiting for her, he moved forward and he kissed her shoulder 'So you feel better?' he asked her

'Mmhmm' she nodded 'thanks' he kissed her shoulder again

'What time is the first viewing?' he asked her

'11:00am'

'Well why don't you come back to bed its only 7:30am' he said 'I've opened the kitchen window so the smell can get out'

'I'll get the sheets wet' she said

Joey smiled 'Wouldn't be the first time' he said kissing her shoulder again and then lifting her hair so he could kiss the nape of her neck and trail his lips to her other shoulder.

'Joey we agreed that we wouldn't..'

'Have sex yeah I know' he nodded his head 'but… I was thinking about it last night …..' he spent a few minutes kissing and sucking her neck 'and I thought that, since we both know that we want to be together, that we want a future together, I mean you are having my baby' he said as his hand snaked around her middle to rest on her stomach 'maybe we don't need to take things that slowly' he told her 'I mean in a few more months you might not want to have sex… and …' Lauren put her hand over his on her stomach and she picked his hand up and squeezed it gently before turning around to look at him

'I'm not in the mood to have sex right now' she told him 'and we do need to take things slowly' she told him, she saw the disappointed look on his face 'but I'm not adverse to a little fooling around, like we used to before we started having sex' she told him.

'Fooling around is also good' he replied and he pulled her into his arms.

**AN: Just another little filler chapter. **

**Still no successful guess on the baby name though**

**Thank you for all your reviews glad you are enjoying it. **

**Lauren's hasn't told Joey what she has planned for Lucy so when whatever she does happens he is going to be as surprised/shocked as I hope the rest of you are!. **

**Back later **

**R&R as always**


	29. Chapter 29

Lauren and Joey had viewed the flats, and Joey could see that there was one in particular that Lauren liked the most. It had 2 bedrooms and a large lounge and kitchen as well as a hall way with a front door that didn't open straight into the apartment. It was very spacious and he knew that the only thing that was holding her back was the rent. So after Lauren had gone home to think about it, he had contacted the letting agency and paid the deposit and a couple month's rent. Next he went to see Sharon and asked her if Lauren would be able to work in some capacity in the club, her reply made him grin.

He was on the way back the to the flat grinning when he bumped into Jack

'What are you grinning like a fool for?' Jack asked him

'Just got a new flat' he told them 'Lauren wanted a ground floor flat because of the baby and I spoke to Sharon and I have gotten her a job too' he said

'Yeah? That's really good' Jack told him 'So how are things with you two?'

'We're taking things slowly' Joey said as they walked towards Lauren's flat 'Do you want to come in for a coffee?' he asked him

'Yeah all right' he nodded and he looked at him and he followed him upstairs.

'Hey!' Joey said as they went inside 'Jack's here' he called out 'Do you want a coffee babe?'

'Please' she called back 'I'll be there is a minute'

Five minutes later Jack and Joey were sitting on the sofa when she came through, pushing her phone into her pocket, she rubbed her stomach again 'Hi Uncle Jack' she smiled as she sat down next to Joey.

'Hello darling, you're looking well'

'Thank you' she said

'So how are you feeling?'

'Good' Lauren said 'A bit tired, hard to sleep but other than that I'm okay' she told him

'So have you started buying what you need for the little one?'

'No, I'm making a list though and checking out prices' she replied 'I didn't really want to start buying anything until I found a new place' she admitted 'There's not really much storage here'

'Well then it's a good thing that we have these' Joey said and he help up some keys

'What are those?' she asked him

'They keys to the last flat' he told her 'I paid the deposit and a couple of month's rent' Joey said 'We can move in whenever we want.. I mean you can move in whenever you want' he told her

'Joey!' Lauren said and she looked at the keys and then took them from him with a smile 'Thank you bit it was too expensive….'

'Which I why I spoke to Sharon and she says that there's a job at the club for you' he told her

'Really?' she asked him again

'Mmhmm' he nodded

'Joey… thank you' she said again she felt her eyes fill with tears and she sighed and she got up and went into the kitchen. She pulled a sheet from the kitchen roll and wipe her eyes and then returned to the lounge.

'Are you okay?' Jack asked her

'Yeah it's just the stupid hormones' Lauren said wiping her nose.

'Well if you want a hand moving you let me know okay' he said

'Thanks Jack' Joey said with a smile.

Later that day, Joey had to run a few errands for Sharon and Lauren was alone in the flat. She made a few phone calls and then went to the Vic for a drink. She saw her mother and Sharon there. She got herself a drink and then looked round for somewhere to sit, the only other table with a seat was with Lucy. Lauren walked over to her mother and Sharon.

'Hi, can I join you?' she asked them

'Course you can darling' Sharon said. Lauren sat down and she looked at her mother

'Thanks'

'How are you?' Sharon asked her

'I'm okay, the baby's cravings are a little hit and miss though' she told them 'It was craving bacon this morning but when I ate some I spent the next half an hour throwing up'

'I was like that with you' Tanya said softly 'And I had a cravings for tree bark. I didn't even know what tree bark tasted like but I wanted some' Tanya said with a frown as she remembered

'I want grass and sand' Lauren told her 'Joey caught me trying to sneak some grass into the flat and he confiscated it' she frowned

Tanya smiled 'Good for him'

'You know you can get edible grass?' Sharon asked her

'Yeah but I don't want that I want park grass, I see grass at the park and my mouth actually waters!' Lauren told them with a shake of her head.

'Why sand?' Sharon asked her

'I don't know' Lauren replied 'Grass, sand and sex' she said 'that's all I want all the time'

'I bet Joey's pleased with the last one' Sharon teased her

'Actually Joey and I are kind of taking things slowly' Lauren said to them

'I remember with Abi I was horny all the time' Tanya said with a grin, your father and I were at it like rabbits and then suddenly at about 8 months I couldn't bear him to touch me' she told her 'hat lasted for about 7 months after Abi was born'

'Mum!' Lauren exclaimed in shock 'Please I do not need to hear things like that' she blushed causing both Sharon and Tanya to laugh

'You know I still have some of yours, Abi's and Oscar's baby things in the loft. If you and Joey want to come over for dinner tomorrow I'll get Max to get it down and you two can have a look through it' Tanya told her 'I'll do your favourite'

'I can't eat chicken, the baby doesn't like it' Lauren told her

'Oh… oh well how about beef?'

'Sounds good' Lauren said 'Oh can you make those dumpling thingies?'

'Yes' Tanya nodded and smiled

'Do you know what you're having?' Sharon asked

'Yes, Joey and I know but we're not telling anyone' Lauren told them both with a smile

'Well I keep an eye on what bits and pieces you take from the baby boxes' Tanya teased her

Lauren's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Joey, she answered it.

'Hey' she answered

'Hey, where are you I thought you would be back at the flat'

'I'm at the Vic with mum and Sharon' she told him

'I got you something' he told her 'Maybe you should come back to the flat'

'Yeah what it is?'

'Well if I told you over the phone I'd miss the look on your face wouldn't I?' he asked her

'Okay, okay I'll be back in 15 minutes' she told him

'Can't wait' he replied

Lauren hung up 'Joey has a surprise for me at the flat' she told them as she took a drink of coke 'I better go. We'll see you tomorrow mum' she said

'Okay looking forward to it' she smiled at her. Lauren took her by surprise and kissed her cheek.

'Come and see me Monday at the club and we'll work out your hours and jobs' Sharon said to her

'All right thanks' she said and Lauren walked out of the Vic.

**AN: So what is Joey's surprise? And is Lauren going to like it?  
Dinner with the parents? Is that going to end well? **

**Read on to fine out.**

**R&R as always**


	30. Chapter 30

Joey waited anxiously for Lauren to return. He wondered if she would be mad at him for not talking this through with her first, but he had seen it in the window of the shop and he loved it and had to get it. He didn't know if Lauren would even like it. She had changed so much since she had come back from Manchester. He knew that the way he treated her had a lot to do with that. And he knew that would be something that he would always regret for as long as he lived, that he doubted the woman that he loved, that he hurt her so badly that the only thing she had thought that she could do to stop the pain was to make a clean break and leave.

Joey knew that although she had said that she had forgiven him that deep down a part of her was still not yet quite healed. He also knew that he would move heaven and earth and do whatever it took to make her forgive him completely. To convince her that he would never ever hurt her that way again.

He heard her key in the lock and he turned and walked into the lounge rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously. Joey looked at her as she came in.

'Hey' she said smiling at him 'so where's my surprise?' she asked him and he laughed

'In the bedroom'

Her face lit up and she blushed a little and she Joey laughed

'Well that could be arranged too. You know my views on the subject' he told her and he walked around behind her and he slid her coat off and hung it on the rack, he took her keys and dropped them on the side table, putting her bag on the floor and he covered her eyes with this hands. 'Ready?' he asked her

'Yes' she nodded her head, Joey led her into the bedroom

'Okay, before you get mad at me and say anything, you have to know that I saw it and I couldn't help myself. If you really hate it then I promise I will take it back with no questions or arguments' he told her softly.

'Okay now I'm concerned' she told him

Joey licked his lips 'Ready?'

'Yes' she said with a laugh, Joey took his hands off her eyes and he waited expectantly.

Lauren saw a bassinette style crib at the foot of the bed, with a mobile of little animals on it, Joey switched the mobile on and a sweet nursery rhyme softly filled the room. Inside the crib was a little toy monkey. 'Joey…it's perfect' she told him 'I love it'

'Yeah?' he asked her

'Yeah, it's just like the one I wanted, but it's too…'

'It the words expensive are about to come out of your mouth someone is going to get a spanking' he told her teasingly

Lauren blushed bright red as very naughty but thoroughly pleasant images popped into her head 'Well it is too expensive' she said with a shy smile.

'What did I just say to you about a spanking?' he asked her

Lauren grinned at him 'Maybe I want a spanking' she said flirtatiously

'Be careful what you wish for!' he said as he towards her

Lauren smiled at him and she ran her hands over his chest 'I am so horny right now' she told him 'Unbelievably horny…. You have no idea how badly I want you'

'I think I have some idea' he replied as she started to undo his buttons, and then deciding that it was taking too long she pulled the shirt apart and buttons shot across the room, she roughly pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then moved forward to kiss his chest and trailed kisses up to his neck, She bit down roughly with her teeth and he moaned as he felt a little bit of pain. She pushed him backwards towards the bed, her hormones and lust suddenly getting the better of her, Joey, being stringer than her, manoeuvred her so she was in front of him facing the bed, her back to his chest. He moved her hair over her left shoulder and he started to kiss and lick her neck, his hands slid to her breasts and he cupped them before he pulled her top over her head, he removed her bra and rolled her nipples between his fingers

'Too sensitive' she murmured softly shivering as she felt her arousal building to new higher levels than she could remember.

Joey smiled against her neck and he slid one hand lower whilst his other hand cupped her breast and his thumb occasionally brushed across her nipple, causing her to moan and push back against his hand. His free hand moved into the front of her leggings and he stroked her through her panties. He could feel how wet she was through her panties and he slid his hand inside and she almost came apart at the seams at his first naked touch.

'Oh god Joey! Right there!' she encouraged him.

He removed his hand, much to her disappointment and frustration and a few curse words were on the tip of her tongue, when he stripped the rest of the clothes from her and bent her forward, she felt him enter her from behind and she gasped surprised and very gratefully. His fingers found her clit again and he started to rub it vigorously whilst he began slowly thrusting inside her. It didn't take long for her to scream his name and he increased his pace and brought her again to climax before he pulsed and emptied inside her.

They managed to crawl onto the bed and five minute later, Lauren started to kiss his neck and caress his cock, which began to spring to life under her fingers.

'Seriously! Again already?' Joey asked her still trying to catch his breath from the first time. Lauren nodded

'The baby likes it when you have sex with me' she told him.

Joey frowned 'Okay if I was thinking clearly that would probably sound so wrong on so many levels!' He told her as he moved over him and straddled him 'on the other hand I kind of like that you so are insatiable' he told her as he drew her down into a long heated kiss.

**AN: Last update for tonight. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all your reviews**

**Back tomorrow. **

**As always R&R **


	31. Chapter 31

Lauren left Joey sleeping Sunday when she woke up, she showered and dressed and then walked into the kitchen, she was wearing a read vest style dress as she was feeling a little hot today and she was barefooted. She put on some coffee and she walked to the window and looked out, her mobile rang and she grabbed it and answered it.

'Hi. Did you get them?' she asked

'Yes, piece of cake' her caller replied

'And when can you deliver?'

'Tonight' he replied

'All 3 places?' she asked 'You have enough?'

'Oh yes, I have more than enough'

'No one saw you?'

'Nope. In and out like a shadow, no trace, no sound' they replied

'Good' she nodded and she looked towards the chippie

'Two night in there and come Tuesday morning they'll have a little problem, well a big problem' he replied 'An anonymous phone call and the place will be crawling literally'

Lauren smiled to herself 'Perfect' she replied 'Thank you'

'Oh honey, the pleasure is all mine'

'And you are sure that there is no way that this can be traced back to either of us?' Lauren asked him

'Absolutely no doubt this doesn't leave a trail back to you or me. Can I ask how things are between you and Joey?'

'We're working in things' she replied

'Good. I'm glad' she heard a soft reply 'I am sorry for the part that I played I had no idea that she would go as far as she did'

'I know and you have more than made up for it' she replied 'Text me when it's done and I'll let you know when I need you to make an appearance' she replied

'Okay' the caller hung up and Lauren smiled broadly

'Someone looks rather pleased with themselves this morning' Joey said as he came in looking dishevelled from sleep, scratching his head

She turned to look at him, he was naked from the waist up and wore a paid or grey sweatpants that were low on his hips, Lauren licked her lips and swallowed as she perused his body, her eyes met his and he had his characteristic lopsided grin on his face,

'Like what you see?' he asked her

She grinned at him and nodded 'Although you are a little over dressed for my liking' she replied as he walked over to her. She ran her fingers over his stomach and chest, feeling the muscles rippling beneath her fingers, she circled her arms around his neck and smiled as he gave her a soft gentle kiss. 'You look tired' she told him

'I wonder why that it?' he teased her 'Might have something to do with the fact that my girlfriend woke me up three times during the night to have sex' he said to her 'Not that I'm complaining' he added with a smile 'You have the stamina of 10 men' he told her

'Mum said she was like this with dad when she was pregnant with Abi and she had a craving for tree bark when she was pregnant with me' Lauren told him

'Yeah?'

'So how long did she say this sex craving lasted?' he asked her

'Until she was 8 months, then she couldn't stand dad touching her until around 7 months after Abi was born' she said and she looked at Joey as she ran her hands over his chest again, letting her fingers stroke the skin just about his sweatpants.

'Why do I get the feeling that you are going to be entirely different?' he asked her and she shrugged

'I don't know' she told him with a casual shrug and she moved forward to hug him, he smiled to himself.

Later, after dinner at her parents, Joey and Lauren were sitting in her old room looking through the boxes that her dad had got down from the loft, Oscar appeared in the doorway.

'What are you doing Lolly?' he asked her

'We're looking through boxes of baby things that mum and dad kept when they had me, you and Abi'

'Why are you looking?' he asked as he came into the room.

'Well because we're seeing if there is anything that Joey and I might want' she explained to him

'Why?' Oscar asked with a frown

'Because I am having a baby of my own' she told him as she put her hand on her stomach. Oscar looked at her and his eyes fell to her stomach.

Oscar frowned at her 'How?'

'How what?' Lauren frowned at him

'How are you having a baby?' he asked her

Lauren looked at Joey as Tanya came up the stairs 'Well …..Oh! Mum perfect timing' Lauren said to her 'Oscar's asking how I'm having a baby' she told her as she came into the room

'Is he now? Curious little thing isn't he?' mum asked as she ruffled his hair

Lauren grinned at her 'So as you are his parent I'll leave you to answer that question' she told her

'Thank you' she nodded and she looked at Joey and then at the box. 'So have you found anything that you want?'

'A few things' Joey said to her 'Are you sure about letting us just take what we want?'

'Yeah of course, it's why we saved it all' she said 'For Lauren and Abi' mum said and she reached into the box 'Oh this was Lauren's' Tanya said as she pulled out a tiny white knitted cardigan 'Oh look how tiny she was. Hard to believe that you used to fit into this and now you're having a baby of your own' her eyes filled with tears and she looked at Lauren 'Oh… I should probably …. Leave you both to it before I get too sentimental' she told them both, 'I'll be downstairs if you need anything' she told them 'Come on Oscar' Tanya held out her hand and she led him out of the room.

An hour later Joey carried the box of things they wanted to keep down the stairs. Lauren went into the kitchen to find her mum. 'Hey, Joey and I are off' she told her with a smile 'Thanks for letting us look through the baby things' she said 'And if you wanted to know what kinds of things to buy us if you felt like I mean… you might need to know that the baby is a girl' Lauren told her softly

'Oh!' Tanya exclaimed 'Lauren!'

'But you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? Not even dad. This is a mother/daughter secret' she told her 'and I thought that maybe we could meet up once a week have a coffee or lunch you know only if you want to...'

'I would love that Lauren' Tanya told her 'I know that I haven't told you this … I am so proud of you Lauren' she told her 'My beautiful baby girl has grown into a beautiful young woman and she's having a baby herself'

'And making you a granny'

'Oh! I hadn't thought about that' she said and she frowned 'I'm too young to be a grandmother' Tanya said 'Oh!' her eyes filled with tears, Lauren's did too'

'Don't start crying, you'll set me off too' Lauren said to her 'Mum stop' she said and she moved closer to her and she hugged her tightly 'I love you mum' Lauren told her

'I love you too darling' Tanya replied

'You'll be a glamorous granny' she told her with a grin

'Nan' Tanya said 'I'll be Nana' she said decisively

'Nana' Lauren said 'Nana Branning'

'Nana' Tanya nodded. 'I like that' she said with a smile 'Come on I'll see you out' she told her

She led her to the front door and she looked at Joey 'You take care of my baby okay?' Tanya asked him. Joey looked at Lauren and he nodded

'I plan to' he said with a smile.

Tanya wiped her eyes as she watched them walk across the square.

**AN: So Tanya and Lauren's relationship seems to be getting better. **

**A little cameo by Oscar never goes amiss! **

**Who was Lauren talking to and what was she talking about? **

**Read on to find out**

**Thank you for all your reviews**

**Enjoy and as always R&R **


	32. Chapter 32

Joey felt extremely guilty when he left Monday morning, Lauren had burst into tears when he had picked up his bags to leave. It had taken him over half an hour to calm her down and he knew that her hormones were a big part the reason she was so upset but he still felt guilty, even though she had apologised and told him that she was being silly and she knew that she would see him again and the week would fly by and he would be back staying with her at the weekend. He had reluctantly gone back to Alice's and sat down on the bed and he frowned.

Lauren had a meeting with Sharon, when she got to the club Joey wasn't there. She talked to Sharon about doing a couple of shifts behind the bar for as long as she felt she was able to and Sharon had also told her that the club profits had dwindled a little since Lauren had left and Sharon asked her to think of some ideas to bring in the punters and the profits. She had also asked Lauren to take on some of the paperwork, a job she could do during the day. Lauren smiled as she left the office and she saw Joey bringing up some crates from the cellar.

'Hey' he said when he saw her, he put the crates down on the bar and he walked over to her.

'Hey. I'm really sorry about this morning' she told him again 'I don't know what came over me'

'It's okay but it did make me think though. You getting so upset like that, it can't be good for the baby and I know that it wasn't good for me either, and it didn't make me feel brilliant' he told her 'So… maybe I could move into the new flat with you?' he asked her 'When you move in' he said, he watched as Lauren's face lit up with a smile

'Really?' she asked him

'Yes if that's what you want' he told her

'It is what you want?' she asked him 'Because my crappy unpredictable hormones shouldn't be the reason that you decide to move back in with me' she told him

'I miss living with you' he told her 'and it is what I want, what I need' he said softly

'Yeah?' she asked him

'Yeah' he nodded

Lauren moved into this arms, closing her eyes as she snuggled against his chest 'So you can stay over again tonight?' she asked him

'And every night this week' he told her and she looked up at him

'I'd like that' she told him softly

'Me too' he replied, his eyes fell to her lips and she moved forward and she kissed him softly, his tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she opened for him, she slid her arms around his neck and she moved forward and he stumbled, knocking against the crates of drinks against the bar, Sharon heard the noise as the glass bottles clinked together and she came out of the office to see what had happened. She smiled when she saw Lauren and Joey kissing. She cleared her throat and they both broke apart breathing heavily.

'Sorry' Lauren said blushing slightly

'Sorry' Joey said with a grin. Sharon shook her head at the pair of them

'I'd better go I have things to do, people to see' Lauren told them, 'Meet you in the Vic at lunch time?' she asked Joey

'1pm' he told her and he stole another kiss, he watched her as she walked to the stairs to leave the club. 'Lauren…..' he called and she paused and turned to look at him 'I love you' he told her

'I love you too Joey' she called back with a smile and she walked up the stairs and out of the club.

**AN: So Lauren and Joey are moving back into together. How do you all feel about that?**

**Any ideas on what Lauren's revenge on Lucy is?**

**Read on to find out**

**Thank you for all your reviews including all the guest reviews! **

**Glad that you are enjoying this story as much you did Fresh Perspective which is now sitting at 769 reviews! **

**Thank you all. Xxxxx**

**As always R&R. **


	33. Chapter 33

Joey frowned at the text he got from Lauren just as he was about to walk into the Vic.

"_**Sorry about lunch there has been a change of plans. If you come into the Vic please just play along. I will explain everything later. Whatever happens, Just Remember the I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU! ALWAYS Lauren xx"**_

He frowned and he walked into the Vic. He saw Lauren sitting at a table with a guy he thought looked familiar but he couldn't really place him. He frowned and he walked to the bar and ordered a drink and took it to a table and he sat down.

He watched as the guy with Lauren flirted with her and she flirted back. A few minutes later Lucy walked in with Ian, and Joey saw Lauren's flirting go up a notch and he couldn't help feeling jealous. She laughed loudly at something that this guy said and touched his thigh. Lucy stopped and stared at them and then walked over to the table

'Jason?' she asked him, he looked up at her

'Lucy' he replied coldly

'I thought …. You didn't call me' she said to him 'I've been calling and texting you'

'Yeah I know' he nodded picking up his beer and taking a drink. 'I would have thought that the fact that I didn't reply would have given you the message that I am not interested.' he told her

Lucy blinked and she glanced at Lauren and then back at Jason 'I didn't know that you knew Lauren?' she said

'Yeah I met her the day I was supposed to meet you, she made me a better offer' he replied and he turned to look at Lauren 'Well I have got to make a move hun' he told her softly and he leant forward and he kissed her softly. Joey swallowed a mouthful of drink and clutched the glass tightly in his hand. 'I'll call you later' Jason told her and he smiled, winked at her and left.

Lucy watched him go and then looked at Lauren 'I thought you were back with Joey?' Lucy asked her

'What gave you that impression?' Lauren asked her with a frown

'I saw you in the flat…'

'He was helping me move in' Lauren told her. Lucy swallowed 'so you and Jason?'

'Yeah me and Jason' Lauren said

'Does he know that you're pregnant?' she asked her 'by your cousin?'

'Of course' Lauren lied again and she stood up

'You're lying' Lucy said as Lauren went to stand at the bar next to Ian

'Lying? You mean lying like when you told Ian you had a miscarriage when really you had an abortion?' Lauren turned to look at her 'Or when you told Ian that you were under so much stress during you exams that you didn't do as well as you thought you would when really you stole the wrong exams papers to cheat off of?' Lauren asked her 'Or do you mean lying like the time you told Ian that Noah raped you when really it was just a one night stand that you initiated?' Lauren asked her. Lucy's face went red with anger as Lauren started to reel off her secrets. 'Do you want me to go on because I have plenty of examples' Lauren told her 'I could go on for days … and you know that there are worse things than that that I know about you. Oh and I should probably tell you that I told Whitney that you tried to sleep with Tyler whilst she was going through all the stuff with Tony' Lauren said 'So I doubt Whitney's gonna speak to you again anytime soon' she said and she looked at Ian 'You should ask Lucy about the real reason Steven suddenly decided that he wanted to leave and live with Simon, ask her exactly how close their brother and sister relationship was' Lauren told him as she turned back to Lucy 'Because drunk or not, experimenting or not I am pretty certain that's actually what you call incest' Lauren said 'I hope you find a new boyfriend soon… I'm actually getting kind of bored of Jason' she told her 'and I'm looking forward to taking the net one away from you' Lauren told her 'Because lets face it Lucy, if there's a choice between you and me…. Well let's just say that you know who people choose don't you?' Lauren asked her and then she smiled at her brightly 'Well I guess you and Ian have a few things to talk about now.. You have a nice day now' Lauren told her and she walked out of the pub with a broad grin on her face.

**AN: So Lauren's dropping some of the dirt she knows about Lucy out in the open. What do you think about that? **

**How is Joey going to react after he has just seen someone else kiss Lauren? Is this going to cause trouble between them or is he going to let it go?**

**Read on to find out.**

**R&R as always**


	34. Chapter 34

Joey was in two minds, part of him wanted to go after Lauren and the other half wanted to see what was going to happen between Lucy and Ian. Joey's decision was made for him when Ian brought the drinks and set them down on a table close to his.

'What the hell was that about' Ian asked her 'I thought you said you and Lauren were friends'

'Yeah, yeah we are' Lucy lied 'I don't know what she was talking about' she told her 'She must just be upset about something. You know what a drama queen she can be' Lucy said

Ian frowned at her 'Only to me that didn't look like you were friends and I don't think Lauren would just make all that stuff up do you? If she did why did you go red? You've always done as that ever since you were a little kid when you got caught out doing something wrong' he said and he looked at her 'I think you better start talking Lucy' he told her sternly 'Just what exactly happened between you and Lauren?' he asked her 'And I want the truth Lucy Beale' he told her. Her gaze darted around the pub and settled on Joey. Ian followed her gaze and he frowned 'Does this have something to do with Joey? With Lauren and Joey?' he asked her

Joey stood up and he walked by the table, pausing 'I'd tell him if I were you Lucy. Unless you want Lauren too' he told her 'or me' he said and he walked away from them.

'Okay I want to know the truth' he said to her.

Lucy sighed and she started to tell Ian what she had done.

A couple of hours later, Lauren heard a knock on the door, she got up off the sofa and she opened it and she saw Ian.

'Can I come in?' he asked her

'Sure' Lauren nodded and she let him in. 'Lucy has just told me her version of event' he told her 'and knowing her she left a large chunk out, but I wanted to come over here and tell you that I am so sorry Lauren' he told her 'you have no idea how ashamed I am of her and she will not be getting away with this I promise you that' he said and he reached into his pocket and he pulled out a thick envelope 'And I want you to have this back' he told her

'What is it?'

'The money that you and Joey paid me, deposit and cancellation fee for the catering' he told her 'I don't feel right taking it from you knowing that the only reason that your wedding didn't go ahead was because of my spiteful selfish daughter' he told her

'I can't take your money….' Lauren said shaking her head

'No but I can' Joey said as he came into the room towel drying his hair, he took the envelope from Ian 'Thanks' he told him

'You two are back together?' Ian frowned

'We working on things' Joey said 'but Lucy doesn't need to know that' he told him 'Not after what she did to Lauren'

Ian nodded 'Well I better be getting back' he said and he turned to look at Lauren 'I know that you probably won't believe me but I am really really sorry that Lucy could do this to someone, especially you, after what happened with Ryan. You were such a good friend to her and I am astounded by her actions. And I really hope that you two can put all this behind you' he told them both.

'Thanks Ian' Lauren said as she let him out of the flat. She closed the door and she leant up against it and she looked at Joey.

'Well this will come in handy' he said to her and he opened the side table drawer by the door and opened it and put it inside. I'll put it in the bank tomorrow' he told her.

Lauren nodded 'Are we okay?' she asked him 'After Jason….'

'Yes' he nodded 'I told you that already' he told her 'I didn't like watching someone else kissing you but the look on Lucy's face was actually priceless and so beyond worth it ….. just as long as you promise that it won't happen again'

'I promise' she told him nodding her head, he gave her a quick kiss.

'Good' he told her 'well I better finish getting ready for our double date tonight with Sharon and Jack' he said to her.

'Okay' she smiled at him 'You are amazing you know that don't you?' she asked him

Joey grinned at her 'It has been said before' he told her

Lauren laughed shaking her head as she watched him go back into the bedroom.

Later that night, Joey and Lauren were sitting on the sofa close together, Lauren's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket

"_**Game on. It should be an interesting day tomorrow in Albert Square" **_She read.

She smiled and out the phone back in her pocket and she turned to Joey and kissed his cheek and then lay her head on his shoulder.

**AN: Joey and Lauren are okay. Ian and Lucy not so much, and how sweet was Ian to give them their money back and apologise for Lucy's behaviour! **

**Next chapters there will be fun and games in the square…..**

**Thanks for reviewing and to all the guests that I cannot answer personally. All you review mean a lot to me thank you and please continue! Haha.**

**As always R&R **


	35. Chapter 35

Lauren walked towards the Club and she saw Tyler and a few other market traders talking amongst themselves, she glanced towards the café and saw an official looking notice pinned to the door.

'What's going on?' Lauren asked Tyler

'Lucy's having a bad day' Tyler said to her 'She opened up the café at 5:30am like she normally does and there were rats running around everywhere' he told her

'Really?' Lauren asked shocked 'Eeew, urgh I hate rats, little furry bodies and long thin wriggly tails' she shivered 'Listen can we meet for lunch today?' she asked him

'Sure about 12 in the Vic?'

'I'll be there' she nodded 'Well I better go I'm already late for work' she told him

'See you later' he called after her as she walked through the market towards the club.

Lauren could hear Joey and Sharon talking as she walked down the stairs, she walked into the office and smiled 'Hi. Sorry I'm late' she told Sharon.

'Don't worry about it. I remember how hard it can be sometimes to get going in the morning especially when you are pregnant' she told her. 'So are you ready for Joey to show you the ropes?' she asked her

'Yep' Lauren nodded

'Good I'll just nip out and get some coffee' she told them both

Lauren watched her go and she turned to Joey and she reached up and gave him a kiss 'You need to call your mum' Lauren told him as she sat down in Sharon's seat and Joey looked at her

'Yeah I know I've been meaning to' he nodded

'You might want to tell her about the baby too' she said

Joey sighed 'Yeah I know' he said and he pulled another chair up to Lauren and sat down next to her 'I just….well you know it isn't really a conversation that should happen over the phone' he told her 'and I don't want to leave you' he told her

'I'll be fine' she told him 'And you could go for the day and be back before night so…' she looked at him 'And I know you and your mum need to talk about her not telling you that I had been in touch' she told him 'It wasn't her fault. I asked her not to tell you' she said

'Yeah I know but… but she's my mum not yours, she should have told me' he said to her 'I asked her if you had been in touch every time I spoke to her and she said no'

'Sorry' Lauren told him 'She was only doing what she thought was for the best. I'm sorry babe' she looked at him

Joey sighed and he nodded 'I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to have a go at you' he told her 'I just… it hurt a little that she didn't tell me that's all'

'Well why don't you invite your mum up for the weekend?' Lauren asked him 'Then you two can spend some time together and talk properly?' she asked him

'We're moving next weekend' he said

'We can start moving stuff over this week and be in the flat by the weekend' Lauren told him 'and your mum could stay at Alice's'

'Speaking of Alice….' Joey started to say

'No' Lauren cut him off before he started 'You really do not want to get into the middle of me and Alice' Lauren told him firmly 'So whatever it is that you are going to say, don't' she told him

'Okay' he said softly. He took a deep breath 'So do you want me to show you the balance sheets first or the stocktake ones?'

'Whatever you like' she replied.

Half an hour later, Sharon came into the club 'I had to walk to the café on Market Street to get these. The café's been closed down'

'Oh?' Joey said looking up at her

'Yes something about rats running around all over the place, and then if things couldn't get any worse Environmental Health turned up and shut the café down' Sharon said. 'It's all over the square, I overheard someone saying that they found rat droppings in the chippie too the one opposite your flat'

Joey glanced at Lauren 'It's a good job we're moving then' Lauren said 'I hate rats' she said with a shiver.

Sharon hovered in the office so Joey couldn't ask Lauren if she had anything to do with the rata, then she grabbed her bag and announced she was having lunch with Tyler and she left before he had the chance to ask her.

When she came back, Sharon told Joey he could take his lunch as she and Lauren had some things to talk about. When he came back an hour later Sharon told him that Lauren had gone home for the day.

When Joey walked into the flat at 5:00pm, Lauren was sleeping on the sofa, he sighed and he walked through to the bedroom, he saw she had boxed up some things and he shook his head with a smile. He took a shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a soda and popped the can and took a drink. He spotted a jar of pickled herring in the fridge and he frowned, he didn't remember buying that. He opened the lid and he took one out with his fingers and started to eat.

'Now that explains it' Lauren said sleepily from the doorway, Joey turned around to look at her 'the craving that I have for pickled herring' she nodded towards the jar on the table 'Might have known that it would have something to do with you'

'Guilty' he said licking his lips 'You brought these?'

'Yeah' she nodded 'Looks like I might need more' she said as Joey grabbed another fish.

'I love these' he told her 'Always have'

'Great, anything else smelly and disgusting you like to eat in case I get further cravings?'

'Nope' he replied with a grin.

Lauren sighed and she walked over to him and took a fish out of the jar and bit into it, surprisingly she found that she liked it, she finished the whole thing and then waited for her stomach to react the same way it did when she had bacon but nothing happened. She washed her hands deciding not to push things by eating another one and she took the jar away from Joey with a glare and put the lid back on and put it back in the fridge. 'Do not eat anymore!' she told him

'Can't promise anything' Joey told her. 'Listen can I ask you something?' he asked her

'Yep' she nodded

'The rats, the environmental health, you know they shut down the café, the 2 chippies' he said to her

'I heard yes' she nodded

'Did you have anything to do with that?' he asked her

Lauren licked her lips 'I couldn't have Joey I was with you, Jack and Sharon last night' she told him 'and besides you know I hate rats' she told him

'That's not what I meant' Joey said

Lauren took a breath and let it out slowly 'What does Lucy care about more than anything?' Lauren asked him

'Her businesses' Joey replied

'And now they're all closed down, by environmental health with a hefty fine on all three businesses no doubt, she won't be able to afford to reopen, well not for a while at least' she told him 'so now she has lost everything that she cares about… well almost everything' she said softly and she looked at him 'are you upset?' she asked him

'I should be' he said 'but honestly no I'm not' he told her 'I feel a little guilty that you feel as though you have to hurt Lucy back but I understand why you would want to' he said 'Why you need to' he said to her 'I just hope that this can't be traced back to you'

'It can't' she shook her head 'I promise and even if it did do you really think that Lucy is going to take this further?' she asked him 'I mean after everyone finds out what she did, no one is going to believe a word that comes out of her mouth'

'Good' he said softly 'good' he nodded and he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear 'Because I can't lose you babe. If this comes back to you then I'll say it was me' he told her

'It won't come to that Joey I promise. Besides we both have alibi's for last night' she told him 'Uncle Jack and Sharon will vouch for us if they have to'

'So is it over now?' he asked her softly

Lauren shook her head 'There's a few more things to come' she admitted to him 'A few blasts from her past shall we say. And then it's over'

'And then you and I can concentrate on us' he told her 'and our daughter'

'Yeah' she nodded 'I promise' Lauren told him nodding her head and she reached up for a kiss, one he gladly gave.

**AN: So hope this was not what you expected Lauren to do. Hope you like her new craving! Joey does!**

**Lauren's not quite finished yet…what else does she have in store and will Lucy figure out who is behind this and if she does will she leave it there or will she retaliate?**

**Please r&r as always**

**Back tomorrow. **


	36. Chapter 36

The next night Lauren and Joey were in the Vic. Joey frowned looking around as how full the place was. Tyler and Whitney came in and Lauren waved them over to them. Tyler and Joey exchanged glances and Lauren squeezed his thigh reassuringly. He looked at her and she moved forward and she gave him a quick soft kiss.

'So what's going on here tonight' Whitney asked as Lauren finished her drink

'No idea' Lauren shrugged. She saw her parents come in and she waved at them. They both smiled and waved back.

'So I'll get a round in?' Tyler asked

''Small white wine spritzer for me please' Lauren said 'In a large glass full of lemonade' she said feeling Joey looking at her 'the doctor said it was fine to have alcohol occasionally' she told him 'Plus it's really weak so…' she trailed off

'Joey?' Tyler asked him 'I'll have a beer' he told him 'Thanks'

'One beer coming up, Whit?'

'Same as Lauren' Whitney said 'Thanks'

Tyler nodded and he went to the bar. 'I'll give him a hand' Joey told them both and he got up before Lauren could stop him

'So have you heard about Lucy's businesses?' Whitney asked her

'Yeah tragic' Lauren said glancing at Tyler and Joey briefly before setting her attention on Whitney. 'My heart bleeds' she said

'So how are things with you and Joey?' Whitney asked her

'Good' Lauren nodded 'Really good' she told her 'I'm glad that I came back now'

'Me too' Whitney said 'I really missed you while you were gone' she said 'And I know that you have every right to hate me….'

'I don't' Lauren said 'People make mistakes and Lucy was pretty convincing. She convinced me that Joey slept with her the night he kicked me out' Lauren told her and she took a deep breath and she let it out slowly 'She convinced me of a lot of things' she said and she looked down at her hands, her fingers played with her empty ring finger on her left hand 'She took everything away from me' she told her 'Joey, my friends, everything' she said 'And Joey and I are working at getting things back but they won't be the same'

'They'll be better' she told her 'Stronger'

Lauren looked at her and she smiled 'I hope so' she told her friend. 'And I missed you too Whit, I'm glad that we're okay and that you and Tyler are back on track'

Whit smiled and she looked at Tyler 'Yeah we are' she nodded 'We talked about a lot of things' she said and she looked at Lauren 'we let Lucy drive a wedge between us too' she told her 'and it's weird because at the time I didn't see it' she shook her head 'until you came back at least'

Tyler and Joey came back and Joey put Lauren's drink down in front of her

'Thank you' she smiled at him

'You're welcome' he smiled back and he stole a kiss

'So Joey tells me that you have a new flat and he also roped me into helping you move' he said

'At this rate we won't actually have to do anything except pack and unpack' Lauren said grinning at Joey

'I know' Joey returned the grin.

'It's a ground floor flat, more baby friendly and Lauren friendly when I want to go out. The thought of lugging the pushchair down the stairs was worrying, and it's got two bedroom so the baby can have a room of hers or his own' she told them

'So is Joey moving in too?' Whitney asked

'Yep' Lauren said and she looked at Joey, he put his arm around her and she snuggled against him. 'Technically we are already living together again' Lauren told her 'but it will be better when he moves all his stuff back into the new flat'

'I'm really pleased to hear that' Whitney said with a smile 'You two are like the perfect couple'

'Aw thanks' Lauren smiled at her, she picked up her glass and took a sip and she glanced at Joey's watch. As if on cue Lucy walked in, she glanced around the pub before going to the bar to get a drink. She brought it over to the table they the four friend were sitting at.

'I thought you were seeing Jason' Lucy said to Lauren

'I have seen him on occasion' Lauren nodded her head

'Who's Jason?' Whitney asked Tyler, he leant over and whispered in her ear and Whitney nodded

'You said you weren't with Joey'

'Did you think you stood a chance?' Lauren asked her 'With Joey?'

Lucy blushed 'No'

'Oh that's finally sunk in has it?' Lauren asked her 'About time'

'Did you have something to do with my businesses being shut down?' Lucy asked her

'No that'll be the rats Lucy' Lauren said 'Big no-no for catering businesses, health and safety violation, I hear there are really huge fines that go with that' Lauren said

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Lauren 'If I hear that you have anything to do with this I swear that I will…'

'You'll do what Lucy?' Joey glared at her 'Are you threatening my girlfriend? Because that very much sounded like a threat to me, didn't it to you Ty? Whit?' he looked at them

'Yep' they both echoed 'Sounded like a threat'

'I warned you once before and I am warning you again' Joey said in a low voice 'If you do anything that upset Lauren in anyway, you are going to be very very sorry' Joey told her 'You think Derek knew some dodgy people? You have no idea the kind of people I know by association' he told her

Lucy swallowed 'I'm sorry I didn't… I wouldn't..'

'Glad to hear it' Joey said as he squeezed Lauren's shoulders.

The door to the Vic opened and Lauren looked up and she glanced at Lucy, she turned and her face went as white as a sheet as she saw who had come through the door.

Lauren grinned 'Show time' she murmured. Joey glanced at her curiously.

**AN: So who has just walked through the Vic and why has Lucy gone so pale?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**And as always R&R **


	37. Chapter 37

Lucy turned and she looked at Lauren and then turned back to see her dad come into the Vic too, blocking the door.

'Everyone if I can have your attention please?' a voice called out loud and clear 'Everyone' the pub grew quiet 'Thank you' he put a laptop on the bar and he lifted the lid and he hit a few buttons. 'You probably don't know who I am my name is Nick Stephens and I went to school with Lauren Branning and Lucy Beale' he said

Joey looked at Lauren, and he whispered low in her ear 'Am I going to like this?' he asked her

'I don't know' Lauren replied honestly 'but this is the last thing'

'As you all know Lauren and Joey were due to get married last September, but they had a huge fight a few months before the wedding and then Lauren made the decision to call the wedding off and cancel everything. What you all don't know is the reason why Lauren reached that decision, or the part that myself and Lucy played in the events that led up to Lauren leaving Walford'

'What are you doing?' Lucy hissed at Nick 'This is crazy'

Lauren stood up and Joey let her out of her seat 'It's about time you told everyone the truth Lucy' Lauren said to her 'and not just your version of events'

Lucy turned to look at her 'I said I was sorry' she told Lauren

'Sorry is not enough' Lauren replied 'I want you to tell everyone in this pub exactly what you did and why' Lauren told her 'It's either that or Nick plays a very interesting recording he has of the two of you talking'

Lucy closed her eyes briefly 'Why are you doing this to me?' she whispered

'Why am I doing this to you?' Lauren asked her with a frown 'Did you seriously just ask me that? All I am asking you to do is for once in your life to tell the truth, to hold up your hands and admit what you have done. And can't even do that can you?' Lauren asked her and she turned to Nick and nodded 'Okay well we'll do it the hard way then' Lauren told her

'All right, all right!' Lucy said and she licked her lips and she sighed.

Lauren sat down again as Lucy told the inhabitants of the Vic exactly what she had done and why. Joey took hold of Lauren's hand and he held it tightly in his own, he glanced at her and saw that she was getting upset, 'Do you want to go babe?' he asked her softly, Whitney and Tyler both looked at her in concern and she took a deep breath and she nodded.

'Come on' he said and he took her hand and he helped her up and led her out of the pub, Whitney and Tyler followed them. Once outside the pub, Lauren covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. 'Oh babe…' Joey murmured as he pulled her into his arms 'Ssh don't' he rocked her softly 'Come on lets go home hey, Whit and Tyler are going to come to?' he looked at the over her head

'Yeah of course' Whit said 'I'll make you my famous hot chocolate' she told her

Lauren sniffed and nodded and she wiped her face, Joey put his arm around her and they walked back to the flat.

'Guys, make yourselves at home' Joey said as they went inside and Lauren darted to the bathroom. Joey followed her

'I feel awful' Lauren told him

'I know you do' Joey said 'and that's the difference between you and Lucy' he told her 'you haven't done anything wrong Lauren. Lucy has got everything that she deserved' he said softly and she looked up at him 'and you are the one that is feeling guilty' he said to her 'you are the one that is upset' he licked his lips 'and all you have done is force her to tell the truth' he said, 'We're okay Lauren. You and me we're going to be okay' he told her firmly

'How do you know that?' she asked him with a sniff

'Because I do' he told her 'You and me, we're forever' he said to her 'I am so in love with you Lauren, more than words can say'

'Me too' Lauren replied

'Come here' he said sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He hugged her tightly.

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you are enjoying the story**

**Back soon**

**R&R as always **


	38. Chapter 38

Later, after Tyler and Whitney had left, Lauren was getting ready for bed and Joey was in the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of black boxer shorts and saw Lauren frowning at her reflection in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door. He watched in amusement as she turned one way and then the other, her eyes seemed to be focussed on her stomach.

'What are you doing?' he asked her, she turned to look at him, a little startled having not heard him come back into the room.

'Do you think I've gotten bigger?' she asked him

'Since when?' he asked her as he let his eyes wander over her. 'This morning?' he teased her she shot him a dirty look. 'I don't know, come here' he said and he took her hand and he led her towards the bed and he sat down, he ran his hands over her bump clad t-shirt 'I can't really tell with this in the way' he said and his fingers slid underneath the material and he pushed it up to expose her belly. 'Mmm, I don't think you've gotten bigger since this morning' he said 'but you have gotten a little bit bigger yeah' he said softly. He smiled as he hands spanned her stomach, 'we did this' he said to her 'I did this' he licked his lips and he moved forward and he kissed her stomach softly. Lauren smiled as he trailed a series of small kisses over her stomach, his hands moved to her back and he pulled her closer to him, she smiled and he kissed her stomach again and she slid her fingers into his hair. 'I can't wait until she is born and when we can start working on making a little baby brother or sister for her' he said softly and he raised his head to look at Lauren.

'You're planning more already?' Lauren asked him

'Yeah' he nodded 'I am' he said he licked his lips 'I was thinking maybe another 3 or 4 at least?'

'At least?' she asked him

'Mmhmm' he nodded, she felt his hand move higher up her back and she moved forward and she straddled his lap, he smiled at her 'at least' he nodded, he pulled her t-shirt higher and she raised her arms and he pulled it off over her head, her breast were at eye level 'Hello!' he said with a grin, 'Now these, well these are definitely bigger' he told her 'I have died and gone to heaven'

'They're the baby's!' Lauren giggled

'She's not here yet, so until then, these babies are mine' he told her and he moved forward and took a nipple into this mouth, Lauren giggled harder as Joey picked her up and lay her down on the bed, moving over her, but being careful to keep his weight off her. Her giggles turned to gasps as he turned his attention to her other nipple. He trailed kisses up to her neck and then to her face and her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her with a groan.

Joey took his time with her, despite her protests, he wanted to her feel love, desired and wanted and he wanted to be the man that made her feel that way, he needed her to know how much he had missed her and how sorry he was and how incredible he could make her feel, the way she once told him that no one else ever had. Lauren was trembling beneath him and all he had down so far was worship her body with his mouth, he had brought her to orgasm with his lips and tongue once already as he buried his face between her legs, he savoured the taste of her, savoured her little moans of encouragement, he cries as she hit her orgasm. He had trailed kisses back up her body, once again her breasts had distracted him and he had spent a considerable amount of time showing her just how much he appreciated their fuller appearance.

'Joey..' she murmured softly

'Sorry baby, I got distracted…' he told her although he was clearly not in the least bit sorry. He smiled at her as he pressed a kiss to her nose and then brushed his against it. He kissed her softly at first and then slid his tongue between her lips, she moaned softly as he ground his groin against hers, her fingers clutched his shoulders, both of them were very aroused and Joey knew he couldn't wait much longer until he was buried inside her. She felt him pressing against her and he slowly entered her, Lauren broke the kiss with a tiny cry, Joey watched her, the emotions playing across her face, when she opened her eyes he gazed down back at her, 'I love you' he told he softly 'I'm in love with you, and I want you so badly'

Lauren looked up at him, moving one of her hands from his back to stroke his face lightly, she ran her thumb over his lips and he kissed it softly before taking it into his mouth, he sucked on it gently and he began to move inside her, his movements were slow, but deliberate, he knew exactly what she liked and when she gave a soft gasp, or a long moan, or dug her nails into his back he felt a little thrill go through him, that it was him that was eliciting these responses from her, it turned him on more too.

Lauren groaned again as he added a little rotation to his hips, hitting all the right spots inside of her, she gripped his back tighter and arched up against him. They had had sex before since she had come back, it had been great sex, but that was all it had been, a primal need to reacquaint themselves and also her hormones had played a huge part it that reunion too. She didn't want lovemaking she wanted cold hard sex, that was all that could satisfy her and to be honest at that point she was still hurt from his actions and making love was the last thing that she wanted to do. But tonight, that was exactly what they were doing, what Joey was doing, he was making love to her and she was making love to him. And tonight… tonight was the best night so far since she had taken Joey back, tonight she needed this, they both did. Tonight was the beginning of a new start for them both, after everything that had happened in the Vic, after everything that had happened over the last few months, tonight was all about making love …. And Joey was amazing at it, awesome, outstanding, phenomenal, mind blowing. Lauren smiled to herself, feeling pleased that she actually could remember any words at all, that her brain hadn't turned to a pile of mush the second that he had entered her. Her thoughts were suddenly pulled away as he rotated his hips again.

'Ah! Oh! Joe right there!' she gasped,

'Right there babe?' he asked her huskily as he did it again.

'Mmmm… mmmhmm! Keep doing that!' she told him, Joey smiled and brushed his lips against her

'You wish is my command lover' he whispered against her lips and then he kissed her deeply.

He brought her to the brink and then he stilled as he felt her beginning to ripple and contract around him, she groaned but smiled, she liked this part of making love, the way he would draw out both their climaxes so when he did eventually bring her to orgasm he would be right there with her and it would be one of the most intense, long lasting orgasms that she would ever have. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked on a sensitive spot just below her ear, she groaned again and he smiled against her neck, 'Ready baby?' he whispered in her ear

'Yes, please yes' she replied turning her head to kiss her as he started to move again, this time he didn't stop when he felt her rippling around him, driven on by her breathy moans and pleas. She clutched onto him tightly as she came undone around him, she squeezed her eyes shut as the exquisite sensations ebbed through her body, she felt Joey stiffen and then felt him pulsing inside her as he came with her. Joey was stunned by the ferocity and length of his own climax, he tried to keep his weight off of Lauren for fear of hurting her or crushing the baby. He rolled them both so he was one his back and Lauren was astride him, her head against his neck.

'I love you so much Lauren' he whispered softly, he felt moisture against his neck and he heard her sob softly. 'Lauren? Oh god baby did I hurt you?' he asked her suddenly panicked at the thought.

'No' she said softly and she raised her head to look at him. 'No you didn't hurt me' she told him

Joey frowned 'Then why are you crying?' he asked her 'It wasn't that bad was it?' he teased her 'Because it looked, sounded and felt as though you enjoyed it'

'I'm not crying because you hurt me or because it was horrible, I am crying because I am happy, that was perfect Joey' she told him 'I missed this. Being with you like this….I missed you every second of every day.' she said as she looked down at him, he rolled them again, withdrawing from her as he did so and he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. 'I never thought that we would do this again, be like this again' she admitted to him 'I am so in love with you Joey that sometimes it scares me how much'

'Scares me too' he replied 'I promise you, right here, right now that nothing, no one is ever going to come between us again. I can't live without you Lauren, I won't survive it again. You and the baby are my whole world. And one day… hopefully sooner rather than later, I am going to marry you and make you so happy that you won't even remember the times that we weren't together. And I will make love to you every single day for the rest of our lives even when we're old and grey. I will never stop loving you and I will never stop wanting you' he said honestly 'You are my morphine Lauren, I need you' he kissed her tears away from her cheeks.

'I need you too Joey' she replied 'And you're damn right you're going to marry me if you want have to have at least 4 more children!' she told him firmly and she smiled at him and she pulled him down into a kiss…..

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, Hope you enjoy this chapter too**

**Sorry there hasn't been that many updates I haven't been feeling well for a few days and not really felt like writing but you will be glad to know that I am feeling much better and my writing mojo is back! **

**Back tomorrow**

**As always R&R **


	39. Chapter 39

The weekend came and Lauren and Joey's friends and family had helped them move their things into the new flat on the Friday. So they had spent Friday night in their new flat.

Sarah was coming to stay on Saturday and Lauren and her mother had spent most of Friday sorting out the spare room/nursery for the visit. Tanya had also suggested that the three of them go shopping for things that they would need for the baby. Which then led to the revelation that Joey hadn't actually told his mother that Lauren was pregnant.

Lauren had voiced her concerns later that night to Joey, when he had come in at 2:00am from the club and found her wide awake on the sofa waiting for him.

'Babe what you are still doing up?' he asked her 'are you still worried about what mum is going to say or are you waiting patiently for these?' he held up a jar of pickled herring

'Worried about your mum' she said as Joey went into the kitchen to put the jar in the fridge. She got up and followed him.

'Relax you have nothing to worry about. Mum is going to be fine' he told her 'She adores you, you know that' he said to her 'She is going to be thrilled that she is going to be a grandmother'

She looked at him 'Yeah I know… but what if she isn't?'

Joey smiled at her shaking his head 'You are a crazy crazy girl' he told her 'Bed. Now!' he told her as he took her hand and led them through to their bedroom, he closed the door behind him as she scurried over to the bed and climbed in. He went into the en-suite bathroom and cleaned his teeth and then returned to the bed, stripping off his clothes as he did so. He climbed into bed beside her and she moved into his arms 'Mum is going to be thrilled so there is nothing to worry about.'

'I'm nearly five months though' she said

'So?' Joey said 'One month, three months, five months.. it isn't going to change her reaction' he told her softly.

'Do you think she'll like the flat?'

'She'll love the flat' Joey said 'She'll love everything'

'Are you just saying that because you want me to shut up so you can go to sleep?'

'Absolutely not' Joey told her 'I wouldn't dream of just saying what I think you need to hear even if it is the truth' he replied

Lauren sighed and she raised her head to look at him 'Are you tired?' she asked him

'I've just worked an 8 hour shift at the club, why would I be tired?' he said, she sighed and she lay her head on his chest again.

'Just wondered' she said with a shrug.

Joey sighed and he rubbed her back with fingers. 'Actually no I'm not tired… are you?' he asked her, she didn't reply 'Lauren?' he said softly, he looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled and shook his head 'Crazy girl' he smiled to himself.

Saturday morning, Joey was unceremoniously woken up at 8:00am for a booty call as Lauren had now taken to call it when her hormones made her want sex, not that he had any complaints about it, well except for the violently shaking him part when he didn't respond to her other tactics, that part he wasn't so keen on. They lay in each other's arms and Joey smiled to himself. 'Do you want breakfast baby?' he asked her

'Mum's paying for brunch' Lauren told him

'Oh so you are not hungry?'

'Nope. I ate at 6am' she told him

'Do I need to get more herring?'

'No. I only had one' she said 'but we are out of peanut butter'

'So I'll do the grocery shopping while you and our mothers go shopping for baby things'

'I thought about asking Alice too' Lauren said

'Yeah? She'd like that' Joey said 'I'm sure she would be thrilled to go with you' he told her 'I tell you what I will make dinner tonight for your parents, mum and Alice?' he asked her 'How does that sound?'

'Sounds good. What are we having?' she looked up at him in interest

'How does lamb sound?'

'Lamb and mint sauce and all the trimming?'

'Yep' he nodded

'Yummy' Lauren grinned at him

'So you tell your mum and Alice to be here for say 7pm'

'Okay' Lauren nodded and she reached up and kissed him softly. 'I have to pee' she said as she climbed out of the bed, she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Joey got up and pulled on his sweatpants and went into the kitchen, he put the coffee machine on and put some bread in the toaster and looked around the room. He heard the door buzzer and he made his way out of the flat and to the front door to see who was there.

'Mum hey!' he said 'you're early we weren't expecting you until 10:30am'

'It is 10:30am' Sarah replied 'Well are you going to let me in?' when he didn't move from the doorway.

'Uh yeah sure' he said 'Come in' he told her 'Are you only just up?' she asked Joey

'Er no been awake for a while' he said 'just having a lazy start to the day' he replied as he led her inside, he opened a door 'this is the spare room where you will be staying' he told her.

Sarah looked around the room and she smiled 'it's very nice'

'We need to decorate the flat…' he said

'So where is Lauren?' she asked him

'Er bathroom' he said to her 'she should be out in a minute. I'm making some coffee do you want one?' he asked her

'Sure thanks' Sarah nodded and she followed him out of the spare room, through the lounge and into the kitchen.

Joey was in the process of making a coffee when he heard the bedroom door open and close 'Joey my favourite new jeans don't fit' he heard Lauren complaining as she made her way to the kitchen, 'Yesterday they fit fine and now this morning I can't do them up, look! I've ballooned overnight' she said as she walked into kitchen with a frown. 'Oh! Sarah! I didn't hear you come in' she said as Joey's mother turned to look at her with a smile, the smile faded when she saw Lauren's stomach.

'Is there something that you would like to tell me?' Sarah asked. Lauren swallowed 'Joseph?' she turned to look at her son 'Anything that you have neglected to tell me?'

'Lauren's pregnant' Joey told her

'Yes I can see that' Sarah said nodding her head 'I think we all need to have a little chat don't you?' she asked them both.

**AN: What do you think Sarah's reaction is going to be?**

**How will the shopping trip with Tanya, Sarah, Alice and Lauren go?' **

**How will dinner go?**

**Read on to find out. R&R as always.**


	40. Chapter 40

Joey and Lauren exchanged glances 'I'll just go get dressed properly' Lauren said disappearing into the bedroom.

When she came back Sarah and Joey could see she was on the brink of tears, she gave Joey a t-shirt and Joey gratefully pulled it on and then wrapped an arm around Lauren.

'I didn't want to tell you over the phone' Joey told his mother 'I.. we wanted to tell you face to face' Joey told her 'Lauren's nearly 5 month pregnant' Joey said 'She was pregnant when she left Walford but I didn't know, otherwise I wouldn't have let her go and I would have told you I swear'

Sarah looked at him and then at Lauren 'How do you feel Lauren? You look well'

'I feel fine' Lauren nodded 'We are sorry we didn't tell you…' she said 'We didn't deliberately keep things from you…'

'I suppose no harm is done' she said and she looked at Joey wondering briefly if this was his revenge for her not telling him Lauren had been in contact 'Congratulations' she told them both 'I am so thrilled for you' she hugged both of them and Lauren gave a relieved sigh.

'Thank you' Lauren said and she looked up at Joey, he smiled down at her

'Coffee or tea?' he asked her

'Neither, orange juice please' she said

'Coming up' he gave her a quick kiss.

'So do you know what you are having yet?' Sarah asked them.

'Er yeah we do but..' Joey started to say

'Its okay I told my mum so...'she shrugged

'A girl' Joey told his mother 'We're having a girl'

'A granddaughter? Oh how wonderful' Sarah beamed at them both 'I already have so many ideas as to what I can get her'

'Well mum wants us to go shopping today, she wants to get a few things and I thought maybe Alice could come too?' she asked her

'I think that would be a wonderful idea, Alice will be thrilled' Sarah told her with a smile 'What time are we going?'

'Mum is going to pick us up at 11:00am'

'It's nearly that now babe' Joey told her

'Really?' Lauren said 'it's that late?' she frowned at him

'Yeah it is apparently' Joey nodded. 'Time flies when you are having fun' he teased her.

She smiled up at him a slight blush covering her cheeks.

'Yes it does' she replied and she reached up and kissed him 'I better go finish getting ready then' Lauren took her orange juice and went back to the bedroom.

'You two look like you have things back on track' Sarah said to him

'Yeah we're getting there' Joey nodded with a smile.

The four Branning women spent the day shopping and Tanya and Sarah left Alice and Lauren to talk for a bit whilst they went off to make a mystery purchase. When they came back the two girls were giggling and laughing like they had never fallen out.

Sarah and Tanya helped Lauren take the purchases inside the house and then went to the pub for a drink and chat with Alice but not before promising to be back at the flat for 7pm.

Joey came home at 4:30pm

'Lauren?' he called out

Bedroom' she called back, he grinned and dumped his bags on the kitchen table before going into the bedroom

'What they hell are those?' he asked her as he stared at her underwear

'Maternity underwear' Lauren said and she did a little spin for him 'Do you like?'

He frowned as he looked at the ugly unattractive items 'If I say no will I be in trouble?'

'No' she grinned at him 'they don't look attractive but I have to admit they are really comfortable' she admitted to him 'But I do have some more prettier ones' she said and she held up a pink set

'Those I like' he told her with a smile. 'So I take it the shopping trip was a success?' he asked her

'Your mum and my mum brought us loads of stuff' Lauren told him 'Those two bags over there are all clothes for the baby' she told him 'and some toys and stuff' she looked at him and I got something for you but for the baby' she said and she grabbed a bag and climbed over the bed to give it to him.

'What is it?' he asked her

'Open it and see' she said and she waited looking at Joey's face as he peered into the bag, she saw his eyes light up as he pulled out a baby grow in light pink with the words "daddy's little princess" on the front. 'She is going to look soooo cute in that' Lauren said to him with a grin. Joey beamed back at her

'Yeah she is' he said and he looked at her beige maternity underwear 'which is more than I can say for her mother, those really are hideous babe, a big turn off'

'So you don't fancy me in them then?' Lauren asked him

'Nope' Joey told her 'sorry, you look hideous' he grinned at her 'Maybe you should try on the pink set?'

'Maybe you should go and start cooking' Lauren replied with a grin.

'All right all right' he said handing her the baby grow back.

He went into the kitchen and she changed into some prettier underwear and then into some new maternity leggings and a smock that Tanya had brought her and half an hour later she went into the kitchen

'Can I do anything to help?' she asked him

'It's all under control but thanks' he told her without turning round to look at her 'why don't you go sit down in the lounge and I'll being you a drink through in a minute?'

'Okay thanks' she told him.

She went into the lunge and lay down on the sofa, within a few minutes she had fallen asleep, and that's how Joey found her when he took her through a coffee. He smiled at her and he pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered her with it, brushing her hair away from her face, he checked the time. It was 5:00pm, he decided he would let her sleep for an hour maybe an hour and half, their parents weren't due until 7:00pm. He went back and busied himself in the kitchen.

He woke Lauren at 6:30pm, she frowned and grumbled as she woke up and opened her eyes

'Hello gorgeous' Joey smiled at her 'Its 6:30 babe' he told her 'Guess you were pretty tired from all that shopping hey?'

'Yeah' she nodded 'I guess so' she replied with a yawn as she sat up, she looked at him,

'You look nice' she said, Joey was wearing a black pair of pants and a dark blue shirt

'Thank you, so do you' he said as he sat down beside her 'new?'

'Mmhmm, Mum and Sarah brought them for me' she told him 'a few sets of new clothes actually' she told him

'Well it looks like someone has been spoiled today hey?' he asked her

She smiled and nodded 'I have and Alice and I made up too' she told him

'Yeah? I'm glad' Joey told her and he grazed her cheek with his fingers 'You look happy' he told her

'I am' she nodded 'I have everything I wanted' she replied

'Good I'm glad' he told her with a smile

'And I'm starving' she told him 'Dinner smells amazing'

'I have been slaving away in the kitchen whilst you slept' he teased her with a grin

'Sorry' she told him 'Is there anything left to do?' she asked him

'Nope all taken care of' he told her with a smile, she glanced at the dining table and smiled

'You even set the table.

'Even broke a glass and you didn't stir' he told her 'You probably didn't hear it over your snoring!'

'Your baby makes me snore' she told him slapping him lightly on the arm.

The door buzzer sounded just as he was leaning in for a kiss 'Ready?'

'Ready' she nodded

Joey got up and went to the door.

A**N: Thanks for your reviews so far. **

**Please let me know if you want me to continue with this story…..thanks**


	41. Chapter 41

After dinner, Lauren went into the kitchen to make the coffee while Joey entertained everyone in the lounge. She carried through the tray of coffee and put it on the coffee table and sat down next to Joey. He smiled at her, putting his arm around her shoulders, she rested one hand on her stomach.

'So do you two have everything that you need then for this little one?' Max asked them

'We have a few more things to get' Lauren said and she looked at Joey 'Joey got the crib, we got clothes today and a few toys and bits and pieces. We still haven't got the pushchair or the car seat' Lauren told them.

'Until we've decorated the nursery we didn't want to get too much stuff' Joey said

'You haven't got much time left. The next 4 and a half months will fly by' Max said

'We're going to decorate next week' Joey said 'we've both the week off so…' he looked at Lauren and she smiled 'we plan to get as much done as we can' he told them all.

'Well if you need anything let us know' Max said to them both 'we're only across the street'

'Thanks Max' Joey told him

'Are you having any cravings?' Alice asked Lauren

'Grass, sand, pickled herring and peanut butter' Lauren said

'The fifth one died down?' Tanya asked her.

'Nope' Joey replied having the decency to blush 'not that I mind' he added with a smirk

Tanya laughed 'Yeah Max was like that' she told him

'Fifth one?' Alice asked

'Yeah, my fifth craving is .. Joey' Lauren said adding a raise of her eyebrows at the end of the sentence

'Oh.. OH!' Alice exclaimed and she looked at her brother 'Well that explains the big Cheshire cat grin he has on his face pretty much all the time'

'You'll be glad when that craving wears off' Max told him 'I swear I was so exhausted for like 3 months straight trying to keep up with this one, even faking headaches didn't work' he teased 'or pretending to be asleep. You wait until you get woken up at random hours in the middle of the night!' Lauren blushed and Joey smiled at her and kissed the top of her head

'She's already doing that' he replied

'Joey!' Lauren hissed at him going redder.

'They already know we're having sex Lauren, you are visibly pregnant' Joey told her softly 'besides we're only discussing your cravings'

'I hate you right now' she told him with a scowl. Lauren yawned at 9:30pm and everyone decided that they would go to the pub, Sarah decided that she would go too and Joey gave her his set of keys.

'Try not to make too much noise when you come in' he grinned at her 'There are other people in the house too other than you'

'I was waiting for you to say that' Sarah told him laughing 'And if I recall you used to ignore what I said and come home at all hours and make as much noise as you possibly could' she said and she grinned at him 'Oh payback time'

'Have a good time mum' Joey smiled back at her.

'Are you sure you two don't want to come?' Max asked them both. Lauren shook her head and yawned again.

'I just want my bed' she told him 'maybe next time though'

'All right darling, see you later and thanks for dinner'

'You're welcome dad' Lauren smiled at him.

Joey saw them out as Lauren walked into the bedroom and she went into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and used the toilet and then started to get undressed, Joey came in just as she undid her bra and he grinned

'Wow what a welcome!' he grinned at her

'We are not doing anything tonight. Your mother is a few rooms down from us' she whispered to him 'So whatever ideas you have you can forget them' she told him as she pulled on one of his t-shirts.

'So when you're horny you get all the sex you want because you claim that the baby makes you crave it and when I'm horny I have to whistle?' he asked her

'I'm not sure whistling will help you with that' she grinned at him and she pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. 'you might want to have a rethink'

'Thank you' he told her shaking his head as he went into the bathroom.

Lauren picked up the pregnancy book Joey had taken to reading to her when they went to bed and she read the first couple of paragraphs about the ninth month of pregnancy and then shut the book and put it back on the bedside table, just as Joey walked into the room. She watched him as he stripped down to his boxer shorts and then climbed into the bed beside her.

'You don't have to stay here with me, you can go down the pub you know' Lauren told him

'You tell me that now that I'm in bed' he said to her as he moved down in the bed and he looked at her 'so are you tired?' he asked her

'Yep' she nodded and she looked at him 'I must have walked for miles today' she told him 'and we did get some amazing stuff for the baby and ….' She trailed off and frowned 'Joey?'

'Yes Lauren?' he asked her

'I've been thinking …. Will you… you will be there when the baby is born won't you?' she asked him 'I mean in the delivery room with me?'

'Yeah of course I will' he told her 'Did you think I wouldn't be?' he asked her. She shrugged 'you think I would miss the birth of my first daughter?' he shook his head

'I don't …' she shrugged again 'I mean we never talked about it' she told him 'I didn't know if you wanted to.'

'I do' he told her 'I will be there right by your side'

'Promise?'

'Absolutely. If I am at the other side of the world I will be back in time to be there with you' he said

'Are you planning on going somewhere?' she asked him

'No of course not' he rolled his eyes at her 'I'm just saying that nothing and no one will keep me away'

'Good' she said and she moved forward and kissed him softly 'I love you'

'Love you too babe' he replied softly.

'Night' Lauren said and she rolled on to her side and closed her eyes. Joey moved up behind her and snuggled close to her and closed his eyes too

'Night baby' he murmured.

**AN: Another little sweet chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy**

**Thanks for all your reviews and to everyone who told me to continue with the story. **

**R&R as always **


	42. Chapter 42

Joey woke up at 11:00pm and found the bed empty. He frowned and he got up and he walked through the flat. He noticed his mother's door was still open and he knew she wasn't back from the pub yet, he expected to see Lauren on the sofa but was surprised when he didn't. He peered towards the kitchen and saw a faint light shining under the door, he walked forward quietly and he pushed the door open and saw Lauren sitting on the floor with a selection of food surrounding her.

He flicked the light on and Lauren looked up startled, dropping the spoon covered in peanut butter on her bare thigh.

'Busted' Joey said

Lauren's eyes scanned the floor and then she looked at him sheepishly. 'Hi' she said

Joey laughed at her 'Don't "hi" me missy' he scolded her as he turned the light off and pulled the door to behind him 'you can't possibly still be hungry' he told her as he looked at the food surrounding her 'you're having a feast and you didn't invite me?' he asked her, she held the peanut butter spoon out to him and he took it as he sat down.

'Thank you' he said 'so what have we got here?' he asked her 'strawberries and peanut butter, interesting combination'

'It's actually quite nice' she told him, she got up and grabbed a piece of kitchen towel and she wiped the peanut butter off her thigh and then she sat down again, Joey licked his lips as he ate a strawberry with a dollop of peanut butter

'You're right that it actually great'

'See told you. Don't sound so surprised' she smiled at him

'What else have you got?' he asked her 'Oh chocolate ice cream, I thought this was mine?' he asked as he picked the pot up and took a generous spoonful and ate it,

'It is but you're sharing with me' she replied

'Want some?' he asked her and she nodded, Joey scooped some ice cream onto the spoon for her and he held out to her, she leant forward and took a little and smiled and then took some more, he helped himself to some more and managed to drop some on to his chest. 'Crap that's cold' he shuddered, Lauren shifted closer to him on the floor and she picked up her used towel and wiped his chest, smearing a little peanut butter on him,

'Oops sorry I forgot there was peanut butter on it' she told him and she giggled

'You so did that on purpose!' he exclaimed 'Urgh! That's gross!' he looked down at the mess on his chest

Lauren moved forward and she licked the ice cream and peanut butter off his chest and then grinned at him, 'mmm, the perfect yum' she placed a light kiss to his lips, he caught her face with his hand and drew her back towards him for another kiss, he could taste the peanut butter and chocolate on her lips and he pulled her closer to him until she was settled on his lap, the kiss grew deeper and their feast was suddenly forgotten as their desire for each other overtook their senses. Joey kissed her neck sliding his hands underneath the back of her, or rather his t-shirt as he pulled it up, she raised her arms and helped him pull it over her head. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her through her panties and she ground herself against him, he moaned into her mouth and pulled her tighter against him, he held the small of her back with one hand and using his other hand for balance he lifted her and he lowered her gently and carefully onto her back onto the cold tiled floor, she squealed at the coldness and then giggled as Joey's lips moved to her breasts and he took her nipple into his mouth, he suddenly had an idea and he groped on the floor for the ice cream and dragged it closer to him, he scooped some onto the spoon and then moving his mouth away from her nipple, dribbled some of the cold substance onto each breast, she shrieked again

'Joey!' she exclaimed and she giggled again, Joey grinned at her and bent his head to suck and lick the ice cream off. Joey enjoyed eating his ice cream off of Lauren and truth be told Lauren rather enjoyed it too. A lot.

Long moments later he drew her panties off her and he wriggled out of his boxer shorts and moved over her, plunging inside her in one movement she grabbed his back and mewled into his mouth arching her back against him, as he hit all the right places with every single thrust. He murmured in her ear as he moved inside her, telling her how good she felt, how hot, how wet, how tight and he felt her trembling beneath him and around him, she cried out his name as she came around him.

Sarah closed the kitchen door, deciding she didn't need any water after all. She crept away to her bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her, her face burning with embarrassment at what she had just walked in on. The image of her son's naked behind ….. she shook her head trying to rid herself of the image, she was just thankfully Lauren and Joey were both oblivious to his mother witnessing their sexcapades on the kitchen floor.

**AN: Oopsie (my new word of the day) Sarah has just witnessed her son and girlfriend having sex on the kitchen floor. Will she mention anything to them in the morning? Or pretend that she saw nothing. **

**So what lies ahead for Joey and Lauren? They seem to have got things back on track .. will it stay that way or will something happen to rock their happiness or end it forever? **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Read on to find out **

**R&R as always**


	43. Chapter 43

Lauren woke up the next morning to pleasurable sensations travelling throughout her body. She could feel Joey's chest pressed to her back, his lips and mouth at her neck and a hand between her legs.

'Mmhmm' she moaned softly. Joey smiled realising that she was now awake, he kissed her shoulder and the hand between her legs moved to cup her left breast briefly before his hand wrapped itself around his cock and he began to stroke it firmly, he continued peppering her neck with little opened mouthed kisses, pausing every now and then to suck on her skin. She felt him pressing against her entrance and they both moaned softly as he sank inside her. His lips moved to the back of her shoulder and cupped her breast again as he began to move. She mewled softly, knowing that his mother was asleep in the room down the hall, his hand slid between her legs again and he rubbed her clit firmly. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt her orgasm building. Joey groaned louder than he intended as he felt his own climax racing towards him.

A few minutes later they lay trying to get their breathing back to normal, Lauren turned in his arms so she could face him, Joey buried his face in her neck as he pulled her close to him.

'Morning gorgeous' Joey murmured against her neck

'Morning' Lauren smiled, her fingers running through the hair on the nape of his neck, he pulled back to look at her and he smiled at her and then moved forward and kissed her softly. They heard movement in the hallway 'Do you think we woke her?' Lauren whispered in his ear

'No' Joey said 'She's an early riser' he told her 'Are you hungry?'

'Mmhmm' she nodded

'Well how about I make a start on breakfast while you shower?' he asked her

'OR we could shower together and make breakfast together' Lauren suggested

'Okay I like your idea better' he told her with a grin.

Half an hour later they walked into the kitchen, they could smell eggs and bacon cooking, toast and coffee. Lauren's stomach rumbled loudly.

Joey smiled 'You can't possibly be hungry again not after everything you ate last night, after dinner' he teased her

'I have a baby to feed' Lauren said putting her hand on her stomach as they walked into the kitchen

'Morning mum' Joey said walking into the kitchen and kissing her cheek

'Morning honey'

'It's been a while since you cooked me breakfast'

''Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day' she said

Lauren smiled 'Joey's always telling me that, I never used to have breakfast before we started seeing each other', just coffee'

'Well I'm glad that he listened to me' she said and she poured Lauren a coffee 'I hope you are hungry'

'Starved!' Lauren nodded, her mouth watering at the smell of the food.

Joey sat down next to Lauren 'Isn't the bacon making you feel sick?'

'No it's making my mouth water' she told him licking her lips

'Grass and sand makes your mouth water doesn't mean you should eat them' he told her with a smirk, Lauren poked her tongue out at him 'Nice, very mature' he teased her

'You two stop squabbling and eat your breakfast' Sarah smiled as she put plates down in front of both of them. Lauren ate all of her and also half of Joey's, not that he minded, he was still pretty full from everything he had eaten yesterday if he was being honest.

He watched her as she cleaned the dishes away and Sarah watched him watching her, she smiled 'How about you and I spend the day together?' she asked her son

Joey looked at her and he nodded 'What do you have in mind?' he asked her

'We'll see what happens' she replied.

'Okay' he said with a smile 'I'll just help Lauren in the kitchen..'

'You'll do no such thing' Lauren told him 'Go spend the day with your mother' she said 'I have plenty of things to do here to keep me busy'

Joey walked into the kitchen 'Are you sure?' he asked her

'Yes, go' she told him with a smile

'Okay. No lifting anything heavy… no climbing on chairs….. no…'

'Joey go' she told him and she pulled him into a kiss 'Love you' she murmured against his lips.

'Love you more baby' he replied as he walked back towards the lounge

'Impossible' she called after him.

She smiled as she heard Joey and his mother leave and finished cleaning the kitchen.

**AN: Another little filler chapter for you. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, glad that you are enjoying the story. Back tomorrow**


	44. Chapter 44

Joey remembered the day that he had spent with his mother, Lauren insisting that she would be fine and insisting that she would be fine, his mother has put her arm through his as they walked through the tube station back towards the square. They had spent the day in town, had lunch in a pub and they talked, really talked. She had told him that when Lauren had come to see her that she was so upset over their break up, that nothing Sarah could say would convince her that it was just a blip, that she thought things between the two of them were really and truly over, that when she had asked her not to tell Joey that she had seen her she felt that she owed it to her to agree.

Joey understood why his mother had done what she did and he knew that he couldn't blame her or be angry with her any more. She had done what she thought was for the best for Lauren and for him, he knew that now.

He smiled as he remember that his mother had told him that she had inadvertently walked in on them in the kitchen and saw her son and hopefully her future daughter in law doing things that a parent should never have to witness. She had then told him how his bottom had once used to fit into the palm of her hand and that one day when his daughter was dating that he would know how she felt now.

Joey had laughed and shook his head telling her that his daughter was never going to date and that she was going to be a good girl and possibly a nun. Sarah had laughed aloud at that.

Joey sighed and he checked his watch again and he looked towards the double doors that led to a long corridor and various other sets of double doors, beyond those was a very large room. A very large room with a lot of people in it.

He sighed and he let his mind wander again.

When he and his mother had returned home Lauren was barefoot in the kitchen, she had changed her clothes since he last saw her and she was singing to herself as she painted the kitchen cupboards, whilst standing on a very precarious looking stool. She did a spin on the chair and stopped when she Joey and Sarah looking at her sternly.

'Hi' she waved her paintbrush and grinned at them both

'Did you not listen to a word I said to you this morning?' he asked her 'About not climbing onto chairs?'

'Mmhmm. It's a stool' Lauren told him 'look I'm painting the cupboards' she told him

'I can see that' he scowled at her as he walked into the room, he put his hands on her waist and he lifted her from the stool 'Do you not care that you could fall?'

'I am not going to fall' Lauren said to him

'Next time I go out and leave you alone in the flat I am tying you to the bed' he told her

'Oh' Lauren grinned 'Will I be naked?' she grinned at him. Sarah cleared her throat behind them. 'Sorry' Lauren said glancing at her 'I forgot you were there' Sarah held up her hands and nodded with a smile

'Yes you'll be naked!' Joey told her with a grin 'That way you won't get into any trouble'

Sarah laughed 'Well I am going to go and freshen up a little bit' she told them both 'Please try to remain fully clothes until I leave the flat' she asked them both.

'Can't guarantee it' Joey replied

He smiled to himself as he remembered Lauren's shocked expression and the light slap on the chest that she gave him.

He glanced at his watch again, leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as he remembered the day that changed his life forever.

Joey had been working in the club with Sharon, Lauren was due any minute to start her shift in the back office, she was running late this morning, as she always did, but this time he knew that she had a good reason to be. She was nearly 6 months pregnant and she was really big, with 3 more months to go. He had teased her telling her that she was having a baby elephant instead of a baby human, she had grinned at him and nodded in agreement.

Sharon and Joey heard siren's blaring through Albert Square. Sharon looked up from the paperwork she was doing at the bar 'Something's going on' she said with a frown 'I wonder what it is?'

'Probably Police coming to sort out the scumbags in the kiddies park near the garage' Joey said 'One of them threw a can at Lauren and Oscar the other day for no reason other than to see if he could hit her with it, they're a pain in the arse'

They heard footsteps coming down the club and tear stained Lucy appeared, her clothes covered with blood, her hands too and specks of it on her face.

'Lucy! What the hell happened?' Sharon asked as she slid off the stool 'Joey go get the first aid kit' she told him. Joey started to go towards the office 'Sit down Lucy' Sharon said sliding off the stool

'It's not my blood, I'm okay' Lucy told them 'Joey its Lauren' she looked at him 'There's been an accident….Oscar … Oscar ran away from her because he saw Bobby and she chased him because there was a car….she got to him before I could but she couldn't stop herself from falling…..the car couldn't stop…it hit her ….. she hit her head, face on the road hard… she's hurt pretty bad Joey.. she fell face down on the road …' she told him as the tears streamed down her face 'she was still unconscious when they put her on the ambulance.. you need to go..'

Joey stared at her as all the colour drained from his face 'I'll take you' Sharon said 'Did they say what hospital Lucy?'

'Walford General' Lucy said 'Jack went with her, he saw the whole thing' Lucy said to him 'Dad's got Oscar with Bobby and I'll find Max and Tanya' she told Joey.

I asked if she would be okay and the baby but they just told me that they needed to get her to hospital quickly' she told him 'I'm sorry' she shook her head.

Joey's eyes snapped open, he remembered that day like it was yesterday, truth was it a month ago. He got up and started to pace the floor. Wondering what the hell was taking so long. They had told him over an hour ago that they had wanted to run some tests on her. He frowned and started to walk towards the double doors, determined to find out what was going on. Just as he got there the double door opened and Doctor Roberts came out.

'Can I see her?'

'Of course' he nodded 'I was coming to get you'

'How is she?'

'She's doing fine' Doctor Roberts told him 'no change in her condition either way'

'And the baby?'

'The baby is doing well' he nodded 'A fighter for sure' he told Joey 'we don't see any reason why we need to deliver her just yet. She seems happy and content where she is'

'And the tests?' Joey swallowed as they walked into an all too familiar room.

'We don't know' he admitted to Joey. 'Lauren's injuries were very severe, we didn't expect her to live' he reminded Joey. 'But the scans show that there is no injury to her brain…. That we can see anyway' he told him 'Why she hasn't woken up we don't know. She could wake up tomorrow or a week from now a few months from now…'

'or she might never wake up' Joey finished for him

'All her other injuries have almost healed up' Doctor Roberts said 'Lauren is a very luck young lady. Severe trauma as she sustained …most people would have died from the injuries. Lauren is a fighter too'

Joey looked at Lauren 'Why is she on a ventilator?' he asked the doctor

'Her oxygen levels were a little low, she's having a little difficulty breathing because of the way the baby is laying… it's precaution mainly…' he licked his lips and looked at the man beside him.

'I have to go Joey… I will come back and check on Lauren later… you know if you need anything…?'

'I know thank you' Joey replied as he walked into the room and leaned over his girlfriend.

Doctor Roberts watched as Joey pressed a kiss to her stomach and then one to her forehead 'Hey gorgeous, I'm back' he told her.

**AN: I told you drama was a coming. **

**Please don't hate me! **

**R&R as always**

**Back tomorrow. **


	45. Chapter 45

Lauren could see the car moving round the square and she could see Oscar running through the gardens to get to Bobby.

'OSCAR! OSCAR!' she screamed and she started to run after him, 'OSCAR!' she yelled again,

Lucy could see what was going to happen, the little boy didn't know that the car was there and he was going to run out in front of it, Lauren was giving chase but Lucy didn't think that she was going to make it in time to catch the little boy.

'OSCAR STOP!' Lauren shouted again. Lucy didn't know what to do, she told Bobby to stay where he was and she started to run towards Oscar.

'OSCAR STAY THERE. STOP!' she yelled at him.

Lucy watched as it all happened in slow motion, it looked like Lauren dived for Oscar and grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards, but the momentum pushed her forwards and she was falling, falling into the path of the car. Lucy raced forward trying to get into the way of the path of the car before Lauren but she didn't make it in time.

'STOP! STOP!' she yelled, the tyres screeched as the brakes were hit hard but it was too late the car ploughed into Lauren and she was somehow on the hood of the car, the windscreen and then she rolled off like she was a ragdoll and hit the ground hard, she was lying face down half on the road half on the pavement and she wasn't moving. 'Lauren!' Lucy shouted and she darted to her, knelt down beside her and gently rolled her onto her back, she had a huge cut on her forehead that was pouring with blood, her nose, chin and cheek were bleeding too. She had blood coming out of her ear and her mouth. The driver got out a little flustered and looked at the two women and the little boy who was now crying hysterically.

'Call and ambulance!' Lucy screeched at him 'Tell them to hurry, she's pregnant' she said as she checked Lauren's pulse 'Quickly!' she shouted at the driver. 'Bobby go find dad!' she screamed at her little brother.

She stayed with Lauren while the paramedics worked on her and answered all the questions that she could. As soon as Lauren was on the ambulance she raced to find Joey.

She saw his face as he looked at her and saw the blood on her clothes, on her hands and on her face. He knew, she thought to himself, he knew that something had happened to Lauren even before she told him.

She had watched as Joey and Sharon had rushed out of the club to get to the hospital. Lucy prayed with all her heart that they would get there in time. She prayed that Lauren would be okay.

**AN: Sorry again! **


	46. Chapter 46

Joey had been at the hospital every single day since Lauren had her accident. He hadn't left her side for a single second, except when the doctors and nurses needed to run some tests on her and the baby and they ordered him out of the room or threatened to call security.

He slept at the hospital threatening anyone who tried to make him leave with psychical violence. He even punched an orderly once just to prove the point. Doctor Roberts had finally intervened and allowed Joey to stay, even offering a bed for him to sleep in albeit in another room. Joey refused the bed and slept in the chair, some nights he would climb on the bed with Lauren and hold her closely pretending that she was just sleeping in his arms rather than in a coma.

This morning he was going to give Lauren a bed bath. The nurse had brought everything that he needed and he had locked the door behind her when she left. He carefully undressed her, and he looked at the fading bruises on her body, the angry scars she had just over her liver. He was lucky that he didn't lose her, lose them both.

He dipped his hand into the bowl of water and squeezed the sponge and proceeded to carefully wash her.

His mind wandered back to that fateful day. He and Sharon had been the first to arrive at the hospital, he had rushed to the reception desk as Sharon started to ring round Max, Tanya and Jack.

'Lauren Branning has just been brought in. She's pregnant, she was hit by a car' he told the receptionist 'can you tell me where she is please?'

'I'm sorry sir, we can only divulge that information to the next of kin' the receptionist told him

'I am family' he frowned at her

'Oh are you her brother or husband?'

'Husband' he said without hesitation 'Can you please tell me how my wife and daughter are?' he asked her

'Of course take a seat and I will find the doctor'

'Thank you' he said and he paced the floor. Sharon came back in

'Have you found anything out yet?' she asked him

'No' he told her 'Not yet, did you get hold of Max and Tanya?'

'No they're not answering their phones. I got Jack though and he's looking for them now' she replied

Joey nodded 'I told them I was her husband' Joey looked at her 'They said they wouldn't give any details except to the next of kin'

Sharon squeezed his arm 'The doctor's coming' she glanced over his shoulder.

'Mr Branning?' Joey turned and he saw a man in his 40's coming towards him

'Yes' he said 'How is she? And the baby?'

'Let's sit down shall we?' he took Joey's elbow and led him to some chairs and they sat down. Sharon followed. 'Your wife has some very serious injuries. We're about to prep her for surgery'

'Surgery?' Joey asked him feeling the tears sting his eyes

'She's broken her collar bone, four ribs, one of which has punctured her lung, she has some damage to the liver, how extensive we won't know until we open her up. She has minor cuts and bruises to her face, she hit her head pretty hard when she hit the ground, she has swelling on the brain, which we are hoping will go down on its own, but if we need to we can operate on that too. But to be truthful we are hoping that we won't have to. We don't want to put any more unnecessary strain on Lauren's body. The baby appears to be doing fine. A little distressed but we can't see any injury or damage to the baby. Of course this doesn't mean that the baby is out of the woods. Lauren could go into premature labour on the operating table or at any moment. How pregnant is she?'

'6 months' Joey said

'We'd like the baby to stay where it is for as long as possible' Doctor Roberts told him 'I can't really tell you any more than that at the moment I will know more after the surgery' he told him

'Will she be okay? Lauren?' Joey asked him

'At this point it's hard to say..she is putting up a fight at the moment but her injuries are very severe' Doctor Roberts told him 'I will do all that I can once we are in surgery' he told Joey and he reached out and squeezed his shoulder 'I'm sorry I don't have better news for you.'

'Can I … can I see her?' Joey asked him

Doctor Roberts looked at Joey and he took a deep breath 'Yes but only for a minute' he told him, he got up and led Joey towards a trauma room 'I want you to be prepared for what you are going to see. There is a lot of blood and bloody clothes on the floor, he face is very bruised and swollen. We will clean her up in surgery…'

'Is she awake?'

'No. She hasn't regained consciousness yet' Doctor Roberts told him

He led Joey into the room where the women he loved lay. Joey gasped as he saw her, the tears threatening before now fell freely.

'When I have more news after the surgery I will come and find you' Doctor Roberts told him

'Thank you' Joey said. He walked over to Lauren and he gently took her hand in his. 'Baby it's me. I'm here' he whispered softly. He stroked her hair gently, it was sticky and matted with her blood. 'Please.. Lauren you have to be okay, both of you… you promised you wouldn't leave me again. Don't you dare die Lauren!' he said as he raised her hand to his lips 'I love you. I love you both so much' he whispered. He put his hand on her swollen stomach and he could feel his unborn daughter moving beneath it. 'Daddy's here' he said quietly.

The nurses came back into the room 'I'm sorry Mr Branning we need to go' one of them told him He kissed Lauren's hand once more and let it go.

Joey swallowed and dipped the sponge into the water again and washed her stomach. He could see the baby moving inside her, he smiled 'You like that hey?' he said softly, he dipped the sponge into the bowl again and he washed her stomach again and then he picked up the towel and he dried her carefully. He looked at her stomach and he saw a little bump appear and then disappear, 'I can see you' he said and he placed his hand over the bump and he felt it again. 'Daddy's right here sweetheart' he said softly.

After he had finished washing and drying Lauren he dressed her again, in one of his t-shirts and pair of his boxer shorts, the things she had taken to wearing in bed since she decided none of her clothes felt right anymore. And he pulled the covers up over her. He stroked her hair and he kissed her forehead

'I know you can hear me Lauren' he said to her 'I know that you know that I am here' he continued 'Try and open your eyes for me baby, I miss looking into your eyes, your big beautiful brown eyes, let me see them again baby' he said 'can you do that? Can you open your eyes for me gorgeous?' he asked her 'Please baby please… you have to come back to me, please' he murmured and he bent down and he kissed her forehead gently.

Suddenly the monitor sirens started blaring out. Joey rushed to the door and unlocked it and watched in horror as the nurses and Doctor Roberts came rushing in and gathered around Lauren.

**AN: So just to clear up the confusion. **

**The last few chapters have been time jumps. Lauren is 7 months pregnant and in hospital in a coma after a car accident. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, I know Joey and Lauren are in a dark place at the moment. **

**Please R&R**


	47. Chapter 47

Joey watched on as the nurses and Doctors checked Lauren and then put a foetal monitor on her stomach. Doctor Roberts glanced at the young man who looked as white as a ghost and was visibly shaking, leaving Lauren's side he walked over to the young man that he had grown to like.

'Everything is fine Joey' he told him 'Her heart rate spiked and set the monitor off that's all. We've put the foetal monitor on because it may have been a contraction, so we will keep it on for a while. It could also have been Braxton Hicks. Lauren's pregnancy is progressing well. And Lauren is stable' he told him 'they're both fine' Joey let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding 'Thank you' he nodded his head and he looked towards Lauren. 'Look I know that you don't want to leave her side, but I promise you she is fine and she is in the best place. I want you to go home. Have some proper food and take a break for a while, a few hours at least. I have your mobile phone number and if there is any change I will call you straight away'

'I don't want …'

'Doctor's orders' Doctor Roberts told him firmly 'go' he pointed towards the door.

Joey sighed and nodded 'Okay but only for an hour' Joey told him.

Joey took a shower in their flat and then walked through the house into the nursery. He looked around at the room, remembering when he and Lauren had decorated it, the weekend after his mother had visited.

Lauren had picked the paint and they had agreed much to Lauren's reluctance that Joey would paint the top half and bottom and Lauren would paint the middle. Once one wall was done Lauren took a step back and she frowned

'I don't think I like the colour' she said

Joey stopped what he was doing and turned on the ladder and looked at her 'What?'

'It's too pink' she said to him 'Don't you think so?' she looked up at him

'No. I think it's fine' he told her as he looked at the wall 'The baby is a girl'

'Yeah I know that but I don't think I like it' she told him 'Maybe we should get some more paint, different paint'

Joey made his way down the ladder, putting his brush down 'I thought you had settled on this colour?' he asked her 'I mean look at the tester wall' he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to the wall that had multi coloured strips of paints on it. 'This colour is far the best out of all those on the wall'

'Do you think?'

'Yes I love this colour' he told her 'and baby Branning will love it too' he said as he slid his hands to her stomach 'but if you want to change it then we can go back to the DIY store and get some more paint'

Lauren smiled and she turned to look at him. 'You'd do that? For me? Really?'

'Baby there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you' he told her 'Don't you know that by now?' he asked her softly.

Lauren looked up at him and she smiled 'You love me' she said

'I do' he nodded

'You want to kiss me' she said in sing song voice

'I always want to kiss you' he smiled at her 'There are other things that I want to do to you too' he told her with a grin.

'Yeah?' she asked him as his hands slid down to her bottom and he squeezed gently before pulling her closer to him

'Yeah' he nodded and he licked his lips, bent his head and he kissed her. Their day of decorating suddenly took a diversion.

They lay tangled on the floor and Lauren looked up at him 'Well I think that's every room in the flat that we've had sex in now' she told him

Joey frowned at her and looked thoughtful and then he nodded 'Yeah I think it is. And we've only been here for what 5 days?' he asked her

'4' she corrected

Joey grinned at her 'What can I say you turn me on babe'

'Will I still turn you on when I am as big as a house and everything is swollen?'

'Yep' Joey said to her 'Even then' he told her and he bent down and kissed her again and before they knew it one thing had led to another and they made love again.

He walked out of the nursery and picked up the bag of things he had packed for Lauren and for the baby, just in case, he locked up the flat and put the bag in Lauren's car and then headed to the Vic.

He paused outside the door and decided that he didn't want to deal with any questions and he turned and walked back to the car and he opened the door.

'Joey!' he heard his name being called, he recognised the voice and it belonged to someone he really didn't want to talk to 'Joey!' they called again he sighed and he got into the car and started the engine and he pulled away from the flat. Lucy stared after him.

Joey parked the car and carried the bag back towards the hospital room that had become his home over the past month. He saw Doctor Roberts through the door as a nurse stepped out. He pushed the door open and went inside.

'Doctor Roberts?' he asked

'Joey' the man turned to look at him 'I was hoping you would take a little more time for yourself' he told him sternly

'I couldn't stay away' Joey told him 'My whole life is lying in that hospital bed. I'm lost without her'

Doctor Roberts nodded in understanding 'Well in that case, you better say hello to your wife' he told him and he moved to the side. Joey stared as he saw Lauren's big brown eyes looking straight at him. His heart raced in his chest and his eyes filled with tears for what felt like the thousandth time. His girl was awake and she was staring at him, blinking occasionally but staring straight at him, the only time her eyes had strayed from his was when Doctor Roberts called her his wife. They returned to his with a questioning look in them.

Joey took a deep breath and knew that he had some explaining to do

**AN: So Lauren has woken up and when Joey wasn't there! **

**Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for the reviews**

**R&R as always **


	48. Chapter 48

As Doctor Roberts worked on Lauren, removing her tube, her eyes stayed on Joey. His eyes stayed on hers. He held her hand as the ventilation tube was removed and the only time her eyes left his was when she closed them involuntarily to cough.

Her eyes opened and Joey held the water with a draw to her lips 'Little sips' he told her, she did as he asked and took two small sips and swallowed, her throat was sore and she grimaced

'Yes, your throat is sore' Doctor Roberts told her 'It will be for a few days, it's the tube we had to help you with your breathing' he said 'Well I am going to go, leave you in the capable hands of your husband' he told her 'It's good to see you awake Mrs Branning'

Lauren watched the doctor leave and then she turned to Joey with a confused frown.

'Do you feel okay?' he asked her softly 'Do you need some more water? She stared at him and shook her head 'Do you remember what happened?' he asked her, she blinked as she thought about the question. Did she remember what happened? She frowned as she tried to pick jumbled pictures out of her head, she turned to look at Joey and she shook her head. Joey licked his lips and he brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed it gently 'You were hit by a car' he told her 'Oscar was running through the square and you saw the car and you stopped him, pulling him out of the way but the car couldn't stop in time and it hit you' Joey explained to her 'You've been here for a month' he told her 'You've been in a coma'

Lauren frowned as she tried to remember, it made her head hurt, she pulled out hand from Joey's and raised it to her head and she rubbed her forehead gently. Her arms felt like bits of lead, her legs did too. She sighed and she remembered the doctor telling Joey that he could say hello to his wife. She looked at her fingers expecting to see a ring or two, frowning harder when she saw none. Not even a ring mark to indicate that she had been wearing a ring for a time. She felt a strange movement in her belly and her hand automatically went to touch it. Her stomach was huge, her eyes widened from fear and surprise.

Joey blinked at her and he put his hand over hers on her stomach 'You're still pregnant' Joey told her 'The baby is fine' he said to her 'You're 7 months now' her frightened eyes met his 'do you remember being pregnant?' he asked her, slowly Lauren shook her head 'do you remember me?' he asked her

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded her head once 'Joey' she croaked 'cousin' she frowned 'Husband?'

He shook his head 'No. We're not married' he told her 'I just told people we were. They wouldn't tell anyone but your next of kin about your injuries when you were first brought in. I was the first here, we couldn't find Max or Tanya so I said I was your husband, we have the same surname so no one questioned it' Joey explained to her

She frowned but nodded seemingly understanding his explanation. 'Scared' she said to him

'I know' he said nodding his head and he reached out and he brushed her tears away 'but you are going to fine okay? You and the baby' he told her 'I'm not going to leave your side'

'Okay' she nodded her head and she looked at him, she took a deep breath and she let it out slowly, she tried to remember what happened but she couldn't she closed her eyes and then a few minutes later she opened her eyes again to look Joey again.

'What's wrong?' she asked him with a frown.

'Nothing' he shook his head at her and smiled 'you must be feeling tired, why don't you get some sleep?' he asked her

'You won't leave?' she asked him

'Nope' he shook his head 'I'll be right here'

'When can I go home?' she asked him

'Do you remember where home is?' he asked her she blinked and her mind shuffled through the pictures it held, she frowned and she shook her head

'No' she told him 'Everything's muddled in my head I …' she frowned 'I can't….'

'Its okay, when you remember I'll take you home' he promised her softly 'now do as you are told and get some sleep' he said softly stroking her check with his fingers. He watched as Lauren's eyes closed and she soon fell asleep. He bent down and he kissed her forehead gently and he walked out of the room, he had some phone calls to make to their parents.

As Lauren slept, images danced through her head, some of which made no sense to her at all, especially the rats.

**AN: Oh no! As if things couldn't get worse. Lauren's awake but she doesn't remember exactly who Joey is! She knows that they are cousins. She didn't remember being pregnant or where she lives.**

**Will she get her memories back?**

**Read on to find out!**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. **

**R&R as always**


	49. Chapter 49

Joey made the phone calls and then went back into the hospital room. He unzipped the bag and started to unpack the things that he had brought back from the flat. He looked at the picture of the two of them together and he sat down in the chair, he felt the tears rolling down his face. Lauren was now out of the coma. But he wasn't sure what was worse, Lauren being in a coma or being out of the coma and having absolutely no clue that they were lovers, that the baby she was carrying was his.

Uncle Jack was the first to arrive, 'Joey?' he asked as he came into the room seeing his nephew upset. 'She is okay isn't she?'

Joey nodded 'She's just sleeping' Joey told him 'She doesn't remember'

'The accident? I'm pretty sure if I were her I wouldn't want to remember that either' Jack said. Joey put the picture face down on the bed and he stood up.

'The accident, the baby, being pregnant, me… she doesn't remember any of it' Joey told him 'She remembers that we're cousins, but that's all' Joey said

'She's only just woken up, I'm sure things are pretty muddled in her head right now' Jack said to him 'Give her time, she'll remember'

'What if she doesn't?' Joey asked him 'What if she doesn't remember?'

'Then you make her fall in love with you all over again' Jack said to him 'don't give up on her now Joey, not when she needs you the most. You have been so strong over the past month, don't lose it now' he said pulling his nephew into a tight hug, Joey broke down in his arms as Max and Tanya came in. 'Come one let's go and get some fresh air' he told Joey.

'You stay' Joey said 'I'll go get some coffees' he told him.

Jack watched him leave and he turned to Max and Tanya 'What's happened?' Max asked him 'I thought Joey said she was okay'

'She is' Jack said 'She is okay' Jack told them both.

A few minutes later Lauren stirred 'Joey?' she murmured softly 'Joey?'

'It's okay sweetheart, Joey will be back in a minute' Tanya said and she brushed her cheek 'How are you feeling darling?' she asked her

Lauren opened her eyes 'Mum?'

'Yeah its mum and dad and Uncle Jack and no doubt a huge queue of people forming outside to see you now that you are awake' she told her

Lauren licked her lips 'Water' she said

Jack handed Tanya the cup and Tanya put the straw to Lauren's lips, she took a big mouthful and swallowed and then choked a little

'Little sips' Joey said as he came back into the room. He handed the three others a coffee each and sat down on the bed next to Lauren 'I told you little sips so you don't choke' he scolded her gently.

'You weren't here' Lauren told him

'I went to get coffee' he said 'And besides your parents and Uncle Jack were here so you weren't alone' he told her softly.

Lauren sighed and she looked at her parents 'I don't live with you do I?' she asked them both

Tanya and Max looked at Joey 'She's having a few problems with her memories' Joey said to them both

'All jumbled' Lauren said and she looked at Joey 'I dreamt about rats?'

'Did you?' he asked her, she nodded 'Well maybe next time you go to sleep you'll dream about something nicer' he told her softly

Lauren looked around the room and she frowned, she saw a picture on the bed and she reached for it. Joey got to it before she did and he slid it into a bedside drawer. 'I want to see'

'Later' Joey told her quietly, she looked at him and nodded, a frown crossing her features briefly.

'So how are things with the baby?' Tanya asked Lauren, her eyes filled with tears as she remembered that she was pregnant 'Oh darling don't cry'

'She didn't remember she was pregnant' Joey explained 'She's woken up and discovered she's going to have a baby in 2 months, she's a little overwhelmed aren't you babe?' he asked her, she nodded gratefully at Joey for explaining. She sighed and covered her face with both hands. Her collar bone twinged at the movement. 'You broke your collar bone, it'll be a little stiff' Joey told her 'but we've being doing a little physiotherapy every day so you shouldn't be too stiff'

Lauren sniffed and Joey gave her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

'We will come back and see you tomorrow' Tanya said to her softly 'We don't want to wear you out do we hey?' she said and she kissed her forehead 'you keep getting better okay you hear me?' she whispered softly, Max kissed her next

'I'll see you tomorrow darling' he told her 'you look much better, and you listen to Joey here okay?' he said 'don't give him any trouble' he teased her

Max and Tanya left and Joey followed them leaving Jack with her 'things will come back to you darling' he told her softly. 'You know Joey hasn't left your side since you were brought in here. He's practically living here' Jack told Lauren

'He is?' she asked and she frowned confused again 'Why?'

'You really don't remember?' Jack asked her,

Lauren shook her head 'I don't think so … I don't know' she said and she blushed a little 'I kind of fancy him a little' she admitted to Jack 'I like him being here'

'You fancy him a lot more than a little; he told her with a soft laugh 'I'll let you into a little secret shall I?' he asked her and she nodded 'He fancies you a lot more than a little too' he said

Lauren blushed redder and Uncle Jack laughed at her 'No he doesn't' Lauren said shaking her head

'Don't believe me ask him yourself' Jack said as Joey came back into the room 'I'll come back tomorrow darling' he said and he kissed her cheek. 'I'll see you later Joey'

'Ask me what?' Joey asked her as Jack close the door, he pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down and he took her hand in his,

'Uncle Jack said you fancy me… a lot' she told him deciding to just bite the bullet

'Did he now?' Joey asked her and she nodded and bit down on her bottom lip, Joey sighed and he looked down at her hand and then raised his eyes to hers 'Well he's right. I do' he told her 'I fancy you like crazy' he said to her

Lauren closed her eyes and he watched as a smile spread across her face, she opened her eyes again to look at him 'Are we more than cousins?' Lauren asked him

'What do you think?' Joey asked her

She took a deep breath and she let it out slowly 'I don't know. I don't know if I know that we are or if it's just wishful thinking' she admitted with another blush

'Wishful thinking hey?' Joey asked her with a smile. 'Well let's just say you must be a very lucky girl' he told her 'because you don't need to wish' he told her.

Lauren licked her lips and she felt the baby moving again 'Is the baby okay?' she asked Joey

'Yep, she's a fighter this one' he said and he placed his hand on her belly and rubbed gently 'Just like her mummy'

Lauren felt Joey's hands on her stomach and she smiled at the sensation, it felt familiar, it felt right. 'Do you know who the baby's father is?' she asked him

'Yes' Joey nodded 'And so do you do' he told her 'deep down inside, locked away in your jumble of memories'

Lauren licked her lips 'Will you tell me if I guess right?'

'Maybe' Joey said to her 'Depends'

'On what?' Lauren asked him

'How many names have you got? Exactly how many people did you sleep with 7 months ago?'

Lauren frowned trying to rack her brain for people she had slept with. She got a flash of something and as quickly as she had seen it, it was gone. 'I don't have any names' she said to him with a frown

'Oh well then it has to be Immaculate Conception then doesn't it?' he teased her 'I'll ring the Vatican they'll need to know about this'

Lauren looked at him wide eyed and then started to giggle 'Stop teasing me!' she told him 'it's not funny teasing a girl who can't remember'

'It kinda is' he grinned at her 'besides, it's making you giggle and I love that sound' he told her seriously. 'I've missed that sound' he told her

Lauren licked her lips 'It's your baby isn't it?' she asked him

'Are you asking or telling?' he replied and he looked at her

'You're not going to tell me anything are you?' Lauren frowned at him

'I told you I fancied you' Joey said smiling and he picked up her hand and he kissed it softly 'now it's your turn to tell me something'

**AN: So Lauren's memories are in there but she doesn't know what's real and what isn't' **

**Want to know what happens next? Keep reading and please as always R&R **


	50. Chapter 50

Lauren watched as Joey played with her hand, his fingers rubbed her ring finger gently.

'Uncle Jack said you've been here the whole time. Since I was brought in. You sleep here?'

'Yep, right here in this chair, sometimes on the bed with you' he told her 'the nurses tell me off for that though' he lowered his voice

'Why don't you go home, I'm sure Alice will be worried about you, you could sleep in your own bed'

'I don't live with Alice' Joey told her shaking his head 'and besides I'm a big boy I can look after myself' he told her

'So you live alone?' she asked him

'You tell me' he replied 'Can you remember where I live?'

'No' she shook her head

'Well right now I'm living here at the hospital' he told her

'So you've been staying here all this time … how long have I been here again?'

'A month'

She nodded 'For a whole month just because you got here first?' Lauren asked him 'So does that mean you saw the accident?'

'No I didn't see the accident' Joey said 'The person who did came and told me. Your parent's had gone out for the day and you were looking after Oscar. You were taking him to the playgroup when he saw Bobby and ran away from you'

'So Oscar saw the accident?'

'Yes, poor little mite, he was in tears for days, "poor Lolly" was all he would say and "sorry Lolly" poor little thing' Joey told her

'Who else saw it?' she asked him 'I mean who told you?'

'Lucy' he told her

'Lucy?' Lauren asked him 'Has she been to see me?'

'She tried, but I wouldn't let her in' he replied

'Why not?' Lauren frowned at him 'it couldn't have been nice for her to watch, she is my best friend'

'I thought that was Whitney' Joey asked her

Lauren remembered something suddenly and she felt her mouth go dry and her heart started to race 'I slept with Tyler' Lauren said almost in a whisper, she felt her eyes tearing up again 'Is it Tyler's baby?' she asked him

Joey sighed 'No Lauren it's not Tyler's baby' he told her with a frown. 'Look I'm going to go find Doctor Roberts okay?' he asked her, he let go of her hand and was out of the room before she could protest. He leant up against the wall outside her room and he covered his face with his hands.

'Joey? Is everything okay?' Doctor Roberts asked as he came towards him

'I think I preferred it when she was in the coma' Joey said with a frown 'She doesn't remember me, us, anything' he told him

'Okay let's go and have a look at her' Doctor Roberts said

'I'll wait out here' he told him.

Lauren saw the door open and a man come in who was in earlier 'Hello again Lauren' he said

'Where's Joey?' she asked him her eyes darting to the door.

'He's just outside' he said 'Do you remember who I am?'

'Doctor Roberts' she replied

'Good and do you know what day it is today?'

'No' Lauren said 'I've been in a coma for a month apparently I have no clue what the date is'

'What is the last thing that you remember?' he asked her

'I don't know, I'm not sure… where's Joey?' she asked again

'Joey's outside, remember I told you that'

'Why is he outside?'

'So I can talk to you' Doctor Roberts said softly 'Do you remember the accident?' he asked her. Lauren shook her head 'Do you remember what you were doing, where you were going before the accident?' Lauren shook her head again and then frowned as a sign popped into her head

'R&R' she said to him

'What's that?'

'R&R just popped into my head when you asked me where I was going before the accident'

'Okay can you tell me what R&R is?' he asked her, she frowned and shook her head again and once more she looked at the door

'Why is Joey outside?' she asked him 'I want Joey' she said as she burst into tears.

'Okay Lauren don't upset yourself' he said, he walked to the door and a few minutes later Joey was at her side

'Baby don't cry' he whispered to her softly 'you and Doctor Roberts need to talk so that he can figure out what's happening with your memories' he told her 'I'm still here'

'Stay with me' she asked him 'please? I'm sorry if I upset you before'

'I know you are' Joey said with a sigh, he sat down on the chair, placing his hands on his lap.

'Lauren do you remember Joey?'

Lauren looked at the Doctor, she looked at his face and she nodded

'Joey's my cousin' she told him

'What else do you remember about him?' he asked her

Lauren thought hard, a frown on her face 'He's older than me, he has a sister called Alice, they used to live in Derek's house together, with Kat and Tommy' she told him 'After Derek died not before. Before he lived with us and before that with Lucy'

'Who's Lucy?' Doctor Roberts asked her

'She saw the accident' Lauren said 'Joey told me' she looked at Joey 'he also said that she came to see me but he wouldn't let her in'

'Do you know why he wouldn't let her in?'

'No' Lauren said

'Can you tell me what the first thing is that you remember before the accident?'

Lauren closed her eyes and sighed 'All I see is the R&R sign' Lauren said to him

'Can you remember anything before that?' he asked her

'No' Lauren shook her head 'I have pictures in my head but they're all jumbled and moving too fast and I can focus on them long enough to see what they are' she told him

'Okay, I think that's enough for today' Doctor Roberts smiled kindly at her 'I think your head trauma has made you lose some of your memories, from before the accident'

'You went medical school to tell me that when I figured that by myself' Lauren snapped at him

Joey smiled and bit back a laugh 'Lauren!' he scolded her

'No no that's a good point' Doctor Roberts said with a smile 'I'd like to order another CT scan, see what's going on in your brain'

'Great' Lauren sighed

'I'll go and arrange it now' he said and he walked to the door and he looked at Joey, Joey followed him.

Lauren watched the two of them whispering together and she rolled her eyes with a frown.

Doctor Roberts left the room and Joey came back and retook his seat in the chair, his hands on his lap.

'What did I say to upset you?' Lauren asked him

'Nothing, it doesn't matter' Joey told her 'The CT scan will take about half an hour to arrange' he told her 'Then the nurses will come and get you and I have to wait here' he told her 'You'll be about an hour and then you'll come back here. Doctor Roberts thinks that this memory muddle you have is just temporary' he told her 'but he wants to make sure that you don't have bleeding in the brain or swelling' he explained to her

'Is the CT safe for the baby?'

'Yes you wear a little lead jacket thingie that will cover your belly' he told her 'Baby won't feel a thing' he told her

Lauren looked at him 'What's R&R?' she asked him

'You tell me' he replied

'If I knew I would' she snapped at him with a frown 'why don't you want to help me?'

'I do want to help you babe, but you need to try to remember for yourself' he told her 'Otherwise how are you going to know if it's the truth?' he asked her

'I trust you' she said to him

'Do you? You don't remember me' he said 'Not completely'

'I trust you' she repeated

Joey licked his lips and he looked at her 'Okay, tell me what the first thing is that you remember about me' he told her 'Other than the fact that I am your cousin, and don't try too hard just let the thoughts pop into your head'

'Pickled herring' she said 'you like pickled herring'

'Okay that's good what else?'

'I don't know'

'Do I have any tattoos?' he asked her

An image of a very naked Joey popped into her head and she blushed 'No' she told him

'Are you sure?'

'Yes' she nodded 'you don't like tattoos'

'Why did you blush?' he asked her

'I didn't' she lied blushing redder

'Lauren Eliza Branning. Tell me why you blushed'

'Do you have a birth mark, shaped like an apple?'

'Are you asking or telling?' he asked her

'You have a birth mark shaped like an apple on your… stomach' she told him

'Yes I have a birth mark but it's not on my stomach' he shook his head 'I think we both know it's a little lower than that'

Lauren covered her face with her hands 'I've seen you naked!' she squealed

Joey grinned and laughed 'On numerous occasions babe' he replied

'Oh my god!' she exclaimed as an onslaught of naked Joey images flittered in slow motion through her mind. 'OH MY GOD!' she exclaimed

'You've said that quite loudly on numerous occasions too' he teased her

'Have you seen me naked?' she asked him and she peeked at him from underneath her hands 'Oh my god you've seen me naked!' she said

'Is that really such a surprise?' he asked her softly 'considering I just told you that you scream "oh my god" a lot when I'm naked?' he stood up and his hands covered hers on her face and he gently prised them away 'Hey look at me babe' he said to her 'Are you embarrassed?' he asked her

'I've just had about a thousand images of you naked popping through my head like a slow motion slide show' she told him 'A few seconds ago we were just cousins who fancied each other and now….clearly we're much more than cousins' she told him

'Clearly' he nodded

Lauren licked her lips and she looked up at Joey 'The baby's yours isn't it?' she asked him. Joey nodded his head 'I knew it' she said softly 'I knew it'

'I know you did' he said and he sat down on the bed beside her. 'You have all the memories there Lauren, you just need to let them come to you and not try to force them' he told her softly

'I know' she nodded 'I just.. I want to go home, wherever home is' she sighed 'I don't want to stay in hospital and … oh!' she exclaimed 'I think I just wet myself' she told him

Joey got off the bed and he pulled the sheets back and he felt them with his hand, they were dry. He recovered her, sitting down again. 'You have a catheter in' he told her 'You just peed into a little bag hanging down by the side of the bed'

'Oh.. that's kind of handy' she said with a smile 'Will you help sit up a little?' she asked him

'No need' he said and he reached for the controls to the bed and he pressed a button, the top end of her bed started to rise it stopped when she was a little higher and she nodded

'Thanks' she told him

'Better?'

'Yes' she replied and she placed her hand on her stomach. 'The baby's really moving around a lot'

'That's because she's missed voice' Joey said not realising the slip he had made

'She?' Lauren asked him 'It's a girl?'

'Er or he'

'No it's a girl' Lauren said 'I remember the name I've chosen' she told him

'You picked a name?'

'Yep' she nodded

'What is it?' he asked her

'Why wouldn't you know her name?' Lauren asked him with a frown 'Why would I pick a name and not tell you?' she asked him

'I don't know. We hadn't really discussed names yet' he said to her 'you picked a name?' he frowned at her and she nodded

'Yes' she told him and she looked at him 'I think I wanted to surprise you' she told him 'I have a feeling that I've had the name for a while'

'Are you going to tell me?' he asked her and she shook her head

'No not until she's born' Lauren replied

'I hate you right now' he teased her

She smiled and shook her head 'No you don't.. you love me' she said

Joey smiled at her 'Yes I do' he told her softly 'I love you so much' he stroke her cheek softly 'I thought that I was going to lose both of you' he frowned at her 'When we get home you are not leaving the house ever!' he told her half seriously

'We don't live in a house' she said 'We live in a flat'

Joey smiled at her 'Yes we do' he told her, she frowned and rubbed her head 'Okay I think that's enough for now' he said to her 'You'll get a headache' he told her 'You need to rest'

'Will you lay with me?' she asked him, he nodded and he climbed onto the bed beside her. 'Do I love you?' she asked him as he brushed her hair away from her face.

'You tell me' he replied

Lauren looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then she nodded her head 'I love you' she told him 'I don't know how I know that but I know that I do' she said to him 'Just like the way that I know that this baby is yours even if I don't remember having sex with you'

'If you like I can lock the door and remind you' he teased her

Lauren looked at him, her mouth open with shock and surprise. 'I've only been out of my coma for what half a day and already you're trying to have sex with me?' she asked him, Joey grinned as he la his head next to hers 'You must really fancy me a lot' she grinned

Joey put his hand on her stomach 'I really do' he replied

A**N: Okay so some of her memories are coming back but not all of them. She knows that the baby is Joey's but doesn't remember making it with him. **

**More tomorrow…..**

**Thanks for all your reviews**

**R&R as always **


	51. Chapter 51

Lauren arrived back in her room an hour and half later and she frowned and rubbed her head

'Everything okay babe?' Joey asked her

'No. Now I have a headache' Lauren told him with a frown

'Oh' Joey said and he licked his lips 'Can I do anything?'

'No' Lauren shook her head, she closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her hand.

'How did the CT scan go?' he asked her

'Okay' she replied 'There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with my brain, no swelling, no bleeding, no bruising' she told him softly. Lauren sighed and licked her lips and she opened her eyes and rolled awkwardly onto her side. Joey looked at her.

'Well that's good isn't it?' Joey asked her

'I guess so?' she replied softly

'It is good' he said firmly, 'why don't you try and get some sleep hey?' he asked her, she nodded, closing her eyes

'Will you stay?' she asked him

'Yes of course I will, I will be here every night until you come home'

'Thank you' she said.

Joey watched Lauren sleeping, he reached out and he stroked her hair softly, tucking it behind her ear, letting his fingers graze her cheek. After a while, he climbed onto the bed beside her carefully and he rubbed her stomach lightly. As he watched her, his mind wandered back to the month before her accident.

They had finished putting all the furniture into the nursery, Lauren had drawn and painted some animals on the walls, Zebras, Lions, Rabbits, horses and butterflies adorned the walls. Joey loved it. He hadn't seen her draw since she had come back from Manchester. He could watch her draw and paint all day. After she had finished she had then brought all the clothes and other bits and pieces that they had brought and had filled the drawers with clothes and nappies and toys. When she had done she turned to leave the room and saw Joey sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. She smiled at him

'How long have you been there?' she asked him softly

'A while' he said with a smile and he held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her gently onto his lap. 'So this room is finished now hey?' he asked her

'All except for the baby' Lauren said

'Well we have four more months to wait for this one' he said as he slid his hand to her stomach.

'If I'm this big now how much bigger am I going to get in another four months?' she asked him

Joey smiled 'Huge' he teased her 'You'll be like a weeble' he grinned at her

'You are so mean!' Lauren exclaimed 'Making fun of me like that' she giggled at him

'You are very sexy' he told her

'I'm fat' she pouted

'Sexy' he repeated, he stood up with her in his arms and he walked into their bedroom, he lowered her onto the bed and proceeded to show her just exactly how sexy he thought she was.

Lauren murmured in her sleep and shifted closer to Joey, her eyes opened and she looked into his.

'Hey' she said softly

'Hey' he replied

'What time is it?' she asked him

'2:30am' he said softly looking at his watch 'has your headache gone?'

'Yes' she nodded. Lauren licked her lips 'I'm thirsty' she said to him

'All right' he got off the bed and he picked up the waters and held the straw to her lips. 'Small sips' he reminded her

When she had finished he climbed back onto the bed 'Joey?' she asked him

'How badly was I hurt?' she asked him

'It doesn't matter now' he told her 'You're going to be okay'

'Yes I know that but I want to know' she told her 'Please?'

Joey sighed 'You were hit by the car, it couldn't stop in time' he told her 'You went onto the bonnet and fell onto the road, face down. You broke you collar bone, hit your head pretty hard, you had cuts and bruises on your face, you broke some ribs and they punctured your lung, you had some lacerations on your liver and you were one big bruise' he told her 'The baby was the only thing that stopped you from dying before they could operate on you. Because she's so big she was stemming the blood loss' he told her 'You were in surgery for over 5 hours, your heart stopped beating on the operating table twice, but Doctor Roberts restarted it' he told her softly 'They told me that I would have to make a choice, if things didn't work out who to save. They told me that I had to choose between you and the baby' he told her.

'Joey..'

'It was an impossible choice' he told her 'How could I choose?' he looked at her, she watched as tears rolled down his cheek.

'You don't have to… we're both here' she told him 'we're both okay' Lauren told him 'don't cry' she told him softly 'Please don't' she whispered as she wiped his tears away with her fingers

'I was so scared that I was going to lose you again, for good this time' he sobbed quietly

'I'm right here Joey' she whispered to him 'don't cry' she moved forward and pressed her lips against his without even thinking about it. She pulled back to look at him, Joey gazed at her, his eyes darkened and he cupped her face in his hand and he moved forward and he kissed her again, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth to seek out hers. Lauren gasped at the sensations that she was getting from one kiss. She felt every single nerve ending in her body tingling with anticipation for something that she couldn't remember. Joey deepened the kiss with a gentle moan as Lauren's hand slid over his chest and then moved to his back and her nails scraped down his back through his shirt. He pulled her closer to him, Lauren wanted more but she wasn't entirely sure what more was, just that she wanted it.

Joey broke the kiss moments later 'I'm sorry I …' he said softly with a sniff

'No don't be' she said shaking her head 'That kiss was …..wow' she said letting out a breath 'Wow' she said again with a frown 'It was familiar but somehow new' she told him, her eyes fell to his lips and then met his eyes again. 'Wow. You must be really great in bed' she said

'You said I was the best you ever had' he replied and Lauren blushed scarlet as she realised she must have said that last part out loud.

**AN: A little fluffy filler chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. **

**R&R as always **


	52. Chapter 52

Joey smiled as Lauren's face turned red 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that' he told her feeling a little ashamed at her embarrassment. She moved forward and buried her face against his chest. A few minutes later she pulled back to look at him

'Do we have everything ready for the baby?' she asked him clearly changing the subject

'Yes, pretty much; he nodded his head

'You look tired Joey' she told him as she stroked his cheek with her fingers

'I am' he nodded 'Mostly I spent my time watching you sleep, talking to you' he told her 'I wanted to be awake in case you woke up' he told her 'And then the one time I actually leave the hospital you decide to wake up' he told her

'Sorry' she said feeling a little guilty

'Don't be, I am just glad that you are finally awake' he told her 'Even more glad that you're off the ventilator'

'You don't need to worry about me anymore' she told him softly 'why don't you try and get some sleep and I'll watch over you'

Joey smiled at her 'If I wake up and this day has just been a dream I am going to be pretty pissed off at you' he said

'It won't be. I promise' she whispered and she rolled carefully onto her back, Joey inched closer to her and he lay his head on her chest, she ran her fingers through the soft hair on the nape of his neck and he felt his eyes growing heavy, finally he succumbed to sleep.

Joey was still asleep when Tanya and Max came back the next morning at 9:30am, Lauren looked up at them and pressed her finger over her lips, warning them not wake him.

'Poor boy's exhausted' Max said softly

'Yeah he is' Lauren said softly

'Are you comfortable darling?' he asked her

She nodded 'Yes I am' she said 'How's Oscar?' she looked at her mother

'Oscar is fine. He's eager to see you and a little worried too. He thinks that you are going to tell him off for running away'

'I think he's learnt that lesson' Lauren said 'Can you bring him in later? Abi too?'

'Of course' Tanya nodded, 'We were asked to bring these in for you' she said and she put the biggest bouquet of flowers on the windowsill 'Everyone had a whip round when they heard you were awake, there's a list of people wanting to see you but Doctor Roberts says family only, for now' she said to her

Lauren nodded 'I'm hoping he'll let me go home soon' Lauren told her

'It might be a while yet honey' Max said to her

'That's what Joey's says' she said looking down at him still sleeping against her chest, she smiled. 'He hasn't been sleeping, he told me that he's mostly been watching me sleep, talking to me' she told them and she looked up at them both 'I know the baby is Joey's' she told them 'I don't remember everything but bits and pieces are coming back' she looked at them both ''I know I love him, I feel it' she frowned 'it's hard to explain, I feel safe when he's here, I don't like it when he leaves'

Joey murmured something in his sleep and pulled Lauren closer to him, her ribs protested a little, and she gave a small cry of pain.

'Maybe we should wake him Lauren?' Max said coming towards them ready to wake his nephew

'No let him sleep' she said shaking her head 'he needs it'

Max reluctantly let him be and he sighed 'You look better' he told her softly

'I feel better' she said 'I had a CT scan last night and the doctor said that my brain is fine, no bleeding or swelling so that's good' she told them 'And he said that there's no reason my memories won't come back properly. I mean they are all in my head just jumbled'

Tanya smiled 'Well that's good news' she said to her

Joey murmured again 'Who are you talking to?' he asked her without opening his eyes.

'Mum and dad are here' she lowered her voice 'its okay you sleep' she rubbed his back softly.

'Mmhmm, love you' he sighed

Lauren smiled 'I love you too' she whispered back, Joey appeared to go back to sleep and she looked at her parents again. 'Are you two okay? I'm sorry I worried you' she told them

'We are just glad that you are going to be okay' Max said 'You and my grandson or daughter'

'Granddaughter' Lauren said 'The baby's a she'

Max's face lit up 'Yeah? My first granddaughter?'

'Yep. Joey wants lots of children' she told them 'At least another four' she frowned and her eyes suddenly went out of focus as remembered something.

'Lauren?' Tanya said softly 'Lauren?'

Lauren looked back at her parents 'What?' she asked them 'I'm sorry did you ask me something?'

'You spaced out for like 10 minutes' Tanya said to her 'you worried us'

'Sorry I was just… I remembered something that's all, I think'

'What did you remember?'

'Well I'm not sure if it is a memory or if my head is making it up' she admitted to them 'I'll talk to Joey about it when he wakes up' she told them both

'Did you sleep last night?' Tanya asked Lauren as she yawned

'Not really, I cat napped' she told her 'I've been asleep for a month'

'Can we bring you anything when we come back with Oscar and Abi?' Max asked her

'No thanks' she told them 'but maybe you could get Joey to have a decent meal. I don't think he ate anything yesterday and the hospital food can't be good for you' she told them both 'Maybe you could leave Abi and Oscar here and take him to a pub or something?' she asked them

'We'll try' Max said 'like we have done every day we've come to see you'

'Well I'm awake now so you might have more luck this time'

'All right we'll try' Max said 'but don't be surprised if he refuses' he told her 'Well we're going to go, we'll be back later with your brother and sister'

'Oh can you buy a toy for him and give it to me so I can give it to him?' she asked them 'I have money somewhere' she frowned

'Of course we will' Max smiled and he squeezed her foot gently.

'Bye darling' Tanya said as she leant down and kissed her cheek.

'Bye mum, I love you' she told her

'I love you too' she replied with a smile. Max winked at her as Joey started to stir.

They closed the door as Joey woke up, he rubbed his eyes with one hand

'Who were you talking to?' he asked her

'Mum and dad. You just missed them' she told him 'they're coming back later with Abi and Oscar, and then they are going to take you out to get something to eat'

'No I'm okay with the food here'

'You didn't eat any yesterday' she reminded him 'we need don't need you getting sick too' she said to him, he looked up at her

He climbed off the bed as Doctor Roberts came into the room. 'Morning' he said with a smile 'How are you feeling today?' he asked her

'I need to pee' she told him 'It build up and builds up and then I don't need to anymore'

'Okay we'll see about taking out the catheter today, maybe the drip too?' he looked at her 'Do you feel sore or stiff?'

'Only a little' Lauren said to him 'I'd like to get out of this bed though'

'We'll see about that too' he told her 'Okay let's check you over'

'I'm going to use the facilities' Joey told her and he opened her bedside cupboard and took out a bag 'I'll be back soon, be a good girl for the doctor' he told her and he stole a quick kiss.

**AN: And another fluffy chapter for you all **

**Thanks for your reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying this story, the good and the bad. **

**More later**

**As always R&R. **


	53. Chapter 53

When Joey came back to the room, he had showered, shaved and changed his clothes. A nurse came in with a bowl of water, sponge, a flannel and some towels and then left the room.

'Okay its your turn' Joey told her

'My turn for what?' she eyed the bowl

'Your daily bed bath' he said and he walked to the door and he locked it

'How's the nurse going to get back in to give me a bed bath now that you've locked the door?' she frowned at him

Joey looked at her as he pulled the sheets off her

'The nurses don't do it. I do' he told her 'Every morning' he said to her, he put the bag down on the chair and pulled out a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts and put them on top of the bag. He looked at her 'are you ready?' he asked her, she swallowed and nodded.

Joey carefully put his arm underneath her back and he lifted her to a near sitting position and he pulled her t-shirt over her head with practiced ease before laying her back down against the pillows, next he removed her boxer shorts. He turned and he put the flannel in the water and he squeezed it almost dry and he walked over to her with a towel and he carefully washed her face and neck and then dried her, he lifted her again and again with practiced ease slid one of the towels underneath her torso, he lay her back down and he dipped the sponge into the water and returned to the bed, he washed her collarbones and her arms and hands, even her fingers and then turned back to the water. She heard the water dribbling into the bowl as he squeezed the sponge again. When he returned he washed her breasts gently, and the scar above her liver. Lauren chewed on her bottom lip as she felt her body reacting to the touch of the sponge, she was finding Joey washing her extremely erotic. Joey picked up another towel and he dried her carefully with it, she wondered if he was being too careful, dragging this out on purpose, she snuck a peek at his face, but he seemed to be concentrating on the task at hand, much to her disappointment. She let out a frustrated sigh and Joey's head moved and his eyes met hers. Lauren swallowed and Joey gave her a knowing look and shook his head with a feigned look of shock,

'Seriously Lauren?' he asked her

She closed her eyes 'I'm sorry' she told him

'All I'm trying to do is give you your daily bed bath and you think its foreplay. Maybe I should let the nurses do this from now on' he turned back to the bowl of water as he felt his groin tighten

'No!' she exclaimed a little too quickly 'I'll be good I promise' she told him and she looked at him

'You always are babe' he replied with a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand. He dipped the sponge into the water again and when he returned he washed her large belly, he pushed two fingers gently on her stomach and her eyes widened in wonder as she felt the baby nudge back. Joey pressed again twice more and the baby did the same. 'I'm teaching the baby to count' he told her 'We can go up to three' he said and he nudged her three times and immediately afterwards the baby nudged back three times. He smiled and he bent down and kissed her stomach

'Who's a clever girl hey?' he murmured against her stomach and pressed his lips against her again.

Lauren gasped as she felt his lips on her stomach for the second time. He straightened up and he wiped her belly dry with the towel, he retrieved the flannel and he washed her toes and her legs and dried them, he licked his lips and swallowed as he dipped the sponge into the water again and walked back over to her.

'You know I have done this every day for a month and it has had no effect on me whatsoever' he told her, 'until today' he frowned as he squeezed the sponge out

'Joey' she said softly

'Now today I feel like a pervert, I have a hard on whilst I'm trying to give you a bed bath and instead it feels like I am molesting a sick woman'

'Joey' she said again and he turned around to look at her, 'come here' she asked him softly. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. She shifted so she was sitting up a little higher in the bed 'I'm sorry' she told him 'I just….' She licked her lips and she looked down briefly 'I can't help it'

'I know that' he told her softly 'It's me..I'm sorry' he shook his head. 'Tomorrow I'll let the nurse do it'

'Tomorrow I will wash myself' she replied

Joey nodded 'That will be better' he said, he gently cleaned between her legs and Lauren bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning, he dried her too and then put the sponge back in the bowl and picked up her clothes. He lifted her slightly and pulled the t-shirt on her, his fingers accidently grazed the side of her breast 'sorry' he said and he looked at her

'Joey you can touch me' she told him softly 'It's okay' she said softly as he pulled the t-shirt into place and moved to get her boxer shorts, he pulled them over her legs and pulled them into place. He pulled the towels out from underneath her and put them on the side with bowl and he looked at her, 'Will you lay with me?' she asked him as she shifted to the edge of the bed and rolled onto her side

'I'm not sure that's a good idea' he told her 'I'll get the nurse to come and take these away

'Please?' she asked him again softly, he stopped half way to the door and he turned back to look at her and he walked over to the bed, toed off his shoes and he got on beside her, his lips met hers in an instant, he kissed her hungrily, his tongue plunging into her mouth, she moaned against him. He was unaware of her nimble fingers undoing his jeans until he felt her releasing him from confines of his boxer shorts.

'Lauren!' he broke the kiss, his hand moving to cover hers

'Ssh' she murmured against his lips 'let me take care of you' she whispered softly

'Babe no, not if you don't remember….' he said not believing that he could actually hear himself saying no.

'But I do remember' Lauren said to him 'I remember the nights we spent in Brighton, the night on the kitchen floor, the two times in the nursery… I remember Joey' she told him 'I remember you I remember us…. I remember sex with you, making love with you. I'm sorry I forgot you baby' she told him as she kissed him again, she began stroking his length, 'I remember the first time I did this to you' she murmured against his lips, Joey groaned into her mouth as she stroked him slowly but firmly. He took his hand off of hers and clutched the sheets, she broke the kiss to breath and she moved her lips to his neck 'Do you remember the first time I did this to you?' she asked him

'Yes' he whispered 'Baby that feels so good' he groaned against her shoulder

'Remember how good it feels when I give you a blow job?' she asked him

'Fucking incredible' he replied with another groan 'Jesus Lauren, harder!'

'The first thing I am going to do when I get out of here is give you the blow job of your life' she told him 'You'd like that wouldn't you Joe?' she asked him, he muttered something against her shoulder 'You like it best when I do this with my tongue don't you?' she asked her as she let her thumb run over the head of his cock, she felt him tense up and he pulsed in her hand, she felt the result of his orgasm hit her wrist and her t-shirt as he came with a muffled shout. She kissed and licked his neck and kept stroking him until she felt his hand cover hers. He pulled back to look at her and she smiled at him, 'Feel better babe?' she asked him

'I do but..'

'But nothing' Lauren whispered softly. 'I think I need another bed bath' she told him with a grin as she held up her hand.

'I think you do too' he replied, he kissed her gently and then climbed off the bed.

**AN: Yet another fluff chapter with a little bit of sexy thrown in. **

**Thanks for all your reviews really appreciate them all. Hi to my guest reviewers, I can't reply to you personally so I take this opportunity to say thanks and keep reading! **

**R&R as always **

**Later! **


	54. Chapter 54

When Max and Tanya, Oscar and Abi came into the room, they found the bed empty and Joey was gone too. Tanya's heart raced in her chest wondering what had happened and why Joey hadn't called them, then they heard the toilet flush. A few minutes later Lauren and Joey came out of the toilet, Lauren had a huge grin on her face as she looked at her parents.

'You out of bed already?' Max asked her in surprise

'Yep, catheter out, off the drip and I've just peed in a toilet by myself' she told them proudly, Joey cleared his throat 'With Joey's help' she added somewhat reluctantly 'but mainly by myself' Joey helped her back to the bed and she sat down on it. She looked at Oscar who was hiding behind Tanya, a little tearfully

'Where is my little Butt Monkey?' Lauren asked 'I have a present for you' she said as Max put a parcel down on the bed 'Come and see what it is' she said to him, Oscar stepped up from behind Tanya and walked slowly towards Lauren 'there he is' she smiled at him

'I sorry Lolly' he told her quietly 'I really really sorry'

'I know you are it wasn't your fault okay' she said to him. 'Joey' she glanced at him, he picked Oscar up and put him on the bed next to Lauren, ruffling his hair gently. 'What happened was an accident okay you were not to blame, so I don't want you to think that you are'

'But I let go of your hand and I ran 'way' he told her, his bottom lip trembled and tears trickled from his big brown eyes 'Then the car hit you and you wouldn't wake up'

'Hey there. Don't cry' she said and she put her arms around him 'come on now little man, its okay' she said as he clung to her and sobbed against her. She felt her own eyes fill with tears as her little brother clung to her and sobbed his heart out. She kissed the top of his head 'Ssh now' she whispered softly. She caught Abi's eyes as she glanced up and her little sister rushed to her side and climbed onto the bed beside her and burst into tears too, Lauren put her other arm around her 'oh no not you too!' she exclaimed, she kissed Abi's head too and held her two siblings, when she glanced up at her parents for some assistance she saw that they too were crying, she turned to Joey and he smiled at her, and he pulled a packet of tissues that he had brought from the shop earlier and put them on her lap.

'I was so worried about you' Abi said to her 'We all were' she told Lauren as she pulled away to look at her, she pulled one of the tissues out of the packet and she wiped her sister tears away, before she wiped her own and then blew her nose.

'Well you can see that I am okay now. Joey and the Doctors and nurses took care of me' Lauren told her

Oscar pulled away to look at her and he suddenly noticed her stomach 'You got fat!' he said, everyone laughed

'I did?' Lauren asked him, Oscars eyes widened as he placed his hand on her belly and he felt something nudge against it.

'What was that?' he asked her

'That's my baby' Lauren told him 'Do you remember that I told you that Lolly and Joey were having a baby?' she asked him

'Yep' he nodded 'cause you sexed' he said proudly at his knowledge of how babies were made

'Okay I didn't tell him that' Lauren looked up at her parents

'No Bobby did' Max said not looking too pleased

'Oh' Lauren said 'Ian got a bit of the Branning temper did he?' she asked him

'You're damn right he did' Max said feeling cross all over again 'Jumped up little..'

'Max!' Tanya grabbed his arm and nodded towards Oscar,

Max sighed and nodded 'Sorry' he said.

'So, Buttmonkey do you want to open your present?' Lauren asked him

'You got me a present?' he asked her

'Yep' she nodded and she tried to reach behind her but she felt a pang of pain from her ribs, 'Ouch oh' she frowned and bit down on her bottom lip. Max and Tanya looked at Joey and saw him looking at her in concern.

'Let's get you into bed properly' Joey told her, Abi moved off the bed and picked Oscar up.

Joey helped Lauren off the bed and he pulled back the covers and he bent down and swept her legs into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up as she weighed nothing and he settled her onto the bed. 'Comfortable?' he asked her

'Yes thank you' she told him. He pulled the covers up over her leaving them half way over her stomach.

'Do you some pain relief?' he asked her

'No I'm fine' she shook her head 'Oscar' she held her arms out for him and Abi settled him next to her and handed Lauren the present 'Here you go' she told Oscar. They all watched as he tore off the paper,

'Wow! A new car!' he exclaimed 'Just what I wanted!' he grinned and he looked at Lauren. 'Thank you Lolly, thank you Joey' he smiled and then he put his mouth close to Lauren's belly 'thank you baby' he whispered, causing everyone to laugh.

Lauren looked at her parents and then at Joey 'Well, go on then, go' she told them

'Are you sure about this Lauren?' Joey asked her

'Yes I'm sure we talked about it this afternoon. You need time away from me….'

'I never need time away from you' he told her seriously

''Okay away from the hospital then' Lauren said 'And I need to spend some time alone with my little brother and sister' she said with a smile. She patted the bed and Abi came and sat down on it too. Joey didn't look convinced. 'Go I will be fine I promise' she told him

'Okay' he said reluctantly 'I'll be back soon okay?' he asked her and she nodded

'Yes'

'Abi you have my phone if…

'Go!' Lauren said again.

Joey closed his eyes and sighed and then he bent down and kissed her, meaning for the kiss to me quick and brief especially as her parents and siblings were in the room, but it wasn't. Oscar watched on in fascination as three other sets of eyes averted their gaze.

'I love you' Joey told her softly

'I love you too' Lauren answered him

'I love you Lolly and Joey' Oscar said joining in, making everyone laugh again.

I love you Buttmonkey' Lauren giggle as she ruffled his hair 'Right let's see how we get this out of the box then shall we hey?' she asked him.

Joey turned to look at her one last time as he left the room, as if she sensed him, she looked up at him too and he watched as she smiled at him and winked. He winked back at her and followed Max and Tanya out.

**AN: Aw Oscar chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it.**

**Thanks for all your reviews**

**R&R as always **

**Later**


	55. Chapter 55

Max and Tanya knew that Joey didn't really want to leave the hospital and that he only had because Lauren had made him.

They walked into the pub, right you two sit down and I'll get the drinks in' Max said

'Just a coke for me please' Joey told him

Max returned with two beers and a coke and he put the coke down in front of Tanya and a beer in front of Joey.

'Max I asked for a coke' Joey said to him

'You need a beer' he replied as he sat down. Joey looked at his phone for the fifth time since they had been in the pub. 'Lauren will be fine. Abi and Oscar are with her and Abi won't let her overdo things' Max told him.

'So what do you fancy eating?' Tanya asked him 'the lasagne is nice' she told him

'Sounds good' Joey nodded

'So how are you Joey?' Tanya asked him as Max went to order the food

'I'm good' he nodded 'Glad that Lauren's on the mend' he told her

'Has she got more of her memories back?'

'Yes a few. Some are still muddled' he replied 'but she remembers me now, us' he told her

'That's good I'm glad' she told him 'she looks a lot better. She had a little colour back'

'She's in pain' Joey said 'She's pretending that she isn't because she wants to go home' Joey told her 'She thinks that Doctor Roberts will discharge her if she doesn't need pain relief'

'How long does he think she needs to stay in for?'

'Another couple of week, maybe 3' he said 'I haven't told her yet, I don't want her to get upset'

'Well she has only been out of the coma for a day' Tanya said to him

'And Lauren thinks that she's ready to go home' Joey said 'you know what she's like'

'You need to tell her' Tanya said 'She's going figure it out the longer she has to stay there'

'I know' Joey told her, he sighed and he rubbed his face 'It's just she is doing so well and I don't want to do anything that will make her go backwards'

'Telling her that she has to stay in hospital longer isn't going to put her into a coma again' Tanya said to him. 'Look I can tell her if you want me to' she said to him 'we can have a mother/daughter talk'

'Because they always go so well' Joey frowned at her, 'Sorry' he said instantly 'that wasn't fair'

'I know Lauren and I haven't exactly had the best relationship, but I'd like to try and make up for that' Tanya said to him 'She may be about to have a baby of her own but she is still my baby, I nearly lost her too' Tanya said putting her hand on her chest, 'my heart was breaking watching her lying in there in that hospital bed day after day, not being able to do anything to help her ….' She trailed off as she felt her eyes fill with tears 'Sorry' she told him

'Don't be' Joey said to her 'I know how you feel' he told her with a sigh, he leant back against the seat as Max came back and ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck 'I was so scared that she would die. I wouldn't sleep, I'd sit up every night watching her, in case an alarm went off or in case she woke up or in case she went into early labour' he told her 'I drank so much coffee over the past month that the thought of coffee makes me feel sick' he frowned 'Last night, last night was the first night's sleep that I have had since Lauren was brought in' he admitted to her 'I have no idea how I am still functioning at any level. I feel so tired, exhausted' he admitted to them both.

'Why don't you take a night off tonight hey?' Max said 'One of us will stay with her'

'I can't leave her' Joey said to them 'She wouldn't leave if it was me in that bed'

'That would be a bloody miracle if you were 7 months pregnant!' Max said with a smile

Joey looked at him surprised, then he smiled, broke into laughter and then broke down in tears.

'It's all right mate' Max said as he move round to sit next to him. He put his arm on Joey's shoulder and 'Let it out. It's okay' he told him.

'I can't I need to be strong for Lauren' Joey told him

'Lauren's not here right now' Max said to him 'It's okay son' he said as he took Joey into his arms. Joey hugged Max tightly and sobbed against him 'It's all right' he told him.

'I can't lose her… I can't … she has to be okay now right?' he asked him

'She is Joey' Max said to him 'You can see she is'

'Everything keeps going wrong for us' he told him 'I just … I just want to marry her and keep her safe'

'I know' he nodded 'and you will, my daughter is crazy about you, anyone can see that' he told him 'You have done an amazing job taking care of her, whilst she's been in the hospital, talking to her, washing her, doing her pyshio with her. She couldn't have asked for someone better than you to take care of her. It's clear that you are as much in love with her as she is with you, and you know what else I know. When this baby comes. You are going to be a fantastic father' Max told him

Joey pulled back to look at him and he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket 'Do you think so'

'I know so mate' he told him 'and do you know what else I know? I know that you are going Lauren the best husband a father can ask for' he said

'Thank you' Joey said with a smile, he wiped his eyes and face and blew his nose and then let out a long breath. He got up 'I just need a minute' he told them and he went outside.

'He's going to call Lauren' Tanya said.

Ten minutes later he came back in looking a little better and happier.

'So how's Lauren?' Max asked him

'She's fine she's…' he said and then realised that they knew what he was doing outside. 'She's having fun with her siblings' he told them 'said she's not missing me at all and not to hurry back'

After they had eaten and Joey had drunk another pint of beer, they decided to head back to the hospital, they could hear Oscar, Lauren and Abi all giggling as they walked up to the door to her room. They opened the door and saw Lauren lying on the bed with her t-shirt pulled up exposing her belly and Oscar and Abi with some pens writing and drawing on Lauren's belly.

'What are you are you two doing to your sister?' Tanya exclaimed, the three of them looked up in surprise at being caught

'Abi made me' Oscar said pointing the pen at his big sister, Lauren and Abi collapsed into fits of giggles again.

Joey smiled and he shook his head at the three of them. Lauren looked like her old self again, she had colour in her cheeks, her eyes were sparkling, she was having fun.

'Well that looks like fun' Max said 'Let's have a go' he crossed over to the bed and he took the pen from Abi and started to draw 'These do come off right?'

'Yes of course they do dad' Lauren said and then she frowned and she looked at Abi 'Right?'

'Yes they're skin pens, they come off with a little soap and water' she told her 'They're perfectly safe'

Lauren looked at Joey 'Well I guess I'll be needing another bed bath tonight' she grinned at him.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews so far. So glad that you are all enjoying the story! **

**Back tomorrow. **


	56. Chapter 56

After another twenty minutes, Tanya declared that it was time for them to go home and that Lauren had had enough excitement for one day. She told them to pack up their things and say goodbye to Lauren as Lauren needed to get some rest.

Joey had stepped out of the room to get some more water for Lauren when he bumped in Doctor Roberts. 'Everything okay Joey?' he asked him

'Yeah, I just need a bowl of water, Lauren's little brother and sister have drawn pictures all over her belly' he told him

'Well maybe Lauren would like a shower?' he suggested to him 'I know she's eager to go home, and I would like to keep her in for a little while longer and I also know that she is a very stubborn young lady so how about you and I prove to her that she's not quite ready for home?' he suggested to Joey. 'Nothing major just a few little pushes' he said to him

'Okay' Joey nodded

'I'll find you a wheelchair'

'She's not going to like that' Joey told him

'That's the idea' he replied 'But she's going to be grateful that you have it after the shower'

Oscar blew a raspberry on Lauren's belly and she giggled and then stopped suddenly. 'Oh! I need to pee' she said and she smiled,

'Max why don't you and Abi go the car and I'll be along in a minute. Get Joey to help with Oscar' she told him 'And I'll help Lauren in the bathroom' she scooped Oscar off the bed and put him on the floor and then helped Lauren off the bed and they went into the bathroom.

Tanya took advantage of the time that she was in the bathroom with Lauren to have a chat with her. 'So how are you really feeling? Just between us hey?' she asked her as Lauren sat on the toilet. She flinched when she started to wee

'I'm fine' Lauren told her

'Yeah what was that then?' she asked her 'You flinching like that?'

'I've had a catheter in for a month and they removed it today, it's a little sore when I first start to pee but the nurse told me it will feel more normal in a day or two' she told Tanya

'And you on the bed when you reached behind you to get the present for Oscar, when Joey squeezed you this morning when he was asleep?' she asked her

'I have little twinges every now and then' Lauren said 'I broke my collar bone and some ribs' she told her

'I know what injuries you had Lauren' she told her 'I was here when Joey reeled them off one by one' Lauren finished on the toilet and Tanya watched as she tried to pull some toilet paper off the roll but couldn't. Tanya reached forward and pulled off some sheets and handed them to Lauren. Lauren flinched in pain as she wiped herself and Tanya saw her face pale. 'You need some pain relief Lauren' she told her

'No I don't' Lauren shook her head 'I just spent 30 days not feeling anything, I can handle a little pain' she told her

'You might be able to but that boy out there can't' Tanya told her as helped Lauren stand up and then pulled up her boxer shorts for her 'He's exhausted Lauren, he's mentally and physically exhausted' Lauren blinked at her 'And I'm not saying that's your fault darling, but he hasn't left your side since you came in here. The one time he does, you wake up. And that hurt him and he knows that he shouldn't be hurt that he should be grateful that you woke up and he is, but he's hurt that you chose that time to open your eyes, when he wasn't here' she told her and he brushed her hair behind her ears and she rested her hands on Lauren's shoulders. 'I know that you are in pain Lauren and trying to be strong, pretending you don't need painkillers isn't helping him. You're hurting him Lauren because he sees that you are in pain and he can't help you' she said 'That boy worships the ground that you walk on darling .. do you know he cried tonight in your father's arms. Sobbed his heart out because he is so worried that you are going to relapse or do something stupid because you won't do what they doctors are telling you'

'Joey .. Joey cried?' she asked in a small voice

'Yes' Tanya nodded 'I know you want to go home baby and we all want you to come home. But two days ago you were in a coma. A month ago you were in a serious accident that almost killed you' she said to her 'Did you know the doctors told Joey that he had to choose? Choose between saving you or saving the baby?' Tanya asked her

Lauren nodded 'He told me' she nodded

'Did he tell you what he decided?' she asked her. Lauren shook her head

'He said that was an impossible choice, asked me how could he choose?' she told her

'He refused to at first' she said to her 'He told the doctors that he didn't want to be responsible for making that choice' she looked at Lauren 'After you came out of surgery, after they told us that your heart had stopped on the operating table twice, he made his choice. He chose you' Tanya told her 'He told the doctors that if worse came to worse, then they were to forget about trying to save the baby because he hadn't lived with it so he wouldn't know what it would be like to live without it, but that he had already lived without you and he wasn't prepared to do that again, because it almost killed him the last time'

Lauren blinked at her through her tears 'I didn't know that' she said softly shaking her head 'He didn't tell me that'

'No doubt because he feels guilty about that too' Tanya said to her and she wiped Lauren's tears away as they fell. 'I'm sorry that I have upset you darling' she told her 'But the doctors want to keep you in here for at least another two weeks, maybe three' she said 'Joey didn't know how to tell you because you want to go home so badly, but right now, I think this is the best place for you' she told her daughter 'Don't you?'

Lauren chewed on her bottom lip and she nodded 'Yes' she told her mother 'I mean I can't even go to the bathroom by myself' she sighed

'So will you let me ask Doctor Roberts to give you some pain relief?' Tanya asked her 'Because I'm your mother and I can't stand to see you in pain either' she told her

**AN: Will Lauren admit that she needs to have some pain relief? **

**Should Tanya have told her what she did? **

**Is Lauren trying to push herself too hard and too fast? **

**Let me know what you think.**

**R&R as always **


	57. Chapter 57

Lauren sighed as she thought about her mother's question and everything that she had told her, she looked down 'What if it makes me go to sleep? What if I don't wake up again?' she asked her

'Is that what you are afraid of?' Tanya asked her and Lauren nodded, tears streaming down her face, 'Oh darling' Tanya wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her as she cried 'It won't, it might help you sleep tonight, but I promise you' she pulled back to look at her and she cupped Lauren's face in her hands. 'I promise you that you will wake up again in the morning and you will feel a little bit better and a little bit stronger, and you'll keep feeling a little bit better and a little bit stronger every day' she said and she kissed Lauren's forehead 'And then that's when you come home okay?' she asked her

Lauren sniffed and nodded 'Will you come and see me?'

'Every day' Tanya nodded 'I will come and see you every day' she promised her

'Okay' Lauren nodded.

Tanya pulled some more toilet paper off the roll and she wiped Lauren's eyes and then held the tissue over her nose 'Blow' she told her, they both smiled as Lauren blew a raspberry 'So that's where Oscar got it from is it hey?' she shook her head, Lauren blew her nose properly, 'Now come on, let's get you into bed shall we?' she asked her

Lauren nodded and Tanya flushed the toilet and helped Lauren back to the bed and into it. 'I'll go find..' she trailed off as the door opened and Doctor Roberts came in with a wheelchair.

'Can we have a bowl of water please?' Tanya asked her 'And Lauren would like some pain relief too wouldn't you?'

Lauren nodded 'Please' she said

Doctor Roberts looked surprised, but nodded 'Of course, I'll send a nurse in with some water right away and I'll sort out your pain relief' he told her. Tanya plumped Lauren's pillows for her and then Lauren lay back against them.

The nurse came in with the water and put it on the table with a sponge and some towels. 'Do you want me to do this or do you want to wait for Joey?' she asked her

'You do it please' Lauren said softly thinking about what had happened this morning.

Joey came back in just as Tanya had finished and she pulled the sheets up over Lauren.

'Max is waiting for you, asked me to hurry you up' Joey told her and he looked at Lauren, she met his gaze and then looked down at the sheets, picking off imaginary bits of fluff.

'All right I best be going' she said and she looked at Lauren and she brushed her hair away from her face 'I will see you tomorrow okay darling?' she asked her

'Yes' Lauren nodded 'Thanks mum' she said 'I love you'

'I love you too' she told her and she kissed her forehead. 'You will be fine' she told her softly 'I'll even say I told you so tomorrow'

Tanya looked at Joey and she squeezed his arm as she walked by 'Doctor Roberts is going to give her some pain relief' she told him softly, she saw the tension fall from his face and he nodded

'Thank you' he told her softly

'You're welcome. I will see you tomorrow. Both of you' she said pointedly at Lauren. 'Sweet dreams darling' she blew her a kiss as she walked out of the door.

Joey let out a breath and he turned to look at Lauren. 'Are you okay?' he asked her, she nodded and then shook her head, new tears started to fall just as the door opened. Joey looked up in surprise to see Doctor Roberts wheeling in another bed, ready made up. Joey moved out of the way as he wheeled it next to Lauren's.

'I just happened to find this empty bed lying around somewhere' he said to them both 'Thought maybe you could use it'

Joey smiled 'Thank you' he said to him

'You're welcome' he told the young couple 'Now someone wanted some pain relief?' he asked

'Yes please' Lauren told him with a sigh.

Joey watched as Lauren was given an injection and Doctor Roberts looked down at her 'It might make you feel a little sleepy but not for about half an hour or so, but the pain relief should kick in momentarily' he said to her softly.

'Thank you' Lauren said as she felt the medicine already taking effect.

Doctor Roberts left them alone, turning off the light as Joey turned the one on above the beds. Joey stripped off his clothes, leaving on his boxer shorts and his t-shirt and he climbed into the second bed and shifted to be as close to Lauren as he could.

'Pain meds working babe?' he asked her, she smiled and nodded closing her eyes as she felt the relief

'Good I'm glad' he told her softly 'I don't like seeing you in pain' he told her

'I don't like seeing you in pain either' she told him softly 'I'm sorry Joey for everything that I've put you through' she told him

'Don't be silly' he told her

'I promise that from now on I will do exactly what you tell me'

'Are we adding obey to the wedding vows?' he asked her teasingly

'Whilst I'm still in the hospital, when I get out. I promise no more climbing on chairs or stools whilst I'm pregnant… no more doing stupid things' she told him seriously 'I promise to take things easy and let my body recover, I don't want to do something that means that I have to stay here any longer than I have to, but I know that I'm not ready to go home yet. That taking care of me will be too much for you after doing it for a whole month. I can't even pee by myself' she told him quietly.

'In sickness and in health' he told her 'You remember the vows we were going to take'

'Going to take?' Lauren looked at him

'We are still going to take' he said to her 'One day soon' he stroked her cheek. 'I am going to marry you Lauren have no doubts about that'

'Promise?' she asked him

'I absolutely promise' he told her softly 'Maybe our daughter can be a flower baby?' he suggested 'or the ring bearer'

Lauren smiled 'I'd like that, for our baby to be a part of our wedding' she told him

'Good' he said 'So that's settled then' he told her, he could see her eyelids falling as a combination of the pain meds and her tiredness overcame her. 'I love you Lauren Eliza Branning' he whispered softly 'With all of my heart'

'I love you too Joe…..' she murmured as she fell asleep. Joey moved forward and he kissed her forehead softly and he closed his eyes.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it made any of you cry. **

**Back later**

**As always R&R **


	58. Chapter 58

Joey was the first to wake the next morning, he climbed carefully off the bed and used the bathroom, when he came back Lauren had sprawled half across his bed too in the few minutes that he had been gone. He smiled, shaking his head as he climbed back into the bed and gently moved her back on to her own side. He lay there watching her sleeping, every so often the skin between her eyes on her forehead would wrinkle, or her nose would twitch, Joey smiled to himself, wondering what their daughter would look like, who she would look like. Personally he was hoping that she looked a lot like Lauren, he also hoped that her personality traits were more in line with his than his sleeping girlfriends.

Lauren mumbled something in her sleep and she shifted in the bed, a strand of hair fell over her face and tickled her nose, she tried to brush it away but it fell back over her face 4 more times. Joey stifled a laugh and he reached out and he brushed the hair out of the way. She sighed and wriggled a little in the bed, placing her hand on her stomach and she frowned. Joey gently put his hand on her belly and he felt the baby kicking. Lauren groaned and her eyes flickered open.

'Stupid baby' she mumbled 'I was having a really good dream' she complained

'About me I hope?' Joey said softly

Lauren opened her eyes properly and looked at him 'Hi' she whispered

'Hi gorgeous' he replied 'so, this dream you had, was I in it?' he asked her

'Maybe' she said with a shy smile, Joey smiled back at her

'How do you feel this morning?' he asked her

'A little stiff' she told him 'and I really need to pee'

'Okay' he climbed off the bed, he walked round to the other side of her bed and he slowly helped her up; Lauren looked towards the wheelchair

'It might be easier and quicker if we used that' she told him nodding towards it

'Are you sure?' he asked her, she nodded. He retrieved the wheelchair from the side of the room and wheeled her into the bathroom. When she had done, he wheeled her back to the bed and helped her get back in before getting back in too

'Better?' he asked her and she nodded

'Thank you' she told him

'So what so you fancy doing today?' he asked her

'You mean other than stare at these four walls and ceiling and lie in bed all day?' she asked him 'I don't know I didn't have anything planned' she sighed

'Well is there anything that you want to do?' he asked her, she gave him a look 'Other than that?' he said with a smile, Lauren shook her head with a sigh

'No' she told him

'How about I go ask the nurse for some water and I'll do your bed bath?' he asked her

'I was going to ask mum to do it when she got here' Lauren told him softly

'Why?' Joey asked her 'because of what happened yesterday?'

She nodded 'Yes, it's not fair to you Joey'

'Hey' he said and he reached out and took her hand in his 'I like doing it, I like taking care of you' he told her 'Yesterday was just a blip, today will be better' he said to her

'I want mum to do it' she told him, she didn't see the hurt that flashed across Joey's face

Okay babe if that's what you want' he told her 'I'll wait until she gets here and then I will go and shower and shave' he told her

'Okay'

'Did you sleep okay?' Joey changed the subject

'I think so, the pain meds helped' she told him

'You were telling me about your dream?' he said

'I can't remember it now' she lied, she rolled onto her back and Joey frowned 'Do you think we can get mum to being me some magazines or something to read?' she asked him

'I can go get some from the shop if you want?' he asked her

'Maybe we'll see what mum says' Lauren told him, the door to her room opened and Doctor Roberts came in

'And how are you feeling this morning?' he asked her

'Better thank you' she said and she looked at him 'Joey I want to talk to Doctor Roberts by myself please?' she asked him

'Okay, I'll take that shower now then' he said. He climbed out of the bed and he grabbed his things and left the room.

**AN: So what does Lauren want to talk to Doctor Roberts about alone?**

**And is she being a little off with Joey? Why is that? **

**Thanks for all your reviews**

**Back later **


	59. Chapter 59

When Joey returned to the room, Doctor Roberts had gone and her mother was there.

'Oh sorry. Do you want me to give you two some privacy?' he asked them

'No you can stay Joey' Tanya said to him with a smile 'You look like you slept well' she told him

'Yeah I did. We both did' he said and he looked at Lauren, she smiled back at him but he saw it didn't reach her eyes. He wondered what she had spoken to the doctor about. He walked over to the beds and he shut his bag in the cupboard under the drawers and he checked he had his wallet. 'I tell you what why don't I leave you two to talk and I will be back in a little while?' he asked them 'I'll be about an hour and a half' he told them both.

Lauren looked at him 'Where are you going?' she asked him

'I'm going to pop home' he told her softly 'Check the post, pick up a few things' he told her 'Is there anything that you want me to bring for you?' he asked her

'No thanks' Lauren shook her head

'Okay' he said as he picked up his jacket. 'Are you all right staying until I get back?' he asked Tanya

'Yes of course' Tanya nodded

Joey looked at Lauren 'Are you going to be okay until I get back?' he asked her, she nodded her head once, as Joey leant down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She watched him as he walked out.

Tanya saw that Lauren was literally watching the clock for Joey to come back and was nervous and fidgety until she saw him come back into the room an hour and a half later, with a large holdall.

'So is it okay for me to tell Carol and everyone that they can visit?' she asked Lauren

She shook her head 'Can you give it a few days?' Lauren asked her 'I don't think I'm ready to see everyone just yet' she told her 'I just want to spend some time with Joey' she told her

'Of course darling, I'll tell them' she said 'So I take it you don't want to see me or your father back tonight?'

Lauren shook her head again, 'but you will come back tomorrow?' she asked her

'Of course I will' Tanya said and she kissed Lauren's cheek 'I'll see you tomorrow, see you later Joey' she smiled at him.

'Bye Tanya' he smiled at her.

Once the door had closed he put the bag down on the end of the bed and he sat down on his bed. He took his shoes off before climbing into the bed

'What are you doing?' she asked him

'Well I don't know about you but I thought that we could have a lazy day in bed. We haven't done that for a long while and once the baby is born we probably won't get to do it for a while'

Lauren looked at him and then at that bag 'So what's in the bag?' she asked him

'I'm glad you asked' he said to her and he pulled it forward so it was on his lap and he unzipped it.

'We have one baby book' he told her and he put it down, he reached over into the bedside drawer and he pulled out an A5 envelope 'We'll need these' he told her and he put the envelope down on the book. When he reached into the bag again he pulled out an A3 sketch pad and some pencils and set them down on the bed too. Lauren watched as he pulled out a crossword puzzle book and a pen and a pile of magazines for her and a bundle of post. The last thing he pulled out of the box surprised her. It was a large box that she had collected all the things that he had given her, a box that she had left for him when she left Walford, when she planned on never coming back. 'There that's everything' he said to her as he put the holdall on the floor, 'so what do you want to do first?' he asked her softly.

Lauren ran her fingers over the box that she had decorated with drawings. 'You kept this?' she asked him

'Yes of course I kept it' he told her 'I've added to it as well' she looked at him in surprise 'Well you changed your number and I couldn't find you and I had some things that I needed to tell you so I wrote you letters' he told her 'and I added them to the box'

'Why didn't you tell me about this before?' she asked looking up at him

'It didn't seem like the right time to' he told her 'Now it does'

Lauren looked back at the box 'Joey?'

'Mmm?' he made a noise in his throat

'What's happened about your job at the club? If you've been here the whole time …'

'Phil's keeping it open for me, yours too' he said to her 'Turns out that tough man Phil Mitchell actually has a heart and he has a soft spot for you in it' he replied 'We're still being paid' he told her 'So you don't need to worry about the flat or the bills, they are all being taken care off. Compassionate leave that's what Phil called it' he told her with a smile. 'I bumped into Tyler too and I know that he is literally dying to see you' he said 'Whitney too'

'What about Lucy?' Lauren asked him, Joey's jaw tightened 'Joey I want to see her. I want to thank her. She did save my life'

'I don't want her near you or me' he told her with a frown

'Please?' she pleaded with him

Joey frowned at her 'Don't look at me like that. You know I can't resist whatever you want when you look at me like that' he told her

'Please Joe?' she asked him again and gave him her very best puppy dog eyes look. He groaned and shook his head

'She gets five minutes and that it is and I am not leaving you alone with her. Is that clear?' he asked him

She grinned at him and nodded 'Yes thank you' she told him. I spoke to Doctor Roberts today'

'I know you told me you wanted to' he said and he moved down in the bed and he propped himself up on one elbow 'Are you going to tell me what you talked about?'

'I just wanted to know that everything was okay with me and the baby' she told him 'I k now you told me that it was and it wasn't that I didn't believe you ….but I just wanted to ask him a few questions about my injuries' she said to him 'I know you sometimes sugar coat things for me'

'So what did he have to say?' he asked her

'Well he said that I was lucky to be alive' she told him 'that he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to operate on me because of the baby, that when he did he wasn't sure he would be able to repair everything that he needed to. That when my heart stopped that it made him more determined not to lose me' she said softly. Lauren licked her lips 'I asked him when we could have sex'

'You came onto to Doctor Roberts?' he teased her in mock shock 'Lauren Branning!'

'Not me and him, you and me' she said to him with a small smile 'I'm being serious Joey'

'Sorry' he forced the grin off his face 'what did he say?'

'He told me that you had asked him that question yesterday'

'Well you have to admit Doctor Roberts is a very attractive man….'

'Joey!' she frowned at him as he teased her again

'Sorry babe' he said

'He said that it was okay for us to have sex' she said to him 'As long as it wasn't too acrobatic, which would be near impossible given the size I am' she told him

'I know what he said' Joey told her quietly 'I just don't want to hurt you' he said 'You are still in pain, and yes you're taking pain meds now but your ribs are still sore and your collar bone…' he said 'I can't risk hurting you'

Lauren licked her lips 'you can be gentle'

'I know I can' he said and he stroked her cheek 'baby you know I want to.. yesterday should have proved that. When you're out of the hospital we can talk about it again' he said firmly

'Doctor Roberts said that might not be for another month' Lauren replied 'by then I'll be even bigger and you won't want to' her eyes filled with tears

'Are you kidding me? Not want you?' he asked her 'you have no idea how much I want you' he told her 'that is not going to change in a month'

'What if it does?'

'It won't I can promise you that' he told her softly 'and he said that it might not be for another month, but you could do so well and be out of here in two weeks' he said to her 'Two weeks isn't a long time to wait. We waited longer when we first started seeing each other' Joey told her softly 'Look at me' she raised her head to look at him 'look, maybe later tonight if you're not too tired or in too much pain, maybe we can fool around a little?' he asked her

'Why can't we fool around now?' she asked him 'I'm wide awake and I've had pain meds' Joey licked his lips and he closed his eyes 'Please Joey I want to feel you.. I want to feel you touching me'

Joey could feel his resolve wavering. He couldn't deny Lauren anything, not for long anyway and if truth be told he wanted her as much as she wanted him, more so, but he adamant that he wasn't going to hurt her. 'Please?'

'No babe' he told her shaking his head, she felt disappointment and rejection flow through her 'We'll see in a few days but not now. I am not going to risk causing you anymore pain, I am not going to risk hurting you' she told him

Lauren frowned at him 'Yeah well you just did' she replied and she pushed the box and the books off her bed and onto his and rolled onto her side with her back to him.

**AN: Oopsie… Joey's inadvertently upset Lauren. And she is pregnant and hormonal and horny. How is he going to get himself out of this one? Is he right to refuse her bearing in mind 2 days ago she was still in a coma?**

**So Lauren wants to see Lucy and Joey has agreed. Is he going to make good on his promise to her or is he going to pretend that she couldn't find her. Does Lauren remember what Lucy did to them both? **

**Thanks for all your reviews, hello to all my guest reviewers and thank you**

**Laters. **


	60. Chapter 60

Joey sighed 'Babe' he said he touched her shoulder but she shrugged his hand off 'Lauren don't be this way please' he said as the door to her room opened.

'You haven't had your bed bath this morning' a nurse said

'I don't want one' Lauren snapped at her angrily

'Oh now come on Mrs Branning, we always need to be clean' she insisted

'All I've been doing for the past month is lying in a fucking hospital bed!' Lauren pulled herself to sit up 'how can I be fucking dirty?' she snapped at her 'If I were you I'd take that bowl of water back out of my room before I come over there and shove it up your arse!'

'Lauren!' Joey exclaimed shocked 'I am so sorry' he apologised to the ashen faced nurse 'Lauren what are you doing….'

'JUST GET OUT!' she shouted loudly 'Both of you GET OUT!' the nurse scurried away and Joey frowned at her

'Lauren…'

'GO AWAY JOEY!' she shouted louder this time.

Joey sighed and he reluctantly climbed out of the bed 'I will go and get a coffee give you a few minutes to calm down' he told her as he opened the door 'Having a temper tantrum isn't going to get you your own way you know' he said softly as he closed the door behind her. He heard a succession of thuds against the door as she threw what he assumed were the things he left on the bed.

When he came back 20 minutes later she wasn't in the bed

'Lauren?' he called out 'Babe?' he checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. His heart sank into his stomach as all the possibilities of where she had gone ran through his head. He suddenly noticed that the wheelchair had gone as well as her robe. He rushed out of the room, stopping anyone he could find to ask if they had seen Lauren. The nurse who had come into her room earlier was at the desk.

'Hi have you seen Lauren?' he asked her 'Room 291, the girl who swore and yelled at you?'

'Yes she was wheeled out by Doctor Roberts' she told him

'For what? Was she okay? Is he running tests?' he reeled off the questions

'He said he was taking her outside' she said with a shrug. Joey took a breath and he nodded and he ran out of the hospital. He ran round the grounds looking for them and stopped when he saw them by the lake.

Joey let out a breath and he walked over to them 'If this is just a ploy to get some grass babe…' he said as he joined them

'Grass?' Doctor Roberts frowned as Lauren pushed her hand further into her pocket and dropped her contraband grass inside.

'It's one of her cravings' Joey said 'Or it was, I don't know if it still is'

'Okay, well I better get back to work, Joey I'll leave your wife with you' he told him and he got up and walked towards the hospital

'What are you doing out here hey?' he asked her as he sat down beside her chair on the bench

'Doctor Roberts said I could have some fresh air' Lauren told him 'and he brought me outside'

Joey nodded 'Are you warm enough?' he asked her

'Yes'

'Do you want to tell me why you bit that poor nurse's head off earlier?' he asked her, she shrugged

'I don't know' she said

Joey sighed and he got up and he lifted her out of the chair and he sat down with her on his lap. 'Talk to me Lauren' he asked her 'please? What's going on in your head?'

'I don't know' she repeated 'I just… I just felt so angry suddenly'

'Hormonal angry or angry angry?' he asked her

'Both' she admitted

'You know that I wasn't saying that I didn't want to have sex with you don't you?' she shrugged and played with his sleeve. Joey took a deep breath and he let it out slowly 'Put yourself in my pace babe, what would you do and be honest with me' he asked her 'If it was me that had just woken up from a come after a month, nearly dying? Pleading for sex when you knew that I was still in a lot of pain, and confused and weak, would you have sex with me?'

'No' she admitted

'Why?' he asked her 'I mean it wouldn't be that you didn't want to right? Or that you didn't love me or that you didn't find me seriously attractive?'

'No of course not. I'd be afraid of making you worse not better' she answered him

'Then why can't you see that that's what I'm afraid of?' he asked her

'You think you can fuck me into a coma?' Lauren asked him 'You're good Joey but you're not that good!'

'I so love the compliments that you are giving me lately' he told her. 'Really making me want to have sex with you right now on this bench'

'Sorry' she said sheepishly 'I just … I want sex Joey' she told him

'One week' he said to her 'We wait one week and then we'll see how you are feeling then okay?' he asked her softly 'And if you can walk from here to the other side of the pond and back in one go without stopping, then we can have sex' he said to her 'In the meantime I will bring you out here every day and you can start to try to walk that distance' Lauren looked up and she followed the path she would need to take with her eyes 'So do we have a deal?' he asked her and he held out his hand

'One week?' she asked him

'One week. If you can walk that distance' he repeated 'and you have to apologise to that nurse' he told her 'she's only doing her job Lauren' he told her

'Fine' she said and she shook his hand.

'Good. So, do you want to see how far you can walk today?' he asked her

'If you want' she said casually. Joey carefully put her feet on the ground and then he stood up next to her. She felt unsteady on her feet when he let her go, a little light headed and dizzy, she grabbed his hand 'I can't she told him quietly

'Okay, then we try again tomorrow' he told her, he picked her up again and he put her back into her wheelchair 'Shall we go back inside?' he asked her

'Please' she nodded

On the way back to her room, he stopped the chair in front of Nurse Grace as Lauren now knew her to be and she begrudgingly but convincingly apologised to her, he helped her get into the bed and he took her robe off her before she remembered that she had grass in her pocket, but before she could say anything Joey was checking her pockets anyway and he turned to look at her triumphantly with her now confiscated pocketful of grass, she scowled at him.

I know you Lauren' he said to her 'Better than you think I do' he flushed her grass down the toilet.

He returned to the bed and he took his shoes off and jacket off before climbing into the bed. Lauren had laid down and closed her eyes, her excursion out of the room tiring her out. Joey stroked her cheek softly.

**AN: Well Joey is standing his ground because of how he knows that she feels. She is still clearly in a little bit of denial over her own capabilities. Do you think Joey is right? What with Lauren's sudden outburst of temper! Foul mouthed little madam! **

**What happened when she wakes up? Next chapter will tell you. **

**Thanks for all your review so far glad that you all appear to be enjoying the story. **

**R&R as always. **

**Should out to Naz – I really enjoy your reviews but can't reply as you are a guest so I thought I would tell you here! **


	61. Chapter 61

When Lauren woke up Joey was doing a crossword puzzle from one of the books he brought her.

'I thought you brought those for me?' she asked him

'No I brought them for us' he replied as she sat up, paid shot through her collar bone and she gasped, Joey dropped the book and pen and put his arm around her and helped her up

'Can you help me to the bathroom please?' she asked him

'Yes' he said.

Once the bathroom visit was over they were ensconced in their beds again. Lunch was brought in for both of them and Joey cleared his plate, but Lauren could only eat a quarter of hers before she pushed her plate away. 'Do you want to me call Tanya ask her to bring in some goodies for you?' he asked her 'Chocolate, fruit, crisps, sweets?'

'If you want to' she said quietly

'Pickled herring?' he tried again and she nodded

'I could eat pickled herrings' she told him 'Maybe some grapes and crisps'

'Okay' he said and he got up and grabbed his phone and he sent a quick text message to Tanya. 'Done' he said

'Can I have those things you brought, the box and the baby book please?' she asked him, he got them for her before getting back under the covers.

'Where's my phone?' Lauren asked him 'and my bag? I know I had them before the accident'

'Your phone got smashed up' he told her 'your bag is at home, and yes I found your grass stash in there too' he snuck a glance at Lauren 'we can get you a new phone'

'It was a new phone' Lauren frowned at him

'Do you want to call someone?' he asked her and he held his phone out to her. She took it and typed in his password to unlock it, 'you know I still don't remember giving you that password like you say I did' he told her with a frown as he let the book drop to his lap again

'You did' she replied glancing at his out the corner of her eye 'you just don't remember because all of the blood that would normally be in your brain was elsewhere in your body' she told him

'Funny' he replied and he picked the book up again. She scrolled through Joey's phone and saw all his text messages and she snuck a glance at them and started to read through them. 'Don't think I don't know that you're sneaking a look at my texts' he told her

'Not sneaking if it's in plain view' she replied, closed the texts and then went into his apps and she frowned when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

'Maybe I can help you find whatever it is you are looking for' he asked her

'Nope just browsing' she said and she licked her lips. His mobile phone beeped letting him know that he had a text message.

'Who's it from?' he asked her

'I don't know I'm looking at the pictures on your phone' she replied and Joey glanced at her

'Find anything interesting?'

'Nope not yet'

'Do you think you will find anything interesting?' he asked her

'Maybe' she shrugged

'You won't. All the good stuff is hidden in a password protected file' he told her 'which you don't have the password to' he smiled smugly

'This folder?' she asked him, he looked up and glanced at his phone

'Yep' he popped the P

'The one that I can't get into?'

'Yep

'Oh look at that, it's open' she said to him and she grinned at his surprised expression

'I know for a fact that I didn't tell you that password' he said

'My birthday' she told him 'Pretty easy password'

'Maybe you should give me that back' he told her reaching for the phone

'Why what are you hiding?' she looked at him

'Nothing … bad' he said 'and I'm not hiding it per say.. it's just for me'

'Okay now I'm curious' Lauren said with a smile 'What is it?'

'Just a couple of pictures' he told her 'of you'

'Me?'

'Mmhmm' he nodded and he put the pen in the centre of the book and put it down on the bed

'What kind of pictures?' she asked him

'A couple of sexy pictures of my girlfriend' he told her

'You have naked pictures of me on here?' she asked him

'Not naked as such' he said 'depends how you look at it' he took the phone from her and he opened the folder and he pulled the pictures up, he looked at them both and he handed the phone back to her. In the first picture she was lying asleep in bed in the B&B at Brighton, the sheets draped her boobs and covering her to the top of her thighs, she had to admit she actually looked quite good in this one. She looked at the second picture, she was sitting cross legged on the sofa at their old flat, she was wearing one of Joey's t-shirts, she had stretched this one and it was hanging off one shoulder and she had her tied loosely curled up on her head and secured with a couple of drawing pencils, she was looking at the camera and smiling at it. 'See they're not too bad are they?' he asked her

'No, I like them' she said softly

'Me too' he smiled at her. She gave Joey the phone back, he looked at the text message 'Your mum wants to know if you're up to a visit from Oscar tonight. He's pleading with her to see you'

'I'd like to see Oscar' Lauren nodded

'Okay' Joey text back to say that it was fine. 'Have you finished with my phone yet?'

'Yep thank you' she told him, she chewed on her bottom lip 'Joey?'

'Mmm?'

'I'm sorry, about earlier, the temper tantrum and being mean'

'I know you are' he replied 'and you don't need to apologise you get a free pass'

'Mum told me' Lauren said

'Told you what?' he asked her

'The choice you made'

'Oh' Joey frowned 'She shouldn't have told you that' he told her 'Is that why you are mad at me, because I chose you?'

'No' she shook her head 'I was..am mad at you because I know that you are right about me still being too weak to do anything by myself' she said to him. 'I'm not mad at you because you would have chosen to save me and not the baby' she shook her head 'how could I be mad at that?'

Joey looked at her 'I can't live without you Lauren' he told her softly 'I can't…' he shook his head

'You don't have to Joey. I'm right here and I am not going anywhere I promise' she told him softly 'Okay? I promise. And I know that I'm still recovering from the accident, that I'm weak and feeble, but I'm not untouchable, I'm not going to break and I'm not asking for sex Joey….we made a deal so…' She trailed off 'I just want us to be close'

Joey looked at her and he pushed the box and the book down to the bottom of the bed, 'Come here' he said as he moved down in the bed so he was laying on his side.

Lauren shifted until she was doing the same, he moved closer to her and she could feel his breath on her lips, he slid his hand to her neck and he drew her into a soft kiss.

**AN: Just a little fluffy filler chapter for you all. **

**Back Later**

**R&R as always. **

**Thanks for all your reviews**


	62. Chapter 62

Joey's lips were soft and tender against hers, she knew that he was being careful with her, but in this moment she didn't care because he was kissing her, touching her. Okay so the touching was above the shoulders only, but it was still touching. She gave a small moan when she felt his tongue taste her lips, seeking entry to her mouth.

He rolled them suddenly, but carefully so that Lauren was on her back and he deepened the kiss, with a groan, his tongue danced against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, he broke the kiss and she opened her eyes and blinked at him

'What? What's wrong?' she sked him softly

Joey shook his head 'Nothing's wrong babe' he told her pressing his lips against hers again.

They heard the door to the room open 'Oops sorry!' Uncle Jack said to them both as they pulled apart.

'It's okay' Joey said moving away from Lauren, he pulled himself to sit up

'You got a bed here now then?'

Yeah' Joey nodded scratching his chin as he helped Lauren sit up.

'Hello darling' Jack said to her with a smile 'How are you feeling?'

'Good' she smiled at him

'So I see' he grinned at her

'Listen Sharon's wondering if it would be okay to come in and see you, not today, perhaps tomorrow or in a few days time?'

'Yeah course' Lauren nodded 'It'll be nice to see her'

'I'll tell her' Jack nodded.

'Oh I got something for you' he put a carrier bag on the bed and Lauren opened it and she smiled as she saw quite a few packets of gummi bears sweets

'Thanks Uncle Jack, these are my favourites'

'I know' he grinned at her 'just don't eat them all at once' he looked at Joey 'Can I tempt you away from Lauren for about an hour?' he asked him 'Come and have a pint with your Uncle?' Joey looked at Lauren and she smiled and nodded

'Go I'll be fine' she told him 'means I don't have to share my sweets with you' she grinned at him 'besides I might just have a nap'

'Okay but only for an hour' Joey said firmly. He climbed out of bed and he pulled on his jeans and his shoes and he moved the wheelchair closer to the bed so that Lauren could get into if she needed to. 'You call the nurse if you need anything okay?'

'I will' she told him. He stooped down at his kissed her tenderly

'Love you' he whispered against her lips

'Me too' she replied with a smile. 'Can you push those things back up here?' she nodded to the items at the end of the bed. Joey moved them so she could get them easily and he picked up his jacket and he and Uncle Jack left.

Lauren sighed as she sat alone in the empty room. She hadn't wanted Joey to go but she knew that she needed to show him that she could survive an hour at least without needing to have him there with her. His whole life over the past months has consisted in being in this hospital room with her.

She looked at the box that she knew contained keepsakes from her time with Joey and she lifted the lid and tipped the contents out onto the bed. She looked through the little notes that he had left her when he had gone for a run before she had woken up. The little notes that he had slipped into her hand or her pocket before everyone knew about them, when they were being careful not to give themselves away.

Lauren smiled as she read through some of them. Some of them made her laugh and others made her all gooey inside. Joey could be so romantic when he wanted to be. She found stubs from movies that they had gone to see together, one movie she had no recollection of even seeing, because as soon as the lights had gone down they had started to make out in the back row of the cinema.

As she looked through the items she placed them back in the box. There were things that she hadn't put in there, the Bruno Mars cd that she had got him for Christmas, the one they had their song on it; she suddenly wished that she had a cd player so she could listen to some music. There was a pile of letters that she remembered Joey had told her he wrote to her after she had left. She put those on her lap. There was a picture of the two of them together that her dad had taken, this was the picture that sat on the table by the door in their old flat. She realised that there were no pictures of them together in their new flat, they needed to put some pictures up she thought. She made a mental note to tell Joey when he came back. She put the letter in the box and as she picked up an envelope she saw 2 small black boxes underneath. She opened them and found the earrings that he had given to her on her birthday and the necklace that he had given her on Valentine's Day. She was a little disappointed that neither box contained the engagement ring that she had worn and she wondered what Joey had done with it. Perhaps he had returned it to the Jewellery shop.

She put both black boxes back in the larger box and she picked up the letters. She opened the first one and started to read.

Lauren frowned as a she felt her nose start to run, the last thing that she wanted was to get a cold. Next time they went outside she would have to put on more clothes that a t-shirt, a pair of boxer shorts and a robe. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and then frowned as she saw a red smear. Droplets of blood fell on the sheets and panic gripped her. She reached for the call button and pressed it, moving Joey's letters out of the way as she did so. A few minutes later, although it felt like hours to Lauren, a nurse came in, she ran to the door and called out and a few seconds later another nurse came in with some items followed by Doctor Roberts.

Lauren's eyes filled with tears as Doctor Roberts started barking out orders, a nurse put a bowl under her nose to catch the blood that was now flowing quite freely now. He looked at Lauren. 'We're just going to take you for another CT scan okay' he asked her 'Make sure that this nose bleed isn't anything to worry about' he told her calmly

'Could it be?' Lauren asked him,

'It's a possibility' he told her ''I'm sure that I am just being over cautious' he told her 'A women can get nosebleeds during pregnancy due to their blood pressure but as you've never had one before …well we'll wait and see what the CT results say. Do you have a headache at all?'

'No' she shook her head.

'Good' he smiled at her 'You are going to be fine Lauren' he said, she was helped into the chair and wheeled out of the room.

**AN: Is this another setback for Lauren's recovery? Will this mean that Joey will be even more careful with her? **

**Yes you will get to read Joey's letters to her in a future chapter. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. R&R as always **

**Back soon. **


	63. Chapter 63

Jack and Joey had just returned to the room as Lauren was wheeled back into the room by Doctor Roberts, they could both see the blood on her shirt and her hands.

'What happened?' Joey asked in alarm and he crouched down in front of Lauren, touching her cheek lightly

'Lauren is fine' the doctor told him 'Just a fluctuation in her blood pressure which caused a nosebleed. It can be quite common during pregnancy. But we ran a CT scan just to make sure that there wasn't any underlying problems and we checked baby over too and everything is fine' he told her 'We will just keep a close eye on her blood pressure from now on'

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Joey.

'Thank you' Joey said and he looked at Lauren 'Let's get you back into bed hey?' he asked her, he reached forward to pick her up and he felt her hand against his shoulder.

'My legs are fine Joey' Lauren told him, he moved away from her and she stood up on her own and walked to the bed and pulled herself up into it and slid back under the covers. She picked up her letters and she looked through them, putting them back into an order.

'All right Lauren I will check back with you later'

'Thank you Doctor' Lauren looked up and smiled at him.

Jack and Joey exchanged glanced as the doctor left 'Are you sure you're okay?' Joey asked her

'It was a nosebleed Joey that's all' she shrugged casually not about to let him know how frightened she was when it happened. 'I pressed the call button and the nurses were here in seconds' she told him 'I am perfectly fine so stop worrying' she looked up at him 'Don't I look fine?'

'You need to change your top, wash your hands' he told her.

'Can you pass me a clean shirt please?' she asked him. He walked to the cupboard, pulled out his bag and retrieved a t-shirt for her

'Thank you' she said and she slid out of bed and holding onto the wall she walked slowly into the bathroom and she closed the door. She carefully washed her hands and face with soap and water, before drying them with a towel. She found it extremely difficult and painful getting her t-shirt off but she managed to do it, she also managed to get the clean t-shirt on again. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and was surprised to see just how pale and tired she looked, surprised probably wasn't the right word, horrified fitted her reaction better. No wonder Joey was being so careful of her, she looked awful. She made a mental note to ask her mother to bring her some more things when she came to see her tonight. Lauren used the bathroom whilst she there. Half an hour later she came out of the bathroom and saw Joey and Jack waiting for her.

'Okay babe?' Joey asked her

Lauren nodded her head, she swallowed and took one step forward and then stopped. She took a breath and took another step forward and stopped again. Joey knew that she was trying to prove to him that she was okay and that she could do things for herself, but he also knew that she was stubborn and wouldn't ask for help when she needed it and she would push herself too hard and too fast. Lauren licked her lips and surprised Joey and Jack.

'Can you help me please Joey?' she asked him. He walked over to her and slid one arm around her waist and took her right hand in his and he let her walk at her own pace back to the bed, she turned and sat down, her collar bone and ribs were throbbing a little, Joey waited to see what she would do next, she circled her arm around Joey's neck and he carefully lifted her and put her back into the bed. 'Thank you' she said softly. She lay her head back on the bed with a sigh and a grimace

'Do you need some more pain relief?' Joey asked her, Lauren nodded not trusting that her voice wouldn't give away how much pain she was in. 'Okay I'll ask the nurse' he told her

'I'll do it. I'm on my way out anyway' he said and he smiled, he crossed over to the bed as Joey walked around to the other side 'Sharon and I will see you later then?' he asked her softly

'Yeah' Lauren nodded with a smile

'You keep taking baby steps okay?' he asked her and she nodded

'I will' she promised him and he kissed her check softly.

After Jack has left and she had her injection she put the unread letters back in the box unread and gave it to Joey. He put it on the bedside table.

'Tired?' he asked her

'Mmm' she nodded as she moved down in the bed and rolled on to her side away from Joey and closed her eyes. Joey smiled and he picked up the crossword book and the pen.

**AN: Just a little chapter …**

**Thank you for all your reviews**

**Glad that you are enjoying the story… back soon. **

**R&R as always **


	64. Chapter 64

Lauren woke with a start, her heart was racing and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat, she sat up and swung her legs off the bed, a little too quickly, making her head spin, she clenched the sheets and closed her eyes trying wait out the dizziness. Thinking it was gone she stood up and tried to make her way to the bathroom, but the dizziness hadn't finished with her, she stumbled and banged against the wheelchair, she knew she was going to have an impressive bruise on her thigh in the next few days, she grabbed the handle and waited out the dizziness and then slowly made her way into the bathroom. She used the facilities and then went back into the room. She noticed Joey wasn't there, but before she could start to wonder where he had gone he came back into the room.

'Oh. You just missed your parents and Oscar' Joey told her 'Oscar insisted that I carry him to the car' he looked at her as she frowned

'What time is it?'

'8:30pm' he replied

'Why didn't you wake me?' she asked him

'We tried to but you were sound asleep' he said 'Are you okay?' he walked towards her

'You shouldn't have woken me' she told him before bursting into tears, Joey folded her into his arms and kissed the top of her head 'I wanted to see mum'

'I'm sorry, I can call them get them to come back, but your mum said she would be back in the morning' he told her 'I'm sorry' he rocked her gently in his arms. 'You really have gone through a lot today hey?' he said 'can I do anything? Don't cry'

'I had a bad dream…' she sobbed against his chest 'I couldn't find you… I looked everywhere but I couldn't find you and no one knew where you were or who you were' she said 'I lost you'

'I'm right here babe' he said softly 'and you're never going to lose me. Not even if you tried' he told her

Lauren pulled back to look at him 'Promise?'

'Yes I promise' he nodded and he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs 'I'm yours for keeps' he told her and she smiled at him. 'Tell me what I can do to make you feel better and I'll do it. Anything' he said

'I want to take a bath' she told him

'Yeah?' he asked her 'I think I might be able to arrange that' he smiled 'I'm in with the nurses' he teased her softly ''Give me five minutes and I will be back okay?'

'Okay' she nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Lauren and Joey were in a "wet room", according to the sign on the door, Lauren looked at the bath and then at Joey, he had brought his bag with him, he had her shampoo and conditioner as well as her favourite jasmine scented body wash. 'Ready?' he asked her and she nodded, he smiled at her and he took the bottom of her t-shirt in his hands and she raised her hands and he pulled it up over her head and dropped it onto the floor, his hands moved to her waist and his fingers hooked into her shorts and he drew them down over her hips and then her legs, she held onto his shoulders as she stepped out of them and he picked them up, scooped her shirt up and put them by the bag. 'Okay, hold my hand' he told her 'and I'll help you get in'

Lauren sighed happily as she lay in the water, Joey carefully washed her hair and then put the conditioner in it. Whilst he was waiting the required length of time before he could wash it out, he washed her feet and legs carefully and slowly before he rinsed out her hair for her.

'Feeling better?' he asked her and she nodded with a smile

'Much, thank you' she told him 'I have no idea how I am going to get out though' she told him 'you might need to get a crane or a forklift'

'Well you're not ready to get out yet so we'll worry about that later shall we?' he asked her with a soft laugh 'scoot forward' he told her

Lauren slid herself forward in the bath thinking that he was going to wash her back, she was surprised when she felt him getting in behind her,

'Joey…I don't think this is a good …' she started to say

'Sssh' he told her softly as he put his hands on her shoulders and eased her back against his chest. She felt his lips at her throat and then they disappeared, he picked up her body wash and squeezed some into his hands and he put his arms around her and he rubbed it over her belly gently, he washed both her arms and hands and then squeezed some more of the jasmine scented liquid into his hands and he rubbed it over her breasts, she rested her head on his shoulder as his washing turned into caresses, he teased her nipples and she whimpered softly

'Joey…'

'Just feel babe' he whispered close to her ear and then she felt his lips on her neck, she turned her head so she could kiss him and he smiled and he pressed his forehead against hers and then kissed her. Tongues danced together as pulses raced, Joey broke the kiss and he whispered into Lauren's ear.

'Time to get out babe' he told her

'O..okay' she said breathlessly

Joey got out first and he lifted Lauren out of the bath and stood her on her feet and wrapped a towel around her. She watched as he hurriedly dried himself, before pulling on his clothes. He hurriedly stuffed the bottles into the bag gave it to her before he pulled a robe around her and he picked her up and he carried her back towards her room.

He stood her by the bed and rushed back to the door and he locked it, before returning to her, he took the bag from her hands and tossed it away not caring where it landed. He kissed her as she pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting that drop to the floor too, the towel followed, he broke the kiss and he picked her up and lay her on the bed, he stripped his own clothes off in record time, just keeping his boxer shorts on before he got onto the bed beside her and started to kiss her again, she felt one of his hands caress her breasts again before it moved lower, over her belly and delved between her legs.

'Oh! Jo…ey!' she gasped as she felt his fingers caressing her folds, she felt him push a finger inside her and she mewled into his mouth, her heart pounding in her chest, he moved his finger in and out of her slowly

'More?' he murmured against her lips

'Please' she nodded her head once, Joey lowered his lips to her breast, and pressed kisses around her nipple before taking it into his mouth, he inserted another finger and his thumb brushed against her clit in a slow lazy movement, she moaned loudly and fisted her fingers in his hair as she held him against her breast, his tongue and mouth were doing wonderful things to her breast, whilst his fingers were doing delightful things between her legs, 'Joey…..!' she gasped, his lips left her breast and moved back to her neck

'Does that feel good?' he asked her

'Yes .. oh god yes….please Joey please..' he pressed a little harder against her clit as he increased the movements of his fingers 'Oh god!...' she frowned and bit down hard on her bottom lip as she climaxed around his fingers.

Joey worked her down gently and then kissed her as he removed his fingers, her eyes were tightly closed and he sucked his fingers clean and then he pulled the covers over her and then over himself.

'Thank you' she said softly when she opened her eyes

'Just a little incentive' he told her with a smile 'One week babe' he told her, he kissed her softly 'I want to have sex with you Lauren' he told her seriously 'You have no idea how hard it is for me to say no to you, when every single part of me is saying yes'

Lauren looked at him and she nodded 'I know' she told him softly and she licked her lips 'I get it Joey I do' she told him 'and I am sorry that I've been such a bitch….'

'You haven't babe' he told her shaking his head 'Your hormones are all over the place.

'They really are' she nodded in agreement 'I do love you Joey, you do know that don't you'

Joey nodded 'Yes I know and you know that I love you too'

'Yes' she replied and she moved forward and kissed him softly.

**AN: Another fluff filled chapter for you all.  
Many thanks for your reviews, I guess you are liking the story huh?  
Coming up letters from Joey…**

**Enjoy and R&R as always. Guest reviewers, Naz, C, Ashleigh, thanks so much for taking the time to post your Comments. Means a lot. Xx. **


	65. Chapter 65

Since Lauren had been asleep for the majority of the afternoon she wasn't feeling all that tired. Joey was lying asleep next to her, she had gotten out of bed and used the bathroom and then picked the box up from the bedside table and sat down in the chair. She lifted the lid and she pulled out the letters that Joey had written her and she looked at them, wondering if she should read them.

She glanced at Joey and tore the first envelope open.

'**Lauren**

**I wish that I knew where you were so that I could see you face to face instead of writing this down in a letter that you will probably never see. I have looked everywhere for you, everywhere that I thought you could have gone. I even went to Brighton in the slightest hope that you had gone there, I had visions of finding you on the sand waiting for me outside our room, but of course you weren't there. **

**Mum says that she hasn't heard from you either. I was so certain that you would have been in touch with her as I know how well you get on with her. I guess maybe that I don't know you like I thought I did. I never imagined that you would just leave. That I would wake up one morning and you would be gone. **

**You took everything that was yours in the flat. There's nothing left of you here and I hate it. All I have are the memories and every room is haunted with them.**

**I looked in the box you left me today. You've left everything behind that I gave you. Did I really mean that little to you that you wouldn't want to keep something that reminded you of me, of us? **

**You said you wanted to talk, that it was important but then when I get to the park you weren't even there. I waited for over an hour for you. I tried to call you but your phone was switched off. I should have left you a message, I should have come to find you but I was so angry at you for not being there…. '**

Lauren frowned, the letter ended there. She pushed it carefully back into the envelope and she put it in the box and she took out another one, she unfolded it and took a breath and she started to read.

'**Lauren**

**You cancelled the wedding? How could you do that without talking to me? Without discussing it with me? You just decide? How could you do that? **

**I know that Tyler and his brother, your parents have a phone number for you and that you've told them not to give it to me. I knew you could be stubborn but I never knew that you could be a bitch….'**

Lauren blinked and felt her eyes fill with tears, she wasn't sure that she wanted to read anymore, not if they were going to be like this. He didn't warn her that he had been nasty in the letters, she frowned, why would he give them to her to read if he knew that they would hurt her? She got up and put the box on the chair and went to the bathroom. She came back with a handful of toilet paper and she sat back in the chair. Lauren chewed on her bottom lip wondering if she should continue to read. She took a deep breath and picked the letter up again, her eyes scanned through it until she found the place she had left off.

"…**.. you've just disappeared like you never existed. No one will talk to me about you. They talk about you when I'm not there and if I come in the room or get close to them they stop. It's like they think if they mention your name that I'll have some sort of breakdown. **

**I miss you Lauren, I miss you so much…and I know that it's my fault that you've gone, I know that I was stubborn and stupid. I know that I should have talked to you, let you explain instead of just jumping to conclusions. I hate not seeing you every day. I hate you not being here and I hate myself for being such a dick. **

**I need you Lauren.**

**I love you. **

**I wish I knew where you were so that I could come and get you and bring you back home where you belong…' **

The letter ended and she folded it and swapped it for another one,

'**I wish that I had never met you.**

**I wish that I had never fallen in love with you.**

**I wish that I could stop thinking about you.**

**I wish that I could stop wanting you.**

**I wish there was a way that I could forget you, that I could just wipe you out of my head, out of my heart.**

**I wish I could drink enough to forget you but the more I drink the more I remember.**

**I wish that I could hate you that would make this easier.**

**I wish I could stop dreaming about you.**

**I wish you were here.**

**I wish that you would walk through the door and tell me that you love me.**

**I wish that that I could stop hurting. **

**I wish you never left.**

**I wish I had more scotch.**

**I wish that … '**

Lauren swallowed and she looked up at Joey who was still sleeping in the bed, she put that letter back in the box and picked up the two she had left to read and she carried then over to the bed and she got in and she took the first one out of the envelope.

**AN: So you've read some of the letters that he wrote to her. **

**What do you think? Should Joey have given her a little warning about some of their content? Does he remember some of their content? **

**Looking forward to the next two letters? What do you think they contain? **

**Thanks for your reviews, R&R as always.**

**Later! **


	66. Chapter 66

Lauren wriggled down in the bed and she opened the next letter, she took a deep breath before she started to read

'**Baby I miss you so much. I need to see you, I need to talk to you. I asked Tyler to tell you that I'm sorry, I asked him to ask you to call me, but I know that you won't.**

**He told me that you have moved on now. That you have a new life and that you're happy. **

**Does that mean that you met someone else? Already? I hope it doesn't, because when I think about someone else touching you, kissing you, making love to you … it hurts so much.**

**We were good together weren't we? I thought we were. I am still in love with you Lauren. I still want you. I don't understand why you just left Lauren? That wasn't the Lauren that I knew. That I thought I knew. I don't get it… there has to be more behind why you left….. but I don't know what it is. I need you back Lauren, we really need to talk ….I need scotch. Lots of it. I can't do this anymore I can't live without you. I don't want to. I don't know how to. **

**I know getting drunk isn't the answer but it's all I've got.**

Lauren folded the letter and put it down and she picked up the last letter and opened it, Joey muttered something in his sleep that sounded like "don't lick my feet" she smiled to herself as she waited to see if he was going to wake up, when he didn't she started to read,

'**I'm sorry, Lauren. I'm so sorry. I know the truth now. I know what Lucy did, she broke down and told me everything at least I think it was everything. I get the feeling that she is still keeping something from me. **

**I got drunk again last night. In fact I've been drunk every day for about two weeks. That's when it happened. When I made the second biggest mistake of my life.**

**I slept with Lucy… or I started to….I was going to. She seemed to be into it and then she pushed me away when I said your name. **

**Even when I'm trying to have sex with someone else, you're all I think of. I wished that it was you that I was kissing, that I was undressing; that I was inside of. I didn't want Lucy, she was just there and willing…at first at least, I wanted you. I'll always want you.**

**I feel like I've betrayed you, betrayed us, even though we're not together and I have no clue as to where you are.**

**I feel so lost baby. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm moving out of the flat and back in with Alice, I can't stay here anymore, all I think about is you and I hate that you are not here with me. **

**Am I ever going to see you again? I hope I do. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again. Of never having the chance to apologise face to face.**

**I don't blame you for leaving me, I don't blame you at all Lauren and I need you to know that. I was going to ask Tyler to tell you but that's something that you need to hear from me, not second hand. There are no words that can express how deeply sorry that I am for hurting you so badly, for shutting you out, for not believing that you would never do what I thought you did. **

**We were getting married, it was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. But that day… when it came…. It was the worst day of my life because you didn't become my wife. I went to Brighton that day, your birthday, our wedding. I didn't want to be in Walford with everyone looking at me the way that they have been. I slept in our room and I missed you being there with me on what should have been our wedding night. I lay awake thinking about you, about us, about the first time we went there, how nervous I felt about what we were going to do. I've never felt nervous before, not it when it came to sex, not even my first time. But I was with you, for our first time. I was worried that I wouldn't live up to your expectations, that I would be a disappointment for you. I knew you wouldn't be a disappointment for me. That long weekend was the most amazing weekend that I have ever had and that was because of you. **

**I thought about the second time we had gone there, on your birthday. The night that I proposed to you. The night you said yes. The night you agreed to be my wife. That was the second weekend we spent here together and sex with you was even better than I thought it could possibly be. **

**I hope you are happy babe, wherever you are. Because you deserve to be happy, you deserve so much more than just happiness. I'm just sorry that it couldn't be with me, but that's my fault and my regret, not yours.**

**I've been looking through the box that you left and everything in it brings back memories of us, of you. **

**I'm also putting The Bruno Mars cd you got me for Christmas in the box too because since you left I've been torturing myself with 2 songs. **

**Our song. I can't hear it without feeling like I've lost you all over again.**

**And "When I Was Your Man" that song pretty much sums up how I feel right now. How I'll always feel when I think about you.**

**The earrings that I brought you for your birthday are in the box, along with the necklace that I got you for Valentine's Day. I brought these for you and I can't sell them or give them to someone else. They're yours.**

**I still have the engagement ring and the wedding bands, I didn't want to put them in the box. It seems that I'm not quite done torturing myself yet. I look at the rings every day and yes I know that the sensible thing to do would be to sell them, but I can't. Maybe I'm just keeping them to punish myself, or maybe I'm keeping them as a permanent reminder of what an idiot I am. As a reminder of the epic mistake that I made, I don't know. **

**I know that you are never coming back now and so there's only one thing left for me to do.**

**I need to let you go. **

**So I'm putting the letters that I wrote you in the box because I have nowhere to send them. I hope that one day you came back to Walford, to the square. I know it's too much to hope that you would come back to me, not after everything that's happened, after what I did. I hope that you one day you find it in your heart to forgive me. **

**I really wish that you could read these letters babe. I wish you could know how sorry I am. I wish you could know that I know the truth and that I am so sorry that I ever doubted you. I wish that you could give me another chance but I know that I don't deserve any more chances with you. If I'm truthful I never deserved you in the first place. I just got lucky. Even if it was only for a short time. **

**I love you so much Lauren, and I will be in love with you every day for the rest of my life. I know that I will never meet anyone who made me feel the way that you do…..did…still do.**

**Goodbye babe.**

**Joey xxxxx'**

Lauren blinked through her tears and she turned towards the man sleeping in the bed next to her, she sniffed as she wiped her eyes with the toilet paper, she climbed out of the bed and she went into the bathroom and shut the door. She pulled the toilet seat down and she sat down on it and she wept.

She wept for the time that they had lost.

She wept for the pain that she didn't know that Joey was going through.

She wept for the pain that she had gone through being without Joey.

Her anger at Lucy renewed.

She wiped her tears and got up and splashed water on her face and she walked out of the bathroom. Joey was still sleeping. Lauren walked to the window and she looked out.

She made a vow to herself. She was going to work hard this next week. Not so she could have sex with Joey. So she could get her strength back. So she could be well enough to be discharge from the hospital. So she and Joey could work on their future together.

She only hoped that one day soon Joey would propose to her again because more than anything in the world she wanted to be his wife.

**AN: So there you have it, the letters that Joey wrote to Lauren when she was gone. **

**Hope you enjoyed them. **

**What's next for our young couple? Will they have their happy ever after or will something get in the way? **

**Read on to find out. **

**R&R as always **

**And thank you Crazychick for your help ... can you see your bits?**


	67. Chapter 67

When Joey woke up Lauren was gone. He found a large piece of paper on her pillow she had ripped it from her sketch pad, he frowned and he picked it up.

"Gone for a walk with one of the nurses. Back soon. I love you L xx"

He smiled and lay his head on the pillow, he must have dozed again because when he woke up Lauren was back into the bed beside him

'Hi' she smiled at him and she leaned forward and she kissed him, a soft gentle kiss 'Did you sleep okay?'

'Hi' he replied back 'yes I slept like a baby' he told her 'You?'

'I slept a little' she nodded as she lay down facing him, her head propped up on her hand. 'I spent a lot of last night going through the box' she glanced towards the chair 'Can I ask you something?'

Joey rubbed his eyes 'you can ask me anything once I have been to the bathroom' he said moving forward to give her a quick peck on the lips before getting out of bed.

Ten minutes later he was back in the bed 'Okay so what did you want to ask me?' he asked her

'The letters…..' she was interrupted by her young brother barrelling through the door followed a few seconds later by her parents and Abi

'Lolly! Joey!' he exclaimed as she scampered over to the bed.

'Hey Buttmonkey!' Lauren smiled and she pulled back the covers and got out of bed and crouched down to engulf him a hug. 'Oh! I am sorry I missed you last night'

'You were sleeping' Oscar said to her

'Yeah I was I had a busy day' she said

'I drewed you a picture' Oscar said 'Look' he let her go and waved a piece of paper in her face.

He handed her a picture and she looked at it 'Wow that's really good Oscar' she told him

'There's Joey and you and me'

'Wow I'm really huge' Lauren said as Joey climbed out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants

'You look a balloon' Oscar told her

'Thank you' Lauren said 'I'm also stuck' she said and she looked up at her dad with a grin

Max smiled shaking his head 'What is it with pregnant women and crouching down? You have no idea how many times I got phone calls from your mother and had to rush back home to help her up because she got stuck' he said as he helped her up. She handed the picture to Joey as Abi came forward

'You look better' Abi said to her with a smile as the two sisters hugged

'I feel much better' Lauren told her

'I got those things you asked for' she told her and she gave her a carrier bag. Lauren opened it and inside she found some sweets and a CD player.

'Thanks Abs' Lauren folded the bag and put it down on the bed.

'And we got you something too' Tanya said to her and they gave her a box.

'You guys got me a new phone?' Lauren asked her surprised

'Well Joey told us that you were using his so we figured you must be feeling better so we brought you a new one' dad said with a grin, Lauren looked at the I-Phone and she grinned

'Thanks' she said and she hugged them both tightly; or as tightly as she could without her ribs and collarbone protesting too much.

'So we thought we could have breakfast together' mum said to her 'We have a hamper of food in the car, we could eat in the gardens?'

'Sounds good' Lauren nodded with a smile 'I'm starving.

'Got your appetite back hey?' Max asked her and she smiled

'Yep'

'You coming Joey?' Max looked at his nephew

'I'll catch you up' Joey told them.

We'll be by the pond' Tanya said

'Okay' he smiled

'Do we need the wheelchair?' Tanya asked her

'Yeah probably' Lauren nodded 'who wants to push me?' she asked as she sat down in it

'ME!' Oscar piped up

'Come on then I'll help you' Abi said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later Joey came outside. Max had spread a blanket down on the floor, but Lauren and Tanya weren't there. They had moved a little distance off. Joey sat down

'Girl talk' Max said to him 'They'll be back in a minute or two. Help yourself to food'

'Has she eaten much?' Joey asked him

'Yeah, a bowl of cereal, three croissants and half a grapefruit' Max told him and he handed Joey a coffee 'How are you?' he asked him

'I'm good' he nodded 'can't wait until we can go home' he admitted to him. 'What I would give to sleep in my own bed again'

'I'm sure Lauren feels the same way' Max told him.

Lauren and Tanya came back to the blanket and Joey looked at her, she met his gaze and smiled as she sat down in the chair with a slight grimace, followed by a frown.

'Abs.. do you want to take me back to my room please?' she asked her

'Yes of course'

'I'll do it' Joey said

'Eat breakfast Joey, I'll be fine with Abs' Lauren said softly.

Joey nodded and sighed as Abi wheeled her away.

'Everything okay between you two?' Max asked him

'Yes its fine' Joey replied.

Abi went back out after she had left Lauren in the room. 'She's taking a nap. She said she didn't get much sleep last night because she slept most of yesterday. She wants you to take her up if she's still asleep when you go back in and she told me to tell you that you need to eat too' Abi told Joey.

Back in the room Lauren had the CD player on and was listening to the song Joey had mentioned in her letter.

When she had finished she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her leaving had caused Joey a great deal of pain and she felt guilty for all the nasty hurtful things she thought about him while she was gone and the things that she said to him when she came back. She turned the CD off and put it back in the case and out the box back on the chair.

When Joey came in she was awake. She had her sketch pad open and was busy drawing. She closed it and tucked it under her pillow as he came over to her.

'Have you been crying?' he raised her chin with his fingers

'No, a little' she said honestly.

Joey sighed and he climbed onto the bed 'Do you want to talk to me about it?' he asked her 'Is it what you wanted to ask me before your family arrived?'

'Yes and no and sort of' she replied

Joey smiled 'I like that you give straight answers and don't beat around the bush' he said as he sat next to her on the bed.

Lauren chuckled 'Sorry… it's just…the letters that you wrote and you put in the box. Did you mean for me to read them?' she asked him 'Did you read them again after you wrote them?'

'I put them in the box because it was a box full of us' he told her 'I figured I'd keep everything together' he licked his lips 'I haven't read the letters since I wrote them. And if you want to read them you can' he said to her

'Even if you don't remember what you wrote?' she asked him

Joey thought about that for a minute, remembering the dark place that he was in at that time and he frowned slightly. 'Maybe I should reread them first hey. I'm sure that I didn't write anything horrible'

'You did' she nodded 'I read them last night.'

'What kind of horrible things?' he asked her his face pained

'You wrote some really nice things too though' she said to him 'I really hurt you didn't I?' she asked him 'When I left?'

'We hurt each other' he replied quietly

'I honestly believed Lucy when she came to the park and told me that you were sleeping with her. I couldn't stay Joey and watch you be with her. I couldn't be pregnant and stay ….' she told him

'I know baby I know' he cupped her cheek in his hand 'I'm sorry I was mean in the letters' he told her

'I'm not' she shook her head 'and I'm not sorry that I read them or that I had a prior warning as to what was in them. You were honest and open in those letters' she told him 'and I wasn't happy where I was. I was missing you every day, every minute, every second' she whispered to him 'Just like you missed me'

'I almost slept with Lucy' he said and he looked down 'I feel so guilty about that'

'I slept with Tyler' she replied 'How do you think I feel?' she asked him. 'Look at me Joey?' she asked him, Joey raised his head and he looked at her 'we came through the other side and we're back together, back where we belong' she told him 'where we both need to be, we've wasted so much time' she licked her lips 'Once we have the baby… I want to marry you Joey'

'You don't want to marry me before the baby is born?' he asked her

'I do but …. I want to be able to fully reap the benefits of the honeymoon' she told him blushing slightly.

Joey smiled 'Me too' he told her his eyes flashing with hunger for her. 'So does this mean that we are engaged?' he asked her

'You haven't asked me yet' she said biting her bottom lip

'You want another proposal?' he asked her 'You're a greedy girl' he told her 'How do you expect me to top the one at Brighton with the fireworks and everything?' he asked her

'You'll figure it out' she smiled at him 'In the meantime… kiss me?'

'That I can do' he smiled back at her and he pressed his lips against hers.

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Thank you for all the reviewed they are all greatly appreciated and I read all of them. **

**Back later**


	68. Chapter 68

Tanya walked through the square looking for one person in particular. She was stopped by Tyler and Whitney asking how Lauren was doing and Joey. She chatted to them both for a little while because she knew that they were genuinely worried about the young couple, Whitney had even cried when she learnt about the accident and during her visit to console Tanya, it turned out that Tanya had to console her. She told them to visit Lauren and Joey tomorrow night as Lauren was feeling much better now and they could both use some different friendly faces. They both seemed to be delighted by the news.

In fact Tanya was pleasantly surprised by the number of people who asked after Lauren and Joey. She had promised at least 23 people to pass on their well wishes to them both and wishing Lauren a speedy recovery.

She spotted Lucy walking towards the Tube station. 'Lucy!' she yelled out loudly. The girl stopped and turned to see who had called her name. She saw Tanya walking towards her and she moved towards her closing the distance between them.

'Hello Tanya' Lucy said

'I have a message from you from my daughter' Tanya said forgoing the pleasantries 'Whilst she is very grateful that you called an ambulance after the accident she has asked me to make it perfectly clear to you that it doesn't change anything between the two of you or between you and Joey. Both Joey and Lauren don't want anything to do with you. You ruined any friendship that you had between my daughter and her boyfriend when you did what you did to them and nothing you can do is going to be enough to restore that friendship. Even if it was what they wanted...which they don't' Tanya told her 'so here's the thing, when they both return to the square you are to make no attempt to talk to either of them. You walk into a shop, the Vic, the club and either one of them are there then you leave is that clear? Oh and more thing it's Mrs Branning to you' Tanya said and she turned and she walked away from Lucy leaving her staring at her with tears in her eyes.

Tanya had just walked into Booties when the door opened behind her and hit her in the back.

'Sorry'

She turned to see Phil standing in her shop, 'Its okay. So what can I do for you? Leg wax? Chest wax? Hair wash…' she trailed off when she looked at his head 'No maybe not a hair wash' she frowned

'Actually I was wondering if Lauren was up to visitors' he asked her

'Er yes she's feeling better now' Tanya said to him 'Visiting hours are between 6 and 8' she told him

'And is Joey still there?'

'Yes' she nodded 'he hasn't left her side' she told him and then she frowned 'look Phil if you're going to go and cause trouble…. I know Joey hasn't been working at that Sharon's been stretched….'

'No I just want to go see how they are, give them a gift' he told her sincerely.

'Oh all right then' Tanya nodded 'Make sure that's true because Lauren doesn't need any more upset….'

'She is okay and the baby'

'Yes they're both fine' Tanya nodded 'Lauren's growing stronger every day' she smiled

'Good, that's good news. I'll go tonight then' Phil said 'and I'll pass on the waxing and hair wash thanks' he smiled as he left.

Much later, back at the hospital Lauren giggled as Joey pressed his fingers gently against her bump and the baby pressed back in exactly the same spot.

'See she's really clever' Joey told her and he smiled as he bent down and pressed his lips to her belly. He smiled and he pulled her t-shirt down to cover her again as he lay down beside her.

'You've woken her up now' she scolded him playfully

'She was already awake. She sleeps at night' he said with a smile

Lauren shook her head 'She is so going to have you wrapped around her little finger' Lauren told him

'Just like her mum then' he said taking her hand in his and he brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingertips and then her knuckles before he entwined their fingers together, he pulled her towards him as he moved towards her 'She has me wrapped around her little finger too' Joey told her as he kissed her nose, her cheeks before brushing his lips lightly over hers, his tongue darted out to taste her lips, before he kissed her again, Lauren moved, a little awkwardly and with Joey's help so that she was straddling his lap, he sat up with a smile and he kissed her, sliding his tongue between her lips. She slid her hands into his hair and held him close to her.

'Well I heard you were feeling better' they heard Phil Mitchell's voice. They both ended the kiss and looked at each other and then glanced at Phil. Joey helped Lauren back to her side of the bed and they blinked at Phil.

'I got you these' he said and he held up a huge bouquet of flowers 'You mum said that it was okay that I came by' he explained to them.

Lauren got up and she took the flowers from Phil 'thank you they're beautiful' she told him with a smile 'and I am feeling a lot better now' she told him 'Just waiting for the doctors to say that I can go home' she told him as she walked to the window and put the flowers on the ledge.

'Well that's good to hear' he said with a rare smile 'I got you this as well' he said and he held a cheque out to Joey. Joey took it and blinked

'What's this for?' he asked him as he looked at the cheque for £5000.

'Yours and Lauren's wages for the past month, plus a little extra' he said to them both 'I really appreciate the work that you both do at the club and with Lauren's promotions the punters are coming in and so is the money' he told them. 'And you have a baby on the way so…' he shrugged.

Lauren smiled at him and surprising Joey and Phil she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. 'You are a big softy really' she told him 'Thank you we really appreciate this' she told him

'Yeah well this conversation doesn't leave this room right?' he asked them both and Lauren smiled and then giggled.

Phil smiled and shook his head 'Well I'll leave you to get back to doing ….' he sucked in some air as he walked back to the stairs.

'Thanks Phil' Joey said, Phil turned back to him and he nodded his head once and then left.

**AN: So what did you think of Phil Mitchell? He's a pussy cat really. And he seems to have some affection for both Joey and Lauren! **

**And GO TANYA! Putting Lucy in her place. **

**Thanks for all your reviews….. really really love reading them. **

**R&R as always **


	69. Chapter 69

Lauren was finally released from hospital 4 days later much to Joey's surprise. He had thought that the doctors would keep her in longer, but Doctor Roberts had told him that Lauren was much stronger as she had been eating more and visiting the rehab centre to build up her strength and that she was practically bouncing off the walls in the hospital and that she would most likely improve even more once she was at home.

Although Joey had his reservations and had even asked to speak to Doctor Roberts outside to talk to him privately he couldn't help but be won over by the infectious grin that Lauren had on her face. She was a little hurt that he didn't too enthusiastic at first that she was going to be coming home, but she knew that it was only due to his concern for her health and the baby's and not that he didn't want her there.

When he returned to the room she had already gathered all their things on the bed and was sitting at the bottom of it expectantly.

'We have to wait for the discharge papers' he told her 'Dr Roberts said they could be an hour'

She frowned 'Why that long? He already said that I can go home'

'Hospital procedure babe' he told her

'It sucks' she told him and she folded her arms over her chest, resting them on her bump. Joey smiled at her

'Yes but think what it means when we get home' he told her 'We'll be in our own place again. We can shower in our own bathroom, we can sleep in our own bed. We can eat whenever we want to. Whatever we want to' he stepped closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders 'we can make out whenever we want to without the fear of someone always interrupting us. 'And the added bonus is, is that we can have sex whenever we want to' he stole a kiss

'Yeah I'm not fussed about that now' she said straight faced, truth be told the first thing that she wanted to do when they got home was jump him, but he had made her wait so she was going to make him wait and think that she had hit the point in her pregnancy where she just wasn't interested in sex at all. 'I feel uncomfortable all the time' she said and she put her hands on her belly.

She bit back a smile at the look of sheer horror and utter disappointment on his face. 'Well, there's always after the baby is born' he said trying to sound casual.

'Six weeks' Lauren said

'What?' He frowned at her

'You can't have sex until six weeks after the baby is born, and that's only if it's natural child birth, or if I don't tear and need stitches. Then it could be even longer' she told him as she slid off the bed and went into the bathroom. She grinned to herself she knew that Joey would be working out in his head how long he would have to go without sex.

Joey mentally calculated the sum in his head. They last had sex 4 days before here accident, She'd been in the coma for a month, so that was 30 days, she had been awake and in the hospital for nearly two weeks so that was 12 days, one and a half months left of her pregnancy, so that was 45 days, that was if she gave birth on her actual due date, he added another 14 days on just in case she was overdue and just to be safe. So that totalled 105 days, he added another 6 weeks on top of that which was 42 days and that gave him a grand total of 147 days. He licked his lips and swallowed, that was nearly 5 months of no sex.

'I forgot your toothbrush' she said when she came back and she unzipped the bag and put it inside. She turned to look at him and saw that he was practically sweating with the idea of not having sex for nearly 5 months. 'Are you okay babe?' she asked him

'Mmm? Yeah yeah I'm fine' he told her and he forced a smile on his face.

Half an hour they were in the car and on the way back to the Square. He pulled up outside the flat and helped Lauren out of the car and he let her into the flat before he went back to the car to collect all their things. Lauren looked around the place, checking each room.

'Well everything still looks the same' she told him as she followed him into the bedroom.

'Your mum has been cleaning' he told her softly 'Are you sure you're okay?' he asked her

'Yep, fine, I might lay down though' she said to him

'Yeah? Will you be okay if I nip out and get some essentials?' he asked her

'Yes I will be fine' she said

'Do not unpack the bags. I will do that when I come back' he told her sternly

'Oh before you go can you take my shoes off please?' she asked him, Joey smiled and he knelt down on the floor and took off her shoes. 'Thanks baby' Lauren told him softly and she manoeuvred herself to lie down on the bed.

'You're welcome. I'll be half an hour. Maybe an hour tops' he said 'Welcome home babe' he said as he bent down and stole a kiss.

'You too' she replied with a smile.

She heard the front door shut and she got off the bed and she went into the bathroom and she turned on the shower.

As much as she loved Joey, she wanted to be able to shower by herself, to wash her own hair. Yes she loved when Joey did that for her but the last few times they had done this at the hospital it had ended up with both of them getting very hot and bothered, and as equally frustrated.

She wrapped a towel around herself when she was done and dried herself and rubbed cream into her belly, it was some her mother had given her that would help the stretch marks fade, and after drying her hair she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her.

She heard Joey come back in, and go through into the kitchen, the quiet shutting of cupboards, drawers and the fridge as he put the supplies away. He came through to the bedroom and he saw that she was in bed.

'Are you asleep?' he asked quietly

'No' she said and she rolled over under the duvet 'You should get it. This bed feels like heaven' she told him 'Way softer and way more comfortable than the hospital beds'

'Yeah?' he asked her

'Yeah' she nodded and she smiled at her

'What is someone comes over?'

'No one knows that we're out yet' Lauren said to him softly 'No one's due to visit us until tonight. Did anyone see you when you were out?'

'Well no, but the car's parked outside babe'

'Mmm well if you don't to' she said and she turned over again.

Joey licked his lips 'I didn't say that I didn't want to. I just… I'm not really tired babe and there are a few things that need to be done around the flat, last minute baby proofing'

'Oh okay that's a good idea' Lauren said 'Do you want me to help?' she smiled to herself

'No you rest' he told her

'Okay thanks' she said 'I just …'

'You just what' he asked her pushing his hands into his pockets as he leant against the door frame counting the plug sockets in the room.

'It's nothing' she said to him 'Baby proofing the apartment needs to be finished… I'm sure I'll want sex again at some point before the baby is born … you know, hopefully'

Joey swallowed, his attention fully on her now 'You want sex?' he asked her 'Now? Right now?' he licked his lips and prayed to God that the answer would be yes.

'Its okay' she said 'You're busy'

Joey was already stripping off his clothes, he toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks and divested himself of his boxer shorts and he climbed into bed behind her. 'Never too busy for you' he said as he put his hand on her thigh. 'Are you naked?' he asked her

'A little bit' she grinned and he touched her shoulder and he rolled onto her back. He lifted the duvet cover and peered underneath, he raised his eyebrows 'Okay maybe a lot' she said with a shrug

'You little minx! You played me!' he exclaimed 'Oh you are so going to be punished!' he told her

Lauren giggled 'Yes please'

**AN: Didn't think Lauren was going to make Joey wait that long did you? Surprised she waited that long herself to be honest. **

**So I suppose you're not interested in reading the punishment that Joey had planned for her…. So the next chapter will be a time jump unless I hear otherwise! **

**Thanks for reviewing..**

**R&R as always. **


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: So that was a resounding NO! to the time jump then. You all wanted to see what punishment Joey had for Lauren… well with no further ado …read on….. not that any of you read this part anyway! **

'You can't punish me I'm 7 and a half months pregnant' Lauren told him smugly

'Oh yes I can' he nodded with a grin 'you are going to be begging me for mercy babe' he promised her

He cupped her face in one hand and he moved forward to kiss her, but his lips barely touched hers, he watched her expression as his hand slid from her face, moved down her shoulder over her breast in a featherlike touch, missing the parts that he knew that she wanted him to touch. She swallowed as she realised what his punishment would be, he was going to tease her until she couldn't take it anymore and she begged him for mercy, she chewed on her bottom lip as his hand slid over her stomach and headed towards her centre, but he stopped suddenly and he moved his hand away from her and rested it on her belly, he moved so he was over her, careful not to rest any of his weight on her and he pressed soft light kisses to her collar bones, skipped her breasts completely, she groaned in a mixture of frustration and annoyance, he smiled as he kissed a path over her belly and then moved to kneel between her legs, he gaze down at her and he smiled at her, a sly smile.

She lifted her head but thanks to the enormous bump she couldn't see a thing. She lay her head back down on the pillow with a growl, she felt his lips at her ankle, he took his time placing little hot opened mouthed kissed along her shin, up to her knee, then moving up to her thigh, his fingers accidentally on purpose grazed the sensitive folds between her legs and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip painfully as she bit back moan, he began the journey again with excruciating slowness that Lauren thought she was actually going to combust on the spot, again as he reached her apex he brushed against it lightly,

'Joey!' Lauren whispered softly 'Please….Need you please' she murmured softly.

Joey grinned to himself and he moved over her body and he looked down at her 'Say mercy' he told her

'Joey will you please just fuck me already!' she looked up at him.

Her words moved through his brain and travelled directly to his groin, he knew that he was as eager for her as she was for him, he also knew that she knew it too. He narrowed his eyes at her briefly realising that they were at an impasse.

'So how are we going to do this babe?' he asked and he tilted his head to look at her, various positions running through his head, 'Roll over. Hands and knees' he told her

Lauren sighed and she moved onto her hands and knees with the gracefulness of an elephant. Joey smiled and pressed a kiss to her round perfectly shaped bottom and then trailed kisses up her back to her shoulder before settling on her neck, Lauren threw her head back to give him better access, his hands cupped her breasts, brushing his thumb over her nipples.

'Are you okay?' he asked her softly

'Yes… no… Joey …please!' She sighed

He took pity on her and removed one hands from her breast and pressed his fingers against her folds, she was already so wet for him.

'You are so wet' he whispered against her neck, she could feel his chest pressed against her back but none of his weight, she licked her lips

'Only for you' she replied softly

'How do you want this Lauren?' he asked her

'I don't care' she gasped as he tweaked her already over sensitive nipple 'Ah!' she gasped 'However you want' she whispered 'I just need you inside me ..its been too long…I can barely remember what it feels like'

Joey stroked his cock a few times before he positioned himself at her entrance, he pushed the tip inside her and she gave a tiny cry, he put his hands on her waist and he pulled her backwards as he pushed forwards until he was seated deep inside her.

'It feels like that babe' he whispered close to her ear. He helped her raise herself up off of him almost to the point of him slipping out of her completing and then lowered her back down 'Fuck! you are so tight…' he groaned as he raised her again, he was going to slow for Lauren's liking and she put her hands on top of his

'Joey.. more' she begged him

Joey was worried about hurting her or the baby and he refused to increase his pace much to her annoyance and frustration, as they moved at his slow snail pace she could feel her peak in the distance but it felt as though she could almost reach out and touch it but she couldn't quite grasp it.

'Please!' she begged him again 'Joey please!' she said urgently, she turned her head to his and their mouths met in a heated wet kiss. He increased his pace a little, sliding one of his hands lower to brush against her clit. 'YES! Right there Joey! I'm almost there Joey!' she cried softly 'OH GOD YES RIGHT THERE! A few more minutes and I going to come around you Joey! She told him

'Oh god!' Joey groaned and he moved his fingers away from her clit and gripped her waist again, guiding her movements 'FUCK! Lauren! Babe I'm sorry!' he said, she frowned wondering what he was apologising for. Moments later she felt him pulse inside her, his grip on her waist tightened as he thrust up against her and then he shuddered and stilled. Resting his head against her shoulder, panting for breath.

'JOSEPH BRANNING! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!' she exclaimed in disbelief.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' he whispered over and over against her neck. She felt her peak, that moments ago had been so close, drifting further away from her and she frowned.

Lauren blinked and Joey kissed her neck 'I love you' he whispered softly

'I hate you right now' she replied half seriously 'I was almost there'

'Babe, I know I'm sorry' he told her as he withdrew his softening member.

**AN: Uh-oh! First time ever with Lauren that Joey hasn't made sure she was satisfied first.**

**How is he going to make this up to her, and will she let him! **

**Read on to find out**

**Many thanks for all your lovely reviews glad that you are enjoying this story**

**R&R as always**

**Later…**


	71. Chapter 71

Joey lay down on the bed as Lauren slowly did the same. His arms and legs felt like jelly.

She let out a long breath and Joey glanced over at her as she covered her face with her hands.

'I can't believe you did that!' she told him, she climbed off the bed and grabbed her robe and pulled it on suddenly and unfathomably feeling self-conscious about her body.

'I didn't do it on purpose' he told her as she lay back down on the bed 'It was your fault!'

'How was that my fault!?' she challenged him with a frown

'Because you are beautiful and sexy and you just know when to say the right things' he told her 'Albeit this time it was at the wrong time' he told her a little sheepishly 'just give me sec, my arms and legs feel like jelly …. That was a pretty intense orgasm' he told her

'At least you had one!' she shot back a little snappishly 'Fuck Joey. I was almost there! I was so close!'

'I'm sorry' he told her 'I'll make it up to you' he told her 'Look the feeling is coming back to my arms now….' he said and he moved towards her

'I hate you with a burning passion right now Joseph Branning!' she told him and she rolled onto her side facing away from him.

'Lauren ….' He said softly, 'I'm sorry' he told her feeling extremely guilty 'let me make it up to you hey?' he said softly

'Go away' she told him

Joey sighed 'Baby I'm sorry' he told her, he pulled her hair off her face and he kissed her cheek, and he pulled her onto he back and she looked up at him 'sorry' he whispered again and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 'I love you and I promise that will never ever happen again' he told her softly, he rubbed his nose against hers and he kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Joey smiled against her lips, his hands moved the front of her robe and he undid it and his hands caressed her body, he knew exactly what to do and soon had her gasping and writhing beneath him. Twenty minutes later he brought her to climax and he kissed her gently and tenderly. 'Better?' he asked her softly

'Yes' she said softly 'Thank you'

'You don't have to thank me baby' he whispered as he kissed his neck 'It's not like it's a chore….. Usually' he added with a giggle

'You are already walking on very thin ice Joey despite what you just did' she told him laughing with him.

'I will make it up to you tonight I promise' he told her

'You better' she said and she kissed him softly.

Joey wrapped her in his arms and he she closed her eyes. 'Get some sleep' he told her softly

When Lauren woke up she could smell roast chicken cooking. She got up and put her slippers on and she walked into the lounge. Joey had set the table for a romantic dinner for two. She smiled and she walked into the kitchen and she saw Joey with an apron around his waist, tasting something he was cooking.

'Whatcha doing?' she asked him from the doorway.

He turned and he smiled when he saw her 'I am making my beautiful and sexy girlfriend dinner' he told her

'Is that right?' she asked him

'Yes. So you better get dressed and go before she gets here' he teased her with a grin as he walked over to her

'You are so mean!' she replied with a giggle

He slid his arms around her waist 'How did you sleep?'

'Good' she nodded

'And baby?' he put one hand on her stomach she still sleeping too?' he asked her

'Mmhmm, for now' she told him and she stretched up for a kiss. 'Do I have to get dressed for dinner?'

'Not if you don't want to. There's no dress code tonight' he told her with a smile

'Will there be dessert on the menu?' she asked him

'Oh there will be dessert, but it's not the kind you can eat and it's only served in the bedroom' he kissed her again.

'I like this restaurant' she smiled at him

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters.. Next chapter is a time jump…. The end is nigh! **

**Thank you for you a reviews**

**R&R as always **


	72. Chapter 72

Lauren's due date came and went. Joey was still working at the club but had insisted that Lauren wasn't left by herself so she had found herself, 4 days overdue, at her parent's house with her mother and Aunt Carol who had kindly printed off a list for her titled "Ten Ways To Bring On Labour" and had told Lauren that she should work through them.

Lauren told her that she would bear them in mind and was relieved when Joey came to collect her. Joey, on the other hand wished that he had worked a little overtime so that Lauren's wrath had time to dissipate before she saw him.

'You ever leave me at that house again with my mother and Auntie Carol I swear to God that I will kill you in your sleep' she told him as they walked back to the flat. 'Tomorrow I am staying at the flat BY MYSELF!' she said as they went inside and she slammed the bedroom door.

'Hello to you too babe' Joey said quietly as he hung up his jacket. He went into the kitchen and he made some tea and he took two cups into lounge and he sat down on the sofa. A few moments later Lauren came out and she picked up her tea and took it back into the bedroom, this time when she slammed the door it wasn't with as much force as before.

He left her alone for an hour and then went to check on her. She was laying on the bed, curled up, or as much as she could be in her condition and she was sobbing into his pillow that she had hugged to her chest.

'Lauren… honey!' he said as she climbed on to the bed beside her, kneeling over her 'What's wrong?' he asked her 'Did something happen at your mothers?' he asked her as she sniffed 'Hey babe..' he touched her shoulder and she turned and looked up at him, her eyes were swollen and puffy and red rimmed and he knew that she had been crying in here for a while. 'Babe come here' he said and she moved into his arms 'What did they do?' he asked her as he rubbed her back gently as she sobbed her heart out against his chest. He held her whilst she cried, occasionally kissing her hair and telling her that he loved her. She grew calmer and quieter and he realised that she had cried herself to sleep. He lay her down carefully in the bed and he covered her with the duvet before leaving the room.

Elsewhere in the Branning residence. Max grabbed the phone as he was carrying a giggling Oscar upside down up the stairs, he paused and answered the phone.

'Max its Joey is Tanya there please?' Joey asked him

'Yes course mate hold on. Lauren alright. Nothing started yet has it'

'No still the same. She's asleep now' he told him

'Oh all right, well keep us in the loop hey?'

'Yeah I will' Joey replied

'Tan! Phone! It's Joey!' Max yelled out, he lay the phone on the side as he walked up the stairs. Tanya rushed through from the kitchen and he she picked up the phone

'Hello Joey love, everything okay? Any movement from the baby?'

'No' Joey said 'Look Tanya, what happened over there today. Lauren was in a foul mood when I picked her up and then she cried for over an hour until she fell asleep'

'Oh no. I think it was Carol. I told her to stop teasing her' Tanya said 'I'm really sorry that Lauren got upset. You know what Carol can be like' she said to him 'I'll have words with Carol.' Tanya promised him 'Look how about I come over there tomorrow. Lauren might feel better in her own home'

'That won't be necessary. I'm going to tell Sharon that I won't be in anymore until after the baby is born' he told her 'I'll stay with Lauren. I don't want her upset like that again' Joey told Tanya 'You can tell Carol how upset Lauren was too' Joey told her 'I'd better go' he said

'You call me if there's anything I can do' Tanya said to him

'I will thanks' Joey told her and he hung up

Lauren woke up at 7:00pm, Joey heard her use the bathroom and then she walked into the lounge carrying something in her hand.

'Sorry' she told him softly

'Its okay, he held out his hand to her and she walked over to him 'how do you feel?' he asked her as she took his hand and he pulled her onto his lap.

'Enormous' she told him 'Like I could burst at any second'

Joey placed his hand on her belly as his other hand rested on her back, he rubbed her belly gently 'And how is this little one?'

'Feisty' Lauren said 'I'm not even sure that she's turned yet'

'How about I stay home with you tomorrow?' he asked her 'We can have a lazy day on bed or lie on the sofa and watch movies, but not the birthing one again' he added quickly

'The midwife is coming over at 9:00am' Lauren reminded him

'I'll call Sharon and tell her that I'm taking some time off' he said to her 'We don't need the money we have enough' he told her and she smiled at him 'And tonight we can do anything you want to. Go to the Vic, or stay here, whatever you want to do'

'Can we just stay here?' she asked him

'Yes of course we can' he told her 'Are you hungry? I can cook or of you want take out?'

'I'm not really that hungry' she told him

'What about some sweet popcorn?'

'I could eat popcorn' she smiled

'Okay, well you go and put something comfortable on and I will make a start on the popcorn for us' he said and he gave her a quick kiss. Lauren handed him a sheet of paper. 'What's that?' he asked her

'Its what Carol gave to me' she told him 'It's a list'

'Of what?'

'10 ways to bring on labour' she said as she climbed off his lap and waddled through to the bedroom.

Joey got up and went into the kitchen, he leant up against the work surface and he looked through the list.

The list consisted of:-

Drinking 2 tablespoons of castor oil

Eating pineapple

Eating curry

Drinking Red Raspberry Leaf Tea

Acupunture

Go for a long walk

Bumpy Car Ride

Homeopathy

Stimulate nipples

Sex

He put the list down and got the popcorn machine out and he turned it on and put the corn into it and a bowl underneath the spout and he picked the list up again.

Lauren came into the kitchen 'Mum said there were a few things that we could try' he told her 'some of them are on the list' he looked up at her 'but she did say castor oil is not to be taken, just ends up making you sick' he told her 'we can try going for a walk tomorrow after the midwife has been' he suggested 'We can go the park, walk around the lake a few times. We can have a curry for dinner. You don't like pineapple so we can cross that one off' he said as she crossed the room and slid her arms around his waist and hugged him as best she could 'I can see if I can buy you some raspberry leaf tea' he looked at her 'Bumpy car ride? Mum said that was an old wives tale' he continued

'You talk to your mum about it?'

'Yeah I wanted to know if there was anything that I could do' he told her 'to help'

'Homeopathy, mum said that's nonsense too' he told her 'That leaves 9 and 10' he said

Lauren smiled 'I knew that those two would pique your interest' she told him

'Well two things that I can actually assist you with' he told her

'Except that my nipples are too sensitive to touch right now' she told him 'and as much as I love you and fancy you, I doubt that there is any position that I would find remotely comfortable to even attempt to try and have sex with you' she told him with a sigh

'Well if you change your mind…' he trailed off and Lauren looked up at him

'Thank you' she told him

'Go make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I will be through in a minute' he told her

'Okay' she smiled and she walked towards the lounge. She felt a strange feeling suddenly and a gush of liquid hit the floor. She frowned and looked down and then looked up at the ceiling as she expected to find water there. She looked back down at that floor and then she looked up at Joey.

'What was that?' she frowned at him confused

'I think your waters just broke babe' he told her with a smile.

**AN: Oooh… Labour has commenced! **

**Any last minute guesses on the baby names?**

**Thank you for all your reviews, hope you are enjoying the story**


	73. Chapter 73

Joey cleaned up the floor in the kitchen whilst Lauren cleaned herself up and got changed in the bathroom. She called the midwife in the bedroom and had a brief conversation with her before walking back through to the lounge, Joey was waiting for her

'What did the midwife say?' he asked her

'She said to time the contractions and when they are 20 minutes apart then we need to make our way to the hospital' she told him

Joey blinked at her 'You've been having contractions?' he asked her

She nodded sheepishly 'My back has been aching all day but I thought that it was just because I'm enormous' she said as she sat down on the sofa next to him 'And little spasms every now again around my stomach, they weren't really all that painful, I thought it was the baby moving' she admitted to him

'When did you have the last one?' he asked her

'Before the water broke' she said, Joey checked his watch

'That was half an hour ago' he said 'Will the midwife still come tomorrow?'

'Yes if we haven't gone to the hospital' she told him

'We're having a baby' Joey told her with a smile

Lauren nodded and she smiled back 'Yes we are' she told him

'Can I get anything? Do you need anything? Are you comfortable?'

'I'm fine' she said as Joey took her hand in his 'There's nothing we can do now but wait'

At 11:00pm they went to bed, Lauren lay on her side and Joey snuggled up behind her, he kissed her neck and shoulder and rested his hand on her belly.

Lauren was woken at 2:00am as a small contraction hit her. Joey had rolled over and was facing the other way in the bed, she got up feeling uncomfortable and went into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table with it. As the hands on the clock moved Lauren noted that she was having a contraction every hour, but they weren't as painful as she expected them to be. They certainly weren't as painful as the woman's on the birthing video had been. She smiled she remember Joey's face as he watched it, he looked traumatised and terrified, he was also a little green when it was finished.

Joey woke at 4:45pm and turned in the bed and found Lauren gone. He frowned and he got up 'Babe?' he called out as he walked through the flat. She was dozing on the sofa, he knelt down in front of her and he stroked her check and tucked her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at him 'what are you doing out here hey?' he asked her softly 'how long have you been out here?'

'Since 2:00am' she said 'A contraction woke me up'

'You're having more now?'

'Every hour' she nodded

'Why didn't you wake me hey?' he asked her 'I would have sat up with you'

Lauren smiled at him 'I know' she told him 'I figured at least one of us should get some sleep while they can and the contractions haven't really been that painful, just like a sudden period cramp'

'Why don't you come back to bed hey?' he asked holding out his hands to her. He pulled her up and put his arm around her and led her back into the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and settled her in the bed, getting in his own side and he looked at her. 'Do we tell people?' he asked her

'No!' she shook her head 'It'll be like Piccadilly circus here with people coming and going and checking on us and giving me stupid tips' she told him 'We tell our mum's but no one else' she told him

'Okay' he said with a smile 'I'll ring them both later. Do you want to see your mum?'

'Mum can come over for a while but I don't want her here all day. I just want it to be you and me'

'All right, I'll call Sharon and tell her that I'm not feeling well' he said to her

'Maybe we should tell her and Uncle Jack, but we'll wait until after the midwives been' she told him

'Okay' he said, she frowned as she felt another contraction, but again it was still just a dull ache.

'Maybe you can help me have a bath later?' she asked him

'Yes of course' he nodded as he glanced at the clock, it was 5:00am. 'Try and get some sleep okay?' he asked her

'I love you Joey' she told him softly.

Joey smiled back at her 'I love you too Lauren' he replied and he moved forward and he kissed her softly. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

She woke at 8:30am after a light sleep. She could feel the contractions every hour but that weren't painful enough for her to get up or wake up properly. She went to the bathroom and walked through to find Joey. He hung up the phone and turned to look at her,

'Phone calls are made and so is your tea' he nodded towards the coffee table.

'Thanks' she smiled at him as she sat down

'Your mum said she would come over at 10:00am and my mum is packing her bags and will be by this afternoon' he told her 'and I've moved your hospital bag to stand by the door' he told her

Lauren smiled at him 'You are very organised' she told him

'Well I thought I'd do it before panic sets in' he replied as he sat down and picked up his own tea 'how do you feel?'

'Just uncomfortable' she admitted 'I think the contractions are still every hour'

'Well we'll see what the midwife has to say when she gets here' he told her 'Maybe the bath will help with you feeling uncomfortable' he said

'Maybe' she nodded thoughtfully

Joey stayed with her through the midwife visit, who promised to visit again tomorrow if Lauren hadn't gone into full labour and after she left Lauren looked at him a little disappointed, they were in the bath together when she spoke

'I thought I'd be a little dilated' she told him with a frown

'You heard what the midwife said 'This little one is taking her time'

'And I'm having a slow labour' Lauren said with another frown as she lay her head on his shoulder

Joey squeezed the sponge over her belly and watched as the water ran over it. Which she said could pick up in the next hour' he reminded her

Lauren and Joey went to bed again that night at 11:00pm. She was still having hourly contractions that had become a little more painful and lasted anything between a minute to a few seconds. Joey was disappointed that she hadn't gone into full blown labour but he hid it from her as he knew she was getting frustrated and annoyed.

'Do you need anything' he asked her softly as the last contraction passed

'No thank you' she said shaking her head

'Okay, well you wake me if you need me if I fall asleep' he told her softly

'I will' she nodded

'You try and sleep babe' he whispered gently against her hair. She closed her eyes.

**AN: Still no baby yet! Maybe next chapter? Still no luck on the baby names…. Well one of you had both names in a sentence but you didn't state that they were the baby names. **

**Anyway thanks for your lovely reviews**

**R&R as always**


	74. Chapter 74

Lauren woke at 3:00am as the contractions grew more painful and lasted a little bit longer, she rolled onto her side and she timed the contractions. They were no half an hour apart. She debated about waking Joey but again decided that they weren't that painful and that she would let Joey sleep.

She climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe and waddled through to the kitchen and made herself some tea. She stood near the window and she looked out of the square. She had a sudden urge to go outside and she finished her tea and then went back into the bedroom, she pulled on her sweat pants and a t-shirt and she woke Joey up.

'Is it time?' he asked her as she sat up

She shook her head 'No I want to go for a walk Joey' she told him, he looked at her and nodded

'Okay' he said and he climbed out of bed, he quickly got dressed and used the bathroom and he grabbed his mobile phone and keys and put them in his pocket. 'You need a coat?' he asked her

'No I think I'm okay' she told him

'Well I have my hoodie if you get cold' he replied

They left the flat and she looked her arm through his 'Sorry I just feel cooped up'

'Its okay' he replied softly.

'The contractions are every half an hour apart now' she said to him softly

'Yeah? Well that's good' he said as they walked towards the square

'They're not very painful though' she added with a sigh

'Maybe if I shake you?' he teased her and she giggled 'Or squeeze you until she pops out' he grinned at her

'I thought I'd be in active labour by now' she said

'Well we're going for a walk. That's pretty active' he smiled, he stopped walking and he turns to look at her 'She'll come when she's ready babe' he told her 'She just wants a big entrance that's all. She's going to be like her mother'

'Beautiful, funny and intelligent?' Lauren asked him

'Drama Queen' he laughed

'Oi!' she slapped his arm as a contraction hit and they stopped walking, Joey pulled out his phone and timed the contraction after taking a note of the time.

'That lasted 1 minute 45 seconds' he said

'Okay' she nodded and they started walking again. The walked around the gardens and towards the tube station.

'So do I get to know the baby's name yet?' he asked her

'Guess' she told him

'Okay' Joey said 'Rosie'

'Nope'

'Poppy, Chloe or Kristen?'

'Nope'

'How about you tell me the first letter?'

'H' she told him with a smile

'H. Okay so there's Helen, Harriet, Hayley, Hilda….Oh God it's not Hilda is it?' he asked her and she giggled again

'No it's not Hilda' she told him

'Good. I have an Aunt Hilda and she's a right old battle axe' he told her 'Don't tell mum I said that' he added quickly

'I won't tell your mother' she smiled

'Okay so, Heather, Hazel, Hollie, Harriett?'

'Nope' she said with a grin

'I quite like Hollie' he said as he thought about it 'Hollie Branning' he sounded it out

'It's not Hollie' she told him, they reached the tube station and turned the corner and headed towards R&R.

'So it that it then I guess all the names and you refuse to tell me?' he asked her 'What if I don't like it?' he asked her

'You will' she told him. They came to the war memorial outside what used to be Beale's Plaice and they sat down, Joey checked his phone and then looked at Lauren. She sighed 'Do you think she will come today?'

'I have my fingers crossed' he told her 'but I don't know' she frowned and lay her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head 'Come on let's walk some more hey?' he said to her.

They walked round to Phil's garage and passed the little park that was there and then back round the gardens, three times before Lauren said she wanted to go back into the flat. They had just reached the front door when she had another contraction. Joey rubbed the small of her back until it had passed, and then checked the time 'Half an hour' he told her. Lauren groaned in annoyance and went inside the flat. He made them coffee and some toast and they took it bed and then lounged around.

After the midwife's visit Lauren was even more disappointed with the news of no dilation. The midwife told her that if nothing had happened in 6 hours then she would get Lauren admitted and they would look at their options.

Joey watched Lauren as she scowled and flopped backwards onto the bed.

Joey stretched out beside her and he rubbed her belly, he pushed her t-shirt up and he kissed it softly 'Hello sweetheart, this is daddy' he said softly 'Mummy and I are really excited to meet you and we would be really, really happy if you could make that in the next 5 hours' he said and he kissed her belly again softly. 'So be a good girl and we'll see you soon okay?' he whispered softly

'You are such an idiot' Lauren said laughing softly as Joey pulled her t-shirt down

'Hey! We have a bond' he told her

Lauren screwed her eyes shut as another contraction hit her and she frowned

'I'll run you another bath babe' he told her as he climbed off the bed

'You just want to see me naked!' she called back

'Damn straight I do!' he replied

As the hours passed, Lauren's contractions finally started to get closer together, when the midwife returned 6 hours later she was pleased to see that Lauren's contractions were 20 minutes apart, and she was 2cm dilated.

'I'll meet you at the hospital' she told her with a smile.

Lauren and Joey looked at each other 'See. She's a daddy's girl' he told her as he picked up her bag.

They were in the hospital for another 12 hours as Lauren's labour progressed slowly, things kicked off in the last hour and the pain grew worse and worse. Lauren had declined all pain relief which was something that she now regretted.

Joey had brushed her hair off of her face and she had slapped it away

'I swear to god Joey you are never touching me again!' she hissed at him through the pain.

Her midwife smiled at Joey kindly 'don't worry she doesn't mean it. I threatened to castrate my husband if he ever thought about having sex with me again when I was in labour with my first son' she told him 'We have four children now'

Joey smiled and nodded and he stroked Lauren's head and she reached for his hand and clasped it tightly in his own.

At 4:00am on 7th June 2013 weighing 7lb 4oz's. Lauren and Joey's daughter was born.

When the three of them were alone in the hospital room Joey looked at both girls that he loved with all his heart 'Are you going to me her name now?' he asked her

'I named her when I was in Manchester, I didn't know if I was going to see you again. So I named her Hope' she told him 'and because I wanted her to have a reminder of you, her middle name is Josephine.' She looked up at Joey and she held his daughter out to him 'Hope Josephine Branning' she said

Joey carefully took her out of Lauren's arms, his tears spilling out of his eyes 'I love it. It's beautiful' he told Lauren 'She's beautiful' he said and he looked at Lauren 'You are beautiful and thank you'

Lauren smiled at him and he bent down and he kissed her softly.

**AN: So the baby's name had been revealed! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R **

**Back later. **


	75. Chapter 75

Over the next few months, Lauren and Joey and Hope Josephine Branning settled into a good routine. Joey had brought a breast pump so that Lauren could express milk, which meant they could take it turns for the night feeds.

The whole Branning family were thrilled with the new addition to the family. Sarah, Tanya and Max were doting Grandparents and Alice, Abi and Oscar were doting aunts and uncles. Oscar had drawn several pictures of his niece and was very proud to be an Uncle.

Joey had returned to work a week after Hope was born and both Sharon and Phil were happy for Lauren to bring Hope into the office when she returned to work because Hope hardly ever cried and was a good contented baby.

The day of the Christening drew closer and closer and Lauren had brought the perfect outfit for Hope to wear.

Hope was four months old when the Christening took place. Thankfully, the Christening went without a hitch, Hope didn't even cry as the vicar poured water over her forehead, she opened her eyes though and as if to see who was disturbing her sleep.

Joey and Lauren were pleased with their choice of godparents. Alice, Abi, Tyler and Whitney.

Lauren had asked Tyler and Whitney over for dinner at the flat, and although Tyler had made them all laugh when he asked them if he actually had to renounce Satan or just say that he would. Whitney had slapped him and dragged him into the kitchen, Joey and Lauren giggled in the lounge as they heard Whitney telling him off.

They were all gathered in the Vic where they were having a little party afterwards for family and friends. Hope was with her grandparents and being shown round everyone in the Vic by Max and Tanya and Sarah. Lauren frowned as Joey gave her an envelope, 'What's this?' she asked him

'Open it and see' he told her. She turned the envelope over and saw two words on the front,

"To Mummy" she read

'I'll get you another drink' he said and he went to the bar.

She smiled and she glanced at Joey who winked at her. She tore the envelope open and started to read 

'**Dear Mummy. **

**I asked Daddy to write a thank you letter for me for my Christening as I can't hold a pencil yet, also I can't write yet**

**I want to thank you for the trip to the church. I didn't like the man who was wearing a dress and I didn't like it when he poured water over my head when I was sleeping. He was very rude to do that! But Daddy had told me that was going to happen and he said that I had to try to be very brave and try not to cry. **

**Thank you for the party that you have thrown for me. I am having so much fun, in between my naps and feeding and having my nappy changed, and being handed around to total strangers by my granny"**

Lauren stopped reading and looked up scanning the pub to see where she was. She saw that her mother had Hope in her arms and was refusing to let just anyone hold her. She sighed in relief and went back to the letter.

"**Ha ha made you look!" **she read, she shook her head with a laugh and glanced at Joey who was ordering drinks from Alfie.

"**Thank you for the beautiful dress that I am wearing today, daddy said that I look like a Princess and I love the new matching booties that you brought for me. They're my favourites now. I also love my new cuddly teddy bear that you and daddy got for me. I have decided to call him Boo Boo Bear. **

**You look very beautiful today, daddy said that when he changed my nappy earlier. Daddy looks very handsome in his suit don't you think?" **Lauren glanced up at Joey and he smiled at her

"**I am glad that you are my mummy and daddy, I love you both so much. **

**Hope Josephine Branning (aged 4 months) **

**xoxox. **

**PS. When can I have a little brother or sister? **

**PPS. Or both**

** a kitten. **

**PPPPS. Daddy has something that he wants to ask you"**

Lauren smiled, shaking her head as she brushed her tears away, Joey had taken the time to write this for her and she smiled at how soppy he was. But truth be told she loved that he thought about doing this for her. She put the letter on the table and he looked at the bar and she walked over to him.

'You're a soppy fool Joseph Branning' she told him as he turned to look at her 'but you are my soppy fool. Thank you the letter was beautiful' she said with a smile 'I'll talk to Hope later when I put her to bed about the three questions that she asked me' she told him with a teasing glint in her eye. 'Hope said that you had something that you wanted to ask me?'

Joey nodded 'Yeah, yeah I do' he told her. He took a step away from her and he dropped down to one knee and he pulled a familiar black box out of his pocket, Lauren gasped as a hush fell over the Vic. 'Lauren Branning. I love you with all of my heart, my body and my soul. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me every day. I want to grow old with you. Will you….'

'Yes' Lauren nodded her head

Joey's lips twitched trying not to smile 'I haven't asked you yet' he teased her and their friends and family laughed

'Sorry… ask me' she said grinning at him

Joey cleared his throat 'Lauren Eliza Branning…will you marry me?' he asked her as he opened the ring box. Nestled in the white satin was her solitaire diamond engagement ring.

'Oh Joey. I don't know what to say…. this is all so sudden…' she teased him, putting her hand on her heart and gazing up at the ceiling, causing her friends and family to laugh again, she gazed down at her cousin, the father of her daughter, the man that she loved with every fibre in her body and she nodded 'Yes' she said 'Yes I'll marry you'

Joey took the ring out of the box and he took her left hand in his and he slid the ring onto her finger and then as he did the first time he proposed to her he gently kissed the ring.

An echo of "Aws" reverberated around the pub.

Joey stood up and he slid one hand around her waist and the other cupped her cheek as he drew her into a long, deep hungry kiss.

'GET A ROOM!' Whitney yelled as everyone laughed and clapped.

Joey broke the kiss but didn't pull away from her 'That's not a bad idea' Joey murmured against her lips 'Do you want to?' Lauren nodded feeling a little lightheaded and breathless from their kiss.

'Yes' she said kissing him again.

Joey took her hand and turned to Jack and whispered something in his ear. Jack laughed and clapped him on the back and promised to keep an eye on Hope. Joey pulled Lauren out of the pub and towards their flat.

'Where's Joey and Lauren?' Alfie asked Jack as he put some champagne on the bar for them.

'Let's just say something came up' Jack winked at him.

'Well we'll save this for when they come back' he laughed.

**AN: So… he proposed again! Hope you like the way that he proposed and the letter from Hope. How sweet was that? **

**Thanks for all your reviews, means so much that you are all enjoying this story. **

**R&R as always **


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: A very special thank you to Crazy Chick for the sexy time portion. it fits in perfectly and is everything that I wanted it to be but was unable to write.. thank you again! YOU ROCK! **

Lauren was giggling as they ran towards their flat 'Are we bad parents, sneaking out of our daughters christening so we can have sex?' she asked Joey

'Not any ordinary sex' he said 'we are going to have obnoxiously loud sex' he told her with a grin, he fumbled in his pocket for the keys, he pulled them out and unlocked the door.

'Oi! You two!' Max shouted out 'What do you think you are doing abandoning your daughter!'

They both turned to look at him, they saw he was grinning at them both

'Sex' Lauren said 'Joey wants sex' she grinned at her father

'Hey! So do you!' Joey exclaimed turning red. Max laughed at them both.

'All right just…. See you back in the Vic later'

'We'll be quick' Joey replied

'Wow. There are three words every girl longs to hear' Lauren said and Max laughed loudly.

'What did you say that for?' Joey hissed at her as they went inside.

'We've got a baby Joey they know that we have sex' she told him 'besides if you're not grown up enough to say it then you're grown up enough to have it' she grinned as she went into the lounge.

Joey grabbed her by the waist and she squealed 'Get in the bedroom and strip!' he told her

'Romantic Joey. One of my favourite of your multiple personalities' she teased him with a giggle as he all but dragged her to the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed playfully and mock glared down at her

''How about corporal punishment Joey do you like him?' he asked her

'Mmhmm' she nodded and she bit down on her bottom lip. 'He's one of my favourites' she teased him

Joey couldn't help but smile 'So which of my multiple personalities don't you like?'

'Mmmm. Well there's…' Lauren pretended to think 'Joey the dick' she replied 'Joey the arsehole and …'

'How many are there?!' he frowned at her

'And the Joey that interrupts before you have finished your sentence' she replied 'Oh and stubborn Joey'

'So which ones do you like?' he asked her

'Now you're just fishing for compliments' Lauren said laughing

'Maybe I am' he said and he lowered his head and he captured her lips with his. After a few moments she pushed lightly against his chest and he broke the kiss with a frown 'What's wrong?' he asked her

'I need the bathroom and you're creasing my dress' she told him as he moved off her, she got up and went into the en-suite. Joey growled and got up and he stripped off his clothes and he climbed into the bed. When Lauren came back she smiled and shook her head when she saw Joey was already in bed.

'Eager?' she asked him. He nodded and grinned and reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a couple of condoms and put them on her pillow. He watched her as she carefully took off her dress and draped it over the chair and then she slowly slipped off her underwear, Joey flipped back to the covers and she got in with a giggle and he flipped the covers over her and he grinned at her as he bent down to kiss her. She circled her arms around his neck and they soon became lost in each other. Joey pulled away long enough to grab a condom and he rolled it on and then moved over Lauren. She looked up at him and his gaze as he sank into her with painstakingly slowness, and they both gave a groan.

Joey kissed her softly, not moving, Lauren slid her hands up his arms and to his shoulders, before slipping her fingers into his hair, after a while Joey started to move, albeit slowly. Despite the fact they had the opportunity to be as loud as they wanted, it started slowly. They were so used to having to keep quiet but this time there was no Hope around. It was just the two of them... why weren't they taking advantage of this?

'Joey...' Lauren whispered, fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she instinctively tried again to keep quiet. 'This isn't working, Joey...' she breathed and her fiancé froze above her.

'What do you mean?' he asked softly.

'Why are we doing this? We're creeping around as if Hope is still in her crib in the corner. I want different... special... I want you to make me remember the night we got engaged... again.'

'So this isn't special?' he asked, somewhat affronted by what she was saying.

'Of course, it is...that's not what I meant' she told him with a sigh 'I want the fireworks Joey... I want fast and furious. I want you to make me scream...like you did before we had Hope'

'Oh...' he said softly a frown furrowing his brow, again neither of them moved as Joey thought about what he could do, as Lauren watched his face. Suddenly, Lauren saw his face clear as an idea popped into this head, a slow sexy smile spread across his lips, they were a frantic jumble of arms and legs as Joey sat up on the bed and pulled her up with him, lifting her in his arms he climbed out of the bed, Lauren wound her legs around his waist. She felt the coldness of the wall against her back as he pressed her against it, his body almost crushing hers as he kissed her deeply. Lauren moaned as he moved in and out of her, each movement brutal and passionate. Lauren's hands wove into his hair, holding his head in place. 'Is this what you wanted, babe?' he breathed in her ear once he dragged his mouth away from hers

'Close,' she groaned and Joey frowned again. His hips were still moving but he was pretty sure he still wasn't doing what she wanted, then Lauren screamed his name and he realised what she'd been telling him and felt like an idiot. He continued to move, striving to reach his own peak and make hers last longer. Her hands clutched his shoulders, nails almost breaching the skin and Joey could feel her tightening on him again.

'God I love you so much.' He murmured in her ear, 'that's why I asked you to be my wife again.'

'I love you too... which is why I said yes again.' She breathed, her voice catching slightly as he moved faster against her. 'Mmm... just there, Joey..!.' she whimpered, her legs pulling him closer to her. She opened her eyes and stared into his, 'Come with me...' she whispered, her hand stroking the side of his face.

Her words pushed him over the edge and he cried out her name as he came powerfully. Lauren screamed again, even louder this time and Joey smiled into her shoulder. Hopefully he'd satisfied her request. He was exhausted, he was having early mornings because of Hope and he was taking the night feeds too, he found that he didn't have the strength to move from where they were, he dropped to his knees, taking her to the floor with him, Lauren on his lap. She clung to him tightly, his face buried in her neck. They stayed that way for some time as they tried to regain the use of their bodies.

'We should get back to the Vic' Lauren said softly as Joey kissed a trail along her throat

'Mmhmm' he murmured 'We should' he replied continuing with his kisses. 'But I think we should set a date first' he told her and he pulled back to look at her 'For you and me to get married'

'Do you have a date in mind?' she asked him and he nodded

'I do' he said to her with a smile.

After another 10 minutes of talking and gently kissing, they redressed and then hand in hand walked back towards the Vic, they opened the door and went inside holding hands and the pub erupted in a cheer. The both blushed as they walked to the bar and Lauren took Hope from Tanya.

'Hey baby' she murmured and she kissed her cheek softly 'Did you miss mummy hey?' Lauren looked up at Tanya

'She's been fine' Tanya said to her 'I don't think she noticed that you were missing' she said softly, 'she's such a happy little think, contented'

Lauren smiled 'Yeah she is isn't she?'

'You are doing an amazing job Lauren' Tanya smiled at her 'and congratulations on your engagement'

'Thanks mum' Lauren smiled at her and they hugged gently, careful not to squash Hope. 'Joey and I set a date' she said as Joey put his arm around her shoulders and peered down at Hope. 'And I'm hoping that you will help me with the arrangements' she asked her

'Darling, I'd love to' she said to her with a smile 'How long have we got?'

'We're getting married on Valentine's Day' Lauren replied with smile.

'Four months…. We should be able to do that' Tanya nodded 'Why don't you come over tomorrow and we can start by writing down some ideas?' she asked her 'Maybe even go shopping for a dress?'

Lauren smiled 'I'd like that' she told her 'thanks mum'

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, they are a pleasure to read. **

**As always R&R back laters…**


	77. Chapter 77

Christmas and New Year's had come and gone.

The wedding arrangements were in full swing. It was around 6 weeks to the wedding and Lauren and Hope were waiting for Joey in the Vic to join them for lunch. Phil was sitting at the table with Lauren and Hope. Hope seemed to be enamoured with Phil, watching his every move. Phil had discussed with Lauren some more club nights and asked her to come up with some ideas. He looked up at Joey came in

'Well I better go and check on the boys in the garage' he told her and he looked at Hope. 'Bye bye you' he said and he waved at her, Hope cooed at him and dribbled,

'That's her way of saying goodbye' Lauren told Phil with a smile as she wiped drool off Hope's chin. Phil smiled and got up and walked out of the pub as Joey sat down.

'Hello Gorgeous' he said to Hope, she turned at the sound of his voice and squealed, Joey took her from Lauren and he kissed her cheek 'Have you been a good girl? Did you miss daddy' he asked her she cooed and waved her hands around in response and then lay her head on Joey's shoulder and patted his face. 'Is Hope tired?' Joey said softly rubbing her back

Lauren rolled her eyes and got up and walked to the bar and ordered their food and a coke for Joey and a glass of wine for herself and she took it back to the table and sat down. Joey eyed the glass of wine and he looked at Lauren.

'Everything okay?' he asked her

'Yep' she nodded 'Phil's just asked me to do some more club nights' she told him 'and I just fancy a glass of wine' she replied and he took a sip and then put it back down 'I ordered the food, lasagne and salad'

'Sounds good I'm starving' Joey told her 'By the way, you look beautiful today' he said and he leant over and gave her a soft gentle kiss.

'Thank you 'she smiled at him 'You're not working at the club tonight are you?' she asked him

'No. only until 7pm' he told her as Hope lifted her head and looked at her Lauren

'Well Hope is spending the night with mum and dad, as a sort of a dry run for the honeymoon, so I thought that maybe you and I could have a date?' she asked him

'A date?' Joey asked her 'I vaguely remember what those are' he said and he nodded 'Yeah I like that idea' he said 'Where do you want to go?'

'I thought we could stay local' Lauren said as she wiped more drool off of Hopes chin and got a slap on the hand for her daughter who then buried her face in Joey's neck. 'Just in case we need to go and pick Hope up' Lauren told him

Joey nodded 'Okay how about we come to the Vic for a few drinks? Maybe go onto the club?' he asked her 'we can sort our own dinner out eat before we meet in the Vic? I can get changed at the club'

'Yeah' Lauren nodded as Hope peered at her and giggled as they started playing peekaboo.

'Do you think she'll be all right with your parents?' he asked her as he smiled at Hope

'You'd better hope so or we'll be taking this little one on honeymoon with us' she told Joey

The smile from Joey's face dropped 'You'll be fine at granny and grampa's won't you hey?' he asked her 'You'll have fun there' he said to her

After they had eaten their food, Joey kissed Lauren on the cheek and waved at Hope who was now secured in her pushchair as they left the pub.

'See you at 7:00pm' he told Lauren with a wink.

Lauren had left Hope with her parents and she went back to the flat to get ready. She showered, dried her hair and styled her natural curls so they fell loosely over her shoulders and back and she put on her make up. She looked through her wardrobe to find something to wear and hey eyes fell on the perfect dress.

Once she was dressed she checked her reflection in the mirror, she had gotten her figure back and the dress fitted her like a glove. She was excited to see Joey's expression when he saw her.

She pulled on her coat and she locked up the flat, and walked over to the Vic. She went inside and ordered a couple of drinks and took a seat. She had finished one drink and she checked her watch, Joey was late. Lauren sighed and she pulled out her phone and checked it for texts from Joey but she found none. It was 8:00pm. She sent Joey a text after deciding that she wanted a night out with or without Joey, telling him that he was late and she was going to the club. Once inside R&R she ordered a cocktail and she sat at the bar.

Joey was running late, he checked his reflection in the locker room mirror and he pulled his phone out, he saw a text from Lauren.

'Enjoyed a drink at the Vic. Have gone to the club. Best date ever!' he read.

He closed his eyes with a frown before walking out of the locker room. He scanned the club and saw Lauren at the bar talking with another guy. His breath caught in his throat as he saw how stunning she looked, she had certainly made an effort tonight; he felt a surge of jealousy as he watched her talking to this guy.

'Hey babe. Sorry I'm late' he said

Lauren looked up at him and he bent down and he kissed her gently, his eyes fixed on the guy on the seat next to her.

'Its okay' she said softly.

'You look beautiful as always' he told her with a smile, his gaze turned to her company 'Sorry I'm Joseph Branning, Lauren's fiancé and you are?'

Lauren glanced between the two men with a slight frown. 'Oh right, I was just keeping Lauren company. I'm Paul' he held out his hand, Joey ignored it

'Well you can go find someone else to hit on' Joey told him 'because Lauren's not available'

Paul blinked and then nodded 'Sure' he said and he looked at Lauren 'it was nice to meet you Lauren'

'You too' Lauren replied 'and thanks for the drink' she said as she walked him walk away. Joey sat in the empty seat 'what was that about?' she asked him

'What was what all about?' he said casually as he beckoned to the bar staff for a drink. 'Do you want another' he asked her softly

'Please' Lauren nodded

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews.. been a pleasure to read them all and the story has been a pleasure to write. **

**R&R as always **


	78. Chapter 78

Later Joey was watching Whitney and Lauren as they danced. Tyler looked at Joey.

'Are you all right?' he asked his friend

'Yeah' he nodded 'Tonight was supposed to be date night' he told him 'Lauren and I haven't had one of those for a while, not that we wouldn't be without Hope'

'And then Whit and I crashed' Tyler said 'Sorry' he said to him 'We can go?'

'No' Joey said shaking his head 'Look how much fun she's having' Joey told him with a smile as he saw the wide smile on Lauren's face as she laughed at something Whitney had said 'and its good to see her getting on so well with Whitney again' he told Tyler

'Why don't you get another drink?' Tyler asked him

'Yeah thanks' Joey nodded.

Ten minutes later Whitney and Lauren went to the bathroom before they walked back to the table and sat down. Joey looked at Lauren 'Having fun babe?' he asked her and she grinned and nodded

'Yes I am' she nodded, Whitney went to get a drink and Tyler followed her.

Joey smiled 'Good I'm glad'

'Are you?' she asked him

'I'm watching you have fun' he said

Lauren frowned 'This was supposed to be date night and I've spent most of it with Whitney' she said softly 'I'm sorry'

'Don't be, you obviously needed a night out with friends' he told her 'And Tyler and I are talking so…' he trailed off

'What time is it?' she asked him and she reached across and picked up his wrist so she could see his watch, it was 10:00pm 'How about we call it a night' she asked him

'Yeah?' he asked her

'Yeah' she nodded 'We have the flat to ourselves. Hope is fine at mum and dad's' she said to him 'we could have a little … you know' she said nudging his shoulder with hers 'If you wanted'

'I can't remember the last time we had a little ….you know' Joey said to her

'Two months ago' Lauren said to him. 'Late nights. Early morning. Hope wanting to play. Us being too tired' she said

'I'm sorry about being late and about being jealous' he told her softly 'I just saw you with that other guy and… I'm really sorry' he said with a sigh

'You've already explained that you were late because Scott was late and you know that you have no reason to be jealous Joey. I love you. I'm marrying you' she told him softly 'you're the one that I'm trying to take home to bed'

Joey licked his lips and he smiled 'you are?'

'Mmhmm' she told him 'So what do you say? Are you coming home with me?'

'Absolutely' he nodded, he took a mouthful of his drink and they got up as Whitney and Tyler came back.

'Oh are you leaving already?' Whitney asked them

'Yep' Lauren said 'We're going to have an early night' Lauren told her with a smile and a wink

'I just got you a drink'

'Sorry Whit' Lauren said 'See you later' she told her.

Joey grabbed his jacket from the office and then got Lauren's coat from the cloakroom, he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked home.

'Do you think Hope's okay?' Lauren asked him as they glanced towards Max and Tanya's house.

'Tanya would have called if there was any problems' he said to her

'Yeah you're right' she said with a sigh.

'Do you want to go and check on her?' Joey asked her

Lauren nodded 'I really do….it's the first time she's spent the night without us…but I know that mum will call if there are any problems and she needs to spend the night….or'

'We'll end up taking her on the honeymoon with us' he said

'But I really want to see her' Lauren looked at Joey 'Can we….please?'

'Yes' he nodded and he led her to the house. They tapped lightly on the door and it opened and the saw Tanya smiling at them

We wondered if you were coming over we watched you out of the window' she told them both. 'Come in' she said 'She's just had her nappy changed and her bottle' she told them 'Max has got her in the lounge'

They went in and saw her sleeping in her grandfather's arms, Lauren smiled as her father looked up at her.

'She's fine' he told her as she walked over to stroke her head softly 'had a bit of a grizzle when she woke up but as soon as she got the bottle in her mouth she was fine' he said

'I know that she would be okay I just needed to see her' she told them 'It's our first night without her'

'What are you going to do with yourselves?' Max teased them both

'Thanks for taking her tonight' Lauren said to then both

'It's a pleasure. Oscar's been besotted with her' Tanya told her 'He fell asleep watching her sleep, hoping that she was going to wake up and play with him'

'How about we pick her up a little later than we planned tomorrow so Oscar can have some time with her when she's awake?' Lauren asked

'Okay. We'll be home all day tomorrow so you can pick her up anytime' Tanya said, Lauren bent down and kissed Hope softly on her forehead, Joey did too and then couple left the house.

'See she's fine, probably not even missing us at all' Joey told her as they walked back to their flat.

'Probably not' Lauren sighed as she unlocked the door to the flat.

Joey smiled as she left the keys in the door and he locked up behind her, she went into the bedroom, Joey followed her.

Joey slid his hands around Lauren's waist and he pulled her back against him 'You know what we can do?' he asked her as he kissed her neck

'What?' she asked him softly

'Something we haven't done in a while… something we used to be really really good at' he said 'foreplay' he whispered in her ear

'I miss foreplay' she said with a smile

**AN: Joey and Lauren made the most of a night without Hope! Let's hope that between now and the wedding that things stay on track and nothing gets in the way of their happiness or the big day! **

**The end of the story is coming…**

**Thank you for all your reviews, please R&R **


	79. Chapter 79

Joey kissed Lauren's neck as he slowly undid the zip on the back of her dress. She felt his lips at the nape of her neck and she shivered as he drew the dress off her shoulders and pulled it down off her body and let it drop to the floor.

'Stockings and suspenders?' he murmured appreciatively

'Pre-emptive seduction tool' she replied softly

'Pre-emptive?' he asked her 'Feeling horny babe?'

'Yes' she replied honestly 'all day practically…BOB had to help me out earlier'

'Did he now?' he asked her 'and where was our daughter when BOB took liberties with my fiancée?' he asked her

'At mum's' Lauren smiled as his lips brushed against her throat, he sucked on her neck and bit down bluntly with his teeth causing Lauren to moan and press back against him

'And did BOB hit all the right places?' Joey asked her

'Mmhmm' she chewed on her bottom lip as he hands cupped her breasts and squeezed gently

'And where was this?' he asked her as he undid her bra and let it drop the floor with the rest of her clothes, before he hands returned to torment and tease her nipples.

'In the shower' she replied as one of his hands left her breasts and slid lower, brushing over her satin covered clit gently, she gasped softly

'Enjoyed yourself did you?' he asked her

'Yes' she nodded

'Maybe I should watch you and BOB maybe I can pick up a few pointers' he whispered seductively in her ear, Lauren shivered as his fingers slid into her knickers and he pushed then down her legs. She stopped out of them as well as her shoes. Joey moved her towards the bed and he walked round to her bedside table and pulled out the box. He opened the lid and pulled out BOB. He slid the box back inside and walked back to Lauren, he stood in front of her and he smiled and he held the vibrator out to her. 'Show me' he told her softly

Lauren took it from him and she climbed onto the bed, Joey stripped his clothes off, leaving only his boxer shorts on. He climbed onto the bed and sat at the bottom so he could have a bird's eye view. Lauren licked her lips and swallowed nervously, she knew that she was wet enough to use it, so she turned it on to a low setting and she moved it slowly to between her legs. She pressed it softly against her clit and then slid it lower and she pushed it inside herself, Joey watched her slow leisurely movements as she moved the vibrator in and out of her vagina. He felt himself growing hard and he got off the bed long enough to remove his boxer shorts before retaking his position kneeling at the foot of the bed. He began to stroke his cock firmly in time with her movements. She turned the vibrator to the next setting closing her eyes at the sensations that spread through her. Joey could see the toy covered in her juices and he groaned loudly as he increased the pace of his hand. Lauren opened her eyes to see what had made Joey moan and she gasped when she saw him pleasuring himself.

Lauren felt the first stirrings of her orgasm building and she closed her eyes, she turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and Joey came as he watched her trashing and moaning on the bed, she felt his hand on hers and he withdrew the vibrator and turned it off, Lauren sighed contentedly and then gasped as she felt Joey's mouth and tongue on her. She clutched the sheets tightly as he worked her through the remnants of BOB's orgasm and then built her up to another. She cried out clutching his head to her as she came, his swallowed her juices eagerly before he moved between her legs and pushed himself slowly inside her. Lauren groaned as she felt him filling her and stretching her in only the way he could, she stayed still seemingly content to just be inside her, he bent his head and lavished her hardened neglected nipples with some welcomed attention, until she whimpered and begged him to move. His lips found hers and they kissed each other hungrily, Lauren could tasted herself on his lips, not for the first time, she found that it turned her on more, he slowly started to move, his fingers slipped between their bodies as he found her clit and he rubbed it gently, he kept his rhythm slow and steady and she had another orgasm. Her orgasm had just faded as Joey worked on building her up again, he bent down and kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth, she groaned into the kiss, tightening her legs around his waist and pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts, he broke the kiss and trailed his lips and tongue to her ear

'I want you from behind' he told her as he withdrew from her, she scrambled onto her hands and knees, they hadn't done it this way since she was pregnant and she remembered how much she had enjoyed it then, this time Joey wouldn't have to hold back and be gently with her. Joey thrust inside her and she cried out, his hands cupped her breasts as he stilled inside her and she groaned with a mixture of frustration and pleasure as he rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb. 'Ready baby?' he asked her

'Yes' she nodded his hands moved to her waist and he withdrew slowly and then plunged back inside her hard. He began a relentless almost punishing pace that brought Lauren to another orgasm and then another.

'OH FUCK LAUREN!' he cried out and his rhythm became a little more frantic as he felt his balls tighten in warning, 'FUCK BABY!' he cried out again as he pulsed and shot his hot seed inside her, triggering yet another orgasm for Lauren.

'JOEY!' she screamed his name

They both collapsed on the bed after Joey had withdrawn his wilting member, both sated and exhausted and a little sore. After a while Joey moved onto his back and gathered Lauren into his arms.

They talked quietly about nothing and everything, Lauren smiled lazily and stretched in Joey's arms 'Wow' she said nuzzling his neck 'That was ….' She let out a breath

'Yeah it was' he nodded in agreement 'your parents should babysit Hope more often' he told her

'They really should' Lauren grinned against his neck and kissed it softly as she slid her hands over his chest, she pulled herself up so she could look at his chest and she ran her fingers over his muscles moving lower to trace his six pack, Joey smirked as he felt his groin responding to her touch

'You keep doing that and we'll be on to round three!' he warned her

'Well it is still early' she teased him

'It's nearly midnight' he told her

'Still early' she repeated as her hand slid lower, Joey closed his eyes as she started to stroke him.

'You are going to kill me' he groaned happily as he felt his cock harden and lengthen at her touch.

**AN: Well they had some fun. Hope you enjoyed it as much as they did! **

**Thank you for all your reviews. **

**R&R as always **


	80. Chapter 80

Lauren woke up to find herself, naked and wrapped tightly in Joey's arms. She smiled. This was her favourite place to be. She sighed happily and wriggled against him. She felt him moving behind her and his lips pressed against the back of her shoulder.

'Morning baby' his voice was husky with sleep

'Hi' she said softly, Joey loosened her grip on her and she turned around in his arms so she could look at him, he blinked a few time and then looked at the face of the girl her loved.

'You even look beautiful when you first wake up' he told her softly as he pulled her closer to him. He felt her bare breasts press against his chest. 'Why don't we sleep naked anymore?' he asked her 'I like sleeping naked. I miss sleeping naked'

'I do too' she told him 'but we don't so we can get to Hope quicker when she cries in the night' Lauren told him

'Then we just need to put on our robes' Joey told her 'From tonight onwards I am banning anyone wearing clothes in this bed' Lauren smiled as she felt his hand move down her back to her bottom and squeeze gently and a certain part of his anatomy stirring.

'After last night you can't be horny' Lauren told him shaking her head

'Are you kidding me? My gorgeous naked girl is pressed up against me in bed and your surprised that I'm reacting to that?' he asked her 'Babe I'm pretty much horny all the time, all I need to be is around you, or think about you and I'm horny'

Lauren smiled at him 'me too' she admitted softly and she moved forward and kissed him pushing him back onto the bed. Joey wrapped his arms around her and rolled so she was beneath him, he pushed inside her and she gasped in pain

'Are you sore?' he asked her, Lauren nodded 'Then I'll be slow and gentle' he kissed her deeply.

Later Lauren sighed happily 'We should be getting up soon, we need to go and pick up Hope' Lauren said 'what time is it?'

'Half 11' Joey said.

'Shit! Joey!' Lauren exclaimed as they both scrambled out of bed. They showered together quickly, although Lauren had to slap his hands away a couple of time because he was getting too amorous and they were late to pick up their daughter.

Fifteen minutes later they knocked on her parent's door. Max opened it 'Dad we're so sorry we over slept' Lauren said telling a little fib

'Joys of not having a baby in the house hey' Max said letting them both in.

Hope was in the lounge with Tanya, she was on the floor with Oscar, giggling at him pretending to crash his trucks.

'Hello baby' Lauren said as she went in. Hope's head turned towards her and she raised her arms with a smile. Lauren scooped her off the floor and hugged her tightly 'were you a good girl for granny and grampa?' she asked her softly and she gave her a kiss. 'I missed you' she told her and she breathed in her scent.

'She was an angel' Tanya said to her 'Slept through the night'

'Yes she does sometimes' Lauren nodded 'other times she wakes up 4 or 5 times in the night and she thinks its okay to play' she said. 'Thanks for watching her' Lauren said to her

'We were thinking maybe we could make it a regular thing' Joey said 'Just until after the honeymoon, so she gets used to us not being here'

'You'll get no complaints from us' Max said 'Next weekend?'

'If that's okay, maybe two nights?' he asked them,

'Yeah of course' Tanya nodded

'Thanks mum, dad' Lauren said as Hope patted her face and poked her nose. 'We'd better be going' she told them

Joey gathered up Hopes bags and they took them home. Lauren gave Hope to Joey and he sat on the sofa with her. Lauren made them all some lunch and took it through to the lounge.

Hope took her bottle whilst Joey ate his lunch, and fed Lauren hers.

Later that night as they got ready for bed, Lauren reached for a t-shirt and boxers she heard Joey tutting behind her, she turned to see him shaking his head. She smiled and giggled and put them back in her drawers and climbed into bed naked as Joey did too.

'I love you' he whispered as he gathered her close to him

'I love you too Joey' she replied softly

**AN: Short chapter I know**

**Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **

**R&R as always. **


	81. Chapter 81

Over the next 6 weeks, Hope stayed at her grandparents every weekend and Joey and Lauren's sex life improved greatly to both their delights. They did feel slightly guilty for shipping their daughter off so they could have wild nights of sex but not that guilty that they didn't keep doing it.

They had panned their Hen night and Stag dos to be on different nights so one of them could be at home to look after Hope but Cora had stepped in and said that she was too old to go to a Hen night and would much rather spend a quiet night in with her gorgeous great granddaughter. So the two events were happening on the same night. Whitney and Tyler had organised them and were keeping everything pretty much secret. All Lauren and Joey knew were that they would be starting off together in the Vic before Lauren was whisked away to a mystery location, where Joey and the boys would meet up with them again later. When Lauren had tried to quiz Tyler about what he had planned for Joey he refused to tell her, which left Lauren more than a little cross at him. And again when Whitney quizzed Whitney about what she had in store for her, but her friend was tight lipped about that too, which only added to her bad mood.

So the Hen and Stag parties were going to be one week before the wedding. Joey came home from the club at 5:00pm to find Lauren lying on the bed in tears.

'Baby what's wrong?' he asked her 'Is Hope okay?'

'She's at mum and dad's' she told him 'She's fine' she told him

'What's happened?'

'Everything' she told him and burst into a new round of tears, Joey sat down beside her and rubbed her leg softly

'Come here' he said softly and she sat up and he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her 'I'm sure its not that bad' he said to her 'Is the Hen party still on for tonight?' he asked her

Lauren shrugged 'What's the point of having a hen party when there isn't going to be a wedding' she sobbed into his neck

'Not going to be a wedding?' he asked her softly 'Why?'

'The wedding dress doesn't fit. The stupid bitch mixed up my measurements with someone else's and she's taken the dress in too much and it doesn't fit and then she accused me of putting on too much weight!' she told him and the flower shop said they can't get the flowers that I wanted after they said that they could so I have no wedding dress and no flowers'

'Maybe the girls on the market can get the flowers that you want. I bet if you asked Tracey she would be able to make you a beautiful bouquet' he told her softly.

'Mum suggested that' Lauren sniffed 'but what's the point of the bouquet if I don't have a dress?' she sniffed.

'What about the one that you saw that you said was perfect, fitted perfectly but was too expensive?' he asked her

'I can't spend that much money on a dress that I am only going to wear once and it's porbably been sold by now'

'Have you checked?' he asked her

'No' she told him

'Well then first thing tomorrow you and your mum will go to the shop and find out' he told her 'And if it's still there you are going to buy it' he told her 'I don't care how much it costs all I care about is that you are happy and that we get married on Valentine's Day' he told her 'Because I cannot wait to make you my wife' he told her

'What if they don't have it?'

'Then you shop until you find the next perfect dress' he told her 'However long it takes and I will spend the day with Hope' he told her softly so you can concentrate on getting the perfect dress' he said kissing the top of her head softly. 'Come on dry your eyes' he said softly getting up and pulling a tissue out of the box and handing it to her. The doorbell rang and Joey got up, it was Tanya.

'How is she?'

'In tears in the bedroom' Joey said softly

Tanya nodded and they walked through 'Good news darling' Tanya said. I called the shop, the one that we found the perfect dress in and they still have it so they are going to hold it for us and we can and try it on tomorrow' she told her

'Really?' Lauren asked her

'Yep' she nodded 'and we will go and see Tracey tomorrow about the flowers' she told her

Lauren sniffed and looked at them both 'Thank you'

'Silly thing aren't you hey?' she asked her 'I told you that mum would sort it out for you!' she told her 'You are going to look beautiful on your wedding day' she told her 'Now go on start getting ready for your party' she told her 'Both of you and I will see you in the Vic at 7:00pm' she told her daughter 'Oh and Hope asked me to give you this' she said and she walked over to Lauren and gave her a hug and a kiss.

'Thanks mum' Lauren said 'Give her a kiss from me' she told her

'I will' she smiled 'Mum's in her element' she told them both 'Well I better go get me glad rags on!' she said and she left the flat.

'See' Joey said as Lauren stood up and moved into his arms 'Everything's going to be okay' he told her softly. He held her tightly and she smiled.

Joey and Lauren got ready and Joey looked at her dress, she was wearing a purple and black bodycon dress with black high heels. The dress fit in all the right places and he whistled when he saw her.

'Wow! You look amazing' he told her with a grin

'Thank you' she said and she turned to look at Joey. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt 'So do you' she smiled at him. She looked at her watch

'You worried about what Tyler and Whitney have planned?' he asked her

She nodded 'Yes are you?'

'A little' he admitted 'But I do know that I am not going to get drunk tonight' he told her

'Me either' she grinned at him

'And you know that you don't have to worry about me doing anything stupid' he said

'What if they chain you naked to the fence in the gardens?' Lauren asked him

'I've been working out' he said to her with a grin 'I look good naked'

'Yes you do but that doesn't mean that I want everyone in the square to see you like that' she told him

'Tyler wouldn't dare' he told her softly.

'He better not' Lauren frowned. 'And there had better not be strippers either!'

Joey smiled 'The same goes for you!' he told her as he slid his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss 'We'd better make a move before they come looking for us' he told her

'Okay' she nodded. She picked up her little black clutch handbag and slipped her mobile phone inside. 'Lets get this over with' she said

**AN: So a little bit of a time jump for this chapter….. next chapter is the Stag and Hen Parties and then another time jump to the wedding! **

**Enjoy and R&R and if anyone was curious as to what Lauren was wearing the link for the dress is below:-**

**Lauren's dress :- **

** . ?dispatch= &product_id=509**


	82. Chapter 82

Lauren and Joey paused outside of the Vic and he took both her hands in his, pulling her to face him

'I love you. Behave yourself tonight' he told her half seriously 'Remember this..' he held her arms open and let his eyes wander over her body '…is for my eyes, hands, lips and cock only' he told her

Lauren giggled 'And you had better behave yourself tonight too' she told him 'Or you will have listen to me and BOB enjoying our wedding night' she told him 'and this…' she held his arms out wide mirroring his actions '…is for my eyes, hands lips and other parts of me only' she told him 'and I love you too' she said, Joey pulled her into his arms and he kissed her, they both groaned,

'You know we could skip this. Just go home, lock the doors. Turn off our mobiles, take the battery out of the doorbell and fuck until morning'

'Okay' she said and she tugged on his hand. He laughed and he kissed her again.

'How about I make a deal with you' he asked her 'at 11:30 you and I sneak off and go home?' he asked her

'Deal' she said as she instigated another kiss.

Joey smiled when the kiss ended and he took her hand and he led her into the pub. The pub erupted into cheers and Lauren and Joey were pulled apart and dragged to their sides of the pub. Lauren was made to wear a Learners plate as well as a veil and a tiara. Both Lauren's and Joey's mobile phones were confiscated much to Lauren's annoyance, she grew very angry with Whitney and her mother and sister had to take her into the bathroom to calm her down.

Joey watched in concern as the three of them returned to the bar. Whitney spoke briefly to Lauren and Lauren nodded and she walked towards to Joey. Tyler moved to stop her, but Joey pulled him out of the way.

'You okay?' he asked her softly, taking her to a seat to sit down

'I just .. I was worried in case something happened to Hope or to you'

'Nothing is going to happen to me or Hope and Cora will call Tanya's mobile if there are any problems' he said to her 'Which there won't be' he told her 'and at 11:30 I will find you and we'll leave okay?' he asked her

'Okay' she nodded and he smiled at her 'Try and have a good time okay and don't fall out with Whitney' he said, he stroked her cheek with her fingers and drew her into a kiss.

'Okay' she whispered nodding her head

'You better get back to your half of the pub' he told her and she rolled her eyes they both stood up and Joey gave her bottom a squeeze as she turned to go. She turned to look at him and he winked at her. After an hour the "hens" left the Vic, Lauren was blindfolded and led to their next destination. As soon as she felt the blast of heat hit her when a door was opened she knew that she was at the club, she was walked down the steps and then her blind fold was taken off. Sharon had gone all out decorating the club for her, purple and white balloons were all over the room, as well as flowers and party poppers. Lauren walked to the side of the bar as Sharon came over to her

'Hello darling' she said with a smile and she hugged her tightly 'I hope this is what you hoped it would be?' she asked her

'The decorations are perfect' Lauren smiled at her 'Thank you'

'And this is from Joey' she said and she pulled a bottle of champagne out from behind the bar and popped it and poured her a glass 'Romantic little bugger isn't he?'

'He has his moments' Lauren grinned at her

''What time at they due to arrive?'

'Half 10' she told her

Lauren nodded 'Don't worry I have given Jack strict instructions to keep an eye on him' she told him 'make sure that no stupid pranks are played tonight'

'Thank you' Lauren said she opened her mouth to say something else when Whitney and Alice suddenly grabbed and arm each and dragged her to the centre of the room. The girls had arranged for some party games to be played, they played pass the parcel as the music played in the background. Lauren won and when she took off the last wrapper of the parcel she found a white box, she opened it and when she peered inside she blushed bright red. Inside was a pair of red crotchless knickers and peekaboo bra set. She put the lid on the box as everyone laughed at her reaction.

The next game that they played was supposed to be pin a tail on a donkey but Whitney had adapted it to pin the cock on the model. Alice won that game.

Despite her reservations Lauren found that she was having fun and she went to find Whitney and took her into a corner 'Thank you for arranging this' she said to her 'and I'm sorry that I got angry at you before'

'It's okay your mum explained what's happened. I've called Cora a couple of times and Hope is fine' she told Lauren with a smile.

'Thank you' she replied, the two girls hugged and Whitney grinned as she saw someone coming up behind Lauren and he tapped her on the shoulder,

'Lauren Branning?' she heard her name mentioned. She turned and she saw a tall good looking guy wearing a Policeman's outfit.

'Oh my god you got me a stripper!' Lauren exclaimed 'Joey is going to kill you' she said to Whitney.

The stripper took Lauren's hand and he took her to a chair in the middle of the room and he climbed up onto the stage.

Back in the Vic, the boys were enjoying a game of poker. Surprisingly Joey won each hand, at the end of the game he was handed a box. He frowned and he opened the box, inside he found a selection of sex toys, edible body spreads and a pair of edible knickers.

'Thank you' he said with a grin 'But Lauren and I have a pretty amazing sex life and don't need the help of sex toys' he told them all.

'That's not what BOB says' Tyler grinned

Max frowned 'BOB?' he asked her 'What's that?'

'Lauren named her vibrator!' Tyler said

'Okay… that was probably more than I needed to know.. I need another scotch, Joey?'

'Please' he nodded

He followed Max to the bar and he looked at his watch. 'You all right?' he asked his nephew

'Yes just worried about Lauren'

'Yeah your mother told me what happened with the dress and the flowers' Max said 'Hopefully between the two of them they can get everything sorted out tomorrow' he said and he looked at Joey 'So are you feeling nervous?' he asked him

'I am actually. The wedding is a week away but I feel pretty nervous' he admitted 'Lauren was all for calling it off earlier tonight' he said 'she wasn't really in the mood for a party' he told him.

'I've had a text from her mother, she said that she's having a great time' Max told him

'Good I'm glad' Joey said with a smile 'She's been pretty stressed about the wedding' he told her 'We both have'

'Well tonight is for letting your hair down and having a good time' Max said to him

Joey nodded knowing that his uncle was right 'Do you think dad would be okay with this, me and Lauren and Hope if he were still here?' he asked him

'One look at Hope and his heart would have melted' Max told him 'He'd be proud of you son' he told him 'Just like I am'

'Thanks' Joey said with a smile 'dad' Joey added and then two men hugged, Max had tears in his eyes.

'Joey Branning?' they heard a female voice behind then say

Both men turned round and they saw a female Police officer 'Tyler!' Joey groaned 'I said no strippers!' he frowned.

At 10:30pm, Joey and the rest of the Stag do made their way to the club. They could hear cheers and giggles as they walked in. Sharon smiled from behind the bar as Joey searched the club for Lauren. He found her laughing so hard as her mother tried to have a go on the strippers pole, her mother fell on her arse and burst out laughing. Joey watched in amusement as his mother got up to try. Lauren felt Joey's gaze on her and she turned and scanned the club until her eyes settled on him. They both smiled at each other and she made her way over to him, momentarily forgetting that she was handcuffed to her stripper. She turned as he stumbled.

'Oh sorry' she said, Joey frowned as he watched the two of them coming towards him.

He looked for Whitney who was enjoying the performances on the strip pole.

'Hi' Lauren said as she reached him

'Hi' Joey replied

'This is Kevin, the male dancer that Whitney got for me'

'To keep?' Joey eyed the handcuffs

'She claims to have lost the key' Lauren said to him

'Does she?' he asked her

'Nice to meet you' Kevin said 'you must be Joey, Lauren's told me a lot about you and about your daughter Hope' he told him 'I have a 8 month old myself, Shane' he said 'he's getting into everything, can't crawl yet but he can roll around the room'

Joey smiled at him and the two shook hands. 'I'll go and see what I can do about finding the keys' he told them both. Lauren watched as he went over to Whitney, after a few minutes she handed him the keys and he returned to Lauren. He un-cuffed them both and kissed Lauren's wrist.

'Thanks mate' Kevin said 'I'm bursting for the loo, but didn't want to drag your fiancée in with me' he said as he hurried off

Lauren looked at Joey and then frowned 'Why do you have lipstick on your cheek?'

Joey wiped his cheek with his fingers and looked at them 'That'll be from the stripper' he said with a frown 'She gave me a lap dance'

'Did she now?' Lauren asked as she looked around the club 'Is she here?'

'No' he said 'She left'

'It wasn't remotely sexy, she was grinding all over me and I was just embarrassed' he told her 'She wasn't my type' he told her 'Blonde… skinny…' he said 'I like brunettes' he said with a smile as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. 'Now if you want to give me a lap dance…..'

'Maybe later' she said, she turned to the bar and Sharon gave them both a glass of champagne.

'Thank you' Joey smiled.

Half Eleven came and Joey and Lauren snuck out of the club with their "gifts" and they walked slowly back to their flat. 'Are you hungry?' he asked her as they walked past Ian Beale's chip shop, the smell made their stomachs rumble

'Starved' she said to him with a smile

They walked inside and found Lucy behind the counter. She looked up with a smile and then froze when she saw them both.

'What do you want babe?' he asked Lauren

'Chips and a sausage please' she said

'Make that two please Lucy' Joey said

'Eat now or later?' Lucy asked them

Joey and Lauren looked at each other 'Now please' they said in unison and then smiled

Lucy served their chips and Joey reached into his pocket for his wallet.

'On the house' Lucy said

'Thanks' Lauren said to her 'Oh can I have a bread roll too please?' she asked as she put salt and vinegar on her chips. Lucy got one each for them. 'Thank you' Lauren said

'Are the parties over?' she asked them

'No still going strong' Lauren said 'We just snuck out'

'So if anyone asks I haven't seen you?' she asked them both

'Yep' Lauren said with a nod, they turned to leave and Lauren paused in the door way 'I'll see later Lucy' she said with a smile.

Lucy smiled back at her 'Yeah, see you later' she replied

Lauren and Joey ate their chips on the bench in the middle of the gardens, neither of them cared that it was a cold February night, they were just content and happy to be alone together. After they had eaten their supper, they started walking back to towards their flat

'So what did your stripper do?' Joey asked Lauren as she unlocked the door and went inside.

'He made me take off his thong with my teeth' she teased him 'that was after I licked chocolate body paint and whipped cream off his nipples!'

'WHAT!' Joey exclaimed as he shut and locked the door behind him. He followed her scowling into the bedroom. Lauren giggled at the expression on his face

'Relax I'm kidding' she told him 'He just took off his clothes and gyrated in my face a bit. I had my eyes closed the whole time' she said as she slid her hands up his chest and started to undo his buttons.

'That wasn't funny' he said 'It was bad enough walking in there and seeing you handcuffed to a complete stranger! Why the hell Whitney thought that was funny I don't know' he frowned as Lauren pushed his shirt over his shoulders. Her hands moved to the front of his trousers and she undid them and pushed them down along with his boxer shorts, she knelt down on the floor and took off his shoes and socks and stroked his cock until he was hard and she took him into her mouth.

Joey groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as she expertly sucked and licked his length

'You are so good at that babe' he said with a groan as his hands tangled into her hair as she eased him in and out of her mouth.

He groaned loudly and he pulled her hair gently and she looked up at him, letting him fall from her mouth 'I want to be inside you' he told her and she stood up and she let him strip her before moving her backwards to the bed.

He moved over her and sank into her with a groan, he stayed still as he kissed her and then gently began to move, they made love gently and tenderly, Joey brought Lauren to climax before he let himself have his own and then he gathered her into his arms and he kissed her softly pulling the duvet over them both and they drifted off to sleep. Sated, content and deeply in love.

**AN: So interesting turn of events with Lucy and Lauren! Is that the end of Lucy or is she going to make another appearance before or on the big day!**

**Both Joey and Lauren enjoyed their evenings. **

**Next chapter is another time jump. Hope you enjoy. **

**R&R as always**

**Thank you for all your reviews. Xx **


	83. Chapter 83

The night before the wedding, Lauren and Joey were having dinner at her parent's house. Alice and Sarah were also there. Hope was in her high chair next to Lauren. Joey and Tanya noticed how little Lauren ate.

'Are you not hungry Lauren?' Tanya asked her

'Dad got me some KFC late this afternoon' she admitted to her 'Sorry' she said with a sheepish grin 'This looks great but I can't eat it' she told her mother. Tanya smiled at her

'Its okay darling' she told her softly. Hope suddenly threw her spoon on the floor 'Oh looks like Hope's finished playing too' she smiled. Lauren bent down to pick up the spoon and she held it out to Hope she took it and threw it back onto the floor with a giggle.

'Oh no missy we are not playing this game' Lauren said retrieving the spoon and putting it on the table next to her own plate. Hope's bottom lip came out and tears filled her eyes.

'Mummy said no Hope' Joey told her, her eyes moved to Joey and the tears were forgotten she giggled and raised her arms to him.

'Mummy will take you' Lauren said and she got up and scooped Hope out of the high chair and she took her into the lounge, she got her changing back and laid Hope on the floor and changed her nappy, Hope rolled onto her front and started to crawl away, turning back to look at Lauren to see if she had noticed. 'Where are you off to hey monkey?' she asked her as she started to crawl after her. Hope squealed in delight and crawled a couple of more paces and again turned to look at Lauren, as if she were waiting for her to catch up.

Lauren moved forward again and Hope bounced ready to go. Lauren moved again and Hope squealed and giggled and scurried forward. She lost her balance and collapsed and rolled onto her back and Lauren crawled up to the her and looked down at her daughter

'Boo' Lauren said. Everyone smiled as they heard Hope laughing. Lauren smiled and she scooped Lauren into her arms and got up with her

'I think someone needs to get ready for bed don't you?' she asked Hope as she yawned 'Who's a tired baby hey?' she asked her

Joey stood up 'I'll give you a hand' he said.

The two of them went up the stairs and they changed Hope and Joey fed her a bottle and he winded her and rocked her until she was asleep. He kissed her softly on the forehead and then lay her down in the crib that her parents had set up in Lauren and Abi's room. Joey turned the baby monitor on and they took the other half down stairs and turned it on.

They sat down on the sofa. Lauren in Joey's lap. They talked quietly to each other, Joey was playing with Lauren's hair and she was playing with the buttons on the front of his shirt.

The rest of the family cleaned up and Max announced that they would be going to the pub, Abi offered to baby sit so that Lauren and Joey could go but they both declined, saying that they wanted to be here for Hope as they wouldn't see her for a few days after tomorrow, so their family left them to it.

Lauren sighed and she looked at Joey 'I wish I could spend tonight with you' she said to him 'I feel bad that I get Hope all night and you don't'

'You mother and gran said it's unlucky for the Groom to see the Bride before the ceremony' he told her softly 'My mum says the same' he said

'I'm going to miss you tonight' she said

'I'll miss you too baby' he told her, 'But this time tomorrow night we'll be married'

Lauren smiled at him 'I thought it would never happen' she said to him

'I know me either, this week has felt like a month' he told her

'Are you nervous?' Lauren asked him

'A little' he nodded 'Just that I'll forget what I am supposed to say, forget my own name. Forget the vows, you know little things' he said with a shrug

'What about you?'

'I'm terrified' she admitted to him

'Terrified about marrying me?' he asked her as Hope suddenly cried out 'I'll go' he told her.

Lauren lay down on the sofa as she listened to Joey talking to Hope on the monitor

'What's the matter princess?' he said softly 'Did you have a bad dream hey? Daddy will scare the monsters away' Lauren smiled to herself, she was right about Joey being a good father, Hope adored him and she had him wrapped around her little finger. Joey could do no wrong in Hope's eyes. He was pretty amazing in Lauren's eyes too.

Five minutes later Joey had settled Hope down and he came back to Lauren. He smiled at her 'Where am I supposed to sit?' he asked her.

Lauren shifted an inch towards the edge of the sofa. Joey rolled his eyes and he climbed on behind her and held her in his arms. He brushed her hair behind her ear

'So what's so terrifying about marrying me?' he asked her

'Nothing' she said 'I want to marry you.. I just… what if I trip up walking down the aisle? What if I forget my vows? What if I get to the church and you're not there' she said softly

'I will be there' he told her 'There is nothing and no one that is going to keep me away from the church' he told her 'If there's a flood or a snowstorm or a hurricane I will be there' he said to her firmly 'You just better be on time' he told her

Lauren smiled 'Do you love me?' she asked him

'Yes I love you' he told her 'I am truly, madly and deeply in love with you'

'Do you fancy me?'

'Like crazy' he nodded 'I can't wait to see you in the dress' he told her 'So what about you? Do you love me?' he asked her

'Yes' she nodded 'I love you so much Joey' she told him softly

'Do you fancy me?'

'A little' she shrugged casually

'What do you mean a little!' he sounded offended, he started to tickle her, she squealed and giggled on the sofa and Joey moved over her, they both suddenly became serious and Joey bent down and kissed her.

When Max. Abi and Tanya returned they found the two of them involved in a make out session on the sofa.

'What is it with you two feeling the need to Christening my sofa?' he asked them both in amusement

The broke the kiss and Lauren looked up at him 'We've run out of things to christen in our flat' Lauren grinned at him

'Yeah well you ain't starting here' he told them both 'Joey its five to twelve' he told him

Lauren sighed and she looked at Joey 'You better go' Lauren said softly

Joey nodded and he got up off the sofa and held his hands out to help Lauren up. They walked to the door and he cupped her face in his hands. 'Sweet dreams baby' he said softly

'You too' she smiled at him

'I love you'

'I love you too' she replied and she moved forward and she kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Max cleared his throat and the couple broke apart with a grin, Joey turned and opened the door and he stepped outside, and then turned back to Lauren 'Hey, if you're not doing anything tomorrow, how about I meet you at the church and we get married?' he asked her

'Mmmm. I'll think about it' she grinned at him and she stole another kiss before her father pulled her inside the house

'Sorry mate' he said to Joey and he closed the door.

Joey grinned and pushed his hands in his pockets as he walked back towards the flat.

**AN: So tomorrow is the big day.. will it go smoothly without any hitches? **

**Read on to find out! **

**Thank you for all your reviews as always R&R. **


	84. Chapter 84

Lauren finally gave up trying to get back to sleep having woken up at 4:00am after a bad dream. She got up and pulled on her robe and used the bathroom. She checked on Hope who was sound asleep on her tummy with her bottom in the air, she smiled and turned on the baby monitor and went downstairs. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. She drank the tea and then went into the lunge and sat down on the sofa and then lay down, she played with her engagement ring and felt her eyes growing heavy.

Max and Tanya got up at 6:30am and that's where they found Lauren.

'We'll give her another half an hour and then we'll wake her up' Tanya told him quietly

At 7:00am Tanya gently shook Lauren. She moaned and stirred and opened her eyes

'Morning sweetheart' Tanya smile at her 'Its 7:00am, breakfast is on the table.

'I'm not sure I can eat anything' Lauren said as she sat up

'Let's have a try hey?' she asked her 'Max has got Hope in the kitchen'

Lauren stood up and she smiled at her mum and followed her into the kitchen. Hope looked up as Lauren went in and she smiled and clapped,

'Hello beautiful' Lauren said with a smile and she took her from her dad and she gave her a hug 'Good morning baby' she kissed her cheek Hope smiled and giggled again and gave Lauren a wet kiss. 'Thank you' she said, Lauren sat down with her and Hope looked behind Lauren 'Are you looking for Daddy?' Lauren asked her. Hope looked at her with her big brown eyes 'Daddy's at home' she told her 'but you will see him soon okay?' she asked her daughter. Hope pressed her hands against Lauren's cheeks and patted gently.

'Yes I know' she smiled at her.

After Lauren had managed to eat some toast she showered whilst Abi took Hope, she put on her robe and promptly threw up her breakfast in the toilet. She sighed and cleaned her teeth and went back downstairs. Tanya dried her hair and styled it and then handed Lauren a glass of Bucks Fizz. 'I know it's early but… it might settle your nerves and your stomach' she told her

Lauren took a small sip and put the glass on the table. 'Thanks'

The doorbell rang 'I'll go' Max called out

After a brief conversation he came into the kitchen 'Flowers are here' he told them and he put a large white box on the table in front of Lauren. Lauren opened it and she saw a bouquet of pink and white flowers, with pearls and jewels entwined with them 'Oh it's beautiful' she exclaimed

'Tracey did a great job hey?' Tanya said

'Yes she did' Tanya nodded.

The bridesmaids have bouquets similar but smaller and not with as many jewels. The buttonholes were in the box too. 'Oh dad Joey and Tyler's button holes'

'I'll take them over later' he said as the doorbell rang again, Max went to answer it 'It's Alice and Whitney' he said leading them into the kitchen. Tanya handed them both a drink and went to check on Oscar. The doorbell rang again and Max opened it and saw Joey standing there.

'Hi' he said 'Look I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I wondered if you could give this to Lauren?' he asked him and he gave him a small box. I forgot to give it to her yesterday'

'Yeah of course. Stay there a minute we've got yours and Tyler's button holes' he told him, he closed the door and he went into the kitchen and he put the box down in front of Lauren and opened the flower box. He took out two button holes 'That's from Joey' Max told her softly.

'He's here?' Lauren asked him glancing towards the front door which Max had shut.

'Yes he is and no you can't see him' Max told her 'You will see him in 2 hours time' he smiled at her.

'Can you give him something from me?' Lauren asked him

'If's it a kiss no' Max said.

'Can you give him this' she pulled a box out of her robe pocket and let him see Hope for a little while. I'll stay in here with the door shut' she told him

'All right' he said nodding his head

Max closed the kitchen door and Lauren took another sip of the Bucks Fizz. 'Come in Joey' Max said 'Abi's in the lounge with Hope, lauren thought you might like to see her'

'Thanks Max' Joey said

'None of this Max stuff I thought we agreed last night it was dad' Max told him patting him on the back as he led him inside the house 'Lauren asked me to give you this' he said handing him the box.

'Thanks' he said and he looked at it and pushed it into his pocket 'How is she?'

'A bundle of nerves' Max said with a smile 'about the same as you I'd expect' he said 'fancy a scotch?'

'Please' Joey nodded 'A large one'

Max smiled as he went to get the drinks. Abi gave him Hope and he smiled at her.

'How Oscar?' Max asked him

''Playing with Tyler' Joey said 'He wants to the put the suit on'

'Yeah he was on at me all the way over to yours this morning telling me that the first thing he was going to do was out the suit on' Max said with a smile.

In the kitchen, Lauren opened the box. Inside she found a note from Joey.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue" she read out loud.

She looked in the box and pulled out a blue garter

'Something blue' she said putting it on the lid, next she pulled out a lace handkerchief, 'something borrowed, this was his grans' Lauren said 'Something old' she said as she pulled out a cameo pin 'This is Sarah's, she told me that she was going to give this to me' Lauren said 'So that leaves something new' she said and she pulled out a think black box and she opened it. Inside was a small piece of paper that simply read "I love you, Joey xxx" underneath the paper was a delicate silver diamond encrusted tennis bracelet that matched the earrings and the necklace that he had previously given her. She looked at it and she felt her eyes fill with tears 'Joey..' she whispered softly.

'It's beautiful' Whitney said as she looked at it

Tanya looked at Lauren 'Why don't we give Lauren a minute?' she said to them all. The girls opened the door and filed out of the room and Tanya opened the back door and she looked at Lauren

'Are you all right?' she asked her 'you look a little green?'

'Yeah I threw up the breakfast and the bucks fizz isn't settling anything' Lauren said and she took a deep breath 'I just want this over with' she told her 'I know that sounds bad…I want to marry Joey I do, but I just wish that we were at the reception right now'

'I know but it will be all over soon and then you and Joey will be married' she told her 'and you will be at the huge party to celebrate' Lauren nodded

'I want to see him mum' she told her

'It's bad luck Lauren' Tanya told her

'I know' she said with a sigh 'Okay give me something to do' she told her mother 'Anything I need to keep busy' she told her

'Okay… how about we sort these button holes out?' Tanya said sitting down.

An hour and a half later, everyone was waiting down stairs for Lauren and Hope. Tanya had done Lauren's make up and Lauren had taken herself and Hope upstairs to get ready.

They heard the bedroom door close and Lauren walked to the top of the stairs and she carried Hope down half way and then stopped, 'Look how cute she looks' she said with a smile. Hope was wearing a cream lacy dress with ribbons and flowers and sequins and some sparkly baby shoes, her hair wasn't long enough to do anything with and it was also very fine.

'Aw…. She is so cute!' Abi said to her

'Max get the camera!' Tanya exclaimed

'Got it' he said and he smiled 'Let's take some pictures' he said

He took a couple of Hope and Lauren and then turned to take pictures of Abi, Alice and Whitney. They were all wearing strapless floor length gown with a tier layered skirt in terracotta. Their hair was up in a loose French pleat with some jewelled pins twisted in. He took a few of the three of them each holding Hope and then he turned to Lauren.

Lauren's dress was a white strapless with an intricate silver beaded bodice with a drop waist with a circular cut taffeta skirt and chapel length train.

'You look beautiful babe' he told her his voice breaking with the tears

'Don't cry dad' Lauren said shaking her head 'you'll set us all off and mum hasn't got time to redo five lots of makeup' she scolded him

'Let's get some of you' he told her,

'Not on the stairs Max!' Tanya said as she dabbed her eyes, Lauren walked down the rest of the stairs and went into the lounge.

'No dad wait! Mum can you put the tiara in please?' Lauren asked her. A couple of minutes later Lauren was ready for pictures.

Max took at least twenty pictures of Lauren and Alice, Whitney and Abi took some on their mobile phones. Lauren made sure that they all took a picture of her shoes.

They heard a rap on the door and Max wiped his eyes as he opened the door.

'Lucy!' he exclaimed

'Hi Mr Branning' Lucy said 'I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just… I wanted to see Lauren?'

'Come in' Max said to her

Lucy nodded and she took a deep breath and she came into the lounge 'Oh my gosh! Lauren you look beautiful' she exclaimed as the doorbell rang

'That'll be the cars' Max said softly 'Five minutes Lauren' he told her

'I'll be quick' Lucy said 'I just … I was going through our old memory box and I don't know if you have your something blue but I found this' she said and she held up a dolphin hair pin

'Oh I forgot about that' Lauren said and she smiled 'we brought this with our pocket money and couldn't decide who was going to have it so we put it in the box and said that whoever got married first would have it' Lauren said

'And that's you' Lucy said and she gestured for Lauren to take it

'Are you sure Lucy?' Lauren asked her

'We made a blood oath' Lucy said holding up her little finger 'Remember?'

'Yeah I remember' Lauren nodded. 'Thank you' she said and she looked at Tanya 'Can you?' she held the hairpin out to her

Tanya put it in her hair and smiled 'Perfect' she said 'Thank you Lucy that was very nice of you' Tanya told her

'Well I better let you go' she said and she turned and she looked at Hope and she smiled at her 'She looks like you' she said and she looked at Lauren 'Beautiful'

'Thank you Lucy, this really means a lot' Lauren said to her 'We'll see you at the reception?' Lauren asked her, Lucy looked at her in surprise

'I'd like that' she told her with a smile 'Congratulations Lauren' she said and she left.

Lauren looked at her mother 'Do I look okay?'

'Yes perfect' she told her 'Let me just get your bouquet' she said and she picked it up from the sofa and handed it to her 'Okay, time to go' she said and she gave her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you at the church' she said

Tanya took Hope from Whitney, Lauren gave her a kiss on the cheek and tickled her so she giggled, and her three bridesmaids hugged Lauren and made their way out to the car. Max shut the door

'We'll give them a five minute head start' he told her softly 'you scrub up well darling' he teased her

'Do you think Joey will like it?'

'I know Joey will love it' he told her with a smile.

Lauren took a breath and she let it out slowly 'I am so nervous' she told him

'You'll be all right, I'll be right there with you every step of the way' he replied with a smile. He looked at his watch 'All right. It's time to go' he said and he held out his arm to her and Lauren slipped her arm through his and they walked out to the car.

**The clothes in this chapter:-**

Hope dress:- . ?inc=5&drid=3896

Abi, Alice and Whitney's dress: Bridesmaids/Alexia-Bridesmaids/Short-Strapless-Swe etheart-Tiered-Style-894uk/ terracotta colour

Lauren's Tiara:

Lauren's dress: signature_wedding_dresses/9722

Lauren's flowers: Elegant-Red-Pink-Round-Wedding-Bouquet-Bridal-Bouq uet-With-Chiffon-Beads-Decoration-0797-SIM025-_ #

Lauren's shoes: ?route=product/product&path=87_62&product_id=159

Tanya's dress: webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_54488+028529155_-1

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you all for your reviews. **

**Back tomorrow. **

**As always R&R**


	85. Chapter 85

Lauren took a deep breath as she stood outside the church. She turned to look at Whitney, Alice and Abi and they all smiled at her. She looked at her father.

'Are you ready?' he asked her softly. Lauren shook her head

'No I need a minute' she told him softly she looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'I just need to get some air' she said and she went outside.

Max looked at Abi and she shrugged at her quizzical look. Lauren paced on the gravel, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her hands were sweaty and she started to find it difficult to breath.

'I think she needs mum' Abi said to Max. Max nodded, he opened the door and he caught Billy's attention and gestured for him to come over to him.

'Can you get Tanya?' he asked her

'Sure' Billy nodded 'Is everything okay?'

'Can you just get Tan?' Max frowned at him.

Billy walked down the aisle to the front and he tapped Tanya on the shoulder, Joey turned and watched as Tanya got up, crossed the aisle and gave Hope to Sarah after whispering something in her ear and rushed down the aisle outside.

'What's going on Max?' Tanya said 'You should have been in there 5 minutes ago'

'Lauren's outside' Max said to her 'I think she needs her mum'

Tanya went outside and saw Lauren pacing 'What's wrong darling?' she asked her 'Joey's in there waiting for you'

'He's here?' she asked her and Tanya frowned and nodded

'Yes of course he is did you expect him not to be?' she asked her daughter

'I don't know if I can do this mum' she told her

'Why? What's happened?' she asked

'I can't breathe mum, I'm cold and I'm shaking and I've thrown up again, this is ridiculous' she said shaking her head 'I don't understand why I am this nervous. My heart is pounding in my chest and in my ears, my hands are sweaty….mum I don't think I can do this' Lauren said as her eyes filled with tears. 'Joey's going to hate me!'

'Lauren it's perfectly natural to have pre wedding jitters' she told her 'and that's all this is' she said and she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders 'as soon as you get inside the church and see Joey's face this will be forgotten' she told her 'He's in love with you just as much as you are with him. You have a beautiful daughter together and your relationship is the most solid relationship that I have ever seen, even more than mine and your fathers. Lauren I promise you everything will be okay and we will be laughing about this later at the reception' she told her 'Look at me. Do you love Joey?'

'Yes' she nodded answering without hesitation

'Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?'

'Yes' she nodded again

'Do you want to marry him?'

'Yes' she said again without hesitation

'Then let's go inside and get you married hey?' she said to her

'I can't' Lauren shook her head her eyes filled with tears 'I think about walking down the aisle and my heart starts to race and my hands get sweaty and start to shake, I get breathless'

Tanya smiled at her 'That is just nerves darling as soon as you see Joey in his tuxedo they will go'

'Joey's wearing a tuxedo?' she asked her

'He is and he looks very handsome' she smiled 'and he's probably just as nervous as you are. Even more so because he saw me come out here and he's is probably wondering what's happening, worrying about you'

'What if I trip or fall?' Lauren asked her

'You just hold onto your father and he will guide you down the aisle' she told her with a smile. She pulled a tissue out of her sleeve and dabbed Lauren's eyes. 'Take a couple of deep breaths with me' she told her, Lauren copied her and she nodded and smiled. 'Okay so I am going to go back and take my seat, and then you are going to come through those doors, put that poor boy standing at the end of the aisle out of his misery, make him the happiest he's been since Hope was born. Marry him' she said to her 'Come on now take some deep breaths, let them out slowly…. That's right that's a good girl. Now are you ready?' she asked her

Lauren nodded 'Okay, I'm ready' she told her

'Good' she smiled and she kissed her cheek 'I'll see you inside' she told her and she went back inside and she paused to speak to Max. 'She has a bad case of nerves' she told him 'She's okay for now, give me a couple of minutes to get back to my seat and then bring her in okay?'

'Okay thanks Tan' Max smiled at her

Lauren went back inside and she looked at her father 'Sorry' she said 'I'm okay now' she said 'Just don't let me fall or trip okay?'

'Promise' Max said

'You won't walk really fast will you?' she asked him

'No' Max shook his head 'I won't walk fast' he told her with a smile

Lauren nodded and they got ready to go. The door opened and Lauren could hear the instrumental version of their song, Bruno Mars It Will Rain, playing as she started to walk down the aisle. Joey turned to watch her as her father escorted her down the aisle. His heart beat faster in his chest as he saw her dress for the first time, she was breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She reached his side and he took her hand in his,

'You're late' he told her softly

'Sorry' she said softly 'Had a mini nervous breakdown outside' she whispered back

'You okay now?'

'Yes' she looked at him and she nodded 'I am now. I love you'

'I love you too babe' he smiled at her 'So shall we get married?'

'Yes please' she smiled

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Thanks for all your reviews so far. **

**R&R as always**


	86. Chapter 86

After the first hymn, the vicar moved to stand before the congregation

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God, Father and Holy Spirit to witness

the marriage of Joseph and Lauren and to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and celebrate

their love. Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honour, no one should enter into

it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of Almighty God. Joseph and lauren will now

enter this way of life. They will give their consent to each other, make solemn vows and in return each will

exchange a ring as a symbol of their love and commitment to each other'

Joey squeezed Lauren's hand in his and she glanced up at him nervously and he winked at her,

'First, I am required to ask anyone who is present now if they know of any reason why Joseph and Lauren cannot

lawfully marry to declare it now, or forever hold their peace' the vicar said. Hope cooed and burped loudly,

causing the congregation to laugh, then she sneezed three times on the trot, Lauren and Joey turned to look at her

'Bless you' the vicar said with a smile. Lauren giggled and turned her eyes back to the front of the church

clearing her throat to try and hide her giggles.

'Joseph and Lauren, the vows that you are both about to take, take place in the eyes of the Lord, who is judge

of all and sees all the secrets of the heart, therefore if either of you know a reason why you may not lawfully

marry you must declare it now' he paused again and Lauren suddenly felt like giggling, she chewed on her

bottom lip to stop herself from making any noise and Joey looked at her with a smile, her mother and father could see

her shoulders shaking as she fought back the laughter. The Vicar looked at Lauren and he smiled at her, knowing

that it was her nerves making her giggle.

'Sorry' she whispered to Joey and the Vicar and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'Joseph will you take Lauren to be your lawful wedded wife, will you love her, comfort her and honour and

protect her and forsaking all others be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?'

'I will' Joey's voice rang out proudly through the church, Hope gurgled and clapped her hands together

'Lauren will you take Joseph to be your lawful wedded husband, will you love him, comfort him and honour and

protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?'

'I will' Lauren answered her voice wavering slightly with her nerves, Joey gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Hope let out a squeal

'Joseph and Lauren I now invite you to join hands and make your vows in the presence of God and his people'

Lauren and Joey turned to face each other, Lauren handed her bouquet of red and white carnations to Abi

with a smile and Joey took her hands in his, he smiled at her broadly and winked at her, she smile and took a deep breath and let it out slowly

'I Joseph Patrick Branning take you Lauren Eliza to be my wife, to have and hold, from this day forward, for

better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death us do part,

according to God's holy law and in the presence of God I make this vow' Joey said

'I Lauren Eliza take you Joey..Josie' she trailed off and Joey and the Vicar chuckled softly,

'It's okay babe' Joey said softly

Lauren licked her lips and she took a deep breath 'I Lauren Eliza take you Joseph Patrick to be my husband, to have and hold, from this day forward, for

better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death us do part,

according to God's holy law and in the presence of God I make this vow' Lauren said

Joey turned to Oscar and he took one of the rings off the cushion he was holding and he ruffled his hair and then

turned back to Lauren

'Lauren I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, with my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you

all that I have I share with you, within the love of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit' Joey said and he slid the

ring onto Lauren's ring finger on her left hand

Lauren took the last ring from Oscar's cushion and she turned to Joey 'Joey…Joseph I give you this ring as a sign of our

marriage, with my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you all that I have I share with you, within

the love of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit' Lauren said softly and she slid the ring onto Joey's ring

finger on his left hand

'In the presence of God and in the presence of this Congregation, Lauren and Joseph have given their consent,

They have exchanged their vows, given and received rings, therefore I now declare that they are husband and

Wife' the vicar announced, 'Joseph. You may kiss your bride' he told him

Joey smiled and he stepped forward and he cupped her face in his hand and he lowered his lips to hers,

The congregation clapped and cheered as Lauren and Joey kissed. Joey gently ended the kiss and he pressed his

forehead against her

'I love you Lauren' he whispered softly

I love you too' she whispered back 'I'm sorry I made you wait I got nervous' she murmured

'You were worth the wait Lauren. You will always be worth the wait' he told her softly 'And by the way you look

So beautiful right now, I am the luckiest man in the world and the happiest' he told her and he kissed her again.

After they had signed the register and posed for pictures they got into the wedding limo that Max had supplied.

'Champagne Mrs Branning?' Joey asked her as he uncorked a bottle and poured two glasses. He held one out to

her and she took it from him

'Thank you' she said and she looked at him with a smile.

'Happy Valentine's day Mrs Branning' he smiled at her clinking his glass against hers

'Happy Valentines Day' she said with a smile 'You're going to have your work cut out topping this next year' she teased him 'There's nothing more romantic

than getting married on Valentine's Day' she said 'and thank you for the bracelet Joey it matches the necklace

and the earrings you already gave me'

'I know' he smiled at her 'That was the plan' he said to her 'I got it to give you to last year…..' he trailed off and

Lauren took a sip of champagne as the car started to move. 'I love the cufflinks that you got for me' he told her

'I knew that I forgot something' he said 'They were the perfect well timed gift' she said 'Tyler and I were trying to think of a way to improvise' he smiled at her

'Looking forward to the reception?' he asked her

'I wish we could cut straight to the honeymoon' Lauren replied 'You have no idea how hot you look in that

tuxedo' she said to him 'Very sexy'

'I aim to please' he grinned at her 'You still haven't told me what you got me for Valentine's Day' he said to her

'Well, there is something special that I brought for you but it's for the wedding night'

'Maybe. You'll have to wait and see' she grinned at him.

'I can wait' he nodded and he moved forward and he kissed her

The clothes:

Joeys Tuxedo:

gallery/wedding-tuxedos/men-s-wearhouse/calvin-kle in-one-button

-super-100s-peak-lapel

Oscar's Suit:

. /5-piece-tail-coat-suits/207-black-quality-suit-ro yal-tail-jacket-coat

Sarah's dress: webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_54488+02913891_-1

**AN: What's the surprise that Lauren has for Joey, she got him a watch for their first Valentine's Day, did she get**

**Him a gift too before they broke up? Any idea's what it could be? **

**What's going to happen at the reception? **

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy**

**R&RN as always**


	87. Chapter 87

Joey watched his new wife as she carried Hope across the room after having changed her nappy in Sharon's office, he smiled as she was stopped on her way back to him by friends and family, and she had polite conversations with them, but kept glancing towards Joey.

She smiled as she was finally free and she walked over to him and sat down 'This one's getting tired' Lauren told him softly

'Yeah?' he said and he looked at Hope 'Is my little princess tired?' he asked her as Hope rubbed her eyes and pushed her thumb into her mouth. She lay her head on Lauren's shoulder and looked at Joey.

'We should have brought the pushchair' Lauren said with a frown 'I didn't think'

'I'll go and get it' Joey told her 'I'll be back in 10 minutes or so' he said, He got up and he walked towards the door, Jack stopped him

'Where you off to? Doing a runner already?' he teased his nephew

'No' Joey laughed 'Hope's tired, we didn't think to bring the pushchair'

'I'll go get it. You stay here with your wife' Jack said. Joey grinned at him

'I like the sound of that' he told him, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and he gave them to Jack 'It's just inside the front door'

'All right. Be back in a few minutes' he told him

Jack left and Joey went back to Lauren and he sat down 'Jack's gone to get it' he said and he looked at her 'Do you want me to hold Hope?'

'No she's fine' Lauren told him with a smile 'Maybe we could take her in the office. It's a bit noisy in here' she told him.

After Jack arrived and Hope was settled in the pushchair, the time arrived for the speeches.

Max stood up as father of the bride and a hush came over the club

'Okay I am going to keep this short and sweet' Max said 'Which is probably for the best after Tyler's speech' he said, everyone laughed 'As a father you dread the day that your little girl comes home and tells you that she has a boyfriend. You then dread the day that she comes home and tells you that she's getting married. Lauren's had her fair share of boyfriends and none of them were marriage material, not good enough for my little girl, no offence Tyler and commiserations Whitney' he said, everyone laughed and Whitney nodded in agreement. 'But Joey, Joey was different. Lauren was a completely different person around him, not because he changed her but because he brought out the best in her, and she brought out the best in him. Now we all know that they've been through some rough times, but they overcame these and they fell even more in love than they already were. I couldn't have asked for a better man to marry my daughter than Joey. And I couldn't have asked for a better son in law. I wish you both every happiness and every dream that wish for to come true. Congratulations to both of you. I am so proud of you both' Max said 'and I love you' he said 'If you would all raise your glasses please and join me in a toast 'To Lauren and Joey'

'To Lauren and Joey' everyone chorused.

Joey was next with the speech. He took a deep breath as he looked around the room at his family and their friends.

'On behalf of my wife and I' Joey said and he looked at Lauren with a wide grin 'I would like to thank you all for celebrating our wedding day with us. It means so much to us that you are all here' he said 'I want to thank Tanya for making the bride and the bridesmaids look even more beautiful than I ever thought possible. Thank you for lending me Oscar for the day to be our ring bearer. Thank you for letting me marry your daughter' he said 'We have a little something for our mum's' he said and he looked at Sharon who pulled out two huge bouquets of flowers and gave one to Sarah and Tanya 'Lauren and I both to thank you for helping us put the wedding together and you both look stunning tonight and far far too young to be grandmothers' he said, a rippled of laughter filled the club.

'We also have a little gift for the bridesmaids, if you would like to look in the bags that are on your tables, Lauren and I hope that you like them, thank you for making our big day even more special' he continued 'To Oscar. We have something special for you too' Joey said to him 'Thank you for being our ring bearer' Sharon brought out a huge pile of cars and trucks.

'Thank you Joey, thank you Lauren. I love you' Oscar grinned at them both

'We love you too buddy' Joey said

'Jack. Lauren and I got a little something for you too for helping us get back together when we were both too stubborn to talk to each other' Sharon presented Jack with a bottle of his favourite Irish Whiskey. 'Lauren and I both agree that you are our favourite Uncle' he told him

'I'm Lauren's only Uncle!' Jack called out getting another laugh

'Tyler. After your best man speech I'm not sure whether or not you deserve this.. but thank you for being my best man' he told him , Joey pulled an envelope out of his pocket and he gave it to Tyler 'I hope you find the inspiration there that I did' he said with a wink. He turned to look at Max 'Max, I have so much to say to you and I find that I struggle to find the words…' Joey said to him. Max nodded 'Thank you for letting me marry Lauren, for accepting us' he said he trailed off and lauren know that he was getting emotional, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently, Joey took a deep breath and he let it out slowly. 'Thanks for everything dad' Joey said. Max got up and the two men hugged. Lauren and Tanya exchanged glances and they both had tears in their eyes.

'You're welcome son' Max said patting his back 'You just make her happy you hear me'

'I intend to' Joey replied.

Max sat down again and Joey took a breath to compose himself 'Grandma Dot. We haven't forgotten you either' he said, Dot looked up in surprise, Sharon brought out an even bigger bouquet of flowers than she had for Tanya and Sarah and presented them to Dot. 'Thank you for being on our side and thank you for your words of advice and wisdom, but mostly thank you for being our grandma' Joey said. Dot smiled at them both and dabbed at her eyes. Joey turned to look at Lauren

And lastly I want to thank my beautiful bride, Lauren' Joey said and he turned to look at her 'Thank you for giving me another chance when I didn't deserve one. And thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter. Thank you for marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world. As long as I have you and Hope I don't need anything else' he paused as he felt his eyes fill with tears ' I promise that I will spend every single second of everyday single day of the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you make me' he said in a shaky voice, Lauren's eyes filled with tears

'You already do' she whispered with a nod

'You are my best friend, my confidante, my soul mate, my lover, my wife. Every time I look at you I have to pinch myself because I can't believe that you are mine. You take my breath away every time I look at you, even more so today. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't wait to have more children with you. I love you so much darling'

Lauren smiled and she wiped her tears away and she stood up 'I love you so much too Joey' she said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before she hugged him tightly.

'Ladies and Gentlemen the Bride and Groom' Max called out raising his glasses.

The Bride and Groom' everyone toasted.

**AN: That's the speeches out of the way. **

**This reception chapter is now going to be split in two because it is too long. **

**So the second half of this will be up tomorrow. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. **

**769 for Fresh Perspective and 802 so far for this one. Hugs and kisses to you all. **

**As always R&R **


	88. Chapter 88

As the afternoon moved into evening. Tanya, Lauren and the bridesmaids went into the bathrooms to freshen up. Joey, Max, Jack and Tyler stood at the bar.

Max caught Joey looking at his wedding ring and he smiled at him 'It may feel light fluffy now but you wait, ten years from now it's going feel heavy' he teased him

'Never' Joey said shaking his head 'Lauren's the one' he told him 'I knew that from the first moment that I saw her, just took me a little while to admit it to myself' he said shaking his head.

An influx of people came into the club and made a beeline for Joey, shaking his hand and giving congratulations.

'Where's the Mrs?' Alfie asked as he shook Joey's hand, Joey's face lit up as he saw Lauren coming out of the ladies with Tanya and her bridesmaids in toe.

'There' Joey said with a grin, Lauren walked over to them both

'Wow look at you darling, beautiful, little stunner' he said 'Congratulations' he said and he kissed her cheek.

'Thanks Alfie' Lauren said. She slipped her hand into Joey's. They greeted their guests as they arrived and Sharon showed them where to put any presents and cards that they had brought with them. Abi came over with Hope and Lauren took her and smiled at her daughter 'Hello Gorgeous. Did have a nice long nap?'' she asked her, Hope shook her head and grinned 'Oh you monkey' Lauren tickled her stomach and Hope giggled. 'Are you hungry Hope?' Hope patted Lauren's boob 'yeah you're hungry aren't you, let's go find you a bottle hey?' she looked up at Joey I'll be back in a little while' she told him and she reached up and gave him a quick kiss and she took Hope into the office.

After she had finished feeing her she winded her and played with a little bit before taking her out to the party. Joey was still at the bar, Hope reached for Joey and she put his drink down and he took her, she put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes before she moved forward and she gave him a sloppy kiss and then gave him a hug. 'Thank you' he said softly 'that was very lovely' he said as Phil walked in and came over to them. Hope looked at Phil and a slow smile spread across her face and she started to laugh

'What are you laughing at hey cheeky?' he asked her and she tickled her, she giggled and squealed, she held her arms out to Phil and he took her from Joey, Hope looked at Phil's head and touched it and then touched her own hair and she giggled 'Oh is that what you're laughing at?' he asked her with a grin 'You are so cheeky!'

'She does that to dad too' Lauren said laughing

Phil looked at the Joey and then Lauren 'Congratulations you two' he said to them both 'You look stunning Lauren'

'Thank you' she smiled with a blush

'You make sure that you look after this one' Phil told Joey

'I will' he said nodding his head sliding his arm around her waist.

A couple of hours passed, Joey and a tearful Lauren said goodnight to Hope and Cora took her back to Max's and Tanya's. Joey put his arms around her waist and he smiled at her

'We'll see her again in three days' he told her

'I know' she told him 'but she's only been across the square and now she's going to be miles away' she said

'We can still take her on our honeymoon if you want to' he told her

She looked up at her husband 'Would I be a bad mother if I said that I wanted you to myself for the next three days?' she asked him softly

Joey shook his head 'No it doesn't' he told her as he lifted her chin with his fingers and he kissed her softly 'Hope will be fine with mum and dad'

'I know' she nodded and she sighed and she slid her arms around Joey's waist and hugged him tightly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head 'I wish we could leave already' Lauren told him

'Being the centre of attention too much for you?' he teased her

Lauren looked up at him and she shook her head 'No, I want to make love with my new husband' she replied reaching up for another kiss.

'I'll tell Jack we need the car' he replied with a grin.

**AN: A little filler chapter for you. **

**Hope you enjoy **

**R&R as always **


	89. Chapter 89

Joey picked up his bride and he carried her over the threshold of their little get away in Brighton. He lay her down gently on the bed and he smiled at her

'Have I told you lately how much I love you Mrs Branning?' he told her stroking her check tenderly with his fingers.

She smiled back at him 'No' she said shaking her head 'Not since we got out of the limo'

'Well I do' he told her 'You look so beautiful today' he said and he tilted his head to one side as he looked at her 'You have no idea the thoughts that were running through my head when I saw you walking down the aisle towards me' he told her 'Thoughts you really shouldn't have in a church' he told her and she giggled

'You are so bad!' she told him 'and I love you too Mr Branning' she replied with a smile and she pulled him down into a kiss.

'Are you tired baby?' he asked her, Lauren shook her head

'No, not in the slightest' she said softly 'But I do need to freshen up a little' she told him. Joey smiled and he nodded and he let her up. 'Will you undo my dress?' she asked him and she turned her back on him. Joey smiled and he stood up and he slowly undid the buttons one by one on the back of her wedding gown. He moved her hair to one side and he kissed her neck softly.

'Thank you' she said with a smile

'Don't take too long' Joey said to her.

She picked up a small overnight bag that the driver had brought, and disappeared into the bathroom. He heard her lock the door and he smiled to himself. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses and waited for his bride.

When the door opened he looked up and saw Lauren wearing a Victorian style night gown that was up to her neck and down to the floor. He blinked at her and he frowned

'That it hideous' he told her

'You don't like it?' she said and she looked down at herself, 'But I brought it especially' she looked up at him

'What .. this is your surprise?' he asked her 'For our wedding night? Really? Why would you think that I find that remotely sexy?'

Lauren blinked at him and turned back to the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it again. He could hear her sobbing through the door, he closed his eyes with a frown 'Shit! Lauren babe' Joey knocked on the door 'I'm sorry I just….please come out babe' he told her 'Please?' he heard the door unlock and she stepped out again, the hideous nightgown was gone and in place she wore a very short red baby doll lingerie set with a matching thong. She grinned at him as she leant up against the door frame and his mouth fell open.

'Happy Valentine's Day Joey' she told him as she sashayed over to the bed and climbed on and crawled to the middle before turning around to kneel in front 'Honey… you're drooling' she teased him

'You evil little minx' he said to her 'I thought that I had really upset you' he said to her as she giggled. She walked on her knees to the end of the bed and held out her hands

'I'll be really upset if you don't kiss me already' she told him. Joey smiled at her and he undid his bow tie and moved towards her 'You are just so damn sexy in that tuxedo, even more so now you've undone the tie' she murmured as she reached up to meet his lips. She undressed him slowly, taking her time, prolonging the moment that they both couldn't wait for. Once he was naked she ran her hands over his torso, his muscles rippled and jumped beneath her fingers. She kissed his lips and then trailed her kisses over his chest, swirling her tongue around his nipples biting down on them gently. She trailed her kisses lower and licked her lips as she looked at Joey's impressive erection. She took him in her hand and began to stroke him slowly and firmly before she took him into her mouth. Joey moaned loudly as she swirled her tongue around the head before taking him all the way back into her mouth.

'Jesus Lauren!' Joey moaned, his hand gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles were white. She felt him tense and he cried out again as his hot seed filled her mouth, she swallowed hungrily and then licked her lips as she looked at him, she smiled pleased with herself and she crawled up his body, kissing his stomach and his chest, pausing again to lick and suck his nipples before she reached his neck, Joey's hands moved to her hips and he ran his fingers over the sheer fabric of her baby doll lingerie, he flipped them so that she was on her back beneath him.

'My turn?' he asked her raising his eyebrows, she smiled and nodded.

After Joey had taken his time stripping Lauren and kissing every inch of her flesh, he moved over her and she felt him pressing against her, he slowly pressed forward until he was fully sheathed inside her, he gazed down at her and he stroked her cheek lightly with his knuckles, both of them remembering the last two times that they had come here. He kissed her, their tongues tangling together, and he slowly began to move, taking his time, revelling in the feeling of being inside her. She mewled softly and gripped his back tightly as she felt her orgasm building. Joey slightly increased his pace and Lauren's hips rose to meet this thrusts, Joey stilled suddenly when her hands moved to his wrists, he linked his fingers through hers and he pressed her hands into the pillow beside her head as she started to move again, taking them both to their climax.

Later, they were lying in bed their limbs entangled, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Joey smiled as he felt his new wife shift against him and her soft lips move along his throat.

'Again already?' he asked her a little surprised

'Mmmhmm' she murmured against his skin 'I am so incredibly horny. I felt like this with Hope the while time I was pregnant with her.' She murmured in between kisses. She waited for Joey to catch on to what she was saying, it took a whole 90 seconds before her words penetrated his brain. His movement was so quick that she found she was a little breathless when her back hit the silk sheets.

'Are you saying what I think you are saying?' he asked her, his eyes sparkling with tears of joy 'Are you pregnant?'

She smiled up at him and she nodded 'I'm pregnant' she told him

'You're pregnant!' he echoed a huge grin on his face. 'Seriously? Lauren's that's brilliant news… I am so beyond thrilled' he said to her and he put his hand on her flat stomach,' how far along are you?'

'Hope is going to have a little brother or sister in 7 and a half months time'

'You're 6 weeks? he asked her 'Why didn't you tell me before now?'

'Because I wanted to tell you on our wedding night' she said softly

He looked down at his wife and he smiled at her 'You've already given me the best gift in the world' he told her 'You married me, and now you give me another one?' he asked her

'I can't believe that we are going to have another baby' he said to her softly 'do you feel okay?'

'Yes I feel fine' she nodded her head with a smile and then he saw a mischievous sparkle in her eyes 'you know I called you Joey and Josie so technically, I don't think the wedding was legal' she told him with a grin

'It was legal' he told her with a smile 'Trust me'

She looked up at him and she nodded and caressed his face with her hand 'I do trust you' she said softly 'completely and utterly. You're my best friend too Joey and I am so crazy in love with you' she told him as she drew him down into a kiss. Joey groaned into her mouth and they felt the fire between ignite spontaneously, they both knew that it was going to be a long time that night before either of them were completely sated.

The newly married Mr and Mrs Branning melted into each other as they made love for the second time as husband and wife.

** THE END**

**Thank you all for reading this story, thank you all for reviewing. I am glad that you all liked it. **

**Please R&R my last chapter! :-) **

**Epilogue **

**Just in case you wondering what happens next... **

After a 3 hour labour (much shorter and quicker than her big sisters) Sophie Eliza Branning was born one month early on 31 August 2013 weighing 5lbs 6ozs. She had a shock of dark brown hair and looked very much like Lauren. Hope adored her the moment that she saw her, in fact Hope was the one who gave Sophie her name after a bed time story that Joey had been telling her. Hope was stunned and surprised when her new baby sister had brought her a present, a new my little pony, even more surprised that she had picked the one the she wanted so desperately.

Five minutes later James Patrick Maxwell Branning was born weighing 5lb 4ozs. James was named in memory of Granddad Jim. And Hope adored him too. Joey was so pleased that he had a son and he swore that he would do a better job at having a healthy relationship with his son that he had with his own father. James had also brought Hope a present, a pink t=shirt that decreed she was the best big sister in the world.

Hope had cried when Tanya and Max took her back to their while Lauren and Joey remained at the hospital with the babies.

Lauren remembered the conversation that had followed as Joey lay on the bed next to her, watching her fee his son.

'Do you think the next one will be a boy?' he asked her as he looked at Sophie who was sleeping in his arms.

'You're planning the next one already? Five hours after I've given birth to your last two children?' she asked him

Joey nodded 'Yep' he told her with a smile 'I want a big family, lots of children'

'We agreed at four'

'At least four' he corrected her

Lauren laughed disturbing James, he frowned and cried a little as he lost her nipple. Joey reached out and helped him latch on again and he stroked Lauren's hair.

'I love you' he told her 'I fall in love with a little bit more every day'

Lauren smiled at him 'Me too' she told him and he bent down and kissed her.

**Really the end this time. xx**


End file.
